Exiled
by Jaffee Leeds
Summary: Fingon non slash romance. Yes AU, and yes, girl falls into Arda, but who cares. When both Fingon and Aeroniel argee to separate what will is take to bring them back together? Please R
1. Exiled

Doctor Ronald Hadhafang walked down the white walled corridor toward ward 31. He had one last patient assignment and than he would be done for the day. God, He was tired!

He had to get out more, away from the troubled minds and demented beings he called patients. But don't get the wrong idea about the good Doctor, He was as passionate about his working and helping the patients and he had been as a youth at 20. It was simply beginning to wear him down.

He had been a psychologist for longer than he was willing to admit, and now he was seriously considering retirement. In fact he had already began the process of finding a replacement for himself. He would see this year to it's end and than he was home free to potter about his gardens and farm as he wished.

Just this one patient he was assigned and he was done. But this was no regular patient; not that any for them were, but she disturbed him more than any other. He remembered the day she had been brought in.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

" Hold on to her or she'll kick you something fierce!" yelled Shelby as he struggled with the waving woman. " Grab her ankles if you can Bob!" he directed next.

Together the two orderlies lifted the woman to her feet and began carrying her down the hall toward a safe room. She seemed to calm and just for a second the orderlies loosen their grip, this was what she had been waiting for, she hit the ground with a heavy bump.

It the blink of an eye she was up and headed for the door. It was blocked by a few scared nurses, so she turned and fled down the corridor that lead to the doctor's offices.

Ronald had just come out his office and rounded the corner to be slammed into by a woman in a long gray dress. He reached out to stead her and found himself looking at a striking woman of 40 something. She was tallish, with long, long hair a mixed silver and brown.

Her face was oddly young and flushed with the running she had done. She pulled her hands out of his grasp, but seeing his face she looked as if she couldn't decide whether to run or not.

He felt her gaze was piercingly on his skin as if it contained heat itself. He looked up into her eyes and saw they were filled with tears! She moved her hand and gentle touched his face a moment. Before he could act she crumbled to the floor, and began sobbing with such sorrow that he felt as if his heart would break. Shelby and Bill came running around the corner and came to an abrupt halt.

" Thanks Doc, we were afraid she do some kind of damage. We'll just take her down to ward 31." said a winded Bill as he and Shelby lifted the sobbing figure from the ground.

Using the strangely gentle way of orderlies they put restrains on the woman's thin wrists and pulled her to her feet. She gave Ron one sorrowful look and was gone. He felt strange and oddly affected by it. He went back to his office and sat in the old leather desk chair.

Her eyes had been so hopeless and empty that it gave him a shudder even to think of it. Who was she?

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Now he strode toward the door behind which she was now living. Serena, a nurse of many years and experience was waiting for him a key ring in her hand. She was a reassuring sight and he gave her a quick smile.

" How is she?" he asked nodding toward the door.

" She's real quiet now. Ron, I don't think she even belongs here. I mean look at her! She looks so sane and peaceful. All she ever does is cry and sleep! I've been here a long time and I haven't seen one like this one before." Serena sighed. "But we can't get anything out of her, Dr. Rimbolt says she hopeless and we should just ship her off to a sanitarium. She only speaks in some kind of gibberish, he says."

"Dr. Rimbolt missed his calling in life when Court Jester's went out of fashion." Ron snorted.

Serena cackled and shrugged her white clad shoulders reaching out and unlocking the door.

He walked in and saw the woman sitting in a chair at the far end of the room. She was facing the window and looking up at the clear night sky. Her hair was neatly combed, a white part showing against the brown-silver tints of her hair. She was wearing the nondescript grab all the patients wore, it hung on her thin frame to the floor.

He went to the table at the center of the room , set his clipboard down next to the untouched food tray, and took a seat. Nothing happened and so he cleared his throat loudly so she would know he was there. She stirred a little and spoke her voice low.

" I know why you're here so could we please just get it over with? I really prefer to be left alone." she said calmly.

Her voice had a peculiar thick accent that he couldn't quite place and he wasn't going to ask about that, at least not yet.

"Well, my name is Ronald Hadhafang and I just want to ask a you a few questions about yourself. Would that be okay?" he asked the woman.

"Hadhafang? That is your name? Strange…" she murmured. "Is it your mother name?"

"I'm sorry?" he said, "I'm not sure what you mean."

"It is of no importance. As to the questions you spoke of…" she shrugged, "I believe I have already said I would answer, so let us begin."

"Good, alright perhaps that will make things a little easier for both of us" he spoke cheerfully. He was watching her closely, he wasn't deceived by false calm and was on the alert for any sign of movement. She still hadn't turned to face him.

"Won't you come and sit with me here at the table, there's a lovely meal waiting for you."

She gave a bitter little laugh and said " If you call that synthetic chicken and vegetables a meal. Or that liquid that you refer to as water. I can't stand any of it."

" I don't blame you at all" he laughed " But you really need to eat something"

Instead of answering she muttered something in the "gibberish" that Serena had mentioned earlier.

He tapped his pen against the note pad and after a moment said " That wasn't very nice, I quite prefer my wife thank you very much."

She stiffened in her chair and half turned her head toward him, but she did not speak. He sighed a little and wrote a note and tore it out and folded it. " I can see we're not really going to get anywhere tonight so I'll just leave you this little note and we'll go from there okay? If you change your mind abut talking, just ask the nurse who brings your meals to get in touch with me."

He walked slowly up to her and placed the note into her open palm. After his foot steps had receded down the hallway and the echoes faded, she looked down at the piece of folded yellow legal paper. She smoothed it out in her lap and lifted it to the light. In a graceful script that flowed across the page she read.

"_Please trust me. I only want to help you, you aren't alone."_

She stared at the note which she held in her shaking hand. A fat tear slid down her cheek and plopped onto the paper. There it spread causing the blue ink to run down the page.

The note was written in beautiful Tengwar.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Ron Hadhafang waited eagerly to see if his note had affected the woman at all; but a long, slow week went by before he finally had a memo that the mystery patient wanted to see him.

He gathered up his clipboard and some of the things that had been found with the patient. Maybe it would help her to open up to him having some familiar things around. He went down the long hallway to Ward 31, however he found the room empty . He went to the central desk and discovered that his patient was walking in the enclosed garden courtyard.

Today there were no other patients in the garden and so he spotted the woman easily enough. She sat on a stone bench in a peach robe. She appeared listless and her red rimmed eyes betrayed the fact that her heart was not at rest. He pushed the glass door open and felt the crunch of twigs and dirt under his penny loafers.

The garden was in a sad state, they had a caretaker for years, but the fellow was old and a few years ago had passed away. Every year an enthusiastic group of teens from the Boys and Girls club would come and clean out the dead plants, weed and plant fresh living flowers. It never lasted very long, soon the weeds would take over and all their work would be for nothing.

All these thoughts ran through his mind as he drew nearer to the woman. She rose gracefully but did not speak until he was a few feet away.

"_Suilad_, Doctor Hadhafang, it is a beautiful day is it not?" she greeted him. "_Heniach nin_?"

She was testing him, "_Greetings and do you speak elvish?_ She was a handful that was sure. Bowing slightly and feeling ridiculous for doing so he replied, " I'm glad to see you think so. _Henion_, _híril nín_" He returned without missing a beat. " How are you today?"

She blinked and smiled a tiny smile, he understood her, he called her _my lady_.

" I would rather come right to the point Doctor, where did you learn Tengwar and how did you learn such fluent Sindarin?" she asked settling herself comfortably on the bench again. She motioned for him to do the same.

"When I was in college I was part of a fraternity called the Knight of the Galadhrim. To enter it you had to live by the rules of an elvish life style for a year and take the Sindarin language class. So I joined because it was the hardest frat to get into."

" It probably was not a very large group was it?" she asked a smile playing around her mouth.

"Well not really, but we got pretty good at speaking elvish. We all had names from the books of J.R.R Tolkien. I was Ereinion." he laughed a little, but it died away as he saw the effect his words had on the woman.

Her eyes were full of tears and she trembled violently; a hand was pressed over her mouth; the other clutched the bench so tightly the knuckles were white. He waited for her to speak, or begin crying out right, but she did neither.

" Forgive me, I need a moment " she lowered her hand and drew a deep breath and cleared her throat. " Please go on Doctor, I am ready for your questions."

He was caught a little off his guard and came back to the moment and said "Okay we'll star with something simple. What is your name and where are you from?"

" My..my name is Aeroniel of Balar, I was born in …..England. I can't remember anything else."

He wrote down the name, mentally intending to run the it through the missing persons files.

" I haven't seen my parents since, oh Eru since I was fifteen years old!" she gasped. She seemed amazed by the very thought.

He looked at the woman in front him; she was maybe forty, graying hair and hazel eyes and an oddly fresh complexion. She didn't seem to have ever used make up either.

" Do you mind if I ask how old you are?" he asked tentatively.

"Fifty-four" was the short answer.

He was a bit surprised " Come on, you can't be more than forty-one!" She smile again but said nothing.

He finished writing everything down and turned to the bag at his side. " I brought some things of yours with me. I thought you might like to have them with you." He brought out a leather portfolio and handed it to her.

It was a dark brown and had signs of obvious wear. It laid in her lap, for a few moments she merely stared down at it; and finally slowly she reached out and untried the leather thongs that held it closed.

She flipped back the cover and Ron was immediately struck by the by a beautiful water color painting.

It was of a young man, his face was framed by carrot orange hair pulled out of his eyes and down his back in a thick red plait. His youthful countenance smiled up with a mischievous glint in bright blue eyes. His face was sprinkled with a few tan freckles on an otherwise pale complexion. He wore a snug tunic of amber silk, narrow sleeves trailed down his arms to long white hands. In his palm lay a light wooden flute delicately craved with vines. The artist had drawn it to seem as though he would, any minute lift the flute to his lips and play a merry tune.

But the point at which Ron was drawn was the way the carroty hair flowed passed one pointed ear. It was than that he saw the starry light shining out of the young man's eyes and the gentle glow that seemed emitted from his whole body.

"This is quite beautiful! Did you paint it?" he asked tearing his gaze away from the portrait long enough to hear the woman's answer.

"He was as close to me as a brother, and was my first friend in the House of Fingon. We could not have been closer if we had been born of the same Mother. Even so his mother was like my own when I had none." she said as her fingers traced the curve of the portraits cheek.

" My dear friend Mahsos. If only you could see me now."

Another page was turned and a field of yellow poppies greeted Ron's eyes. An azure sky stretched above it, and in the center knelt a girl.

She was young, maybe 20, light brown hair hung below her waist and wrapped around her bare shoulders. She looked up as if in inquiry, a happy smile parting her lips in a laugh. Sheer joy highlighted every feature, warm hazel eyes shone out at him. The soft summer gown of misty green brought out the fresh bloom of youth in her cheeks. And around her head was a simple poppy chain. Clasped to her heart was a small nosegay of the same flowers.

" Who is she?" Dr. Ron breathed "She's lovely."

The woman beside him looked from the portrait and to him again and back at the portrait.

" Would you like to hear her story? Be aware that it is a long and requires patience on both parts of the teller and listener."

Ron straightened up and checked his watch and said " I have three hours before I have to clock out, so go ahead."

" Very well" she said and paused taking a breath, eyes closed.

In that pause a faint breeze swirled down into the courtyard, kicking up dust and fallen petals. It twirled them together into a little whirlwind. Ron closed his eyes as the dust struck them and he felt a chill run down his spine at the cool air. And quietly, so you almost missed it came the sound of laughing children.

He snapped his eyes open and looked for the source of the sound, but all he could see was the woman smiling as a tear ran down her face. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Author's Note : **I have decided to go through and make necessary corrections to the story. Also I will change a few things that I simply didn't get right the first time around. Please let me know what you think of the changes.


	2. Edain Family, Elven Family

"Anna! Anna! Come on it's dinner time and Dad said thy have a surprise for us! I think it's new books so hurry up!" called Anna's older sister Emily from below deck.

"Coming" Anna answered dreamily. She sat with her long skinny legs hanging over the edge of the boat. Every dip to port brought the icy salt water up to tinkle her feet. Lazily she loped her arm around the rail and hauled herself to her feet. Anna wasn't an attractive girl, she was skinny in an anorexic-looking way. Not so say she was anorexic but merely looked that way. Her smile was too wide for her face and her hair cropped short making her look even taller and thinner then she was. Sigh.

She was reluctant to leave the golden sunset for the dim lamplight of the ships cabin. However the lure of new books had more sway over her the evening and she patted down the cabin's steps.

She found all her sisters and baby brother gathered around the table collectively staring at a box wrapped in brown paper. Filling her plate she joined them. "What do you think it is?" asked Charlotte, she was the second oldest of the family.

"Well, it could be those books about the French Revolution Dad promised us." Anna paused and deepening her voice said " Or some _delicious_ new fiction to thrill our very souls!"

Emily, the oldest, rolled her eyes and said " Anna, you really don't have to make everything a mystery you know. It's probably just the history, bleh!"

Just than Mr. and Mrs. Shapiro came into the room and took their places at the head of the table. The box was setting between the on the table, but to the girls disappointment they pretended it wasn't there. The girls understood that this meant that if they so much as mentioned the box before Dad brought it forward they would have to wait till the next day to see the contents of the box.

Patience is a virtue and Mr. And Mrs. Shapiro firmly believed in teaching their children the art of waiting. The meal went on in silence, only the scraping of plates and baby

Branwell's giggles could be heard.

Minutes trickled by and finally Mr. Shapiro pushed his plate away and pulled the mystery box toward himself. Immediately the girls ceased eating and watched as the string was cut and paper removed. Three fat volumes were lifted out and laid on the table. They were bound in leather, green, blue and crimson. Mr. Shapiro sat back and nodded to the girls.

Emily picked up the blue, Charlotte the green and Anna the crimson.

"The Fellowship of the Ring; being the first part in the Lord of the Rings." she read aloud.

"The Two Towers; being the second part of the Lord of the Rings." intoned Anna darkly peeking out from behind the red book.

"And last, but probably not least " The Return of the King." finished Emily looking to her father in curiosity.

It's something new your mother and I picked up when we on the mainland last week. We were told that it's very good and quite popular. Now I know we tend to steer clear of the popular fluff, but I looked through it and I think it will be a favorite before long." Mr.

Shapiro said. "And Emily gets to read them first since Anna had the Dickens last time."

"Ohhh!" mourned the girls in unison. Emily looked from the books to her sister and said " I guess we could read them out loud and than we'd all know the story at the same time and pick it apart as we go!"

Emily turned to Anna and with mock seriousness bowed and said " Will you do the honors oh Divine Sarah? Use you superior acting skills and thrill us all with the Lord of the Rings?"

Anna curtsied and in a posh accent answered " Thank you, thank you to all the little people in my life who have made this possible."

Everyone laughed and gathered around as the first chapter was read.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

They went to bed very late that night, Anna and her dad went up topside to tighten any loose ropes and batten down the hatches for the night. They took their time because all the Shapiro's loved the gentle breeze of the sea and night sky. Once they were finished they stood pointing out the star formations to each other.

"I love stars, they're so beautiful. Sometimes I wish that it was always night so we could see them all the time." said Anna breathlessly.

"You can see more stars out here than any where in the world" commented her father giving her shoulder a squeeze. " Don't stay up too late Sweetheart, you need your sleep."

Anna leant against the cold metal railing and drank in the beauty of the night sky. She picked put the Dog star and Orion's belt, they were her favorite stars in all the universe.

But tonight something seemed different about the Dog star. It shone so bright and twinkled so like a jewel she felt as thought she couldn't take her eyes off it. She stepped away from the rail, never seeing the puddle of water until it was too late.

She sled under the rail and plunged into the icy salt water with a gasp. It was the wrong thing to do because her mouth filled with water. She trashed desperately toward the surface gagging and choking trying to clear her windpipe. She looked for the boat and something to grab onto but the boat was gone!

"Mom! Dad! Help!" she screamed. No answer came and she realized with horror that the cold water was causing her limbs to numb. She swam faster, but that only serve to wear her out and soon her arms and legs wouldn't move fast enough to keep her afloat.

"Somebody help me!" she cried one last time and sink below the waves. The last thing she saw was the Dog star twinkle, wink and disappear!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Breath in, breath out.

Pause.

Pump 1,2,3,.

Breath in, breath out.

Pause.

Pump 1,2,3.

"Damn you, child breath!"

Breath in, out.

Pump 1,2,3,4,5.

Breath in and out.

Feverishly the two elves worked on the bluish slip of girl. One was breathing into her mouth, and the other straddled the girl pumping her chest to bring back her own lung action.

"Fingon, she's too far gone. She's not coming out of it." said the elf to his friend, Maehsos was trying to breath for the girl.

"Maehsos, I will not give up! So either help me or leave me alone."

"Here, let me try that, you cannot keep up a pace like that without passing out yourself."

The elves switched places and continued working, Fingon took a deep breath and laid his mouth over the blue lips of the girl and blow in. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, and slowly a pink tinge came to her cheeks.

" It's working my friend keep at it." Maehsos began to rubbed the cold limbs of the girl and mutter a pray to the Valar at the same time.

With a jerk the girl came to and gasped choking as salt water gushed out of her mouth. Fingon helped her roll to the side and gave her back a few helpful slaps to keep the water coming. Maehsos quickly wrapped the girl's shaking figure in a blanket. As the girl heaved one last time Maehsos peeped over her head at Fingon.

" You were right."

" Just help me get the child back to the mainland, surely it isn't everyday an Edain child goes missing."

Anna could vaguely hear voices and felt someone wrapping her in a warm blanket; carrying her somewhere. She relaxed against the person and allowed exhaustion to claim her.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Dr. Ron turned, he had walked to the end of the garden as the woman had told her story.

"Elves? The girl was rescued by two elves by the names of Maehsos and Fingon? You must be pulling my leg. I mean, one of them at least was pretty important in Tolkien books."

"I know nothing if this Tolkien you speak of, but yes she was saved by elves who were fishing. She was lucky to live at all, she was blue and unconscious when found they her and only the insistence of Prince Fingon is the reason she is alive at all."

"But didn't she wonder where on earth she was? Wasn't she afraid of the elves? Their so strange and even your friends portrait sort of scares me to look at." Ron said running a hand through his hair laughing a little."

"She was very afraid and wouldn't let them near her for at least a week. She was fairly helpless the first few days but she had to put up with it. Almost none of the elves could speak English, Westron they called it. However Prince Fingon could and everyday he would visit her, and talk about the day and ask her questions about herself. He did his best, and when you're the high Elven Prince that is considerable. But he could not discover her family anywhere."

"Did she know that she had gone back in time?" Ron asked curiously

"Yes. In her heart of hearts she knew but for a while she simply denied it to herself. I think that she lived in hope of her family was coming to bring her home. But as the weeks turned into months she began to doubt it."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Fingon and Maehsos stood on the balcony and spoke in hushed tones over the days events.

"My Atar said that as soon as he returns from Doriath we should begin the training in the plain lands." Fingon said, he sat with his feet propped on the table and was rubbing oil along the blade of his sword to ward off rust.

"The plains? Well, that should be interesting at least." answered Maehsos, he was occupied in drawing a map of the area from the rough stretch that one of the lieutenants had made.

"I consider that it is about time we learn to use the horses that Maedhros sent us last month." Smiled Fingon. Maehsos groaned and dropped his pencil, "Don't even mention those horrid animals Findekáno. I cannot tell you how many times those…_things_ have broken out and wrecked havoc all over the castle and grounds."

Fingon rather unsuccessfully stifled a laugh as he remembered the way the Gardeners had angrily lead the horses from the cooking gardens irate and unhappy. The horses, who had the choicest vegetables of the garden, just managed to look smug.

"Now don't you laugh! You not the one that has to deal with the complaining of a million and one gardeners and trying for find a way to pen in the horses at the same time. Especially with that girl around." added Maehsos.

"Anna? What harm could she do? She's just a little girl." said Fingon, "Which reminds me I should go and keep to her, I've found a family in the village that are willing to raise her among them."

"I see…do you think that she'll go? Asked Maehsos, he was slightly disappointed, he had hoped that she would remain.

Fingon raised one fine black brow and said, "Are you suggesting that she would rather stay here? Or is that just you wishing she would stay?"

Maehsos smiled sheepishly and said, "I don't see why she shouldn't stay, after all we did save her and at least she knows the elves better then the humans in the village. Not of course that there's anything wrong with the humans in the village."

"I can't say that I agree with that but in any case she would be more at home with those of her own race. I confess that I had grown rather fond of her, even if she is a rather unattractive looking member of the race." Fingon laughed and ducked the pencil that the Steward threw at him.

Standing Fingon straightened his blue tunic saying, "Some people simply can't take a joke. Have you seen Anna today?"

"The last time I saw her she was walking on the beach and that was only half an hour ago." Maehsos said nodding his red head in the direction of the shore. Fingon nodded and set off down the path his long legs covering the distance between the beach and the castle quickly.

Flicking a few strands of red hair out of his eyes the Steward went back to his map. Working quickly and carefully he traced the route of a new road and just as he reached the end the pencil lead snapped and dug a hole in the parchment.

"Oh honestly!" he exclaimed and flung the pencil across the table. Just then a young elleth came running up her skirts held high so she had more freedom of movement. She stopped out of breath and gestured to the stables.

"What? What's wrong Alassë?" asked Maehsos. She gasped, "The horses got in the garden again!"

"Oh for Valar's sake!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Anna stooped and picked up a few stones off the beach, she was finally getting used to the continual sound of the surf breaking against the shore. She balanced a stone in her hand and threw it far out into the boiling waves.

She smoothed her skirt under herself as she sat and gazed out to sea. She had grown somewhat used to the long dresses that the female elves wore and made, her wear as well. It wasn't so bad if you never ran or did anything quickly. This was a problem for Anna at first, but she found that lifting the skirt and running was the best she could do.

It wasn't that she hated dresses because her parents never let her and her sisters wear pants anyway. It was how long they were, they had the maddening habit of getting into everything. She sighed and saw that the Prince was coming for his daily chat, not that she minded, since she had no one else to talk to.

He was always kind, never sitting too close for comfort or speaking too fast. Every other elf that knew Westron always spoke too quickly to be understood easily. He always reported the days news in the search for her family, but the reports were down to the bare bones of nothing. She noticed he tried to have something uplifting to say, even if it were that she looked well that day.

That was rather a lie anyway, she didn't look well because she was Edain, a human. Next to the Elven women she was the ugly duckling. Without even the hope of being a swan someday. She was darker because her skin tanned unlike theirs, and she had bobbed hair.

That was really the sore point, her hair was a nondescript light brown and fell just below her ears. Their hair was either like spun gold, flame red or jet black like Prince Fingon's.

His had rather nice hair when it came down to it, it was pulled back into two braids that fell just behind his ears. The rest of it hung free of any binding to the middle of his back. He had sharp grey eyes and Anna had finally grown accustomed to the starlight that beamed from them. He sat a couple of feet away on a rock and waited for her to speak.

"How was your day Prince Fingon?" she inquired politely.

"Full and busy, my housekeeper will be returning at the end of the month and preparations are underway at the house. How have you spent your day?"

"I wrote a little in my journal and walked in the garden and along the beach pretty much all day. There really isn't a whole heck of a lot to do around here when you don't speak the language."

"Yes, I suppose not, I would be willing to get you a tutor if you wish. It would fill your time and help you communicate better" he said looking at her stubborn profile.

"There's no point though is there? I mean it's not like I'll be here for very long. My parents will be here any day now don't you think?" she said not even believing her own words.

The Prince sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he formulated an answer. How could he tell her that it just wasn't going to happen? How also, was he tell her that a family in the village had offered to take in her into their home?

Clearing his throat he said "Anna, I do have some good news. A family in the village has kindly offered to bring you up as their daughter seeing that your own family is lost. I think it would be a good place for you, they have several children like your family and you wouldn't have to worry about communicating with them." He stopped at the look on her face.

"You mean you don't think that my family is ever going to come and get me? Than you don't know Edain well. My family would never leave me!" she gasped,

"I know their looking for me and I know I'LL FIND THEM SOMEDAY. But you couldn't wait could you! You had to go and "find me a family. I don't want another family I want _MY _family! I…I want my family."

The last was a pathetic cry as she buried her face in her knees and cried. The Prince reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She jerked away and said " Don't touch me! I don't want to be any where near any of you ever again! Just…Just stay away!" And with that she ran away down the beach as fast as she could.

The Prince watched her go without trying to catch her, he knew she wanted to be alone and that it would only make things worse if he followed her. She always came back by night fall anyway. He looked out to the lake that had brought this unhappy girl to his home and silently asked the Valar what he was supposed to do with this Edain girl.

He got to his feet and went back to the house, he had business to finish and had to complete it by the time Lady Bethriel returned in two weeks time. How was he going to explain the presence of the girl to her? The Lady Bethriel had little love for the children of men or of any Edain. How would the two live in the same household?


	3. Home Sweet Home

Anna ran until her sides hurt and she collapsed onto the beach crying and gasping for breath.

Breath.

If only they had let her drowned, at least she would have some hope of seeing her family again. Here, where there were no familiar sights or people, her life just went on in an endless round of hope and despair. And no relief was in view, just a continuance in a friendless and lonely world. She loved her family and she loved being human. She was grateful to the elves, but now she may be torn even from them.

And now she found she was to be flung from the one place she called home and transplanted with a whole village of strangers. Not just that, but a new family? How could the Prince Fingon assume she would want a new family? He had tried to tell her gently but the pain of him telling her that she should leave was worse.

She laid her cheek against the warm sand and cried until tears wouldn't come anymore. Than she simply lay there not caring how the sun traveled across the sky and began to set. But the cold wind off the sea brought her to her feet in search of the way home. However she headed in the other direction and into the human village.

The fishermen had already gone out and only the town good-for-nothings were hanging around wasting time doing nothing. Just as she came to the borders of the prince's estate she felt a queer tingle up and down her back, and suddenly the air grew colder. But she didn't really think about it and went on. She did not realize the enchantment that covered the lads governed by the elven race.

As she drew closer, the village roughs noticed her, nudged each other nodding in her direction. She saw them and their lustful glance and began to walk a little faster. She looked straight ahead as if she knew where she was going and had no time to fool around with the men.

They quickened their pace to hers and were fast gaining on her. She looked around and saw an alley up ahead and ran for it. She pushed through the crowds of milling people and prayed that the roughs wouldn't see where she had gone. She was just a skinny teenager anyway not beautiful like her sisters. But the roughs saw their and exchanged a smile as she disappeared done the filthy alleyway. They knew there was no way out.

Anna skidded to a stop because the alley ended in a dead end! Hearing the sniggers of malicious laughter behind her she spun around and saw that she was surrounded! She backed up against the cold wall pressing herself hard into it as though she would pass through it. One of the men laughed a little, showing a mouth accented by a pus oozing cold sore. He reached out and touched the ends of her short hair.

"Well, look at that a little maid with boy's hair! I think I kinds a like it! He leaned in close to her face and breathed. "Do you take a fancy to me little maid?"

She was too afraid to do anything, but shake her head no, they were going to rape her and no one knew where she was or how to find her!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"Maehsos! Maehsos! Where is Anna?"

This came from the Fingon as he ran into the courtyard. Maehsos lowered his sword and looked at the Prince in puzzlement

"What in Arda do you mean." he asked "Isn't she up at the house?"

"No, she's never been gone this long and I am beginning to worry. She doesn't understand the danger of wandering too far and….

He trailed off as a queer look came over his face. He gave a little gasp and grabbed Maehsos and dragged him toward the stables.

"We have to hurry she's passed out of the borders of my protection. She doesn't understand the danger she could be in."

As they spoke them sped out to the stable and made ready the horses.

"Do you have any idea what direction she went in? asked Maehsos a strap of leather between his teeth and he buckled the lead harness on.

"She went toward the village, but she has done that before without going the whole way." Fingon said and then he knew, "She was upset because I told her about the family who want to adopt her. She hasn't given up on her own yet. No wonder she went!"

They mounted the animals and the horses knowing their riders well sensed their mood and cantered out to the road. Maehsos rode to the center of the road and took a long breath and held out his left hand. His eyes closed in concentration and his brow creased, the wind picked up a little and blew tendrils of his red hair out of its braid and into his face.

Sighing with frustration he pushed it back and said "She's in the village like you supposed, and in trouble. We need to hurry!"

The two elves whispered to the horses and flew down the road toward the Edain village.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Anna found herself confronted by the gang of roughs, there was no way out of it now. She backed away as far away from the men as she could, but the wall of the alley blocked she escape. And it was solid and strong oak boards. The group sniggered in delight at her fear and one, the leader she guessed came forward.

"Now than, what's a pretty girl like you doing out here without any protection? It's not safe, no indeed it isn't. Maybe we should look after you?"

The gang laughed in a way that sent icy chills of fear up and down Anna's back, they all looked as if they would as soon eat her alive as "protect" her. Gooseflesh prickled over her body as the thought, she may be fifteen, but was a virgin as the day she had been born. She needed to stall for time, for what she didn't know, but she had to try to escape.

"I..I am waiting for my master to come for me, please let me pass by. I have nothing to give you."

"I can think of something" the leader said and drew a dirty finger along her lean cheek. His finger was dark and tanned against her skin looked black. He was so close that she could see the dirt in the creases of his neck. The sight made her want to gag, she fought the urge and said " Please let me go."

He smiled showing a mouth full of brown decaying teeth; as he drew closer and she pushed herself into the wall.

"I'll let you go if you give me a little kiss? I think that's fair don't you? What about it boys? Don't you think she owe me a little peck on the cheek for treating her so nice?"

The group laughed again this time the lustful light shining from their eyes. She shook her head no, and bit her lips trying to keep them as far from his as possible. He frowned and grabbed a fist full of her hair and force her head back.

" I can see ya shy, but I'll soon remedy that and if you fight me I swear it'll go worse for you then you can possibly imagine."

She saw him lower his mouth toward hers and then remembered that it was her own fault that she was here and she would be her only savior this time. She brought her knee up and kicked him where it would really count. It worked, with a yelp of pain he fell like a nine pin and released his grip on her arm and hair. A commotion could be heard out in the main street, but none of the gang seemed to notice.

The rest of the gang stood there in shocked silence at their leader writhing in pain in the mud. Then they looked at her and she swallowed and tried to edge away. Another rough grabbed her and slammed her against the wall and struck her with the back of his hand.

He spat out. " You little hussy! You'll pay for that, I'll break every bone in your pretty little body."

He struck her again and Anna tasted blood in her mouth, the man pulled back for yet another hit when he was flung against the opposite alley wall. His head meet the stone with a crack and his slumped unconscious on the ground. Fingon stood over him breathing heavily. Another of the men rushed at him when he looked down the end of a blade.

"I really wouldn't do that." advised Maehsos.

The man who had grabbed let Anna go so suddenly she would have fallen if Fingon had not caught her. He pulled her to him while keeping his blade at the throat of the gang member. Anna hung on to Fingon as if her life depended on him, hiding her face against his chest. Maehsos could be seen sword high keeping the gang cornered.

Fingon turned the ringleader as the man staggered to his feet.

"If any of you ever come near this girl again I will personally hunt you down and tear you apart. She is under my protection and not a play thing for the likes of you. I hope I make myself _perfectly _clear? Fingon grated out.

"Uh sure your Lordship, we weren't goin' hurt her, not if we knew she was one o' your people." The gang tried to look as innocent a possible, but the leader said "If she didn't want to get hurt she should never had come this way elf! It's Sure lordly of you to corner us without weapons too."

Fingon expression hardened and grew dark, a sight that made them all draw away. Ann felt Fingon's heart beat speed up at this challenge and saw his hand tighten on his sword hilt. She was afraid for a moment.

He spoke low and menacingly, "Get out, if you value your pitiful lives."

He and Maehsos stood aside as the gang hurriedly filed out and disappeared in the throng of home bound peasants. Fingon nodded to Maehsos and the Steward went and watched them go as Fingon's attention went to the bundle in his arms. She clung to him sobbing and shaking as the shock of what almost happened settled on her. He smoothed her short hair and whispered softly to her.

"There child it is over and ended, you're with friends now. Never fear them, I won't allow anyone to harm you. I would like a thankless shepherd to let my little sheep stray without going to find her."

She looked up, her eyes and nose a bright red; an angry welt growing on her left cheek and joined by her spilt lower lip. He frowned and touched it, gently wiping away the tears that stung it. It ceased to sting, but was still there red and raw. He tenderly wiped away the blood from her mouth with a handkerchief.

" My poor lamb" he said holding her closer as he brought her to his horse.

Maehsos mounted and saw the welt that was beginning to swell up. He said something to Fingon, and Fingon laughed a little. He looked down and said " Maehsos said you're the most annoying little Edain girl he's ever worried about so much in all his life."

Sniffling a little Anna looked at the red haired elf and asked "How old is he?"

Fingon was about to answer when Maehsos interjected with a sharp "Daro Findekáno!" than speaking slowly he addressed Anna directly "Learn our tongue and find out for yourself."

She nodded and leant against Fingon as they rode home and he kept a arm wrapped around her all the way. As the bright lamps of the great white house came into view Anna sighed in relief.

Fingon looked down and asked "What is it Anna? Are you well?"

"I'm fine considering, it's just so good to be home." she said and laid her head against his shoulder.

Fingon smiled in the darkness and kissed the top of her head as they rode in the front gates. Home Sweet Home.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Fingon carried Anna into the hall as Maehsos went in search of some maids to tend to her. The shock of what had happened to her had finally come upon the girl, and she began to shake violently. He brought her close to the fire in the grate. It was a small fire because of the mild summer weather, but the stone castle was always cold.

He wrapped her in his cloak and it pooled around her in rich black folds, making her face pale in comparison. She pulled it close and her teeth chattered against each other loudly. He pulled her to him and rubbing her icy hands with his own and called for something hot for her to drink.

"D..do you think that they'll follow us back?" she asked staring up at him fear lighting her eyes.

He set his mouth firmly and said "No, I hardly think so. I have guards every night that keep out any unwanted trespassers or gangs. You not fear their return my dear."

"I was so afraid no one would find me, I…I was so afraid." She cried and drew a little closer to him.

He caressed her cold hands and silently communicated calm and peaceful feelings to her. Her breathing slowed and the color came back to her cheeks as Maehsos returned with the maids.

A flurry of worried elleths hurried into the room and quickly had Anna settled with slippers on her feet and a mug of hot Minovir in her hands. They spoke in hushed tones and listened to Fingon's explanation with shocked faces and coos of consolation to the poor tiny human girl. She felt loved and cared for in the gentle hands of the elven women, they all looked on her as a little sister of sorts.

Anna felt safer and more comfortable with them then ever before and as she stared from the maids to Maehsos, to Fingon she thought. "It's so strange that I would be more at home with elves then humans. And more afraid of my own kind than theirs."

As she sipped the drink a hazy cloud of warmth reached her very toes and finger tips. She laid her head down drowsily thinking that whatever had happened before she was safe now. Soon the warmth of the fire, and elven wine swept her off to dreamland, and she slept a peaceful dreamless sleep. Fingon smiled into his own drink as he and the other elves watched she slipped into dreamland. The elleths carried her to bed and the Steward and Prince stayed up late talking.

The next morning Maehsos was waiting for Fingon when he came to breakfast, he was pacing before the table spread with a tempting array of dishes. He paused and bowed as Fingon came into the room and pushed a few hairs out of his eyes as he straightened up.

"Good morrow my friend, I trust you rested well?" He inquired as Fingon sat.

"Well enough, I was worried that the child would be troubled by dreams and so I stayed by her all night. However I think I did sleep a little toward dawn. And yourself?"

"I was almost as bad as you." laughed the red-headed elf as he pouring himself a glass of water and sat. "What are you going to do with her now that she has made this mistake? I hardly think it wise to place in her a village with enemies already."

Fingon sighed "I understand, she will have to continue here for a while yet. Lady Bethriel returns at the end of next week and she will no doubt help us as to where to place her."

"No doubt." agreed Maehsos dryly, as he peeled an apple into thin slivers.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She hates the Edain more than anyone I know, and I hardly think that she could give an unbiased judgment concerning one, don't you?"

"I am not unaware of that Maehsos." Fingon said choosing a orange for himself. "I think however she has always been able to give clear advise as how to care of eflings and children. That is why my Mada sent her here to oversee the running of this house when I am absent."

Maehsos looked unconvinced at this and was about to speak where a maid entered and said. "My Lord, the child is awake, and desires to see you, shall I show her in?"

"Yes of course and bring an plate, she shall eat with us this morning."

The maid nodded and glided out of the room. A moment later the door creaked open and Anna peaked around it, sleep still giving her that sweet look of a new born elfling. She wore a long white night gown that trailed along the stone floor, from the top of her tousled head to her little bare feet she was exhausted. Worn out with shock and fear, she looked more helpless and childlike than Maehsos and Fingon had ever seen her.

She stood in the doorway a moment a question on her face. Fingon motioned her to come in and sit, she did so, perching on the edge of the chair. She sat biting her lip and casting anxious glances across the table at him. Maehsos offered her a slice of his apple and she took it, but instead of eating it she merely turned it around in her fingers.

The maid floated in and laid a plate down in front of the girl, asking Fingon "Do you wish me to return soon and take the child back to her room?"

"No thank you, I'll keep her with me today, I will send for you if I require anything else."

"Very well my Lord" she curtsied and glided out again. Anna watched her go and asked, "Why does everyone always call me "the Child?" I'm almost sixteen years old!"

"How did you know she called you child?"

"Because only you call me Anna, and everyone else calls me "child". What I mean is that I haven't lived in you home for months not to pick up a few words here and there."

"Good, I am glad that you are. Please eat, you need to keep up your strength. Did you rest well last night?"

"I slept like a log, I think it was something in the drink you gave me." she said, she shivered a little. "Thank you for coming after me like you did. I was stupid to run away like that, I just wanted to be alone. I never thought something like… like that would happen."

Fingon reached out and covered her hand with his own comfortingly. "Of course not, do not dwell on it. It is over and believe me it will not happen again. However you must never leave the grounds of the estate without an escort. Unfortunately you discovered the reason why in the hardest manner possible. Thank Eru, you were not harmed!"

She sat there head bowed and suddenly asked. "How did you find me? I didn't think anyone would."

"Thank Maehsos for that, he was the one who lead me to you. I knew you had left the estate but not where you had gone."

She looked across at the elf who smiled back, and pushed a few hairs out of his eyes at the same time. "Aiya herunya hantanyel" A bright smile stretched across Maehsos's face at this and he bowed formally.

"It was a pleasure my Lady."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Ronald looked up in surprise. "I thought Maehsos only spoke elvish!"

"So did Anna, but as she learned it was just his way of doing everything. He loved surprises and so he acted accordingly. He opened up a whole new world for her because where she was nervous around the Prince, she was quite at ease with his steward."

"Why was she afraid of the Prince?" Ron asked.

"She wasn't "afraid" of him merely nervous. And I know, your still curious as to why. I'll tell you, Fingon was the most handsome person ,or in this case elf, Anna had ever seen. She was an adolescent girl Doctor, she developed a little crush on him and so she always felt a little foolish around him."

"But he was a lot older wasn't he? I thought elves lived to be thousands of years old?"

"They do, they are in fact immortal creatures, but they never show their age. They bodies were created to last the wear of centuries of time without showing the effects of them. And so in Fingon's case he looked like he was in his twenties and Maehsos a little younger."

"How old were they really? Did Anna ever find out?"

Aeroniel smiled and said "You must wait for that part of the story. It came much later and you must wait as Anna did."

Ron nodded feeling foolish as he did so, he was beginning to care more about Anna her story, then whether or not Aeroniel was insane. Then he thought of something. "You said that Maehsos was the steward of Fingon's estate, but he had already mentioned a housekeeper. Who was that, and why did she hate humans so much?"

Aeroniel's smile faded a little and she turned to the portfolio again. "She was Lady Bethriel, a faithful member of Fingolfin's household back in Valinor. She had come to Arda at the bidding of Indis, Fingon's grandmother. She was a hard elf, a woman without sympathy or kindness toward those not of her own race. But she was the making of Anna in a way that no one could have ever thought."

"What do you mean?" Ron was confused

"Anna could not… no it's too soon to tell you that. Let me show you a picture of the Lady Bethriel."

Anna opened the book again and this time revealed the face of a beautiful, striking woman. Her features were perfect and firm, her chin raised in a proud tilt. Celery green were her eyes and piercing was her gaze. Ron unconsciously moved away from the portrait.

The woman's black hair was pulled away from her face in intricate braids that hung down her back. The style was such that it showed her elven ears in bold display. She was openly proud of who and what she was, but there was no kindness in her glance no softness to eyes or mouth.

She sat on a stone bench and held a hoop of embroidery in her perfect white hand. Her back was strait and fluid at the same time. Grace could be seen in every bone of her body, the artist had painted her to show the physical perfection of her body, but also the emptiness of her soul.

"She is very cold to look upon, Aeroniel. And this is the woman who raised Anna? Maehsos said she hated men, how could Anna ever hope to have a happy life with someone like that?" Dr. Hadhafang pointed at the portrait.

Aeroniel looked at the woman, no sign of fear on her face as she gazed at the woman. Instead the calm look of a superior on a subordinate.

"It wasn't something she understood at the time. She had no idea at the time just what she was going to go through. However she could never have become the woman she did if Lady Bethriel had not been so hard."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Lady Bethriel was glad to be home, it had been too long. The castle was the only place she felt truly at home and at ease. Everything was run in the way she liked and the Prince rarely had any difference of opinion. So they lived in peace and calm or as much as they could considering the times in which they lived.

The servants went about carrying her things to her rooms, and so she went on to the house in search of Fingon. The Prince was not to be found however, and she stopped a servant and inquired where he was.

"I understand that he is in the gardens with the chi….Lord Maehsos, my lady"

The servants were told not to speak of the Edain girl before the Prince and the secret had almost gotten out.

Lady Bethriel narrowed her eyes, but didn't seek further information. The prince would tell her all she needed to know and so out to the garden she went. The day was beautiful, a fresh breeze sweeping off the lake and over the blooming flowers of the garden. Voices flirted through the trees and shrubs in the east garden and she followed it.

As she rounded the corner a figure collided with her and almost knocked her off her feet. Her steadied herself and grasped the arm of the careless child. She looked down, ready to reprove when she saw with shock that it was an skinny Edain child!

"What do you think you are doing in the gardens of the Prince child?" she asked.

Anna shivered at the way the woman said "child" the only thing said she understood. It sounded like something to be ashamed of.

"I was just running and I didn't see you! I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be here at all child. How did you get in?" asked Bethriel.

Anna answered the only way she could, "I live here! Let go of my arm please you're hurting me!"

At that moment Maehsos came around the corner as well saying " Anna? Come out…"

His words trailed away as he saw the two before him.

The lady looked a little relieved "Maehsos, my Lord steward, I just found this girl running ramp it in the garden. I do not understand how she got in the grounds."

Maehsos silently removed the lady's hand from Anna's arm and told the girl to go to the house. Anna was glad to be released and with one last curious look at the woman ran away, her skirt held a little above her knees as she ran. The Lady and Maehsos watched her go, the one in delight of seeing a child happy and free; and the other in consternation and confusion.

"Who on earth was that?" asked the Lady in disgust.


	4. Elven Family and Loneliness

"The prince is waiting for you in the garden and will explain it all to you my Lady." Maehsos said coldly. He bowed, and she passed by wonderingly. She came to the rose garden and saw Fingon in deep conversation with the gardener. She waited patiently until they finished and than the two looked up and saw her. The prince came forward a hand out stretched in greeting.

"Good afternoon, and welcome home my Lady, it is good to see you again." he said. She took his hand and kissed it as she bowed slightly.

"My Lord, I hope I find you in good health of heart and mind?"

"Very well thank you. Was your journey difficult? I trust you not assaulted by any bandits." he motioned for her to be seated and sat himself.

"No the road was quiet and I went undisturbed until I returned here my Lord prince. I was run into by a girl of the Edain as I came into the garden. The steward said you would explain what an Edain girl was living here for?" she waited for a reply.

The Prince rose and looked out to the lake as it crashed against the shore carrying the sand and stones away to be washed against that of distant shores. Tension was high and he felt that he was facing a great difficulty as he turned, and told Lady Bethriel of finding the helpless girl on the edge of death.

How he needed to try and save her, how Maehsos was ready to give up her. And that he felt deep inside of him that to do so, would mean more than a little trouble to their people in the future. She was unable to know the joy that filled him as the life return to her body. He told her of the child's waking and her fear and the danger that had almost befallen her, but a few weeks ago.

He could not tell her how he knew that the Valar had brought her to them for a purpose, she would only scoff at the idea of the Valar caring what happened to a Edain girl. He told her everything she needed to know to understand why he kept the child there. Even of the near escape the girl had in the village.

"It would seem that this girl is more trouble then she is worth, if you don't mind my saying so my Lord." Bethriel said softly, she was uncomfortable with the feeling with which the Prince spoke of the girl.

"I do actually, and as long as she is in my house you may address her as Anna. I would prefer if you would make an effort to win her trust and learn more of her if you can. He paced closer.

"I need to believe that you can lay aside personally prejudice in this regard, Lady Bethriel. I am unsure of whether or not she should remain with us, or continue onto another Edain village. Or even live with Maehsos' mother, she has offered quite graciously to take her in."

"I hope you do not mistake me, my Lord, but are you sure it should even be a question of whether she goes or stays? Surely she could never be happy among us, and it may even be unwise." She stood and lifted her chin to meet his gaze.

His face was a blank mask as he studied her, and he said "The girl will stay with us at present. Whether she remains or goes is a matter for another day." He sighed a little and took the Lady's hand saying, "Bethriel, we have always been honest with each other have we not?"

"Of course Fingon." she answered.

"Then understand me when I say that I need your help, not your prejudice and self righteousness." His expression softened a little and he pleaded.

"I most need you to help me to care for her properly. If she should chose to stay with us, I would need someone to teach her the ways of our people."

At the words "should she chose to stay" the Lady caught her breath sharply and her eyes flashed a queer green light.

Than she composed herself. "You intend on giving her the choice to remain or leave? Surely she will stay since she can see only the good points of remaining. She knows nothing of what she loses by staying and for you, it would be selfish to hide it from her!"

Fingon had turned away and now looked up surprised at her words.

"Yes, My friend, selfish, you know she would never have the love of a husband or children, and she would also cause pain to all of us by her early death."

She walked to him a laid a hand gently on his tense arm her voice was careful and cautious as she spoke. "Of all the pain so many have already suffered, is it right to cause even more needlessly?"

He searched her face and saw the truth in her gaze, it was simply true and he could not deny it. He thought of the oath, the departure, and a vision of flaming ships filled his eyes. Than a frozen landscape with a small group stumbling across trying to reach the safety of Arda.

He shivered in the sunlight and realized he was gripping Lady Bethriel's hand in a tight grip. He released quickly and moved away muttering "Forgive me" as he went. She followed concerned. " Do the visions still plague you?"

"Yes, I cannot stop them, and I fear must live with it."

"You cannot want that for the girl, and all she may affect."

"It will be different, she is not a normal child I am sure of it. I will give her the choice. But before you speak, I will show to her what she will give up and what she will receive which ever way she will chose."

Bethriel knew what was going on in the mind of her prince. In this ay Fingon was once again trying to find a way to atone for the sins of the past. In this child he saw a way to redeem himself a little more.

And seeing that her Lord had made up his mind, she bowed her head in submission. The time to argue had come and gone. The decision lay with a girl of 15 years.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Anna entered the same breakfast room that a few days ago had been the set of a happy scene. Now she felt as if the moment of her death sentencing had arrived, and she was going before the judge to hear her life signed away.

She thought back to the time two night ago when Fingon had told her what was going to happen. Her palms felt cold and clammy as she walked into the bright sunny chamber.

The room held only those with whom she was close, Fingon, Maehsos and a few of the maids who had cared for her. The only real stranger, Lady Bethriel. They sat in a half circle of chairs that faced the door, one lone chair was waiting for her. She came forward and waited for someone to speak. The tension of being looked at even by those you trust is hard to bear for a young girl.

"Anna, you know and understand why you were called here do you not?" asked Fingon quietly and gently.

"Yes" she answered very low.

"Do you understand that you have a free choice to stay or to find a home among your own people and race?" Maehsos said.

"I understand it clearly." she answered. She shifted slightly and fingered her sash before dropping it and folding her hands together.

"Do you see and understand that the way you chose today will be set for your life until your death how ever and where ever it may be?"

This from the Lady Bethriel. Anna swallowed a spoke her voice shaking a little. "I see and understand and agree such terms."

Maehsos spoke in a formal way, so unsuited to him that he seemed a stranger. "She has yet to chose; and I declare her unable to chose without the chance to know of what she rejects and what she receives."

"You speak truth, and the time has come for her to see the gifts that she may receive or reject." said Fingon. He held out his open palm to Anna, he nodded encouragingly to her. She noticed that even as she felt nervous about what was going to take place his hand was also shaking a bit.

She placed her own warm hand into his and felt the trembling still, it was the same cool hand she had held before.

Fingon turned her hand so that he could see the delicate web of veins across the back of it. He laid his other hand over it and asked "Are you afraid of what I will show you Anna?"

She looked into his clear grey eyes and felt calm." No, if you go slowly I think I'll be alright."

She stared down at their intertwined hands, and watched as he gently stroked the back of her hand. Than it was as if she no longer was in the close room of the castle. She stood in an open plain. The wind whipped across a wide plain and into a village, it was a village of Edain, her people. And as if in a dream she seemed to draw near to a single house.

A child played outside the house and a woman came to the door and called the child to her. The child ran up and threw its chubby arms around the woman's neck, and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. The woman looked up into Anna's eyes, and she saw it was herself, or what she would be in a few years.

The woman wasn't seeing Anna however, she was looking into the face of her husband who came to her and held her against him in a tender embrace. He bent and gathered the child into his arms, and putting a arm around his wife they disappeared into the house. The scene blurred, and she saw the same woman again this time surrendered by a group of friends and family that she mingled with and everyone had just seemed too happy for words.

Anna found herself feeling as though she was back at home with the cheerful confusion of family and friends. A lump came into her throat, and the moment came when a baby that looked just like Bramwell turned and smiled right at Anna. Than everything faded and she stood in a graveyard watching the woman and her family burying their father and husband. The children clustered around her and they wept together and shared the burden of grief.

She wept with them because every girl was one of her sisters, and the son, her brother Bramwell.

And she saw herself, old and gray-haired with the years. But surrounded by those who cared for her.

Suddenly she stood in a sunlit courtyard and saw a group of elves singing a laughing as they worked. They labored together and everyone was joyful as the gardens were tended and food prepared. In the midst of them a human girl worked and sang with them.

She followed them in all the work and pleasure and was the receiver of loving words and a affectionate glances. She also saw the girl watching a pair of young lovers in a wedding, only she stood on the fringes of the group. Her head was bowed in sorrowful submission to the fact that such a fate was not to be hers.

Only as the picture passed and seemed to age, only the girl's face showed the passage of years. It grew old and wrinkled and her hair whiten as her figure stooped and finally the image ended in the elves carrying the woman to a lonely grave. The elves buried her and mourned and faded away and went on with their lives. Yet they stopped once every year to lay fresh flowers on the grave and depart again.

Then she felt herself jerked through time and stood in the freezing landscape of a snowy wind swept land. No trees or shelter could be seen and her dress wrapped itself around her body the in the wind. She was freezing and no one could be seen., she was utterly alone.

Wait! Not totally for a figure came toward her and held out a pale hand. She grasped it frantically and held on in an icy death grip. Again the feeling of pulling through time and then she looked down and saw her hand tightly intertwined with Fingon's and she was once more in the castle surrounded by familiar faces, and in the warmth of spring.

She relaxed her hand, but Fingon cupped it in his own a sorrowful concern clouding his eyes. "Please Anna forgive me, I didn't mean for you to be lost in the wild of the Helcaraxë. It was a stray memory that I cannot control, are you all right?"

"Y..yes I think so. Was all of that what I saw what I would face in the future, the good and the bad of each choice?"

The Prince nodded and Lady Bethriel spoke "You have yet to chose, and now we may each advise you as to what we feel is the best course you may follow."

Maehsos spoke first and smiling said "Little Anna, I have been living in Arda, earth for a little longer than a hundred years and have seen much that makes my heartache. However I do not feel that, should you chose to remain with us, that it will cause any pain for anyone that we could not shoulder and gladly bear. However you would perhaps feel more joy in your own life if you went to your own people; and lived the kind of life you normally would. You would be with family and friends. I counsel you to go where you feel your greatest happiness lies."

Lady Bethriel went next in a flat unfeeling monotone "I believe that this is not a place where you will find any happiness in the long term. One day you will wish for a love and home of your own and you cannot hope to receive that kind of love from a elven man."

"You are _Edain_, and always will be, you will be living with creatures that are above you in everyway; and among whom you will be a stranger. I counsel you most strongly to return to your own people, and seek no home or happiness with the elves.".

Anna felt every blow of prejudice in the Lady's words and the contemptuous way in which she spoke of the Edain. Anna's chin rose, and she faced the woman without flinching even though her heart was thumping wildly against her side and tears threatened to break out. She would not cry for this woman, and let her gloat over the weakness of the men.

She turned instead to the Prince and saw that he looked away from her and the gaze of all concerned. His face was hard and unmoving and she felt for the first time a thrill of fear run through her. Would he send her away, did he want her to remain or go?

She cleared her throat and wished silently for a glass of water, her tongue felt thick and odd in her mouth.

"My Lord Fingon, do you have any counsel to give me?" she asked timidly. He faced her, every emotion seemed to vie for position, but his eyes…his eyes spoke volumes to her.

"I cannot say, for my heart will not allow me to give unbiased advise, chose then who you love best." he whispered.

She stood in the sunlight and pondered what she was about to do. She had the most difficult decision before that she had ever faced, and she must face it alone. She thought of all the visions that Fingon had shown her, the family and children that could be her own.

And she thought of the lonely life with no hope of husband or children and a lonely grave and death later on.

But his eyes, did Fingon need her? She remembered their clasped hands and going to Fingon she laid her hand in his and said, "I chose to stay and live my life, however short among the elves. I place all my fate and future in with their doom . Where they go, so will I go; and when I die, I die. I put myself under the rule and judgment of the Prince and beg he receive me as a faithful subject."

She knelt and bowed her head in submission, total and willing. He placed a hand on her head and addressed the other two in the room, bright tears of relief shone in his eyes.

"Here do I receive you, and call you my own, you will be my ward. And hence forth you shall be called Aeroniel for I drew you from the water. I will protect and guide you all the days of your life. Here are you elves witnesses to my pledge and oath to this girl, a daughter no more of the Edain, but the daughter of my adoption."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Worlds passed, time went by; an age died while another was born in the minutes that ticked loudly from the doctor's wrist watch.

Ronald stared at the woman who calmly returned his gaze "It was you than." he finally said.

"Yes, it was me." Aeroniel answered " But Ronald, you already knew that."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"Do you not miss your home Ann-Aeroniel?" Maehsos corrected himself. They were practicing, or rather supposed to be practicing their music for the day. Instead they spent most of their time talking. Maehsos in Westron, but Aeroniel had to reply in Quendi so her pronunciation would improve.

"Of course I do, but I try not to think about it too much because it's plain I can't get back And besides this is my home now, and so I won't go around crying for the old one. Now do I go up on this measure or is that you music?"

She busied herself squinting at the small type of the sheet music before her. She was trying to read the tiny notes that decorated the page.

"No, that's your part, now let's do it again I think your finally getting the hang of it." he encouraged.

He raised his flute to his lips and played the opening notes and nodded to her when her queue came to play. She plucked at the strings of the lute desperately and got lost some where along the way. The discordant notes made Maehsos wince slightly as he continued to play hoping Aeroniel would pick it up.

She paused and listened a bit and began again, this time however in the proper beat and rhythm with his flute. Her fingers remembered the chords she had worked on and soon they jumped to the correct position by themselves.

The sound of the flute soared and flew like the wind and light; while the lute filled the deep places that represented the earth. They finished with a flourish and breathed a satisfied sigh.

"I thought I would never get any of that, the beginning is still rocky but I know I can work on it." she began picking the chords out again, she smiled brightly.

"Slower Aeroniel, slower it is better to play it once through slowly and correctly then a million times and wrong." Maehsos commented. She slowed down and painstakingly worked on her fingering and the correct pressure of the strings. Little mistakes here and there were normal but they always made her stop and exclaim in frustration. Maehsos wordlessly took the instrument out of her hands and set it beside him.

"Why did you do that? I was just getting the hang if it!"

"No you weren't you were annoyed and ready to throw it through the window. That is not the purpose of music. Do you know how the world came into being?"

Aeroniel sighed wearily " Yes, it's been drummed into my head until I dream about it now! It was sung into being by the Ainur at the bidding of Eru."

"Correct, and so music is one of the most important gifts that were given to us by the Valar. It should be a thing of beauty and pleasure, not of frustration and distress." he looked out and said. "The day is fair enough, you may go out to the garden now if you wish."

"No, I mayn't, Lady Bethriel said that as soon as I finished with you I must go to her for deportment classes. I move too quickly and heavily, and must learn to move carefully and gracefully." Aeroniel spoke in a fair imitation of the great lady.

Maehsos tried to smother the smile tugging at his lips, but it wasn't working and when Aeroniel pranced around the room in the exaggerated walk of the lady in question, he burst out in merriment. The appearance of the Lady at the door ruined the moment in the terrible embarrassment Aeroniel felt as she faced her.

The worst thing about facing the lady was not, as one might think her anger, but the cold calm disapproval that emitted from her eyes as she looked at you. She never spoke harshly to Aeroniel or raised her voice, but her simple contempt was worse.

"Aeroniel come, your lesson is long over with Lord Maehsos and the time for you deportment lesson is now. Put your lute away and meet me in the gallery in few minutes time." She spoke low and unruffled.

With one last look around the room she was gone "Will I never have any sense? Honestly I could not have timed that any worse if I had tried." Aeroniel cried as she shamefacedly out her instrument into its case.

"You need to stop doing that kind of thing altogether Aeroniel, not simply do it when the lady is absent. For though she is hard on you she does do it for you good." Maehsos said smiling into his shoulder.

"I suppose never letting me outside is all for my good?"

"If you are always gone she cannot teach you anything can she?"

"No of course not, but..."

"There are no "buts" in this area Aeroniel. If you wish to learn to live as we do and work you need to follow the lady's rules. Fingon and I would be far too gentle to tame your stubborn spirit I fear." Maehsos pinched Aeroniel's cheek jokingly.

She swatted his hand away and smiling said "I'll try and like her for your sake and Prince Fingon's however don't ask me to like her."

"Fine, I won't, but I hope to see you learn to respect her position in this household. She the house keeper after all, and your foster mother in some ways."

Aeroniel said "She is the housekeeper okay, but not my foster mother in anyway. A foster mother actually cares about the child she is caring for and that makes a big difference."

And with that she left the room toting her lute. She ran to her room and left the case on her bed and went in search of the lady. Lady Bethriel was the most beautiful, yet cold hearted elven women Aeroniel had ever met. She had been distant in every way from the day that Fingon had adopted her except for being her teacher in every area that she thought Aeroniel needed help in.

The first day of deportment the Lady had made her pace the length of the gallery and watched her thump up and down and stumble over her own dress and feet countless times. Finally she made her stop and pointed out some of the things she was doing wrong.

"Your arms swing out too far as you stride, you are a young woman, not a bird in flight. Keep them close to your side and make the length of your stride shorter." The lady directed.

"Yes, that is the way, now as you do so, make sure your feet are pointed forward not jutting out to the sides. You need not walk as if you are a boat, you must learn that the way you walk shows if you are a lady or a common girl."

Oh! the orders were endless and she felt as if she would never get them all straight in her head. But even as she went through the memory of them she found herself walking in the delicate way the lady had shown her. " As if you were balancing a tray of priceless crystal on your head."

She sighed as the gallery came in view, and held her shoulders back further, and held her chin higher, as the Lady had instructed her. Hopefully this lesson would go better than the previous ones.

The Lady was embroidering in a little alcove in the gallery and said without looking up. "Your walk is becoming lighter and more gentle, excellent. You must have been working on it. That is quite good, and I am glad also to see you endeavoring to learn the music of our people so well."

"Thank you my lady, I love music and yes, I have been practicing on my walk."

"Very well than, go ahead and begin." she instructed as she put aside her embroidery hoop.

Aeroniel walked from the far end and back again and again in the most graceful way she could, trying to remember all the points of movement. The dim light sat upon the sills and didn't seem to have the heart to reach into the cool of the gallery. And so the familiar drill of each day went on. Everyday she ended in this gallery in lessons, and her spirits flagged.

An hour went by in the tedious round of orders.

"Shoulders back! Your letting them droop again!"

"Your chin is to be held at a perfect level, not jutting high to the ceiling."

As she walked she felt a kind of depression fall on her, the house was so dreary and gray today. If only she could be allowed out! However the evening came and pages were the only disturbance to light the lamps before the lady gathered her embroidery and said in a condescending tone.

"Excellent, we are finished for the day, you may go and have supper in the kitchen or if you choose you may dine with me in my chambers."

Aeroniel knew that she would never be able to eat under the eagle eye of the lady, she probably just wanted a chance to correct her dinner manners.

"No thank my Lady, I will go to the kitchen if you don't mind." was what she said.

"Just as you choose child, than go to bed. Your tired I can see. Good day."

She swept from the gallery and the gliding walk that Aeroniel fought to master was horribly easy for Lady Bethriel. She went to the window seat and curled up pressing her forehead against the glass. The grounds were quite and only the beacon lights lit the night sky.

Fingon had been gone for a month or more on a patrol of the land with his soldiers, so the time passed in a slow drag of days. She had her music lessons, but Lord Maehsos was steward and he had other more important responsibilities to look after. She sighed and her breath fogged the glass making the outside world a blurry black.

The kitchen was bright and cheery with the shining copper pots and gossipy air of the chatter from the maids and pages. In her corner where she had taken her supper Aeroniel watched them, she had made a mistake she was sure. This was not her world and these were not her people, but to leave would mean being thrust into a world of wandering strangers.

The village was breaking up and moving on to the west, searching, ever searching for the light that shone from thence. So the only humans were the rough, but noble men in the service of the prince, and they did not seem to notice her existence.

She went to bed early and in the cold little room that she called her own she buried her face in her pillow and cried for her home, her family and her desperate loneliness.


	5. Return of the High King

The woman looked up and said "I am very tired now, I wish to retire. Thank you for your time Doctor. Please come again soon."

Ronald bolted to his feet as she stood and mumbled " Uh yeah sure, of course I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

She nodded and as they walked to the doors he could see that the mood of her story, for truly it was _her _story, had affected her spirit even now. He laid a hand on her arm and said "My Lady, ( for it did not seem right to call her Aeroniel now) is there anything that I can bring to make you more comfortable?"

She smiled that sad smile and said " If you could bring a few new seeds for the garden I would be content."

She touched his cheek as a mother would her son affectionately and said, "You are so like my son." and was gone.

He hurried to his office and met Dr. Rimbolt there. The other doctor was seated in his leather chair and fiddling with a pencil that he tried to balance on the end of his fat nose.

"Ahem, uh Dick what are you doing in my office?" he asked as he went to put Aeroniel's file in the cabinet.

"What! Oh it's you Ronny old boy, I was just waiting to see how you and that broad in ward 31 were getting' along" the man wheezed as he stood.

"Look Dick, I really don't care for you to refer to the patients that way. Besides I am pretty sure this Lady is perfectly sane, she just get lost in a foreign country and was reacting in fear."

It was the only way he could think to explain her behavior when she was found, and the fact that she spoke only Quendi for the first week she was there. Dick held up his pudgy hands to ward off the comments.

"Easy Ronny boy, it was just a joke. Man! You need to learn to tell a joke when you hear it. Maybe you need some time off?"

"What I need is my office without you in it, okay Dick. I've had a long day and need some time to fill out these forms before I head home so if you don't mind?" he gestured to the door.

"Geez, some people" Richard Rimbolt said and wandered out to the nurses deck to see if any of them wanted to hear his latest joke.

After he left Ron tried to concentrate on the papers that littered his deck, the words jumbled together and didn't make any sense. Finally he pushed them away and propped his elbows on the deck and rubbed his forehead as if trying to clear his thoughts.

Was he going to totally believe her story? It was far fetched and he was used to dealing with the world of reference that patients used, but this? Had she actually lived in a world where elves lived, not only that but the elves of middle earth?

He searched his drawers and yanked the phone book from the bottom one. After riffling through the pages for a while he found the number he wanted. Dialing it he leant back in his chair and listened to the electronic ring.

"Yeah. Hello.." the sound of a phone dropping and someone swearing in elvish filled the Ron's ear.

"Hel.., Hello?" a groggy voice said

"Bill, this is Ron I need a favor."

"Oh! Hey, Ron what's up dude?"

"Do you still have a copy of the Silmarillion?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need it for?"

"I thought I would brush up on my reading. It's been ages since I've picked one of those books up and I just thought…"

"Dude are you finally enlightened to the truth of Tolkien's works?"

Ron rolled his eyes and said "No, I just wondered if I could borrow your copy for a few days?"

"Dude if you are searching you don't have to make up any stories to get my book. I'll drop by your apartment on my way to work tonight 'kay?"

"Thanks a lot Bill, and Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some sleep."

"Right on dude!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"Aeroniel! Your feet are dragging again. Pick them up fully and set them down gently. No, don't slap them down like a paddle!"

This afternoon the comments of lady Bethriel came more often and with more sharpness than normal. Perhaps because Aeroniel wasn't really trying and this galled the lady even more then incorrect walking did. If you knew the proper way to do something you should always do it, no matter what you "felt" like doing.

Aeroniel silently obeyed and her step was light and quiet on the stone floor. The swish of her short frock was the only sound in the room. The dress was short because of the fact that she couldn't get around at all in the full length gowns that everyone else wore. The material was thin and even in the bright sunlight that streamed through the windows, she shivered from time to time. The lady either ignored this or didn't notice.

Unseen by both women Fingon came in and watched as she paced and the lady called out instructions.

As she neared the end where he stood he stepped back into the shadows and amusedly watched as she struggled to match all the movements of the graceful lady guiding her. But he also saw the pallor of her usually tanned skin, the weary droop of her head that normally was raised in so proud a fashion.

"_Her spirit is broken." _he thought as he watched her. She was becoming more graceful though under the tutelage of the Lady Bethriel. Too much study and not enough real companionship makes for an unhappy life, and he felt responsible for the girl's listless so he strode forward and bowed to the two.

"My Lady, I have come to steal away your pupil and take her for a long ride around the grounds. If that is agreeable to her?" he asked inclining his head to Aeroniel. He left a bubble of laughter build in his chest as he saw her reaction to his invitation, her eyes sparkled and she clasped her sash hopefully.

Aeroniel looked hopefully at the Lady who nodded in consent. And just as Aeroniel was about to race away to get ready she remembered, slow and steady, "_A tray of crystal on your head" _and so she glided out of the room.

"She is improving everyday my Lord, I have hopes for her yet." commented the Lady as they paced the room together.

"Good, I never doubted her ability to do well under proper teaching." smiled Fingon, However, I have only one thing to say Lady Bethriel, please see that she spends enough time in the gardens and riding."

"If you wish it, I could arrange daily lessons with the gardener so she may learn to tend flowers and trees. I will speak to Erynion about it tomorrow."

"Thank you Bethriel, now I must away to find Aeroniel before she leaves without me." He bowed again and was gone. There was an odd little bounce in his step, Lady Bethriel noted. Fingon was not given to this carefree attitude, or at least he had not been for hundreds of years. This sudden propensity to lighthearted frolics in relation to a human girl worried Bethriel.

But being the perfect Housekeeper she went about her duties certain that when the time came she would be ready to face anything.

------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------- ------ ------ ------ ----- ---- ----- ----

Aeroniel walked as quickly to her room as she could without running out right. The prince had returned, and he was freeing her to the outside world! She reached her tiny room in record time and pulled her cloak from its peg and gratefully pulled its warm folds around her shoulders.

She replaced her light house slippers for her garden boots made for outside use, and ran down to the stables to meet Maehsos and Fingon with the horses.

The horses were without saddles, but for her mare, or rather the mare she rode. It had a type of blanket it on it in saddle fashion and reminded her that she couldn't communicate with the animal the way her elven friends could. This afternoon she didn't care because she was out in the sun and fresh air! The air had a sharp snap to it that heralded the coming of autumn. But the birds were singing and nothing was about to dampen her delight in the outing. She looked around to the bustle of the yard as pages and elves of the guard worked in the courtyard. What a glorious day for a ride!

The steeds of Fingon and Maehsos were exquisite creatures pure black and radiant chestnut, they pranced in impatience to be out in the soft grass and fields of the estate. Maehsos swung Aeroniel onto the dozy mare of a dabbled brown and white. "I hope that someday I'll ride a normal steed instead of this, cow-horse." she said. Fingon chuckled and said, "I know that it seems trying at times but she's a good horse to learn with."

"You mean she's dozy and lazy with no desire to bolt or even gallop, right?" Laughed Aeroniel.

"You are glad to get out I see, I am sorry that I haven't been to see you in a few weeks but the affairs of state keep me busy." said Fingon, "Now that I see what a splendid effect the out of doors has on your temper well, we will do this more often."

He held the head of Aeroniel's horse. He stroked its head and whispered soft words in elvish to it. Aeroniel could hear that he was telling her (the mare) to go slowly and be mindful of the inexperience of the rider.

He gave the mare a final pat and mounted his own horse, beside Maehsos on the black stallion. The estate was beautiful, the rolling hills that were the backdrop for the white beach and brilliant aquamarine ocean. The fields were vast and heavy with the harvest of the late summer, it had been four months since Aeroniel, than Anna, had been plucked out of the lake. Aeroniel breathed deeply in the tangy air and allowed her head to fall back and the sun to bathe her face in the warm rays of the summer day.

She had learned of the Valier named Yavanna who loved green and growing things and how she made the plants sleep till proper light could cause them to grow. And of the light of the two trees, what was that like? Today was so beautiful surely nothing could as gorgeous.

Maehsos watched her out of the corner of his eye keeping his horse just a little behind always. She was happier and in the full light of day he could see just how pale her skin had become. He would see that when Fingon was gone she would still get out more.

" So, Fingon how long do you think to be gone this time?" he asked

The girl looked to him sharply "Are you going away?" she asked anxiously.

Fingon didn't answer right away, but shot Maehsos a look that meant he shouldn't have said anything.

"Yes, unfortunately my brother has need of me and so I go to him for a time."

"For long?" was her next question.

"I am not yet sure Aeroniel, I hope not to be gone for more than a year or more."

"A year or more! That's ages, at least for me! Why do you have to be gone for so long?"

Maehsos shook his head at her outburst, she simply could no understand the responsibility of the prince. Even now she was arguing about why Fingon was going.

"He's a kind of king right? I mean you don't get to be a king if you don't know how to run a kingdom do you? Why must he have your help?"

Fingon turned his stallion to block the path of the mare and said "Anna, you must remember that I am more than just your caretaker, I have the duty to my family and those that serve me to be available to them in time of need. You must learn that I cannot cater to your wishes simply because you live here."

She flinched when he used her Edain name and listened in defiant silence. She was not trying in anyway to understand and he knew it. He turned away in disgust and urged his horses on into a canter that he knew she could not match. She rode in silence and Maehsos came up beside her.

"You can be a spoiled brat when you wish to be Aeroniel, you must apologize. You cannot blame the prince for doing his duty. He had this burden long before you were born and will have it for the rest of his life." Maehsos reproved.

"Sorry, but two years? He's supposed to get care of me! I don't want to be under the sole care of stone-cold-Lady-Bethriel for the next age. I… I'll miss him."

"That is a weak excuse for being so rude, and I insist that you go and beg pardon immediately or our music sessions will cease. I have no wish to train a student if she is going act like a spoiled child every time something happens she dislikes."

And with that he also rode ahead of her, leaving her to face the fact that she had behaved very badly indeed and need to do something about it. She bit her lower lip and considered the two elves that rode in close formation before of her.

Their backs straight and they rode tall and proudly, and the light glinted off the golden cord that bound Fingon's hair. He wore a small circlet of the precious metal on his brow always and it trailed into his braids in the form of golden rope. The contrast of the jet black and gold was pleasing to see, she had never thought of why he wore it so. His bearing had always been noble and majestic, and never had he seemed condescending toward her.

She rode silently down the rock hemmed path, and now began to feel ashamed of her conduct, he was a prince of his people and she had made him no more than nursemaid for herself. It was exactly the sort of thing that made Lady Bethriel look down on the Edain. She could kick herself all the way back to the castle for being so, so human!

Just than she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand and she got the distinct impression she was being watched. She looked ahead and saw the two elves had gotten ahead by 30 or 40 yards. She urged her mare on but the pokey animal just plodded on in the usual way.

At that moment something whistled by her face and embedded itself deep into a tree by the path! It was a black dart! She looked from where it had come in time to see the most hideous creature issue forth from the woods on that side of the path!

"Maehsos! Fingon!"

They whirled their horses and raced to her side, Maehsos swept her off of her horse and onto his own.

"Orcs!" shouted Maehsos as he drew her behind a boulder in the path. "Stay here, and don't come out until one of us comes for you!"

He rode back to where Fingon was battling with the things. They were a small number but fierce and crazed at the thought that they had taken the prince unaware. A huge brown spider was pulled forward by one of the orcs and they worked to push out to the elves.

"Fingon the spider watch it! It's one of Ungloant's evil spawn!"

"I see it! Come to me you foul creatures. Thralls of Morgoth let my blade welcome you!"

Fingon and Maehsos fought fearlessly the onslaught of the orcs, their swords bit and slashed through the reeking flesh of the demons; and the weak armor the orcs wore was no match for the strength with which the elves wielded their blades.

The orcs soon saw that they were out numbered and fled through the gloom of the gathering duck in the woods. However the guards they snuck by earlier found them and in a hail of long arrows they were struck down. But the spider was forgotten in the immediate moment.

As Maehsos went to meet the guard and see that all the orcs were indeed dead it leapt at his throat! He knocked it to the ground and Fingon ran to aid his companion. The spider lashed at Fingon. Fingon lost his footing as a dying orc grabbed his ankle and he fell striking his right arm and sword hand against a tree. His arm broke with a snap and he fell unprotected to the path.

Maehsos leapt forward and guarded his friend twirling the long deadly blade. The sword caught the rays of pure light and shone it into the many flat black eyes of the hideous creature. The spider hissed and made a futile attempt to strike out, but being blinded by the light struck only air. Aeroniel's sat frozen in fear, her eyes flashing from the brown thing to Maehsos, to the struggling figure of Fingon.

He had pulled himself up to one knee, his right arm hung uselessly at his side. He stood breathing heavily and grasped his fallen sword with his whole left arm. The two elves circled the spider and Aeroniel resisted the urge scream . She was afraid as the creature was as big as a germen sheppard!

The corner creature was beginning to realize it's doom and so in a last ditch attempt to kill, it sprung up at Maehsos. The flash of metal and scream of pain from the beast and the elf caused Aeroniel to throw caution to the wind. She ran forward to see the spider twitch once and die. A large gash in it's abdomen was gushing forth black blood onto the green grass that withered at the touch.

Maehsos lay gasping in pain on the ground as Fingon, setting his stained sword set aside bent over him.

An ugly bit mark graced his unguarded neck, the pale skin was red as black venom could be seen in infecting his throat.

"Maehsos!" Fingon called shaking him gently but with an urgency that Aeroniel had never heard in his voice before.

Maehsos eyes opened as he fought for breath. "I am …I…its working fast….I.." He gave another gasp and went limp in Fingon's arms. Fingon looked to Aeroniel and said "You must run to the castle for help as quickly as you can or he will die."

"But I can't ride worth beans!" she wailed, tears ran down her face as she looked at Maehsos.

Fingon took her hand and said, "I cannot ride and support him at the same time. My arm is fractured. I will get him along as fast as I can with the guards help, but you must go ahead to have them meet us with healers! Please Meldanya."

He whistled to the black stallion that still lingered close to his wounded master. It came close careful to avoid the carcass of the spider. Fingon laid a hand on its head and beckoned the girl close.

"Please trust me and go Aeroniel, the horse will be gentle just hold to the mane as tightly as you can."

She looked into the brown eyes of the stallion and to the grey eyes of the prince glistening in pain. She nodded and pulled herself onto its back with a little boost from Fingon. She twined her fingers in the silky mane and with a look and word from Fingon they were gone.

The wind shrieked in her ears as they sped over the fields to the house, she gripped the flanks of the horse with her legs and buried her face against its huge shoulder. The pounding of the hooves was dulled by the soft earth, but the jolt of very stride shook her frame.

As they neared the house a few servants who had seen her approach, came running out to meet her. One grabbed the horse bridle and she said. "Hurry the steward and prince Fingon are hurt! We were attacked by orcs and a spider and it has bitten the Lord Maehsos!"

"Where are they?" cried one as fresh horses were lead out and other went for healers.

"On the straight rock path to the south."

"Is the beast still living?" asked another.

"No, the prince killed it, but hurry they are both hurt and the steward near death!"

She leapt off the stallion and it was taken by one of the Princes men as they poured out of the courtyard. Left standing alone she finally remembered that the lady should know to prepare for the return of the men.

She raced into the castle and slammed full force into the Lady. She grabbed the girl and breathlessly asked "What kind of beast was it child, tell me quick so we can prepare the proper remedy for it!"

"It…was a brown sp…spider! It was huge and brown and it bit his neck and I think he's going to die!" she sobbed, hysterical.

"Did it have any yellow markings?" the Lady gave the girl a little slap to calm her.

" N..No it was just plain brown but so horrible!

The lady turned to the waiting healers and said "It sounds serious, but at least it is not the most powerful of poisons; he would be dead by now if it were so. However we must prepare for the worst. Erynion! go to the ground and bring me some of the silver root."

The male elf nodded and as off, Aeroniel followed she had to do something. The elf saw and held out a plant and told her to look for more of the same. They gathered a huge bunch and some other herbs as well.

Then there was a great commotion at the gate as the wounded elves were brought in. Fingon rode in of himself, but his arm was in a crude sling. The limp body of Maehsos was supported by one of the Hithlumdrim. He was gently handed down and borne away to the house. Fingon followed close in his wake and Aeroniel hurried in with the elf with the herbs.

She was not permitted to enter the sick room, but she watched from the door way as the puncture was bathed and the veins showed an angry red as the poison worked it's way through Maehsos's body. A poultice of some kind was applied to the wound to draw out the reeking venom of the spider. It wasn't working however as Maehsos body shook and trembled as if in the throes of some great agony.

The quiet bent heads of the healers and their despairing words reached her and she backed away in shock. Surly they knew what to do, even now the prince was having his arm set and cared for. There had to be some way for them to save the steward! She heard one of the healers say "But Erynion that plant only blooms in early spring that it is nearly autumn now!"

Erynion the elf from the garden shook his head in agreement "I realize that but we must try to find some. Get every spare hand you can into the garden now!"

Soon the garden was crawling with elves in a desperate search for the needed herb. Aeroniel was with them but she wasn't sure what she was looking for until on of the maids held aloft a tiny sprig of a green fern. But it was too little the healers declared , however they went off and made what use of it they could.

Aeroniel wandered around the garden trying to keep her mind off of what was going on up in the house. Maehsos almost assuredly would die and she would lose her close companion and teacher. She looked around more and tried to think of where a bit more of the plant might be. All she found was the root of the one that they had already plucked, she knelt beside it and lifted the surrounding plants to see if any lingering morsel was hiding under the shadow of the leaves. There was none.

She looked down at the roots and yelled "Grow you stupid plant!" and it did! It flowered and blossomed right before her eyes. The tender shoots unfurled and reached out their green fingers to the fading sun and beside it another plant came up and did the same!

A gasp escaped her lips before she grabbed the plants and got to her feet to run to the, she paused looking back and said " Thanks plant!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Late that night a heralding horn was blown and those of the house that were still awake rushed out to see the glowing torches and flowing banners, of King Fingolfin.

The guards pulled open the large gates and in poured the armored host of Nolder, returned from their year long visit in Doriath.

Fingon went to Fingolfin, glorious in his armor and clasped him in his arms.

"Atar, I am glad to see you, how fare the elves in Doriath?"

"Well, but I see you are injured my son. What! Climbing trees at your age?" He looked from the sling to his sons eyes and the smile faded from his eyes.

"What is it my son? Have you had news of another attack by Morgoth?"

"It is not as bad as that Atar, but a band of orcs invaded our land and the steward was nearly killed by the venom from one of the vile spiders they keep. He is well now, but we almost lost him."

"Cruse Morgoth, he is never satisfied is he?" Fingolfin's face set in grim anger. "And have you strengthened the guard on all borders?"

"Yes, of course, but Morgoth is getting bolder and seeks to work his wrath more and more by any means he can devise." Fingon said his voice grim.

Fingolfin nodded and a moment later he said. "But come, today we will not speak of it. You say the steward is still living, lead me to him. It would be good to see his face again."

The two walked together and seemed more as brothers than Father and son for they resembled each other in every way, save for the fact that Fingolfin was taller. They spoke of everything that had changed in the land since his father's absence, but of the girl Fingon said nothing yet.

They came to the stewards room and just as they went in Fingolfin asked "And have there been an additions to the household?" (meaning elflings).

Then they both stood still because by the bed was the girl. She sat on the floor her head resting against the bed clothes and clasping the pale hand of the steward in her own. She was fast asleep from weariness and fatigue. The eyes of the steward were misted over in sleep and his breathing was regular and easy.

Fingolfin raised a brow and turned question to his son. Fingon smiled and said "That is the only addition Ada, I would like you to meet my adopted daughter, Aeroniel."

The high King's eyes went to the figure of the short haired girl and back to Fingon. "She is human?"

"Yes, Ada, I will tell you of it tomorrow it is too late to begin the tale now."

"No indeed for I see she is shivering on the cold stone floor. You must be more careful of that my son. Edain are affected by the cold a great deal sooner than we and they grow sick very easily."

The King bent and lifted the skinny girl in his great arms, she sleepily wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her face against his shoulder. He looked from her to his son and said "Lead on."

They found her little room and laid her tenderly down. Fingolfin brushed a short lock of brown hair away from her face and said, "She reminds me of Aredhel. Only this child is far too thin." They went out to the corridor and to their own chambers. Fingon walked by his father and tried to read the King's expression.

"Fingon, you never asked me if you might have a pet, you know." Fingolfin said finally.

Fingon smothered a laugh and said "Oh Please Ada may I have a human? I'll take good care of it! Please!"

The King put a hand around his son's shoulders and said "I am afraid you are still too irresponsible to have her Fingon my lad, however I will keep her and you may call her your own."

They both laughed and disappeared down the hall.


	6. Conflicting Views

On the fifth floor of the Seven Swans apartment building, a light shone through the night. In the window and into the room you can see a man, wire rimmed reading glasses on his nose and a coke at his elbow. In his hand a worn out copy of the Silmarillion.

He rubs his eyes, sips the coke and resettling himself in the arm chair continues to read. The clock on the wall reads 3:45 am but he ignores it. The chapter he is reading pulls him deeper into the tale and at that moment the name "Fingon" fist appears. He sits up a little and pushes the glasses up his nose.

But just as he is fully engrossed in the exile of the Nolder, the door buzzer sounds in the silence of the tiny apartment. He looks up in disgust and going to the window he leans out and a figure in the street calls up.

" Yeah Ron dude! Can I come up?"

" Bill? What are you doing here?"

" I am being a good witness of my faith man. I want to see if you had any question for me about the book!"

" Alright, just a sec."

The buzzer sounded and Bill pulled the door open and took the stairs two at a time. The door of apartment C9 was open and he bounded in. Ron was getting another coke out of the fridge.

"So how did you get off work this early?"

" Well there wasn't a crowd and people were just goin' home and so BJ let us go. Dude, people just don't feel the groove of music any more these days, ya know?"

Ron handed him the coke and resumed his sit, as Bill vaulted himself on to the counter pushing his hair out of his eyes as he did so. The book lay on the coffee table and they both looked at it and then at each other. Bill raised a brow.

" So dude, what do you think of it?"

" I think… that I have no idea what to think." Ron shrugged his shoulders and picking the book up flipped through the pages again.

" In what dude? Do you need help in pronouncing names or understanding the difference between the Valar and Eru? Asked Bill taking a swig of coke and burping quietly.

" Bill, if I needed help in that I would look in the back of the book. No, what I am looking for is something to tell me whether or not this could all have really taken place. Now don't say " It just takes faith man" I know you've said that a million times. I need real proof."

Bill had smiled widely at the repeat of his words " _At least that had sunken in_" he thought.

" Let me first ask what brought on this sudden interest in the possibility of middle earth being real?" Bill asked not using the word "dude" for the first time that night.

Ronald took his glasses off and tapped them against his lips as he considered the figure of his friend. William Macintosh had been the founder of the Galadhrim frat, and was the most rabid believer in Middle Earth to ever walk the planet. At least he made anyone he met believe that he was.

He had been the one who has taught the elvish language classes and was a genius. But like many of that rare race he didn't do the kind of thing that you thought a genius would do like making beautiful music. He had no interest in science or of becoming a big business executive, he lived the cleanest life you could image.

For a rock junkie he was not a drunk, drug addict or Don Juan either, he had a family that he loved very much. They lived in the suburbs of the city and lived the perfect " Elven" life style, well as perfect as you could get in the middle of a city. They grew as much of their food as they could and bought most of their food at the health food store.

"I have a question, suppose, just suppose that I had a patient that spoke fluent Quendi and wrote in tengwar not English. And ……and remember this is just a superposition; what if she were to tell me that she had been transported back in time and found herself in Middle Earth during the first age?"

Bill's eyes got wide and he breathed " Where was she ?" he asked.

" I think it's a place called Hithlum because she was with a…. Prince Fingon of the Nolder."

" Dude!" was all Bill could say.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Balancing the heavy tray against her right arm Aeroniel knocked on the solid oak door to the King's sitting rooms.

"Come"

She pushed the panel open and into the room cheerfully lit by a fire in the grate.

" Ah, just leave them on the desk please."

" Yes Sir."

She went to the huge desk and set the tray there carefully polishing the top tangerine a little with her sleeve. The King was on the balcony reading some dispatches from the soldiers in Dor-Lomin. They had been brought in earlier by Malach, or Aradan, as he was known among the elves. He was a good friend of Fingon but Aeroniel had never met him. He was the only other human in the area at present and so he received much attention. He was standing with the king and watching every move she made.

" Do you need something my child?" the King asked absently.

" Do you hear any news of …of the Prince my Lord?"

" Yes indeed, he is well and sends you his greetings."

Aeroniel tried to hide her disappointment, Fingon had been away for 3 years and she was beginning to forget what he looked like. Seeing she lingered still, the King who was very fond of the girl ( whenever he remembered her existence) beckoned her to him.

She came and stood in the shadow cast by the tall and awesome elf. He was the most beautiful elf she had seen and also the most impatient. It was a strange trait to find in an elf, but it was there. Aradan smiled at her, but she looked to the King again.

" Now then what troubles you dear?" he asked kindly.

" I just thought maybe he would be coming home soon that's all. He's been gone for a long time."

" I know it seems so but he is building up the armies and defenses. That is what makes our land so safe. And that sort of labor takes a long time and careful consideration."

" I know "Rome wasn't built in a day."

" Rome? I do not understand. Is that an empire from your time?" he asked, this was a usual question.

" Yes, never mind, I have to be going."

"Ah! Are you going with the others out to the lake tomorrow?" asked Aradan in interest.

Aeroniel was about to answer when another voice spoke.

' No, today the child has an essay for Melcinítan to complete and she will not have the time to do it if she is wasting time outside."

It was Lady Bethriel in her usual crabby mood, but the girl did not talk back. She stood away from the King as the Lady came forward. She was lovely as always in emerald silk that swished and whispered as she glided across the floor.

"Aeroniel your task is finished here and you had better begin your essay immediately."

" I think it would permissible for the child to miss one essay Bethriel don't you?" asked the King returning to his papers.

" Yes indeed I think that would be lovely don't you?" interjected Aradan

" Perhaps another time My Lord Aradan, she is behind in her writing, are you not child?"

Trying not to let her anger show Aeroniel replied " Yes Madam, but Melcinítan said…."

" It makes no difference Aeroniel , you will remain here and complete the essay in exact Quendi."

" But I can't do it that well yet! I am still learning!" she looked to Fingolfin but he was deep in his dispatches.

" Run along now dear and do as your told." he said poring over a letter from Thingol.

Biting her lip to keep from saying something disrespectful to the Lady she went out and headed for the Library in the west wing of the house. Aradan bowed quickly to the King and Lady, hurrying out after her.

The Lady said " Is there any news of the Prince my Lord?"

" He is coming home next year, that's about all."

" Have you told the child?"

" No, it would only make the waiting harder for her. She very pretty isn't she?"

The Lady visibly stiffened " I suppose for an Edain she is, my Lord."

The King cast a stern glance at the use of the word "Edain".

" Bethriel, I forbid the further use of that word in connection with my son's ward. She is as much one of us as any child who is born here. I realize your scorn for her presence among us: and of late I have noted the way you single her out for unusually exacting and laborious tasks. I will not have this continue"

" Of course my Lord if you command it." she spoke in her maddeningly calm way and collecting any stray dishes sailed out the door.

The garden was alive with the elves that day and as she entered it they all called out to her.

" It's fine day to be out is it not Aeroniel!"

" Aeroniel, come to see the roses they have blossomed just this morning!"

" Aha! Our little green leaf has decided to join us this morning!"

Aeroniel nodded to each and inspected every plant and caressed each leaf that they showed her. The plants always seemed to lift their branches higher when her fingers trailed across them.

" Come now goddess of greenery , we have work to do" said a grumpy voice as the owner took her arm and propelled her across the flower beds to the herb patch. The grumpy elf was Erynion of course, always out of humor and ever ready to complain he was still the best gardener in Hithlum.

She loved her time with him even in his odd moods because she knew they were the only two with the gift of Yavanna, the love of growing things. He had gotten hold of her as soon as he had heard of the miracle growth of the precious herb that saved the stewards life. For it had saved him and he was steward still, his had only lost the perfect use of his right arm. It moved stiffly but he was always heard to joke that he was glad to have an arm to _be_ stiff.

Now you have to tend the silver root, it's dieing and you must learn how to care for a sick plant such as the silver root. We use.."

"..it in many slaves and poultices and must always have a great bunch on hand. I know that Erynion! You just had to tell me what to do."

He pressed his lips in an aggravated line and said " You aren't the most knowledgeable gardener and you still have to listen to my instruction and lessons. Don't let that fox Melcinítan fool you into thinking you know everything after a few school lessons"

He pulled a weed out of the bed and continued. "You can't learn much about the care and loving of the living things in a book."

She bowed her head respectfully and tried to hide her smile as she went to work. A whitish kind of blight was marring the beauty of the silver root leaves and she searched for the cause. As she did so she spoke to the wilting flowers.

" Poor little plant, poor sweet darling does the nasty blight hurt you? Tell me where to look poor baby."

Erynion rolled his eyes at her words.

" You needn't speak to the thing as if it were an elfling, Aeroniel you know how childish that is."

" I know, but it seems to work, and I have heard you speak in such a way to some of the roses when they were covered in aphids."

He snorted dismissively and went on in his gentle weeding, he would speak in soft Quendi word sand the weeds would release their hold in the soil and he transplanted then in the wheelbarrow at his side. His had a kind heart under the crusty surface and he hated to let any plant die, even the weeds that killed the delicate flowers in the gardens.

" I don't understand how you can go to all that trouble over some scrubby little weeds Erynion, you might as well throw them into the rubbish heap as keep them." she said as she tended the silver root.

" That is where you have yet to learn the full love of Yavanna, all living things have a purpose and that is why we preserve each one carefully."

She nodded even though she didn't really perceive the wisdom in his lesson at that time. The afternoon passed presently enough as they worked in silence. But the late sun beat down on her head and soon she was overheated ,especially with her hair on her neck. She pulled a trailing vine out of the garden and kissing it twined it into her hair as a ribbon to keep the hair out of her face and off her neck.

It would stay fresh and green as long as she kept it on her person than when the time came she would return it to the flowerbeds and it would grow. This made her seem even more the "goddess of greenery" that Erynion had dubbed her. It was a strange talent, yet as the years had gone by she had ceased to think at it was anything but normal. Her diary, if we read it would show the slow change in her life.

At first the pages were filled the strangeness of this new world and her impressions of the elves and their way of life. It held vivid descriptions of each member of the household and they were not always favorable, certainly none of them were ugly in the human sense of the word but the personalities were revealing.

In any case she had gone from longing for home to the daily run of her schedule and slowly, very slowly Quendian words found there way into the dialogue. Soon English disappeared all together and she wrote only in elvish. Once she had read over some old entries and realized the change in fear of losing her own language she wrote several passages in Westron, as she now called it.

But the grammar was poor and the spelling worse, so she finally give up on English and went on in Quendi. It is a testament to women kind that they are the most adaptable creatures ever created and the absence of it ceased to worry her. The rainy, foggy country side of Hithlum was her home now and the elves her family, sometimes she almost forgot she had had another family to begin with.

She stopped and stretched her back, it was another reminder that she was not an elf, but they all had the good grace not to mention it and so she never minded. She saw that the sun was declining upon the green mountains that surrounded the rainy valley of Hithlum.

"Aeroniel! Aeroniel? Are you finished with the silver root?" Erynion asked crossly.

" Yes" she answered dreamily " Isn't the sunset beautiful Erynion?"

He came and stood next to her as the sun cast it's last glorious red in the purple sky. The contrast of the two colors was pleasing to the eyes and sweet to the heart because they were living in a time of peace. It was a rare time of quiet in the world.

" You should get inside now Aeroniel, it will be too cold soon and you know how the Lady is about you catching cold."

" She acts as if I went out of my way to get sick."

" Well, my green girl the way you stay out in the freezing cold you would tend to think along those lines." he said dryly. He loaded up the wheelbarrow and wheeled it to the fields next to the castle. She followed idly picking up the petals that had fallen from drooping plants. It was a pretty mix of pink ,yellow, and violet, an confetti of velvety softness.

"I wonder where Prince Fingon is now, don't you Erynion?"

"No, because we both know that he is training soldiers in the valley over the mountains. And that he won't be back any time soon, so stop asking."

" I wonder if he remembers that I'm living here, I would think that he would visit sometimes." She blew the petals out of her hands and they were caught by the wind and scattered along the corn fields.

" He normally would be gone for a good ten years at a time. Why I remember when he was just an elfling he went off while that Finrod for a good three years and worried his poor parents to distraction. Of course they were only camping in the woods of Lorien but still, they should have told more then just Maedhros ."

"Was there a rift between the family's at that time?"

" No, the cursed Silmarils had not been forged at that time and they lived together in peace. But enough of history get on to the house!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elves were having a lovely day on the lake, boats were scattered in every direction and their happy laughter floated across the water and mingled with the chirping of birds.

Maehsos was showing off, it was something he did best. He was rowing two pretty eflleths around the lake and pouring the most absurd flatter over them. They were giggling in that silly way young girls do. You would think that he was madly in love with one or both of them if you didn't already know that they were his nieces that were visiting from Ossiriand.

" Now Alassë surely you will come and keep house for a poor old bachelor? " he said tugging on her curly black hair.

" No indeed! Not if I was forced to live with Aunt Bethriel she always telling me that I sing too much!"

Maehsos nodded sympathetically " I know, you have no idea the fuss she puts up if the twins and I play any instruments in the east quarter of the house!"

"Is she really that ill humored?" asked Nessima wide eyed. Her pretty face framed by golden waves.

Maehsos leant forward and whispered in conspiratorial tones " She's worse!"

The girls laughed and he headed back to shore as the call for lunch had come. The dock was full of elves as they abandoned their boats for the tables laden with tempting delicacies.

Maehsos threw the mooring rope to the elves on the pier and two handsome elves rushed forward to "aid" the eflleths out of the boat. Maehsos swung himself up on the dock with his good arm and tied the skiff in place. The crowd was thick and he couldn't see the nut brown head of Aeroniel anywhere, perhaps his loving aunt Bethriel was keeping the girl at her beck and call all day.

If so it was his job as steward to whisk her away and let her enjoy her day. He found his aunt directing the maids where to place the food and the young lads where to set up the tables. Aeroniel was not with her, the Lady looked up and smiled widely at her young nephew. She was fond of him and he of her in a kind of I-have-to-because-we're-related-way.

" It's good to see you so flushed and healthy looking nephew! It is the perfect day for an outing. I think I may even go out myself!"

"Well, that would be something wouldn't Auntie. Where is Aeroniel? I thought she was coming with us?"

Bethriel directed another elf to a table and said absently. " Please don't call me that Maehsos, not in public, and no, she had something she needed to do with her school work."

Maehsos frowned " Auntie..?"

" It was approved by Lord Fingolfin himself nephew, so if you wish a quarrel he is your elf. Now don't bother me about that child again, I have things to do. Which reminds me, I have an announcement to make please get everyone's attention."

He was not convinced, but he could always go and find her after the announcement and bring her around. Now he annoyed his aunt by jumping onto a table and shouting.

" Hear ye, hear ye! My Auntie Bethriel has something to say to all of you!"

A few elves sniggered at the word "Auntie" but quickly smothered it in a cough as the Lady herself addressed them.

" I have good news from the King himself, the Prince Fingon and his soldiers will be returning in a year and at that time he, the King will give a great feast."

A cheer went up among the elves and lady Bethriel was hard put to it to calm them down. She glanced at Maehsos for help, but he yawned and put his feet up on a table. No help there so she simply went on.

" And we will have many friends from the surrounding regions visiting . I would advise you to begin preparations now for any dances, songs, or gifts . We want plenty of time for everything."

Another cheer went up and Maehsos joined in saying loudly " Hurrah for old auntie Bethriel!" A dead silence greeted this exclamation but the Lady met it with a tight smile.

" Thank you nephew, I have only one more thing to say you must keep this a secret from any outsiders. One for the safety of those who will be traveling here and also because the child Aeroniel is not to know."

A murmur went through the group and they looked at the housekeeper in question.

Maehsos was not a happy elf "Why Auntie? She's coming isn't she?"

" Yes of course, but the King knows how difficult it is for a human to wait any length of time and.."

" Ahem! I would most respectfully disagree my Lady!" said a voice. The elves looked and saw Aradan sitting in a circle of elves. He was not a rude man by nature but he was not going to hear a slight to his kind without saying something.

" I would say that Aeroniel has a great deal of patience since she is at this moment laboring over an essay in exact Quendi right now! I tried to persuade her to join us and she refused. I should say that anyone who could remain inside today and work on some boring essay deserves a little more praise then that."

" Here, here!" called Maehsos clapping loudly. Everyone joined in and the lady had the dignity to blush a delicate pink.

" Yes, she does Lord Aradan, it is quite correct of you to remind me." she said although she didn't look like she really thought so. " in any event she is not to know and since it is a wish of the king I know you will all follow his request."

And they would too, elves were the best people in the world in whom to trust secrets. They would never breath a word of it to anyone. This is what had Maehsos a little worried. As the rest of the company fell to their meal and talk of the coming party he found his aunt again.

" Aunt don't you think that perhaps Aeroniel would like to do something for the feast?"

She sniffed a little and said " Maehsos she cannot sing, write a ballad or dance. She has barely learned to walk correctly, I doubt very much that she could do more then embarrass herself in front of everyone. It would be better to let her enjoy everyone else's talents then lead her to believe she has any."

" Aunt! She saved my life! How could you say that, she has the gift of Yavanna that is surely better then being able to dance!"

" Certainly, but how could she use that for any song or dance?"

" I assure you I'll find a way." said Maehsos grimly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melcinítan looked up from the pile of books to the girl who laboriously wielded a quill pen and wrote Tengwarian script in large slanted letters. Her tongue was held between her teeth in concentration and she pushed her bangs out of her eyes in frustration. He smiled to see her now.

It had been three years since the skinny little girl had been brought to the castle in the arms of the Prince, wet and scrubby looking. Her hair had been short then, but now it came to her shoulder blades and her greatest annoyance was keeping her bangs away from her eyes as she worked. They reached her nose exactly and had a bad habit of swinging in the way every time she was writing.

" Don't press so hard on the pen Aeroniel you'll break it." He admonished as he corrected her math work. The problems were some what messy but otherwise correct, math was a good subject for her, but the careful poetry and history was not.

" Oh for Valar's sake!" she cried and threw the pen down. It bounced across the page and dripped ink over every thing.

" I am sorry Melcinítan, I shouldn't have done that."

" It's nothing Aeroniel really, I realize how hard it is to remain indoors when the day is as beautiful as this one is. And when we both know that Erynion is waiting like an anxious mother hen for his star pupil to go out." He smiled as he wiped up the split ink.

" May I go then?" she asked rising to her feet. She stood at 5'9 and was still growing, she would be very tall someday.

Yes, you may, however I will look for you in the evening to complete this script!"

But his words were lost to her as she hurried down the hall from the library and burst upon the day. Her steps were perfect little pats against the path and her head was lifted the perfectly graceful fashion that the Lady had taught her. She no longer had to think about taking little steps and remembering to keep her stride short and controlled.

She rounded the corner and a hand seized her arm and yanking her into a staircase.

"Whaa?"

" Shhhhh! It's just me!"

" Maehsos what are you doing?"

" Aeroniel you and I are going to have a little dancing lesson."

" A what?"

" Stop repeating yourself and come with me."

He looked down the corridor and dragged the girl after him until they found their way in to the gallery. The twins, Erynion and Daugon were there holding their lutes and looking bored.

" Oh good your already here." said Maehsos

" Why are we here exactly dear steward?" inquired a grumpy gardener who nodded at Aeroniel.

" Well do you both remember what Lady Bethriel said about humans not knowing how to dance and everything?"

The twins looked decidedly confused until Maehsos looked meaningfully at them. A light dawned and they nodded.

" Of.."

" …course" they said.

"Now I thought you would like to show the Lady that humans are very good dancers and have her take that comment back."

Aeroniel looked from face to face and almost said no, but then she thought of the essay and putting her chin in the air she said " Lead on!"

Maehsos smiled and said " That's my girl, now we will start by showing you the dance in question." He turned to the twins and said " which one of you can play " Autumn Awakening?"

Erynion raised his hand and Maehsos said " Fine now Daugon, you and I will show Aeroniel just what we will be doing. I'll lead and you …er….follow along."

Daugon said " No! I am not going to play the female part, absolutely not.! I have some pride you know."

It's all in a good cause!" begged Maehsos .

" No!"

Aeroniel went up to Daugon and laid her hand on his arm " Please Daugon I will swear not to tell anyone that you did it. And beside I will never be able to learn it without your help!"

She gazed up at him pleadingly and her eyes had a curious habit of widening in a sweet way that bent the steely will of Daugon, and he smiled back.

" Very well, lead on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Readers

Thank you all for the reviews on my story. It's my first long story and so feed back is great. I will change things in the story line only slightly and if I make any huge mistakes let me know. If you have a question you would like Ron to ask Bill or for Ron to ask the Lady just review and let me know. I will work it into the story as best I can. Thank you again for reading.

The Mysterious

Jaffee Leeds


	7. Dancing, Christmas, and a Proposal

**Lillian C1**: Thank you for the review, I am glad you like the format of the story. I just love switching from the past to the future. I hope you keep reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Maehsos, are you sure my leg goes there?" asked Aeroniel as she struggled to hold her graceful position.

Maehsos nodded, he was playing the flute intro of " Autumn Awaking" and couldn't answer right away. He made the slow dancing circle around Aeroniel's figure and than slipped the flute into his pocket and took her hand.

They bowed and glided around the room fairly gracefully with a miss step here and there. They stood facing each other and joined hands, slowly bringing them down in an arch to their waist level. Maehsos took her by the waist and lifted her as she extended her arms up as if to reach the sun.

But then Maehsos wobbled and they came crashing down in a painful heap.

" I am sorry Aeroniel, you haven't broken any thing have you?"

" No, just bruised. I don't think we should try that lift with your arm not be quite…quite. You may hurt yourself more then you think"

" Nonsense, I stepped out wrong. We'll just have to do it again. If we could only have music with it. I wouldn't step out wrong if I had more them my own humming to aid in the timing."

Aeroniel nodded sympathetically." I know but lady Bethriel would know we were up to something if we were all continually disappearing. She already suspicious because my walk is more graceful and she saw me doing a few of the steps in the garden a few weeks ago."

Maehsos shock a finger at her as he pulled her to her feet. " You have to be more cautious Aeroniel, if she finds out she'll put a stop to it any way she can."

Aeroniel sighed, it was hard to keep a secret from the Lady, if Bethriel wanted she could wheedle a secret out of anyone. They continued and the next attempt at the lift went smoothly and she touched the ground as lightly as a feather. She pulled out Maehsos grasp and spun slowly as if ward off his touch. She was representing summer, reluctant to submit to the coming of Autumn (Maehsos.)

But like the seasons "Autumn" won and gently he began to guide "Summer" to allow her green leaves to fade and become gold and red. Autumn showing his own glory in the transformation of the green and youthful summer to the mature and wise fall.

They slowly circled the whole room and ended in the finishing point in the center of the room. It was the first time they had completed the entire dance without a mishap.

" Your doing very well Ronnie, Lady Bethriel won't believe it's you when we perform." said Maehsos smiling as he kissed the "Diva's" hand.

" I wish she would just leave me alone, I'm hardly a little girl anymore. And all the eflleths are treated as grown up at my age. I just don't understand her dislike of me!"

Maehsos sobered " She fears what you may do as a young woman that causes her to try to keep you young."

" You mean…she's afraid someone, an elf, will fall in love with me?"

" Yes"

" But she should know better then that! I am not a fool Maehsos and I keep my distance from everyone, but you and the twins and I know none of you would love me like that."

" Why Ronnie! You wound me to the core with your heartless words!" mocked the elf. Then he said seriously " But she does not wish to trust chance on this subject, and mostly she fears that it will be someone….well never mind. Come, you had better return to Melcinítan or he may feel tempted to reveal our secret!"

Aeroniel smiled and deep in thought went to the library, it was warm and inviting with a large fire burning in the grate. It was too keep the damp out of the books and scrolls, but often her and Melcinítan would sit before it during lessons. He was thoughtful of her " delicate human needs" as he put it. She loved the time in the library.

" Because books don't mind the hour you read them, or how ignorant you are and they don't chide if you make mistakes." "Or" and she always added this silently " Do they care if your human or not"

" Aha! My secret dancing pupil! You are here at last. I was just going over your poem on winter dear and I find it…overwhelmingly depressing. There are wonderful things about this cold season you know."

" I know, but at the time all I could think about was the fact that it is too cold for any flowers to grow and that I can't go out in the snow because Lady Bethriel's afraid that I will take cold." said Aeroniel as she reread the poem.

" Perhaps you should write something about your childhood winters when you were with your human family?" Melcinítan said ' There must have been very happy times and happenings, were there not now?"

Aeroniel sat although and said slowly "Yesss, but they are all about Christmas and that won't happen for thousands of years. I can hardly think about something that hasn't even happened yet."

" Of course you may! I would like to hear about Christmas very much, it would be new and cheerful I have not doubt, And that is the key, staying cheerful and merry during the long cold months of winter. Write a five page essay on the traditions of Christmas and see if that doesn't lift your spirit's a good deal." Melcinítan was sure that this would be the best essay ever and went bumbling around the room for more ink and pens.

Aeroniel shook her head in wonder at the sweet tutor, he was always encouraging her not to forget her heritage even in her new life. It was always important to remember where one came from he would say. This came from his own desire to keep Valinor fresh in his heart and not to let the vision of it fade from his mind. He had come to Middle Earth only because he was in the service of Fingolfin.

Aeroniel had not doubt that one day he would return to the Blessed Realm and be met by a large family not unlike her own. He had five sisters and three brothers of which he was the eldest. He said they all shared the same features and were more like twins than twins. They all had wheat blond hair and pale blue eyes and were all scholars, he missed very much.

And so he pushed her to think often of her family and tell him all about them. She had and he had dried many a tear as she cried over the sisters and brother she had lost. But now she rarely cried because they faded like a dream that had never really happened. She had adapted herself to the world in which she lived and they didn't fit in it.

" I hope you don't want me to be too detailed in my essay I have forgotten many of the songs that we sang then." she said as she bent over her work.

" Just do what you can and I'll be happy with that." he returned and began planning out the rest of her lessons. She was doing rather well in everything now, but that came from her desire to keep Lady Bethriel from guessing that she was working on anything else. Like learning how to dance.

--------------------------------------

That evening Melcinítan read the essay Aeroniel had left him. Now he knew why she didn't mention Christmas, it screamed Family and she chose not to remember something so painful. But this " Christmas " was a wonderful thing, too sweet to let her forget.

" The only way she will remember is if Christmas is made here, with her new family." he said out loud. The breath of the idea had been tickling the back of his mind ever since he had read the essay. Rising he rang for a page and pulled out a clean scroll, dipping his quill pen in ink he wrote " silver bells" and " sleigh rides".

" My lord?" asked the page.

" Go to the steward with my compliments and ask him to step this way please. I have something to speak to him about."

The boy went and Melcinítan chuckled as he wrote down " Mistletoe" and " snow forts." This was going to be wonderful and would give all the castles impatient elflings something to do as well.

" What do you want my friend?" inquired Maehsos leaning over the tutor's shoulders and reading the script.

" Mistletoe?" he said rising a brow.

" It is a surprise for Aeroniel and the elflings. But I'll need your help and consent. But here read this first."

He handed the essay to Maehsos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ron was standing on a vast plain filled with warring armies. Elves and men fought side by side. Black orcs surged forward and slashed wildly at the opposition. He looked down in his hand and saw a spear, it was familiar in his grasp and turning he saw a man in steel armor holding high a shinning sword. The man nodded to him and said " for Middle Earth." the man then hurled himself forward into the fray. _

_Ron went with him using the spear to cut down the advancing ranks of orcs, he whipped it around and slammed the hilt into the face of a vile lack creature. None could stand before him and he felt confidence build. He saw that they were winning, when something a figure in wrought iron armor came forward._

_It was a giant and cut down wave after wave of elves and men. Ronald flung himself at the figure and grappled with it. They rolled and fought each reaching for the other in search of a weak point. Ron saw a golden ring on the other hand that surely had to be the ring. Desperately he drove his spear deep into the gut of the figure but it did nothing. The figure grabbed his throat and began to crush the breath out of him._

_Just as the world was closing in black Ron saw his reflection the helmet of the thing. He was an elf!_

Ron sat up gasping for breath and realized at he was in his own apartment, and in his armchair. He ran a hand through his own short hair and a loud sore from the couch reminded him that Bill was still there.

Ron saw by the clock that if he didn't get a move on he would be late for work. Getting to his feet the " Silmarillion" fell to the floor with a plop. It landed on its spine opening to the page marked in pencil " the fall of Gil-galad."

The night before he had Bill go through and highlight any passages about Fingon, Fingolfin and Gil-galad. He had read everything and must have fallen asleep while doing so. That would explain the dream, he went and showered, allowing the high pressure stream to beat against his back.

As he shaved he checked his ears just to be sure, it didn't hurt anyone. But as he drew the razor along his throat he saw raw, red marks! Frantically he wiped away the shaving cream and saw the clear imprint of four fingers and a thumb!

" What the heck!" he said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aeroniel rolled over trying to ignore that fact that sleep was leaving and she was waking up. She buried her head deeper into her pillow, but that didn't help. Something was making her wake, it was a sound of bells.

Sitting up she looked sleepily around her room, and there along the canopy of her bed was a string of bells tinkling out a sweet good morning. They jumped and swung on the string reflecting the flash of sunlight that shone through the window. They were bright silver bells! Silver bells?

She followed the string long the bedpost and out the door. She threw a robe over her night gown and ran out hoping to find the little brownie who was working little miracles. But the corridor was empty of anyone. The sound of a giggle came from the corner around which the string trailed. Suppressing a laugh Aeroniel crept after it.

A sound of running feet let her know that she was heard and forgetting she was nineteen she gathered up her skirts and ran after it. She could hear the giggling quite freely now and she was sure it belong to one of the elflings of the castle. The string wound around corner after corner, until she was in the main room.

No one was here and the string ended in a package that lay in the middle of the floor. She picked it up and read the little white tag.

" _To Aeroniel, our favorite Edain girl. So you can play in the snow with us. Love the children. Merry Christmas"_

" Merry Christmas?" she said. She opened it and found a pair of sturdy winter boots lined with downy fur. They were just her size and oh so soft!.

Another tinkling of bells came from the stairs and she found another string that lead up the main staircase. Following it she found another gift, this time a thick fur lined cloak. It had a note that said _" To a good pupil, Merry Christmas, love Melcinítan."_

Of course! The essay! She should have known! But Aeroniel was rather confused, she had not celebrated Christmas since she found out that Lady Bethriel disapproved of it. She always did something special on that day, but never spoke if it to anyone else.

Now they were almost forcing her to celebrate it whether or not she wanted to.

And so it went, she always found another string and gift, until she found her way back to her room. There was a warm hood, gloves from Maehsos, and from Alassë a pretty comb for her hair. She touched each one and then resolved to thank each, and everyone. First she dressed and put her hair up in a wavy bun held up by the new comb.

Lady Bethriel hated it when she did it that way because it was the common way Edain women wore theirs; today she was all Edain and not ashamed of it. She went into the kitchen and found the mass of elflings eating breakfast in the mist of them Maehsos was clowning around.

" Look at Aeroniel! Isn't she pretty!" called a fat cherubim

The elves turned and said " Merry Christmas!" in ringing tones.

"Merry Christmas everyone, thank you for the gifts!" she said.

Maehsos came forward and touched her hair lightly. " Very pretty indeed, and I think that the King deserves to see just what a pretty little ward he has under his house. What do you all think?"

" Oh yes!"

" Can we come too?"

" Please say yes, please!"

The chorus of requests was met by a teasing frown by the steward and he asked Aeroniel " Do you think we should let this bunch of Hellions up to see the King? Do you think they'll behave well enough?"

The begging starlit eyes of the children moved to her face and she smiled and said " I do believe so, I seem to have heard that they gave an Edain girl some lovely boots. And for that good deed I think they do deserve that privilege."

They cheered and made as if to flood the stairs that moment, but Maehsos held up a hand and said " Now I don't think that the King will want to see oatmeal covered faces, do you?"

This came as a surprise to the eflings but they quickly saw the wisdom in this advice and so rushed off to the wash room instead.

Maehsos turned to Aeroniel and said " Quickly! Go and warn the King that a horde of happy, well wishing eflings are on their destructive way to bid him good morning. I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

The cooks and maids all laughed into their cups and traded smiles with Aeroniel. She took the Kings tray of breakfast tangerines and hurried up the steps to his room. She was just about to knock when she heard the voice of Aradan say " Yes, my Lord if you grant it I would seek to win her hand. She, and I are the only humans and we could comfort each other."

Aeroniel stood as if made of stone, she strained to hear the King's reply but it was muffled by the heavy door. What was he saying? Would he give that permission without asking her?

She pulled herself together and knocked loudly on the door calling cheerfully. " Good morning sire! I have your breakfast."

The door was pulled open abruptly and she faced a blushing Aradan. " Good morrow Aradan, excuse me."

She neatly side stepped and met the king with a brilliant smile and greeting. He took the tray from her and set it now the table. Taking her hand he spun her round saying " Why, who is this lovely young woman; who turns up her hair and moves so gracefully?

" I do believe it is your own ward Sire." said Aradan " And I agree, she's very pretty this morning with that blush on her cheek."

The king glanced at Aeroniel and saw the blush deepen to a painful pink. _" So she loves him as well."_ he thought_." Perhaps I have been wrong."_

The door was bowled open and in poured the elflings saying " Merry Christmas your Highness!"

Fingolfin loved children and this sudden invasion was not unwelcome. He knelt down and grabbed up the first little eflleth that came his way. He sat her on his knee and inquired as to whether or not they had broken their fast yet.

" Yes, your Highness." They choused and he asked if they were too full to join him in a tangerine? Now this was a special pleasure and they all found that, yes, they could yet find the room for one of the tiny oranges.

Aeroniel watched the children cluster around the King a moment and then took her leave wishing to escape the eagle eye of Aradan, who had not ceased to gaze on her. She almost ran, but he caught up to her. He caught her arm gently and said " What's your hurry this morning Aeroniel? Will you not stop to speak to me?"

" I have thing to do my Lord, and I dare not linger for causal conversation."

" My lord? You may call me Aradan as you have always done. And I happened to know for a fact that you don't have any duties this day. Maehsos was with the King early and asked that you may have the whole day to spend with the children and himself."

" Did he? How kind of him! I shall enjoy that very much. I must go down and thank him!"

She made to go and he restrained her again. She stopped and looked down at his hand on her arm. He released it and said, suddenly awkward " May I claim some of your day my Lady?"

" Of course, I always have a moment for you my lord."

" No, that's not what I mean, I request to..to . My Lady " he said straightening to his full height. " I have asked the King for permission to court you."

She swallowed and asked " And what was the King's answer?"

He looked disappointed " He hasn't given me an answer as yet, but what do you think?"

" I cannot see my way to answer before my King does."

" Oh, come now, you know that I love Fingolfin and would willingly die for him; but surely you could answer this without his consent."

She drew herself up to her full 5'9 and said icily " I am afraid not my Lord Aradan, I regret that I cannot answer you now for my answer depends wholly upon that of the king. I must also ask that you do not speak of this to me again until you hear from the King himself."

" Now if you will please excuse me, I have to see the steward."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Reviewers

I love to hear from you all. Hope you like the cliffhanger. I wish to inform you that Aradan is a real character in the "Silmarillion." He was one of the young earnest men that lived with the elves and learned their language. His Edain name was Malach, I think.

Anyway you have to review to get the next chapter! I know I am too, too, cruel."

Love always

Jaffee.


	8. Replacement and Rebuke

**Important Notice: I have finally brought in the bad guy. If you can guess what his name or initials stand for you can help decide that fate of the woman in the modern times! Is she at Columbian? Or being secretly held at Southside!**

Dr. Hadhafang walked down the hall while clipping his Id badge onto his lab coat. He had a turtle neck on today to hide the raw marks that wrapped around his throat. In his pocket a few little packets of flower seeds. He was heading to his first appointment of the morning when Dick Rimbolt stopped him in the hallway.

" Whoa Ronny boy! You look like hell! What's up pal?" He asked taking a huge bit out of his pink twinkie.

Ron sighed he really didn't have time for this now. "Look Dick, I have an appointment in five minutes and I have to get some reference papers out of my office. I have to go."

Dick shrugged " I just thought you'd like to know their moving the broad in ward 31. But you're busy so…."

Ron grabbed Dick's arm and said " What? I didn't give permission for that."

" The new man did, the one who transferred to take your place. He thought that she was pretty batty and so he's having her sent to Southside."

Thoughts swirled through Ron's mind as he processed this information, Southside was the worst possible mental hospital in their district, there were worse ones, but not many.

Ron ran a hand through his hair and said "Where is she now?"

Dick grinned showing pink frosting in between his teeth. He crossed his chubby arms and said " What's in it for me?"

" My gratitude."

" That's hardly what I had in mind."

" What did you have in mind?" asked Ron warily.

" Well, you have Serena's e-mail right?"

" I fail to see what she has to do with it."

" Really? Well, I guess I can't remember where they're taking the woman…."

"Dick! What do you want it for?"

" I have been asking that woman out for years and she won't answer me. Sooo I thought I could e-mail her and send a really romantic e-card to win her over."

" Aha, well " he thought. He didn't want to sacrifice Serena's peace of mind, but he had to find the woman. Just than a savior appeared in the form of Shelby the orderly.

" Shelby! I need to know when we are sending the patients to Southside."

Dick scowled unhappily as Ron went to the orderly. " I heard that that they already left. I guess you could get in touch with the head nurse there and find out what you need to know."

Ron slammed his hand onto the wall and said " D , Thanks Shelby I'll remember that."

He turned and got to the phone and dialed Southside, he drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk while waiting for the connection to be made.

" Happy Southside Mental Homes, how may I direct your call?" said a nasally bored voice.

" Hello, this is Dr. Hadhafang for Robackers Mental hospital, I'd like to speak to speak Miss. Ruhlen please."

" Just one moment please."

The clock ticked by and every second was a minute in his wait. Finally the voice returned and said " I'm sorry, but Miss Ruhlen is away on a business trip, however Mr. Thomas is acting head in her absence would you like to speak with him?"

" Yes thank you."

Tick, tick, tick……..

" Hello?" said a nervous voice. " This is Lawrence Thomas, how may I help you Dr. Hadhafang?"

" I need some information about the transfers that will be arriving at your ward today. There was a mistake that I'd like to correct as soon as possible."

" T..transfers? I afraid I don't know what your talking about. We haven't had any transfers in months and not scheduled to have any till next July." the man stuttered.

" I'm afraid your mistaken Mr. Thomas we sent some transfers over today."

" I can assure you I don't know what your talking about." the man laughed nervously.

Ron was losing his patients but obviously the man didn't have a clue what was going on. He would have to find out from the new doctor.

"Thank you for your help" he said although the man hadn't helped at all. " I'll check my records it's probably just a typo."

He hung up and went in search of his replacement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene was one of battle, two forts faced each other and the armies of both prepared for war. One flew the banner of Fingolfin and the other of Fingon, two houses at war from within. The general one the one rallied his troops and armed them with the missiles of choice, even as the other did the same.

The tall black haired general spoke to his men in control and measured tones.

" The enemy is waiting us and it may be that some of us will be captured and some will not return home. But we will fight to free our land from the tyrannical rule of the Fingonians!"

His army cheered and waved their weapons threateningly at the other fort. The opposition returned with the cry " For all free folk!" The general of this army being tall and red haired. His lieutenant was in a long green clock and raised the cry among the troops. " For the King and his people!"

The armies rushed out and begin pelting each other with the packed snow balls, and snow boulders. Each fought fearlessly, but some of each army was captured while others fell "dead" to the ground trying not to giggle as they "died."

The Fingolfin army fought bravely, but the onslaught of the Fingonians was too fast for them to hold off and in the end the only thing to do was surrender. The red haired general strode up to the defeated general and said " Now Darien, you have lost and are at the mercy of my fierce soldiers. What do you have to say for your elves?"

" Please release the troops, they were only fighting for their freedom. I beg you take my life instead."

Maehsos…I mean the General turned to his second in command and said " Shall we show mercy to this miserable failures?"

" The quality of mercy is not strained my Lord." was the answer. He nodded and climbing onto the highest wall of the fort he called out to the defeated army " I hereby pardon you all, but from this day let none of you take up snow balls against that of the Fingonians!"

" Yea!" was the return.

" If you should do so, you shall surely be put to death in screams of agony and pain most horrible! You must hereby swear alliance to Fingon and declare his right to rule!"

" We swear it!" called the elflings trying not to laugh as they did so. But one lone elfling whose soul was mischievous to the last degree called out " I'd rather die then betray my king! Death to the rebels!" he cried and threw one last snowball at Maehsos, catching him square in the face. The steward fall back and was immediately attacked by the eflings who had just sworn alliance.

The fight turned into a free for all wherein all the little girls hair was pulled out of neat braids and the boys completely disheveled. Snow was packed into pointed ears and into every bit of clothing. Finally they dissolved into laughing heaps, and lay too tried to do anything.

Maehsos really was a sight, his carroty hair in his eyes and full of the fully white snow, Aeroniel was nearby trying to bring some semblance of order to her own hair and that of the little eflleths with her. Darien was trying unsuccessfully to rally his troops again but they were all too weary to continue the fight. He had somehow managed to survived the fight without misplacing a hair or having snow shoved down his tunic.

" Oh I declare I have never had so much fun in all my life!" laughed Aeroniel as she worked a tangle out of a little girls hair. Maehsos pulled his hair out of his face and said "Agh, I hate having this stuff in my eyes! I cannot understand why you like it that way Darien!"

Darien smirked and said " Well if you would only braid it along your ears like everyone else it wouldn't be a problem now would it?"

" Of course it would! Always swinging into my way and getting into everything. I have always hated it that way and always will." he said firmly. He braided the hair into the thick plait that he always wore.

" But you do have to wear it lose for the dance, Maehsos." Darien said wickedly. Aeroniel looked up in surprise and said " Really? I thought I only had to. Maehsos have you been keeping it a secret so you wouldn't have to wear it down?"

Maehsos had the good grace to blush a little and said " It won't make much difference if I do or not so I won't."

" Won't make much difference? Ha, that's funny Maehsos old friend, I remember it being a must if there ever was one!" snorted Darien with a wink at Aeroniel.

Aeroniel put her hand s on her hips and gave Maehsos a look that said "Well?"

He shrugged and said " You won't force your dear devoted steward would you Mellonin?"

She pursed her lips and said " I suppose not, but you should have at least told me."

Just then the bell for lunch was heard ring from the great house and they all headed back through the snow. The eflings were rosy cheeked and quite hungry, but when the maids and mothers saw them they were marched off to the washroom to make themselves presentable.

Aeroniel went to her own room to brush out her own hair properly. To her surprise and dismay the Lady Bethriel was waiting for her there. She stood before the fire her severe features lit by the dancing flames. She turned and the hint of a sneer was in her eyes as she saw the slightly disheveled young woman before her.

" I see you have spent your morning out of doors." she said.

Aeroniel nodded and pulled the brush slowly through her hair. She watched the Lady finger one of the bells that still hung from the bed.

" These belonged to Fingolfin you know, I cannot understand that he would give them up for so foolish a purpose, but there's no accounting for taste."

Aeroniel frowned and said " My Lady I am sure you did not come here to discuss the gifts that the children gave me. Perhaps you would get to the point?"

Lady Bethriel raised a brow and said " I see that your new freedom has made you bold as well. But that is as you have said that is not my reason for being here. I have come to find out if you intend to accept Lord Aradan's request to court you?"

A fiery blush was on Aeroniel's cheek and she said " I am afraid that it is none of your business, and I would request that you keep yourself out of my affairs."

The lady laughed a mirthless chuckle and said " Then what I heard was correct, you did refuse him. And in a similar fashion as you have just spoken to me no doubt. I suppose I should have excepted you to do something so foolish."

" I beg your pardon!"

" I dare say, but surely you see the mistake in your actions? He is an honorable man and one of your kind, I should think that you would be pleased by such an offer."

" I respect Lord Aradan very much and he has been a good friend, but he is not… he does not hold my affections." answered Aeroniel struggling to withhold her anger.

" I see." replied the Lady, she brushed a bit of lint off her gown and said " You owe him an apology for your rudeness. You should have not been so harsh with one who sought your……… affections." She said this last word with obvious distaste. Then with a bow of her regal head she was gone and Aeroniel threw her brush onto the bed in frustration. The Lady was always so….She always had the power to make life uncomfortable for those around her, if those people were humans.

A gentle knock came at the door and a quiet " Aeroniel? Are you there my dear?" was whispered through the door.

" Yes, just one moment." she twisted her hair up and tried it with a ribbon. She opened the door to see Maehsos standing there, a tray with lunch steaming on it in his hands. He smiled a bit and said " I saw the Lady leaving, I suppose she was delivering her weekly lecture?"

Aeroniel followed him to the gallery and said " She is now trying to get me to give Lord Aradan permission to …well to court me." Maehsos glanced at her sharply and asked "And what was your answer?"

" Why does everyone care so much? I am still young enough to wait a while and I don't care for Lord Aradan that way. I don't believe I ever could."

Maehsos set the tray down and they set out the little lunch in silence. After a few minutes when neither spoke Maehsos asked " Did you reject his suit?"

" I told him that until King Fingolfin give him permission I do not wish to hear of it." she said lifting her chin a little. The steward shook his head and said " I hope you didn't say it the way you just did to me." Then seeing her face he said " Oh Aeroniel! How could you? He has always been a good friend and although he is a bit rough always kind and gentle toward you. He deserved better treatment at your hands."

She bowed her head and picked at the sandwich in her hands. " I am sorry Maehsos, it's just that it was so sudden and I wasn't excepting anything like that and I…I just did the first thing that came to mind. I will speak to Aradan about it. I promise." She smiled up at him and he said "That's my girl, I am sure that if you would explain things to him he will understand. "

"Now" he said standing a holding out his hand " Will my fair lady consent to dance?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ronald looked at the young man in front of him. He was tall with jet black hair and dark eyes. He was handsome, but there was a foul distrustful air about him that seemed evil. Even if he smiled, as he did now, there was something that Ron couldn't quite put a finger on that bothered him.

He was the replacement and had introduced himself as Samuel Anderson. The name was unfamiliar to Ron and that was even more cause for concern because he knew nearly everyone in the business and the name Anderson wasn't ringing any bells.

" I am sorry about this mix up doctor, but I assure that it will be corrected within the hour. I made an error when I said that the transfers were bound for Southside, I meant Columbian. I can't understand how I could have done something so foolish." He laughed showing rather sharp white teeth.

Ronald felt an odd chill ran down his spine at this and said " I am still confused as to why you took it upon your self to transfer one of my patients that was making good progress."

" I see, well it was simply that she wasn't, and when I spoke to the head he said it would be better to send her where she could get more help then we have here." was the smooth answer.

" Did you bother to read her files?" asked Ron

" I can assure you that I have read every single one of them." he said in tone that was at once dark and dangerous. Ron was not going to get any more out of him at this time and would have to wait till later to make his move.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maehsos and Aeroniel were deep in the dance, moving and turning in the rhythm of music they alone heard. They both quietly hummed the tune as they spun and bowed to each other.

" I think we're finally getting it." said Aeroniel as she stopped for breath.

" Yes, just in time too. I was afraid it wouldn't be ready by the time Fin…." He trailed off at the look on Aeroniel's face. " Is the Prince returning? And you knew and didn't tell me!"

" Please Aeroniel don't ask me, and I won't have to break my word either way."

" But he is isn't he?" she demanded. Maehsos face was blank and she couldn't tell whether or not he was. Just then they heard a step coming down the hall outside. It was the Lady!

They scrambled to the far end of the room and flew out the secret passage and down the corridor. Maehsos dragged Aeroniel after him and they rushed by the twins who were just emerging from the library. They blandly looked after them as they went and looked at each other, just then the Lady came rapidly walking after them and seeing the twins stopped.

" Have you seen anyone walk by here?"

The twins looked at each other again and said " No my lady, I haven't seen anyone walk by here." said Erynion. " Have you Darien?"

Darien shook his dark head and said " No indeed my Lady."

The Lady nodded and went on in her search. The twins watched her go and Darien said "If she had asked us if we had seen anyone running…."

"Well…" said Erynion and with a shrug they continued on their way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just a random reviewer: **Thank you so much! It is so encouraging to get reviews like that. I try and make my story like that, to leave you at a lose for words. But wait that could mean you thought is was really bad and couldn't even begin to flame it. I guess I'll just shut up now.

**Navaer Lalaith :** Thanks for sighting that for me. I had discovered it earlier though and I don't think I used it passed chapter three. Umm most of the links you sent didn't work or won't pull up for me. Maybe you could e-mail them directly. About the names, I don't have the access to the "Book of Lost Tales" because my parents are dead set against the LOTR so…. Anyway I get my names from They are translations of Edain names to Elvish…I think. I look for a name to fits what the life work or personality is for the character. Please forgive me if they are not all right on to Tolkien's work. Thanks for all your help! And for the review.

**Sirielle: **I loved your review! Honestly I think I must have just gotten the two biggest reviews ever! And I love it! About asking for reviews before posting again; I put a lot of time and thought into my story and it is a big time sucker as well. So I hate putting all that time and work out without even knowing that people like or hate it or what. So please forgive me. I did love writing the dance scene between Maehsos and Aeroniel, just wait for the full thing when Fingon comes home!

I think that I have fallen in love with Maehsos myself, so Aeroniel doesn't stood a chance!;-) About Melcinítan; I didn't know about the sibling issue sorry, we'll say that they were all adopted shall we? Melcinítan means " Strong Mind."

I personally think that Luthien was a bit too much and I like to think that Fingon thought she was too sappy. Not that she wasn't brave just….weird. Thanks again and enjoy the story.!

Jaffee


	9. Whose afraid of the Big Bad Doctor?

Fingon was tired, he never admitted to being tired, but today he was bone weary and not ashamed to say it. The elves had been drilling all day and as the evening had drawn on, the cry of attack had come. Some wandering orcs were attacking a nearby Edain village.

They had reached it in time to prevent any serious damage but there were several men and women who had been killed defending their families. They had remained to help in the preparation for their burial, children crying and older siblings struggling to remain strong in the face of loss. Fingon had seen dead many times, he had seen those die that should never have tasted it.

But seeing the effect of death upon those who could never escape it was gut wrenching. He had held a little girl who had lost both parents, she had held so tightly to him that even her sister could not loosen her hold. Softly spoken words and gentle hand caused sleep to find the exhausted child at last. Her head drooped and her thumb found its way into her mouth.

He had given her back and seen the gratitude in the eyes of the oldest sister, she nodded her thanks, and he had gone on his way.

Now his own exhaustion was tugging at his consciousness as he laid on his bed. Supporting his head on his arm he stared up at the ceiling of the barracks. He had always made it a point to live as the elves under his command, no distinction of class existed in his army.

Sleep however, made no distinction and soon his eyes glazed over in sleep. First scenes of the passed day played over again in his mind. It always happened like that, he would see everyday in sharp relief and notice things that during his waking hours he hadn't seen. He saw again the bodies of the slain and the broken families gathered around them to mourn, he looked at the children and this time a face caught his glance. It was a little girl with large brown eyes, she turned and looked at him, solemn and kind.

Pain was etched in her eyes, yet as she gazed at him she smiled a tiny smile. There the scenery changed and they stood on the icy plain of the Helcaraxë. He flinched as the wind swept off the jutting ice mountains, the girl stood there her rugged dress blown around her tiny frame. She was unaffected by the temperature and coming closer to him she took his hand and turning pointed to a group of figures on the ice.

They huddles together and supported each other as they struggled to walk on. But suddenly a woman of the group fell to the ground too weary and ill to continue. It was his sister-in-law, he ran forward and watched as Turgon gathered his wife into his arms begging her not to give up. She was white and limp and unresponsive, her daughter sobbing, held her hand and kissed it over and over.

Fingon watched as his younger self came forward and laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. Elenwe's eyes flew open the brilliant blue more against the pallor of her face, she gasped and tried to speak. Turgon leaned close and just barely did she whisper." I love you." Then her eyes lost focus and her breathing faded to silence. A lament rose and was stolen by the wind, carried away in the vast desolation of the ice field.

Fingon turned away and the girl reached again for his hand, this time the land changed into the black and scorched land of Morgoth. Volcanoes spewed out the molten rock flowing by the place where they stood. He felt the intense heat of the foul wind and saw the dark shadow that covered the land in artificial night. He knew this place well, he remembered every rock and boulder. A pressure on his hand caused him to see the child had grown into a young girl of adolescent age, she was becoming familiar. Her brown eyes piecing into his own.

She pointed wordlessly to a mountain that reared its black head far up above them. He looked down in his hands and found his harp, its gilded and silver strings glowing in purity even in the darkness of the night. He laid his hand to it and the familiar song rose and the voice of the child rose along with it. The words of hope and light, nobility and faith ringing in the land of lies and deceit.

The loathsome air seemed to shy away from the music; and out of no where a cool and clear wind came and carried the notes high into the echoing canyons surrounding them. It played to them the sound growing and magnifying as it leapt higher. Then again, as before, the song returned to their ears, sorrowful and hopeless. The voice cracked in pain as it struggled to sound the words.

Fingon stood and the hand of the girl alone held him back , he looked at her and saw the tears of compassion alive in her own eyes. Then the scream of an eagle rent the air and Thorondor flew over their heads, on his back two kneeling figures could be seen. One supporting the broken body of the other. They disappeared over the mountains and as they went the sky changed to an azure blue. They were standing on the deck of a long white boat, the salty air stinging their eyes.

He saw that again, the girl was changed, she was a tall and graceful woman long haired and clothed in green, crowned with light. He tried to speak to her, but she laid a finger to his lips and pointed again out to the heaving sea. He started forward because the struggling form of the child was there again, calling out " Somebody help me!" and sinking beneath the waves.

This time he did not wait and plunged into the cold water and reached for the limp hand of the child that was sinking into the depth of the deep sea. He grasped it and pulled the form into his arms and swam for the surface the sunlight shining watery beams into the blue water around them.

He broke the surface and a young red haired elf leaned out and he handed the cold body of the child to him. He watched as they went through the motions again that saved the girl the first time. She coughed and sputtered as life came back into in listless figure. A hand on his shoulder caused him to turned and the woman looked down at him and said "Return to her Findekáno,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark little cell, no light was allowed into it. The woman was sleeping on the only furniture in the room, a tiny cot. She was bound in a strait jacket and her hair hanging in her eyes and across the flat pillow that cushioned her head.

A heavy patted door opened and a stream of florescent light flooded the little room. It fell on her face and dark bruises could be seen where she had been roughly back handed. A light was switched on as she was jerked to her feet. She blinked in the light and shook off the effects of sleep that made her vision blurry.

" Well, I am glad to see you again. It's been ages….literally." said a smooth voice. Aeroniel looked at the man who spoke and horror dawned her in eyes as she recognized him. His black hair and gray eyes were all too familiar.

" You…" she whispered. He chuckled humorlessly and said with a bow " Yes, it's me. I am flattered that you know me after all this time. Last time we were together you didn't have this." He fingered a strand of gray hair from among the rich brown. She yanked away and he laughed again.

" Still touchy about that are you? You were more a obliging the last time I did this." He took a fist full of her hair and turned her to face him close up. She faced him strait forward and her chin went up in the old proud way. He looked down and for a moment he looked dangerous, but again he laughed and released her.

She fell back to the cot and watched as he straddled a chair that he had brought into the room. He propped his chin on his crossed arms and watched her for a few minutes without words.

" You know that this really is a sweet happening, it is the beat thing that could have happened. You suddenly returning to your time and unprotected too!"

" What do you mean?" she asked." Did you cause that?"

"No indeed, we had nothing to do with it, however we are taking advantage of this pleasant little happenstance. We now have the whole battle won. Your family in the palm of our hands."

She struggled to sit and said " You wouldn't touch a hair on their heads, the Valar would kill you before you could!"

He laughed and said " You foolish woman! The Valar gave up on the Nolder ages ago! And besides we don't have to hurt your family, just the King and your dear son. They're all that really count, being the heirs and all."

" However you have run into a bit of a snag, we cannot locate your son and I don't suppose that your dear Fingon is going to tells us how to find him. As for your daughter, she may as well have disappeared off the planet we can't find her at all."

Aeroniel breathed a sigh of relief at the news of her children's safety. The doctor noticed and came closer saying " But don't worry we will find them, and we will do so, through you. The one weak spot in King Fingon's defenses, his helpless Edain wife."

" I am not defenseless Sauron, I am not the only threat you have here." she said.

" Do you mean that little rude doctor? He did ask about you, but I think that he'll be busy with other things. In fact, he was killed in an unfortunate accident."

She gasped and asked " When?"

A smile slow and sharp spread across the doctor's face. "Next week."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The caravan was winding it's way through the woods and glades of the valley toward the glistening pools of Irvin. The company wore the bright colors of summer and carried the beautiful blue and silver banners of their King. The guard walked before and behind in their shining armor carrying their bows on their shoulders and swords at their sides.

However they feared no attack as the sun was a perfect guard against the enemy who feared to venture forward in its blind beauty. A song rose and fell as the elves walked and flowers bloomed on the ground where their feet passed. The birds joined in the chorus and the praises of Eru filled the air.

Aeroniel walked with the younger maids and children, it was the perfect day and nothing came to spoil it. The company was made up of every kind of people, elves and the leaders of men and even a company of the rough dwarves followed along. They mingled in cheerful profusion along the road.

Maehsos and the twins were busy helping the direction of the company and would ride by and nod to her as they went. If they had no mishap they would reach Irvin by night fell and set up the camp for the coming festival. It was called Mereth Aderthad, the Feast of Reuniting.

Many elves from the surrounding lands came, Green and grey elves and even an emissary from Doriath in the form of Daeron and Mablung. The minstrel was continually singing and playing music to aid in the merriment of the group, while his companion was mostly silent. The only ones to arrive yet were the elves of the havens and the two sons of Feanor.

The day was passed in the coming and going of elves and men, for as yet there was no strife between the two races and they communed as friends. Even before they had departed Hithlum Aeroniel had spoken with Lord Aradan and asked for his pardon in her conduct. He had forgiven her, but they were not the friends they had been. He had returned to Dor-Lomin for the rest of the winter, and she was left to herself.

When the King had judged it to be wise he had revealed the return of the prince to the young woman and as he had thought it was hard for her to wait even the two months that were left of the year. She and the Steward redoubled their efforts in the dance now that they were able to so openly. And the movements became second nature to them and Aeroniel was heard to say that she never slept at night, she danced.

Now they were busy setting up the tents and pavilions around the beautiful pools and ponds of Irvin. The packs and bags were misplaced numberless times and eflings were always underfoot and tumbling out of the oddest places.

" Adanion! Get out of that tree immediately!

"Alassë, where is the bag of tent pegs?"

" Who has my flute?" called Maehsos in irritation. He had been looking for the silly thing for the last half an hour and it hadn't surfaced yet. And besides the fact that he was wearing his down in the traditional braids of the other elven men. This of course made the normally happy elf unusually grumpy.

Aeroniel held aloft the velvet case and called out to the steward. " Here Maehsos, I just rescued it from Valadhiel she was going to use it for a straw."

Maehsos shuddered at the thought of his precious flute being filled with water. He pulled it out and made certain that the silly little eflleth hadn't done any harm.

" Thank the Valar the little beast didn't do any thing to it. If it was sodden we certainly would be able to perform, now could we."

" Considering who we'll be performing for I almost think it would be a welcome thing. Not your flute being ruined I mean not having to perform." said Aeroniel.

Maehsos caught her hand and said " Come now, we haven't worked all this time for nothing have we?"

" No it's just that I didn't know that we would be performing for all the these people. Especially Fingon, I simply think you should have told me. I at least would have been able to prepare for it better if I had known."

Maehsos waved her fears aside and saying " Nonsense. You've done wonderfully well and I dare say that we'll be the best of the whole festival. Besides I have just spoken to Daeron and he has agreed to play the music for us. You simply can't get a better minstrel. Beside the way the twins play is……well you know."

Aeroniel pursed her lips trying not to laugh at the thought of the twins out playing the best minstrel ever born. Just them the two of them came up and Maehsos and Aeroniel looked each other and began burst into rather hysterical laughter.

" Glad to see you as well." said Erynion looking offended. But Darien had a better way of revenge he leaned forward and twinked one of the Steward braids. " Aren't we all dolled up for the big performance. You really look quite dashing Mae!"

Maehsos dove and the two wrapped themselves into a tingle of arms and flying fists. Erynion pulled the girl out of the way saying " Children, I honestly don't know how Maehsos ever became the steward in the first place."

" How did he?" asked Aeroniel curiously.

" I suppose it was his age more then anything." shrugged the Gardener pulling a Chinese beetle off a nearby tree.

Looking at the two elves still wrapped in battle, Aeroniel asked how old he was and got a noncommittal shoulder shrug from the elf. At that moment the Minstrel came up and his glance went from the wrestling elves to the couple watching them. He went to the pair on the ground and after locating the steward asked if he was ready to practice as he had asked.

Giving a final kick to the guard Maehsos stood smoothing his ruffled hair out of his eyes and straitening his tunic at the same moment. " Yes, thank you Daeron, I was coming to find you."

Daeron smirked slightly at the idea but said " And where is your fair partner? I would like to meet her."

Maehsos introduced the two and the smile on the Minstrels face froze when he realized who she was. His eyes became hard and distant, he pulled his hand out of hers and turning to the steward apologized saying that he wouldn't be able to help after all. With a curt bow he was gone.

In the shock silence that followed Aeroniel stared down at her hands as the rest looked after the receding back of the Minstrel. Darien got to his feet and said " I have never witnessed anything so rude in my life!"

Maehsos shook his head and understanding was in his bright eyes as he followed the elf with them. " No, I was a fool to ask him. I had forgotten about Luthien. It was stupid of me to not think of that."

Aeroniel slipped her hand into the stewards and asked " What about her?"

" Have you never heard the story?. She is in love with a mortal man. She had been meant for Daeron and he has never been able to forget her."

" It was me then, why he didn't want to play." she said. She withdrew her hand and went to her tent. The elves stood a moment and Erynion suddenly snapped his fingers. " I know what to do. Remember who the next best Minstrel is beside that…….elf."

A light dawned in Maehsos eyes and said " I follow you, time to call in an old favor! I be right back, do what you can to get Aeroniel to the dance floor."

" Come on, I just want you to see the dance floor before they clutter it up with lamps and flowers and that sort of thing." coaxed Darien he was leading a reluctant Aeroniel to the floor. She had been crying over her dancing gown in her tent, and the twins had to enlist the help of Nessima before she would even answer their calls.

They were finally getting to the floor. It was lit alone by the light of the moon and two lone figures were standing there. One was the familiar Steward and the other was a stranger. He was tallish and deathly pale, black haired with long white hands. He wore a light colored tunic of dusty maroon.

" Aeroniel! I want you to meet Maglor, son of Feanor and a friend of Fingon. He has agreed to provide the music for our dance. Maglor, this is the young woman I was telling you of."

Maglor took her hand in one of his own pale ones and said " It is a pleasure to meet you my Lady. I hope that all will go smoothly for your performance."

" Thank you my Lord, I am very grateful for your assistance in this matter." she said glowing at the title of "Lady" that the Lord had given her.

" I rarely have the chance for this anymore. So I will take it when it comes along. Now Maehsos I hear that you have an especially fine flute?"

It was handed over and slipped from the case. After sighting along the edge and weighing it gently in his hand he asked " It is of the Green elves is it not?"

" Yes, my father made it and it has been in our family from the beginning." Maehsos said proudly.

" May I?"

" Please."

Lifting the instrument to his lips the elf closed his eyes and began to play. In the quiet of the glade the flute sang its mournful tune, it sang out and the notes seemed to take on a life of their own. They joined and twisted interweaving and changing as the octave was lowered and them swept to the highest register it could give.

Watching Maglor play was almost painful, he gave his whole being to it and translated his soul in the sound as if to carry it on forever. His eyes opened and focused on the stars over head, the light reflecting the grey eyes of the elf. And slowly he began to cry, a tear sliding out over his gaunt cheek and quickly followed by another. His frame seemed to shudder as he played, using all his energy to bring the beauty of the music forth.

Then as the last note was wafted away on the sigh of the breeze he lowered his head and wiped away the signs of tears. He held out the flute, " Thank you, it is a perfectly made instrument."

Maehsos' face was pained, he reached out a reluctant hand and took the flute from the Minstrel's hand.

" Thank you, Maglor. I don't know what to say."

" That you still allow me to play for you."

" But now I worry that the music will out shine the dance." said Aeroniel lightly.

Maglor smiled. " I hardly think that will happen my Lady, the dance is one of the oldest and most loved of all. I think that you will have no lack of attention. And now do not blush I do not wish to embarrass you, simply that my playing is meant to compliment the movement of the seasons."

She was about to answer when suddenly the camp was alive with the cries of the elves.

" The Prince has returned! The Prince is here!"

" Let us go and welcome him!"

A kind of excited rush broken out among the elves and they hurried to greet their beloved Prince and his company. Many had husbands and father's among the soldiers and all were anxious to be reunited. Maglor and Darien ran off to join the others as, Maehsos returned the flute to its case. He looked up surprised to see that Aeroniel was still there.

" Why Ronnie, what are you waiting for? This is the moment go and see him."

" No, not like this. Not yet, I want it to be more than a quick hello in a crowd of elves. Wait till tomorrow night after the dance."

Maehsos nodded " I understand, good night dear."

" Good night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was at loss. He couldn't find any information about the move or that there were any other missing patients. He had asked all the nurses and they had the same answer " ask the new guy." Ron was darned if he was going to ask that…..person for any more help. He wasn't trying to help him, it was as id he was trying to put him off. To make him stop wondering and forget that the woman had been alive.

That wasn't going to happen if he had any thing to do with it. Opening the door to the woman room he went through the drawers and cupboards, nothing. The bed was perfectly made, nothing there probably. He sat down on it and heard the sound of leather rubbing against metal. In a flash he had the mattress up and the leather folder in his hand.

" She would never leave this here." he said aloud. He flipped it open and was confronted with a new portrait he hadn't seen before. It was of two children, one was older a boy and the other much younger a little girl. They were obviously brother and sister sharing the same hair color and facial features. The young boy was holding the girl in front of himself on a horse. They were posed on a beach of some kind, some long white ships in the harbor.

They smiled out at him in happiness their little pointed ears peeking out from under their brown hair. The boy had an odd woven crown of gold that wrapped around his head and tapered to points along side his face. It brought out the golden arm guards he wore.

The girl likewise, wore a kind of circlet on her brow, but it was smaller, of a finer design. It wrapped around her whole head and little chains of gold drooped down in draping curves just under her ears. She wore a gown of light green and as the boy, little threads of gold ran through her gown.

Along the bottom of the paper two names were written in neat Tengwarian script. Taking the leather folio he went off to his office. There was someone waiting for him, it was the new doctor. He sat with his feet propped up on the desk and was flipping through the year book from his last year at college.

" What the heck do you think your doing!" he demanded smacking the mans feet off the desk with a loud thud.

" Hey! I was just looking at you in your younger days."

Ron pulled the book out of his grasp and slammed it back in place on the shelf. He turned to find the gaze of the other man fastened on the leather portfolio in his hands. He looked up and smiled a little.

" That's a very interesting design there, what do you call it?"

Ron looked at it and something told him not answer, and he wasn't about too.

" None of your business, now get the hell out of my office."

The words caused the brow of the other to lower and his eyes glistened with a kind white fire. He held out his hand saying " I have a feeling that those belong to Mrs. Elder and I'll ask you again to hand them over now."

Ronald felt an odd freeze on his own motions and saw himself slowly holding out the precious portfolio. He gritted his teeth and pulled it away feeling pain through his muscles as if in rebellion to his own mind.

" Don't give it to him, Dude!"

Suddenly the frozen feeling left the air and out of nowhere Bill hurled himself at Anderson. Taking him crashing to the floor. Snapping out of the daze he had been in he jammed the folio in his briefcase and helped Bill pull Anderson to his feet.

" Dude, I got here as soon as I could. I never thought I find the man of evil himself!"

" Get your hands off me you fool." spat Anderson struggling to break Bill's hold.

" Yeah right scum bucket, I'll let you go so you can wreak more havoc in the world. I don't think so." And Bill slammed a fist into Anderson's stomach. Sauron being limited to a human body folded like a stack of cards. Bill turned to Ron and said " We got to get out of here now!"

They bolted down the hall and drove 70 all the way to bill home. Thankfully not one cop was seen the entire way. Collapsing onto the couch Ron asked " Who the heck is that?"

Bill brushed his hair out of his eyes and said " Sauron dude, it was Sauron. He's here for her."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authorial Note: **Ooohhhh! Two cliffhangers in one! I am the living personification of Sauron in this age. Mwhahaha! Anyway, back to reality, I need more reviews to continue everyone. I need your feed back to continue to make this a good story.

**A word about Maehsos: ** I made his name up and it really has no meaning in the world of Tolkien, however I will make it clear later what his history.


	10. A Kiss is still a Kiss

The woman looked up as the door opened and admitted the one person she hated more than anyone. He wasn't happy either, she knew by the way he held his hand slightly clenched that he was boiling mad.

" How are we today?" He asked sitting next to her on the cot. She pulled away from him and did not answer. " I thought you'd like to know we made a bit of progress and it's all thanks to your rude little doctor friend." He reached out and stroked the hair that curled at the base of her neck.

She shuddered and jerked her head away " Don't touch me!"

He laughed and said " I always did have a bit of a fascination with your rather…unremarkable hair. I don't know if that isn't the reason I like it so well, it lacks all the gleaming silkiness of elves hair, and yet holds that changeable factor which makes it seem more than one color." He began smoothing it into a neat curtain, he was enjoying her discomfort enormously and wasn't about to stop.

" As I said before, your doctor gave me a little help, he has in his possession a certain folder inscribed with the crest of Fingon….I see that you know it. Just as I thought, it is yours, you're easier to read than a book, my dear."

Aeroniel had turned to face him a moment and asked " Do….do you have it?"

Sauron's face darkened and his hands tightened painfully on her hair. " No, some fool came and aided the doctor before I could get it. Not that it matters, I can easily find out what I need to know from your husband."

He began braiding her hair as he spoke his vile hands sliding in and out as he worked. Aeroniel shuddered again, and kept her face away from his, avoiding those odd eyes.

" He will never tell you anything," she said defiantly, but there was a tiny note of uncertainty that Sauron caught, like a struggling butterfly in those long, perfect hands. She jerked back to reality, as he laughed softly, a cultured, satisfied chuckle.

" You are all so predictable. So…sure at first. Sure as all of that fool Felagund's elves were. We only found out later who he really was, because of their ridiculous loyalty to their dear King. They all died for him, and then---he died also. Just as Fingon is dying. Slowly, but surely."

" What do you mean?" the word strangled from her throat, she could not stop them. Sauron ceased his incessant braiding for a few moments, leaning closer, so she could feel his warm breath on her neck, and smell it's mint freshness.

" We don't have him oh, no. But he is dying. Every moment of every day, he turns because he thought he heard your voice on the breeze, the soft feel of your hand on his. Every night he imagines you are in his arms, and he reaches out to touch your face….like this." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, and she recoiled, horrified at this familiar caress aped in such a sickening fashion. But now she had turned, and her eyes were held by his, and they glinted in a wolf-like fashion, as he leaned even closer.

" But then…you are not there. And our poor King is left only with a tormenting phantom, and of how he will answer his children's questions when they want to know where Mother is?"

Aeroniel gasped slightly, and slid completely off the cot, clumsy within the confines of her straight jacket. Sauron watched her weeping, satisfied for now. The rest would come later. All these captives did sooner or later, through mental or physical torture.

He stood up, and then looked down at one of his hands. A long strand of glistening hair was caught in one of his nails, and delicately he pulled it free. And then, almost as an afterthought, he slipped it into one of his pockets, a ghost of a smile playing over his handsome face.

Fingon had searched the faces in the crowd of elves, dwarves and men. The brown haired young woman wasn't among them. His father came forward and clasped his son in a tight embrace.

" I am glad to see you, my son."

" Ada! Greetings!"

" Come, I'll see that this joyous and smothering crowd doesn't kill you before you can even say hello to all your friends."

The two slowly made their way out of the crowd of well wishers, saying hello and exchanging words back and forth with one another. The elves all reached out to touch the hand or arm of their beloved ruler and his son. Little eflleths ran before them and spread petals on the path. Watching from distance Aeroniel saw the King and Prince in a new light, they were the hope and pride of the Nolder, great and noble like none she would ever see again.

Splendid in his armor of beaten gold and his white helmet, Fingon was every inch the praised and loved Valiant of all the ballads. She did not know this elf, he was no longer the handsome elf who cared for her. He was a noble and untouchable Prince, surrounded by _his_ people. She had no place there, she was mortal and like Beren would only cause hurt where she loved.

With a last look at the prince and King she went back to her tent, and for the first time in years cried herself to sleep.

A page entered the royal pavilion and cleared away the remains of the meal as the King and his son shared their news from Dor-Lomin.

" The defense are at the strongest they will be until we can train more of the young elves to ride the horses. It really shouldn't be this way, they should already know how to bond with their steeds without training." said Fingon as he began stacking the tangerine peels his father had left on the tray.

" Remember my son that they were not all born to it. They are gifted in many other ways, some were not meant to have the way with animals that you and your guard possess. Most of them were not even born in Valinor so they learn in a different way." The King paused and considered his son a moment and a teasing light came into his silver blue eyes.

" I seem to remember a certain elf, very eager and willing to learn …oh about two thousand years ago that had himself thrown over thirty times on the first day of his riding lessons."

Fingon smiled at the memory " I remember being so sore the next day that I could barely move."

Fingolfin laughed and said " I was sure we wouldn't see you in the ring that day. But there you were, marching out to it in a some what stiff way!"

"And I was thrown only once after that, I had some pride, you know."

Fingolfin mused a moment and said " I do believe it had something to do with the fact that the whole family of Feanor was there, and Celegorm and Maedhros were betting that you would never learn the proper way to ride?"

" Yes, they were, and I knew that if I gave in I would never hear the end of it. As it turned out Celegorm didn't know how to ride very well himself, but that's another story."

The father and son, so like in manner and appearance sat in companionable silence for a time. The light of the lamps casting blue shadows over their black hair and winking off the gold that bound Fingon's braids. A song of twilight was being song softly over the camp and the light sound of laughter flittered back through the thin walls of the tent. Fingon sighed and leaned his head against the high backed chair his sat on.

" I am so tired, Ada"

" Do the dreams continue?"

" Yes, but they have changed and I cannot…" he trailed off unable to explain the problem to his father. Fingolfin frowned slightly, his son was gifted in seeing things in great depth, but with that came the pain and memory of those things as if he had lived them. In the aftermath of Maedhros's rescue, Fingon had nightmares of torture that he never endured. He had taken that burden from his friend knowing that to relive it would surely kill him. So he had suffered it alone and often in the years that followed he would walk the night in sleepless pain.

After a time he had learned to release the dreams and they would fade away to nothing. Passing away as the years rolled away in endless order, but not all dreams fade. Fingon was not allowed, it seemed, to release his own past memories and horrors he had witnessed and endured in life. They plagued him, and it was not unheard of that he would go without rest for months at a time.

Now the weariness of months seemed to show in his son's exhausted frame as it relaxed into the chair. As he looked at his son he thought how much like his mother there was in his face, the same dark hair and habit of twining gold in his braids. It was his wife all over again. Only she had not come, she had stayed behind to mourn the loss and in rebuke of their disobedience to the Valar.

And yet they had all come on, he had to. Feanor was his brother regardless of mother and he was bound to him in blood, and in love of brother for brother.

Fingon sighed again and Fingolfin saw that he was asleep, his mind at rest and his eyes clouded in slumber. The King rose and slowly left so not to disturb his son, he came out into the beautiful silver light of the moon. He breathed in the fresh scent of night flowers and the stars over head twinkled in radiance. Out of respect for those races that required sleep, the elves had retired to their tents early and only a few now strayed under the night sky.

Fingolfin nodded to those elves and strolled around the shimmering pools of Irvin and felt that is was good to be alive. He saw a lone figure kneeling by a pool and idly tossing pebbles into the water, the ripples white and silver. The face was hidden by the long red hair that fell to the elf's waist, but the attitude was one of contented peace. The Steward looking out over the water and idly dangling his long white fingers in the stream of water. A stirring in the calm water was enough for the King to know that the presence of Ulmo was there. All was indeed right with the world

The scene was one of organized confusion, dancers and musicians ran from one end of the clearing to the other trying to find the best lace to position themselves. Another party of elves was in the process of hanging streamers of silk and satin from tree to tree above the dance floor.

Lady Bethriel was in command and under her direction the area was rapidly transformed into the small piece of Valinor it would become. She was in her element, among her friends she almost seemed kind and happy toward those around her. Nessima asked her for her opinion on a green gown she held in her arms.

After fulfilling her request she sailed over to remove to little eflings from climbing one of the tent poles. After bestowing a gentle smack to their bottoms she shooed them away.

Across camp Aeroniel was being held under Alassë's hands.

" Ow! Please Alassë my hair isn't going to look very pleasing if you pull it out." said Aeroniel as she blinked soap out of her tearing eyes. Alassë didn't answer as she continued to massage the shampoo into Aeroniel's scalp.

Nessima entered the tent and looked at the two before laughing and saying " If you could only see yourself Ronnie, you would think you're going to meet Morgoth from your expression."

Perhaps you would too if your head was on fire from scrubbing."

" You'll thank me later when your hair is lying like sun upon a fields of gold." said Alassë happily.

Nessima rolled her aqua eyes to the ceiling and smoothing the dress out said " Lady Bethriel unwittingly helped make your gown more beautiful, she told me that gold would accent it better than silver and so it does." she sat and pulled her sewing basket to her and threading a needle.

Aeroniel asked " Did you find the masks? I think we left them behind and I…." Her words were cut off by a cascade of water poured upon her head by the dark haired maiden.

Handing a towel to Aeroniel, Alassë began collecting her varies combs and brushes. As the human girl wrapping her dripping self in the big towel she wrung the excess water out of her hair.

" I saw the Prince today and may I say that he was looking quite wonderful. I saw every elven maid making eyes at him. It's really quite silly if you ask me, most of them don't have a chance."

" No, of course not to you, but then you are preoccupied with a certain member of the prince's guard and have no thought of the prince himself." smirked Nessima as she sewed another golden bead into place.

"Oh I smell intrigue!" crowed Aeroniel.

Alassë blushed a pretty pink and bent her head over her combs. Aeroniel knelt beside her on the bed and coaxed " Tell us who the lucky elf is! Hmmmm?"

" I..I don't have any real incident to put my finger on. It's just a glance or look, little things you know. Nothing I can point to and say " Yes, I see he cares for me."

" So I don't want to say anything for fear of being wrong." she said. Nessima nodded in agreement.

" I think that's wise sister, but if the elf in question happens to be Darien I wouldn't worry about it. I've seen him mooning over you in much the same way you do about him."

Aeroniel giggled and asked if it was really Darien. " Our Darien? The one who is always following us around? And I thought it was all on my account! I shall wilt like a blighted flower now since he loves another." And Aeroniel sank to the floor dramatically, a puddle of wet hair and white towel. The woman all laughed and Nessima held out the finished dress. " Here Miss Wilted Flower, see if this becomes you or not."

Sighing mournfully Aeroniel hurried behind the scan and the rustle of material was heard. A contented sigh came a second later and she appeared saddening shy around the screen. A vision in pale green, the gown hugged close to her frame, the neckline reaching to just below her collar bones. There were no sleeves but the soft materiel draped in filmy folds on either side of her bare shoulders. It hugged her frame lightly and hung to just above her ankles leaving her feet and legs room to move as she danced.

The scattered over the dress and along the hem the little gold beads were coyly working their priceless magic. The eflleths didn't say anything for a time and Aeroniel asked hesitantly " Isn't it alright?"

Alassë gave a queer laugh and said " I should say, it's just perfect. But now I'll have to come up with another way to fashion your hair. Something living that is…I'll be right back."

She entered a moment later and said " I need your hands Aeroniel come on." they trooped out of the tent careful not to let anyone see them and they ran out through the trees. Breaking into a clearing they were confronted with a field of tightly closed poppies.

" There you need to make them open." directed Alassë. Kneeling among the plants Aeroniel stroked one her eyes closing slowly as she trailed her hands from the bottom of the tender stem to the top. As her finger tips reached the bud it unfolded into hr cupped hand. It spread it's yellow petals softly against her palm and she looked up and the field seemed to awake in a similar fashion.

Gathering the blossoms in her hand Alassë fashioned them into a crown of sorts, as Nessima made a small nosegay out of the flowers adding a fern or two.

" Now we have everything we need to finish."

Half hour later Aeroniel was standing in the field the crown on her head and the nosegay fastened to her wrist. Her hair was drying in the sun and feeling the heat working to make her sleep she lay back among the plants that bent to touch her. Sleep fell easily because in the excitement of the past days there didn't seem to be enough time for rest.

Sheltering her from the harsh sunlight the poppies folded over and made a canopy.

It was well because not long after an elf came traipsing through the field looking for solitude in the empty field. He wasn't looking for anyone, simply the quiet without fawning courtiers or maids. He wasn't sure what drew him here, but he reveled in the calmness of the late afternoon. He was walking towards a particularly green spot, when the poppies that grew there inexplicably curled around his foot, and he tripped forward, skidding along the ground in quite an un-princely fashion. He laughed slightly at himself, and sitting halfway up, spit out some grass that had found its way in his mouth.

Then, just as he was about to turn away, and forget this little incident, the poppies opened, revealing a young women sleeping there. He stopped, feeling very confused. This was the woman from his dreams, wearing the same green dress, the golden beads catching the light like tiny prisms, twinkling up at him.

But what fascinated him was her face, so clear and peaceful, that same, small smile tinged with sadness tugging at her mouth. He considered her carefully. If she had been smiling in the same way every eflleth had, carefree and happy, he might still have turned away, only to remember a very pretty girl surrounded by flowers on a beautiful afternoon.

But it was that sadness, that hint of sorrows hidden, that called to his own cares that he bore. And on a sudden, very foolish impulse, he leaned forward, and gently kissed her smile. He lingered a few moments, running one finger over a lock her soft, slightly damp hair.

" Prince Fingon!" Someone was calling his name, probably Lady Bethriel. Hastily he stood up, and before he left, glanced back, only to see the poppies close together, hiding her from curious eyes. And as if she had never been there, the poppies bowed and curtseyed to each other in the breeze.

Dear Reviewers…er…Readers

I have given you something to chew on for the next few weeks. Yes, weeks because I require reviews to continue. I have been laboring on this story to the point that I lose sleep. And expect for a few faithful souls, no one reviews. I have given you a kiss, and a creepy scene with Sauron whom we love to( wait I don't love him at all!) hate. So get busy and give me some feed back!

Love Always( for every one, but Sauron and Morgoth)

Jaffee Leeds


	11. Pomp and Circumstance

The guest were arriving in full gala costume and even the plainest man was splendid in the sparkle and snap of the bright lanterns. Each guest was announced as they came up the shallow steps which lead to the dancing floor.

" Lord Finrod Felagrund and Lady Artanis!"

Every eye flew to the fabled pair, their beauty being known over the land. The children of Finarfin a golden pair. And beautiful they were, he was lean and his face was poetic, soulful, but his bearing was noble and majestic. The fairest of the Princes of the Nolder.

His sister, Lady Artanis was by far the most beautiful woman Aeroniel had ever seen. Watching her from the shadows behind the lamps, Aeroniel noted the petal soft tread and the way her gold and silver hair hung to the floor in a cascade of waves. The couple were embraced warmly by the King and seated near him at the high table.

" Lord Maedhros of Himring and Lord Maglor of the Gap." was the next of the heralds pronouncements. And an unsettled hush fell upon the crowd. A ripple of whispers filled the area as they brothers stood there framed in a trellis of white flowers.

Standing well over seven feet the older of the two was a giant even among his peers. His crown of coppery red hair flow in unbound waves around his shoulders, and his green and gold cloak concealed his right arm. His intense gaze swept the room and many looked away as if in fear. A whisper came from a couple near Aeroniel.

" _They say he lives like one come back from the dead."_

An elf of great renown and mystery.

Maglor stood as pale and dark as before but also wearing the regal green and gold of his house his black hair falling glossy braids down his back. In his white hand a harp of exquisite design winkled back at the lamp light.

" Welcome my friends come in and be comfortable!" this came from Fingon as he embraced the too. This eased the crowd and Aeroniel released a breath she had been holding. The Feanorian brothers were taken to the opposite end of the high table from the children of Finarfin: although the healing of forgiveness had brought some of the cousins together, other hurts could not be healed so.

" Lord Cirdan of the Havens and company."

Standing in sharp relief against the archway was in the strange Shipwright. His robes of almost black indigo silk were the darkest in the company as the other elves with him worn the dove grey of the Havens. His white hair fell in sheets of pearl light far below his shoulders and accented the pearly script that ran along the cuffs of his robes. His eyes were kind and voice hushed as he greeted the King in a language unfamiliar to Aeroniel.

As the Shipwright crossed his heart with his right hand and inclined his head slightly to the King Aeroniel was impressed with the air with which he performed each action. It implied respect, but also the air of one who bows only to Eru.

" My friend I am glad you came. I was afraid we wouldn't be able to pull you away from you boats long enough." laughed the King speaking now in Quendi.

" I hope you realize that I am here only for the food. An old bachelor like me would miss the chance to enjoy the delicacies your cooks prepare." Laughing he was lead to the table and seated with the children of Finarfin, inclining his head again and kissing Artanis's hand gently.

The table was set and every guest settled, so the dancing would begin and not long after Aeroniel knew she and Maehsos would perform. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn and see Maehsos striking a pose in his splendid amber tunic and mask.

" You look wonderful Maehsos and your hairs all down and quite beautiful!"

Faining boredom he examined his fingers saying " Oh like I haven't heard that one before. You not so bad yourself, I suppose. Here turn 'round and let me fix you mask it'll fall off tied like that."

She did so and while he worked she gave voice to her worries.

"Do you think we should do this? Everyone is so splendid and lovely. I am afraid to go out and make a fool of myself."

Sighing he faced her and said " How many months have we been working on this?"

" Twelve, but.."

He held up a slender finger. " I have not finished yet. Yes, twelve months and three days, seven minutes and nine second. And how many time did we practice when we were too wear to even stand?"

" Many."

" Correct, and how many mistakes have we made in the last..say six months?"

She smiled at him, she knew what he was doing. " None at all."

" Then my dear we are as ready to perform this dance as we will ever be. Now no more worries, if you have nervous simply focus on me and you'll not misstep."

" Thank you, I needed that."

Then shall we off? I see Maglor getting prepared with the flute."

" Yes, just don't drop me." she said.

Looking wounded he offered his left saying " Oh fair and benevolent Lady consent to dance with your crippled servant, do pray!"

" Silly, lead on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a groan Ronald rolled off the couch and hit the carpet with a dull thump. He didn't want to be awake, but the sound of Bill in the shower singing "Oh What a Beautiful Morning" in Quendi was really too much.

He had slept like the dead, and now he was in search of something to bring him back to the land of the living. After mooching around in the cupboards he found a canister with a green tea, at least that's what he thought it was.

"Good morning Ron! It's a beautiful day isn't it?" Bill proclaimed briskly. Winching Ron went about boiling water. He turned and found Bill in a horrendous orange robe embroidered with bright gold flowers.

" Where'd you pick something like that up Bill? The local rejects sale?"

Bill looked a little hurt. " My daughter made it for me last year, she was just learning the art of embroidery and she made this. So what if it's not the best? I wasn't going to smash her hopes of living up to her name."

" What is her name?" asked Ron setting two coffee cups on the counter.

"Miriel." was the answer. Ron rolled his eyes and said " You seriously named your daughter "broideress"?"

"We named all the children after elves. You should remember that, your Celegorm's godfather." Bill said reproachfully. Choking a little on his tea Ron said " You named him Celegorm? I thought you said it was Kelly?"

" Well, it is sort of. We simply spell it C-e-l-l-e-y." said Bill as he put cereal and bowls on the table.

" Those poor kids! They have got to have trouble at school over that kind of thing. I mean for mercy sake I did, and my names Ronald!"

Bill shook his head and said " No they have never had any problems, but that's because they don't go to school. Don't you remember that Mary's a teacher? Well she teaches them and they have all kinds of classes you can't find in public school, like Quendi and archery and sword fighting. The kids love it!"

" Sword fighting? do all of them have it?"

" Sure, even Miriel, you should she her go! I thought it would be good for her to know how to handle one. I never could understand the elves not training their girls how to fight." Bill said as he pulled some strange colored cereal into his bowl.

Ron picked up the box and read and asked " Blue cornflakes?"

" Blue, whole grain, all natural cornflakes." interjected Bill. He motioned for Ron to have some and said " They do great things for your heart."

Ron made a face as he chewed the first mouthful. Swallowing he gasped " I think they're doing strange things to my heart instead."

They finished eating and Ron headed for the shower, he passed down the main hallway and saw all the children's pictures along the wall. It was in order of birth, Turgon the oldest had his first bow held up in the camera's view. His two front teeth were missing and he sported a cowlick on the back of his head.

Next was a picture of Finrod as a baby, his mother was smiling up as she supported the red faced bundle. He would have been about fifteen now, but no current picture hung there because he had died a few weeks after birth.

Celegorm was the second living son and he had the perfect wheat blond of his mother and freckles sparkled across his nose. He was wearing his fencing gear and pointed his foil at the camera's lens. He was pretty tall and would be a really looker once he filled out his rather skinny frame.

Then came the only girl and pride of the family, Miriel was the prettiest little girl he had ever seen. She was 10 in this picture and holding open a brand new sewing chest over flowing with embroidery floss, hoops and needles. She beaming out at you, her bright blue eyes sparkling in her excitement.

And last but not least was the baby of the family, his carrot red hair stuck straight up in an odd soapy point on his head. He was sitting in the bath with his mother beside him. His name was Maedhros after the oldest Feanorian brother. His birth, Ron did remember because Bill had phoned in a ridiculous state of happiness. Bill and Mary had desperately wanted one of the children to inherit the fiery tint from Bill's father.

So when Maedhros was born Bill had called everyone who he thought would care and probably some people who didn't care at all; to tell them about it. By now the children were 6, 11, 13 and 17. Ron went on to the shower and thought that he should have kept up with Bill more, but after Ron's wife had died he had pulled away from a lot of people. At least the one's who reminded him of her, she had been best friends with Mary Macintosh and he couldn't see her with thinking about his own Laura.

But now all he was worried about was the fact that a relatively helpless woman was missing and he had to get through a freaky mad man to find her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In perfect timing and without a waver or misstep, Maehsos lifted Aeroniel high above his head and she extended her hands in the slow unfurling of opening petals. As she was lowered she spun as before and warded away the cool touch of Autumn, but as he danced before her she was won over. They waltzed and swung together and the practice of all those months was coming in perfect caress of movement. And as they danced in the cascade of flute and harp Aeroniel's dress slowly faded from the green to the delicate shade of amber that matched that of Maehsos.

They held one another and whirled their hair mingling like the late leaves of fall and in a sudden and power movement they stopped hands raised and stretched up to the sky. A quiet moment followed and then thunderous applause echoed over the still pools of water. Stilling breathing hard from the dance thy bowed and beamed to their audience. Then rushed off the stage into the shadows.

" We did it! We did it and didn't make any mistakes!" crowed Aeroniel as she whipped off the her mask. Laughing Maehsos picked her up and swung her around again for good measure.

" Well done Ronnie! You were beautiful! I think I'll marry you myself before someone else whisks you away like Autumn!" He laughed and hearing them called back they went back and bowed again.

" Come here and receive the honors of the King!" called the pale Shipwright. They came up and bowed low all the while smiling broadly to King Fingolgin. He pulled Aeroniel to him and said " I cannot believe the way you performed my dear it was magnificent! I am so proud of you!"

" Thank you Sire I hoped you would like it. Here you may have my flowers." and she held out the charming nosegay. He took it and turned to his son.

" You see Findekáno I have completely won her over to my side. You can never have her back now!"

" I see that I will be hard put to it indeed." answered Fingon as he gazed with shock at the young woman before him. It really was Aeroniel, the little scrubby girl he had found in the water grown into the lovely woman he had mistaken for….Oh Eru! He had kissed her!

Aeroniel was standing in front of him now holding out her crown of yellow poppies, her face was study of hope and shyness. What would he think of her?

Suddenly she was enveloped in his embrace: held a slightly off her feet and supported in his strong muscular arms. He smelled good, a mixture of herbs and wind.

" Aeroniel my dear, I am so glad to see you." he said the words muffled against her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said " I missed you so much!" His hold tightened a bit before he released her.

"Now let me look and see again that this lovely young woman is truly my little sea sprite."

Smoothing her hair she stood straight and tall being now a whole 6'0 in height. She watched his gaze until he looked into her eyes. But he looked away in a second and she wondered what was wrong.

" You have freckles!" he finally stated.

" Yes, my Lord." she answered a trifle amused. He continued.

" You didn't have freckles when I saw you last! Indeed there are many changes about you that I do not remember giving you permission for!"

She smiled impishly replying " I'm afraid that I took it into my own hands. You cannot stop time."

His eyes darkened at this, a shadow seemed to veil the starry light in in them for the briefest of moments.

" Aeroniel I would like you to meet my dearest friend, Lord Maedhros of Himring. Maedhros this is my father's ward Aeroniel."

The giant elf bowed his head and greeted her in his deep voice." I am pleased to meet you my Lady, I had heard of you, but never thought to have the pleasure of meeting you. My brother Caranthir is more of a social elf them I am. I hope your stay with my friend has always been pleasant?"

" Always very much so, I am honored to meet you my Lord. I have much good of you and it is thrilling to meet you in person."

Suddenly the equally tall Shipwright came forward and propelled Aeroniel away saying " I'll not have you monopolizing this young woman all evening." Surprised and a little disappointed Aeroniel found herself seated next to the Shipwright and deep in conversation about the proper way to construct a fishing boat.

She was not really listening, instead she was trying to read the white script that ran along his robe. The clearest part read …." Call my name and draw my heart, for from this day I cannot…. And then the fold of clothe hide the words.

"….so what do you think Lady Aeroniel?" asked the Shipwright.

" Oh about what? I'm afraid wasn't paying attention."

He smiled not at all offended. " I asked how you liked the sea?"

" Very much but the last time that I was there I almost drown so I haven't been too keen to see it again."

He nodded sympathetically and offered her an apple. " I hope you will come and visit us someday and I will see if I cannot change your mind about it. The sea is truly the most beautiful thing and should not be feared."

" Thank you." she said absently. Her eyes were drawn to the floor where Fingon was dancing with Nessima. They made a striking pair, her golden coloring and his dark hair was a lovely sight, and they seemed wrapped in one another's company. Nessima laughed at something he said and her eyes shot from him to Aeroniel and she blushed a furious pink as she laughed. It was her one faults she blushed when she laughed and it wasn't exactly becoming, she bemoaned it all the time.

A polite cough brought her back to the present and she said " Oh forgive me, my Lord! I am not being a very good dinner partner!"

He smiled his pale blue eyes sparkling a little as he said " I can see that you want to be on the dance floor. I warn you I haven't danced in the last fifty years but I think I can still manage this one." He pulled her chair out and they joined the couples on the floor.

The night passed in a whirl of merriment, Maehsos and Maedhros seemed to be holding a kind of contest to see who could dance with the most eflleths. They were going at it long after Aeroniel pleading exhaustion had retired to bed. She had stayed long enough to see Lord Finrod and his sister dance their proud forms moving in exquisite precision as Daeron and Maglor played a duet on their flutes. It was a sight never to be forgotten in her life time. And when the King had swept Lady Bethriel into the dance as well it was something to see. Her face a flushed and pleased as they met intricate step for intricate step.

But finally sleep was calling and she found her way back to her tent which was silent in the cool night. No one was retiring now and she found the area calming, frogs singing their funny night song and fireflies beaming their lights in the foggy fields.

" No doubt you are quite pleased with yourself this evening Aeroniel?" said a cold voice. Turning Aeroniel saw that even now the Lady Bethriel was going to try and ruin her night.

" Yes I had a marvelous time and there is nothing you say can change that."

A dry chuckle came from the Lady and she said " I suppose you enjoyed making a public spectacle of yourself? In front of the Prince no less, I was surprised."

" Lady Bethriel!"

Shocked to discover they were not alone they both turned and saw the Prince standing there a torch causing a shadow on his face. His expression was hard and very displeased, he stood the very essence of a Prince, his shoulders squared and chin held high. He came forward and put a hand on Aeroniel's shoulder.

" Do not foul the night air with your bitter words Bethriel, leave my presence at once. And I would thank you never to speak to my father's ward again." He voice was harsh and she flinched under his gaze. She bowed frozenly and drew away.

Sighing he faced the girl. " Allow me to apologize for her discourteous words. It grieves me to see that her holds to her old prejudice so strongly.

Aeroniel shrugged " She always finds something, I have come to expect nothing else. It's alright"

" No it is not right, I will speak to my father about it tomorrow. Meanwhile do not believe a word she said my dear. You were quite…beautiful tonight and I was never so proud of you." He touched her face a little and brushed leaf out of her hair. It brought back the afternoon , but then a little wind blew her hair over her bare shoulders making her shiver. He noticed and bide her goodnight. She didn't want him to go, he had been gone for so long. And secretly he didn't wish to leave, but neither spoke their thoughts aloud.

As she lifted the tent flap he called back " Aeroniel? Would you care to go riding tomorrow?

A thrill of something went through her and she said " Oh yes, I would like that very much. Thank you….and Fingon? I..I am glad your home."

He searched her eyes a moment and said quietly." So am I."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Reviewers and Readers

I have never written such a bad chapter before! I would have put a lot more into it if my parents weren't around. Like I said they hate LOTR and I have to do this in secret. I will try and make it up to you in the next chapter. I am sorry.

Jaffee Leeds


	12. Racing and a Revelation

The next morning Fingon came early to Aeroniel's tent and found her waiting for him.

" Good morning, I trust you rested well?"

" Very thank you. Although after all the excitement it took a little time to fall asleep. Besides the fact that a few eflings found it more interesting to run through the tent grounds all night."

Chuckling he offered her his arm and they began to walk slowly to the field where all the horses were kept. Everyone was just being to wake and a few drowsy looking Edain children tumbled out of their tent on their way to wash in the clear pools. They bowed to the Prince and ran off daring each other to jump into the water fully clothed.

" By the way, who won the dancing contest? Maedhros or Maehsos?" Aeroniel asked.

" I think they gave up after they found there was only one girl left and they both couldn't dance with her at the same time so they called it fair. You really should have seen the look on that poor eflleths face as they argued over her. I was afraid she would burst into tears right then and there."

" Oh the poor thing, yet she should feel flattered that she was sought after by two such noble elves. Even if was only a contest." laughed Aeroniel as the horses came into view.

Whistling shrilly Fingon called the herd to the close end of the field. They came thundering over the ridge in a magnificent waves of flying mane and pounding hooves. Reaching the gate they turned and wheeled away and at another single by the Prince they came to a prancing halt.

Stepping under the fence the Prince approached a frisky looking chestnut.

" Isn't that the horse that threw you during the orc attack?" Aeroniel asked coming up the stroke the velvety nose of the beast.

" Yes, but I think he's gotten passed that kind of behavior now. He's a proper war steed now and a little thing like a spider isn't going to frighten this brave fellow is it?" he said rubbing the soft ears and speaking in delicate elvish.

" I should certainly hope not or that creature would be a shame to the mare that bourn it." said another voice and they turned and found Lord Maedhros leaning his giant frame against the rails. After greetings Maedhros inspected the chestnut inquiring " Going for a ride this morning I see. Would you and this Lady care for some company?"

For a moment Aeroniel was tempted say no they didn't want any company, but when Fingon sent her a questioning glance she nodded consent.

Calling his own horse Maedhros vaulted onto the beast, it was nearly as large as he was and Aeroniel wondered if there had ever been a bigger horse.

As if he read her thoughts he smiled " A big horse for an even bigger elf my lady. I'll warrant your own is as tiny and good natured as yourself?"

She laughed as Fingon brought up her mare, it was not the "cow-horse" of previous years, but a calm cream mare. "I would say yes to the first surmise, and no to the second. This little lady has a mind of her own at times and only consist patting keeps her happy. That's true isn't you silly thing." The horse shook her head and whinnied softly.

Saddling her was not hard as the horse was tiny and Aeroniel had learnt long ago that she had to care for her animal to keep a good bond between them. Fixing the bridle and reins Fingon lifted her up into the saddle, thinking that she was not the same skinny adolescent of former years. She was soft and supple and had the figure of a beautiful Edain woman.

Then he looked away as he realized that he was staring rather rudely at her. " Well we'd better be off now I suppose." he said and called Sargon to him. " Now my man" he addressed the horse. " No funny business now when we're riding. We're not in the battle field and we don't buck and rear around the Ladies understand?"

The horse whiffled back and nudged Fingon's shoulder in an impatient gesture. Pulling himself up they rode out and toward a vast plain fringed by the green forests at the foot of the mountains.

For a few minutes they merely conversed on the happenings of the passed evenings merriment. But they were interrupted by the arrival of an small detail guard.

" Oh no." Fingon said in mild frustration.

" What is it?" asked Aeroniel.

" They're coming to escort the Prince, to baby sit him." was the humorous reply from Maedhros.

They detail rode up and the head soldier bowed and spoke." I apologize for not meeting you sooner my Lord I did not know you wished to go out this morning."

" That is quite alright Lieutenant, I did not tell anyone because I did not wish the guard to accompany me. Now you may return to the camp and enjoy yourselves."

The Lieutenant looked like he wanted to do just that, but he said " I cannot do that now my Lord. If you were already gone and we hadn't found you maybe we could have done want you suggest, but now…" He trailed off lamely.

His lips tightened into a thin line the Prince nodded. " I understand, very well come along but keep a distance of at least 300 hundred yards."

" Very well my Lord." and they reined in and waited for the group to make their progress across the field.

" Why on Arda would you have to have a guard when you are such a valiant soldier?" inquired Aeroniel.

" Because of the sudden attacks that sometimes plague this country. I do not fear such an attack or I would have hardly brought you anywhere near it. But my Adar no doubt considers it a precaution."

" I should rather think it was Lady Bethriel sticking her nose into your business again." stated Maedhros flatly. " I still don't understand why you keep the old buzzard around Findekáno."

Fingon sighed " For myself I wouldn't and not for my own pleasure either, but rather for those she has a bad habit of bringing down. " He glanced at Aeroniel and smiling said " You wouldn't find it hard to see the back of her?"

" Well that is a tricky question my Lord, if I said yes then I may be thought of as ungrateful and disrespectful of my caretaker of all these years. However I would be dishonest if I said I wanted her to stay. Therefore I will withhold my council."

Laughing Maedhros turned his horse around and began walking it backward as he kept pace with Aeroniel's mare. " I think you have made a wise choice my Lady, Fingon has been known to corner people with similar tactics. Therefore I applaud your neat side step."

Fingon looked mildly offended at this. " I don't like your tone Maedhros, are you trying to steal the loyalty of my fair companion?"

A sneaky expression came over Maedhros's face and he took hold of Aeroniel's hand and kissed it extravagantly. A gasp of surprise came from the following guard and Maedhros rolled his grey eyes and asked " Findekáno what say you? Do you think we should "ahem" lose the faithful guard?"

" I think that we should do so forthwith." agreed the Prince who gently pulled Aeroniel's hand away from his large cousin. " Can you gallop?"

" Yes!" Aeroniel agreed as a little thrilled went up her arm and down her back at the touch of the Prince's hand.

" Very well, Maedhros I'll give you the nod and we'll separate meeting up in that farther cluster of trees."

" With pleasure!" and suddenly he broken away with a wild cry and began a fats sprite across the field his long copper hair streaming out behind him.

The guards looked startled at this sudden behavior, but since the Prince was still there they remained. Besides there no telling what a Feanorian might do.

Fingon leant over and whispered. " Now my dear when I say, pull your mare up and ride after me as hard as you can. We'll lose them in the trees understand?"

" Right, just don't lose me as well." she said and after a few more feet of plodding walk they burst into a canter and then a gallop and before the surprised guards had time to react they were disappearing into the dense tree line.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So Ronny what's your plan of action?" asked Bill now attired in his normal jeans and t-shirt.

" I am going to call the district office and find out what I can about this Samuel Anderson. I figure that he's got to have some dirt on him that we can use to edge him out. I wasn't due to leave until June anyway." Ron sipped another cup of the bitter tea.

Bill fiddled with his mug a minute and looked off into the distance a second before answering. " You know Ron I have to warn you that we're not dealing with a jerky guy here. This is like evil con-evil here. Next to Morgoth there has never been a more wicked and twisted power."

" What about Hitler?"

" He was just a man with a big army and ego. This guy has supernatural evil on his side. We can't just go and have him fired! He'll the worlds best liar I might add and can smooze his way out of any situation."

Running his hand through his hair Ron sighed " So since you shot my idea's out of the air how about you come up with something?"

Bill smiled and leaned back in his chair balancing on the back two legs. " I thought you'd never ask."

" I look at it this way, if we're fighting someone supernatural we going to need someone with simlier powers right? Okay now I know you're wonder where you would find such a person?"

" Yeah I mean it's not exactly like you can put an ad in the paper that says " Needed: Valar willing to fight evil warlord." said Ron .

" No of course not. But I do know a way to get in touch with something as good. What would you say if I could bring a real Ainur to help take him out?"

" And just where do you propose to find such a person?" asked Ron dryly.

The doorbell rang at that moment and Bill slammed his chair to the ground and said " Be back in a sec that'll be him."

Following his friend into the front room he watched as Bill embraced the man standing in the doorway. Because the sun was behind the man Ron couldn't make out his features.

" Ron I didn't like you to meet our much needed Ainur, Ron meet my dad Maehsos."

Ron's jaw dropped as the man came toward him and Ron saw the perfect even features of the elf from Aeroniel's portfolio. The same carroty hair and bright, bright blue eyes he even had his hair in the braid down his back.

He held out his right hand a bit stiffly and said in slightly accented English " You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you Ron."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Reader/Reviewers

Mwhahahahhaha! Evil cliffhanger once again! Review if you want to know more! Short chapter I know but all I can squeeze out right now. Thank you all for your support and encouragement I really needed it.

It's hard to love something like LOTR and know that you can't really share it with your family. But at least I have you guys! Love always.

Jaffee.


	13. It Is Right

The atmosphere seemed frozen for a time and the three men just looked at each other, Ronald looking into the bright blue eyes of the man gripping his hand.

Bill was the first to speak saying " Ronny I'd like you to meet my father, Maehsos the Ainur!"

Maehsos rolled his eyes slightly and turning to his son said " William, there is no need to be so dramatic! "

Bill laughed and clapped his father on the back. " But Dad, you know darn well that hardly anyone has ever had the chance to meet a real live Ainur!"

Ron, snapping out of a daze said "I think the chances of meeting a Ainur at all are even smaller. I am pleased to meet you…but are you really.. ya know?"

Maehsos smiled and slung his suitcase onto the couch.

" Shall we sit? It's so much more comfortable don't you think?"

Moving like an automaton Ron sat across from the ….the man and waited for him to say something. However Maehsos was not in a hurry to say anything and simply sat there staring at Ron. The clock ticked loudly in the silence of the living room. Bill sat perched on the end of the couch and looked from his father to Ron and back to his father. Ron looked at the two.

Bill, with ash blond hair brushing his shoulders and slouchy posture looked supremely unlike the child of a heavenly being. Maehsos on the other hand looked every inch the part. His bizarrely youthful face and expression was a sharp contrast to his son. Both, however possessed the same bright blue eyes and in this alone could their relation be seen.

" So you're Bill's father?"

" That's right, the one and only."

" But how can you be…..ya know, who you are and be his father?"

Maehsos sighed and pushed a few strands of hair out his eyes before answering. " Ronald, what we need to focus on is finding Lady Aeroniel and defeating Sauron."

" How do you know about it?" asked Ron his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

" I told him about it dude." interjected Bill. At the use of the word "dude" Maehsos winced.

" William, must you insist on using that kind of language? Honestly you would think that you were raised in the ghetto from the slang that you spout!"

Bill answered in a stream of elvish of a kind that Ron had never heard before. It was an odd experience to say the very least to see a "young" man of seemingly twenty scolding a forty year old man like a child. Several minutes went by before he said " Look, I'm glad you're getting along, but can we speak the same language please?"

" Sorry dude…sorry Atar." said Bill catching himself. " I think I'll just go and make some more tea."

"Well, Ronald how are you?"

" Fine, but who cares? I'd like …"

" I do." Maehsos said suddenly " How have you been sleeping? Any disturbing dreams?"

" How the heck did you know?"

Maehsos smiled in an irritating manner and said " It's in the job description. But come, you haven't answered my question."

" Yes, I have been sleeping fine and well…uh… I did have one odd dream, but that has nothing to do with the problem at hand. How can we rescue the Lady Aeroniel?"

" Exactly my point, but I need you to answer my questions first before we can precede to that. If Sauron has been active in this time I need to know it and of what nature it is taking. Now I repeat, what kind of dream?"

" Dang it! Who cares! I want to find out what you intend to do about Lady Aeroniel! She's in danger and I can't waste time in recounting stupid dreams! Geez, I thought you were divine or something, can't you simply read my thoughts and have done with it?"

At the challenge Maehsos stood and said " Fine, you want me to read your thoughts? I will, now sit still you idiot!"

Ron looked up at the youthful face above him and suddenly a cold wave washed over his body and a foreign presence seemed to be sifting through his mind. It was rough and in his mind's eye he saw past experiences flash by. His wife on their first date, his graduation from college, his father's death, his first lost tooth and many more. His wedding day and looking into Laura's eyes and seeing the love reflected there.

Suddenly it was over and he lay limp, covered in sweat and exhausted in the armchair. Maehsos, his lips pressed tightly together sat across from him.

" Satisfied?" he asked, his voice was tired and weary sounding. He looked as fresh as a daisy, but his eyes were dim as if spent from the ordeal.

" I'm sorry I asked." shuddered Ron. " Did you get what you needed?"

" Yes, it's not as bad as I thought, but we need to act before things get worse and I have no doubt they will get worse. Now I'm going to ask you to go back to the hospital and apologize to Sauron for your undue outburst. And this is the hard part, you have to give him the portfolio."

" What! Atar that's like suicide! Or assisting in murder! You know what he'll do to the children if he knows where they are!" burst out Bill balancing three mugs in his hands.

Ron agreed " I don't get it, I mean that's what we punched him out for in the first place. Now I'm going it to give it to him?"

Maehsos shook his head the sun catching the glint of the orange hue. " You have to go in and make peace, so hopefully you can find out something about Aeroniel. And I never said that we'd give him the thing with the original portraits in it! What we must, I repeat must do is get on his "good" side if we hope to find Aeroniel."

" But if the pictures give some kind of secret away..?" Ron trailed off.

" He won't have them, I'll make copies with a few slight changes to throw him off. Are you willing to help?" Maehsos addressed the question to Ron.

" Where do we start?"

-

" Ahhhh! It's good to be away from the court!" sighed the Prince as they pulled up the horses in the assigned cluster of trees.

" Does it plague you so? I should think after the harsh life of the barracks you would be glad to rest at ease among the people." said Aeroniel. She loved the way the wind was toying with his hair, playing little blue shadows along the braided lengths.

" I enjoy peace and quiet but not endless fawning and petting from those anxious for social or military advancement. That is why I couldn't wait to get away. Besides the fact that Father wished to pen me up with visiting dignitaries." Fingon laughed ruefully.

" I am flattered you should choose to spend it with me. Though your Atar would give me little thanks for it."

Fingon looked at Aeroniel and said seriously. " I don't think so, the way in which he praised your progress in each dispatch leads me to think otherwise."

" Dispatch? I never knew that he mentioned me. At least he never told me so. I always assumed that he was too busy to really notice me." Aeroniel said, thinking of this news.

" Yes, but he wrote only of what good and worthy thing you did. I must admit you had become a bit angelic after a while. And now I find you almost more then he wrote." Fingon smiled as she blushed.

" I would hardly agree I am not the patient and kindly woman I would wish. But if my King is satisfied it is enough for me." And Aeroniel's chin went up and her dark eyes flashed a spark of pride.

Fingon chuckled softly at the look.

" What do you find so amusing my Prince?" she asked, curious now.

" Nothing really , just the expression on your face when you spoke just now. I'll swear that it was exactly like one of Lady Bethriel's!"

" Well, I like that! You could not have insulted me more if you had tried!" laughed Aeroniel.

" Shall I really try?"

" No, indeed! If you can be so brutal at a whim than concentrated effort might blight my young heart forever."

" What? Blight whose heart?"

Maedhros came out from under some nearby evergreens a few stray pine needles clinging among the mass of his copper hair.

" Mine, my Lord." answered Aeroniel as they joined together and headed up a gently sloping path. " Your Prince threatens to insult me till my spirit is broken and my heart lies dead among the ashes."

Maedhros looked aghast at his friend who smiled broadly in return. " And see how shamelessly he confirms my deepest fears!" pointed out the giant elf. " I declare myself shocked, and disappointed in you Findekáno, surely this is unworthy of your noble character?"

Pouting Fingon said testily. " You cannot know how difficult it is to maintain a spotless reputation! I am allowed a little devilry every hundred years or so! While there are _others _I could mention who may do as they please and receive every kind of praise for it!"

Maedhros fained misunderstanding and turning to Aeroniel said " Indeed I can agree with him without hesitation. You are terrible spoiled Lady Aeroniel."

" No, you idiot I was talking about you!" said Fingon. He brought his horse up to his friends and said " And I mean to defend my Lady with a challenge."

Maedhros looked interested and said " Very well, I accept your challenge. Call for what you will, I know that I shall win."

Fingon raised his eyebrows at Aeroniel and said " Then we'll see, who can reach that great oak and back the fastest."

" Right! Fair Lady, will you consent to give the signal?" asked Maedhros reigning in the massive animal beside Sargon. The chestnut was dwarfed by the larger animal, but the Prince's horse seemed to realize it was a challenge and he chomped at the bit, anxious to be off.

Holding a little square of cambric in her hand Aeroniel rode clear of the field and at the right moment dropped it. Away they shot as the material fluttered to the ground unnoticed. Pounding hooves and flying manes the animals ran, kicking up great chucks of earth and grass.

Aeroniel silently cheered for Fingon as he rode. She reflected briefly on the last day. How odd it was that after three long years of absence Fingon could behave as if no time had passed. It many ways it was a relief not to feel that barrier of years between them. And yet a nagging fear of his indifference toward her was ever present in her mind.

She loved him, yes, there was no doubt about that. She had always loved him from the first day. But he was a Prince and therefore his wife would be of the highest family, an Elven family. And she did not figure in that equation, unless he would…no, that was impossible.

" Fine ,Aeroniel, you have faced it, now just live with it. He will marry, you will serve him as you can and one day you can die and have relief."

She nodded to herself as if to affirm it, but a heavy weight settled in her chest. And as she watched the two friends racing she felt the burden of being with them.

"_Come away child."_

She jumped as the thought was whispered in the wind passed her ear. She looked around and to find the source but there was no one, just the silent trees. Come away? And go where and with who? Hithlum was her home! How could she leave it and all her family?

A bit of laughter from across the field drew her gaze and her heart leapt a little at the sight of her beloved Prince enjoying the day and life. _How could she leave him?_

" Well Lady Aeroniel, who won?" inquired Maedhros as they rode up arguing over the turn out.

Snapping out of her reverie she spoke " I am sorry I wasn't paying attention. I am sure you both did wonderfully. we go back now?"

Surprise flickered across Fingon's face and his smile faltered. And Maedhros interjected saying " Oh come now it's, too early to return And Lady Bethriel will be on the war path after our escape." But he turned his horse around and called to his friend. " I'll race you back and defeat you in front of everyone including the guard, who are probably still looking for you."

Casting a glance in Aeroniel's direction Fingon agreed only this time she said " Only if I can race as well!"

" No, surely it isn't safe!" Maedhros protested.

Fingon looked at the young woman and saw a determination there that was almost amusing in its intensity.

" I say let her race. After all you're not afraid of being beaten by a woman are you Maedhros?" taunted Fingon. It worked, the Feanorian at once began to protest and finally with a toss of his head he consented.

" I just hope you don't kill yourself." he said grumpily.

"I see only one way in which I could do that and it would be bruising your pride enough for you to kill me. I am a proficient horse woman my Lord and not afraid of a little gallop! See you both back at the camp!"

And with a word to her horse she was off and away across the field. The two elves were so surprised for a few seconds that they sat in shock. Then glancing at one another they shouted after her " We're coming!"

-

The guard were, in fact, still searching for the Prince and his company, and were startled to see the three missing people burst out of the trees in full gallop. The trio spanned the distance of the field in record time and thundered around the encampment and pulled up in right beside the horse field. Fingolfin was just emerging from a council with Finrod and Cirdan when the three came to a sudden halt before the gate.

Laughing, with rosy cheeks from the wind and happiness of companionship was radiant on their faces and smiling, the Havens Lord turned to Fingolfin.

" It is a wonderful thing to see the bitterness of past years forgotten in the present times. I cannot express my joy this in this reunion of elves and men. Finally Arda is coming to what the Valar intended it to be."

" Indeed Cirdan, I agree." But Fingolfin's smile was forced as he looked upon the girl as Fingon helped her down from her horse. He wasn't blind the rosy blush on her cheek was enough and light in his son face was enough. This was what he feared the most and he must stop it now.

Cirdan was watching him and he smiled saying " Shall we join them?" He moved to go and Cirdan's hand on his arm stopped him. Speaking low enough for Fingolfin's ears only the Shipwright said " Let well enough alone Fingolfin, you'll do more harm then good. Let them be, it is right."

Fingolfin stepped away a few feet and said " Do not try to tell me how to protect my son Shipwright, I will not lose him."

He walked on and the voice of the Shipwright followed him. " And will you not heed council as Feanor did?"

Fingolfin's back stiffened and he whirled his eyes ablaze with silver fire. Like low thunder his voice came to the pale Lord of Havens.

"I am not Feanor and nor will I ever be. You over step your ground Cirdan and I will not have your interference."

" You will drive them away from your affections if you do this thing Sire." The shipwright answered his gentle voice upraised in reply a bitter note creeping into the last word. " And if you do this thing, this needless thing you will awaken everything we have worked so hard to bring about."

Fingolfin's glance went from the Shipwright to his son who was speaking to the girl and tucking a strand of her nut hair behind her round ear.

" But she is mortal!" he hissed desperately. " She will die and he will follow, I cannot bear anymore separation!"

" It is out of your hands now Fingolfin. Be what your brother was not, and tread softly."

For a moment the King's eyes softened and the fire died, he opened his mouth to speak but something checked his words. Then the emotionless mask of royalty slipped over his face. " I won't do anything rash Cirdan. But I am not going to let this happen."

And he swept away his expression suddenly amiable as he greeted yet another of his subjects.

-

" And I thought my apartment was a dump!" Ron said as they climbed the stairs hemmed in by yellowed walls.

" You live in the Taj Mahal compared to this place." agreed Maehsos as he rubbed his hand off on his slacks.

Grim lay thick on the handrail, and the dimly lit stairwell was slightly creepy. They had gotten in touch with Serena the head nurse, and she had said to " Come right on over!" And so here they were, standing in front of apartment 6 or 9 they couldn't tell which because the number hung loosely.

Maehsos reached out a hand to knock and then pulled his sleeve up over his hand and knocked.

" Yeah? What do you want?" a cranky voice called.

" Umm Serena? It's me, Ron Hadhafang."

The door was jerked open and the number fell with a clank to the floor. Swearing softly Serena picked it up and eyed the other two men. Hitting around 5.6, Serena had shoulder length grey/blond hair with a small, slightly pouty mouth from which a cigarette was continually drooping.

" Come in."

They filed in and Maehsos immediately began to gasp and choke. It was small wonder, as the apartment was clocked in a haze of cigarette smoke and all the windows tightly closed. Maehsos rushed over to one of the windows and throw open the sash and stuck his head out drawing in huge lungfuls of air.

Serena watched this performance in a little bewilderment and turned to Ron said. " Is he asthmatic or what? Oh don't tell me, he's one of those second-hand-smoke fanatics!"

Ronald smiling for the first time in days said " No he's just very sensitive to smoke. Serena this is Bill Macintosh and one of his.. uh…….friends." Ron had decided it wouldn't really work to have introduced Maehsos as Bill's father when he looked twenty years younger. Bill was smacking his father on the back and asking him if he was alright.

" I will be when the world is rid of those ghastly things." was the answer and Maehsos pulled his head in. He came forward with a forced smile and said " I am pleased to meet you Miss Serena, my name is Michael ………Smith."

Bill winced at this obvious alias, his father was divine but not infallible. Serena was not quite taken in but Maehsos's smile was blameless and she was won over in a second.

" You're not from around here are you?" she said stubbing out the cigarette in a tray.

" No, not originally. I hail from Aman as a matter of fact." was the honest reply.

" Well I've never heard of Aman before except in church and I have a feeling that's not what you mean. But I like you , you're cute. Sit down you all, and let me know what's on your minds."

Sitting gingerly on the sagging couch they explained their problem as "Michael" went around opening windows and emptying overflowing ash trays.

" I remember he was pretty mad about you punching him like you did. But I think you can make it up if you're nice. But I'm telling you right now Ron I don't like him. There's something fishy about the way he works. It's all oily and smooth like a tricky democrat. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." said Serena firmly.

She watched Maehsos working for a minute and said " When are you going to tell me your real name Michael?"

Maehsos, always the actor, smiled and said " Who, me? Michael, like I said. Do I look like a crook to you?"

She smiled and smacked his hand gently. " You know darn well what I mean You ol' charmer! I want to know if you're going to help Ron here? He's a good man and I'd feel better if I knew you were helping him."

Maehsos set down the ash trays and said seriously " Then put all your fears aside my dear, I'll stick with him like glue. But I need you to help me to do it, it could be painful and perhaps frightening."

She eyed him warily and said " I can't believe I'm saying yes to this. I haven't known you for more then five minutes and I'm agreeing to go along with all this. But like I said before, I like you and if you try anything, I can still give you a crack over the head you won't forget."

" I suppose that I'll have to watch my step dear Lady. Now just …well I could tell you to look in my eyes but that would send off little red flags. So just do what you feel comfortable doing but don't think about anything."

" Okay, you're the boss."

She leant back and closed her eyes and Maehsos folded his hands and looked at the floor in front of him. Bill and Ron watched and all they saw was Serena breathing a little more rapidly while Maehsos ceased to breath all together. It was strange to say the very least, and Ron was beginning to get a little worried when Serena opened her eyes and said shakily " Thank you."

Maehsos patted her hand and said " You have beautiful memories, I am glad I could know you."

She smacked his hand again and "Ol' charmer."

-

**Annie789: **I am such a crowd pleaser! I really should go into acting! Thanks for your faithful reviews. I love hearing back from you!

**Annamariah: **I loved writing for Maedhros because I am tried of the angst/slashy elf people always make him. I think he was a great guy and wanted to show him so. You should be happy because he will figure even more in the coming chapters!


	14. At Last

**Annamariah: **It's so lovely to have you for a reviewer because your quick and faithful! I am so thrilled your enjoying Maedhros And yes I feel terrible for Fingolfin, he is one of my favorite characters.

**Annie789: **Oh my gosh! I am so flattered that you think my Maedhros and Fingon are like what Tolkien imagined! I really tried hard to make them friends and avoid slashyness. Which I agree with you wholeheartedly on. Blah!

**Copper Arrow: **Awesome name! And thank you so much for your reviews. I must tell you that they came at a time when I was felling really down about my story and thought no one liked it. Thank you also for reading Celegorm's Lament, that piece is very near to my heart and I was thrilled to hear how it moved you.

-

As Serena and Bill argued over what they should make for dinner; Ron watched as Maehsos unfolded the artist's stand and propped a piece of canvas on it.

" So when did you learn to paint?" he asked.

" I didn't, I just could from the beginning." answered Maehsos as he squeezed healthy amounts of pigment onto the palette he held.

" So are the Ainur born? Or do you just..er…begin existing?" Ron said.

" That's about right, you _weren't_ and suddenly you _are_. It's that way I guess, now hold this up so I can see it better." And Maehsos handed Ron the picture of the children. Gripping the canvas Ron asked " So you married?"

Maehsos looked up and squinted at the portrait and then at Ron. " What about it?"

"Well. I mean..why if you're an angel type of guy…why bother?"

Maehsos snorted at the words and said " Ronald, didn't ever occur to you that even the Ainur get lonely? Over the years I got lonely, and so I married. Didn't you as well?"

Ron looked away saying " Yes, but she died three years ago of ovarian cancer."

"I'm sorry"

" Not as much as I am." said Ron. " but about marriage?"

"It was the best decision I ever made, because I also have my children."

" You mean you have more then Bill? I always thought he was an only lonely."

"No, he has two sisters and one brother, but they went to Valinor years ago with my wife." Maehsos said holding a brush between his teeth and covering the canvas in paint.

"I'm confused, wasn't she human?"

"Yes."

" Well how can she go to Valinor, the books said that the way was shut to men."

Maehsos looked from the canvas to Rona and back at the canvas. He was worked very fast and under his hands the children were paint new, but this time against a forest back ground.

" The way was shut for many thousands of years Ronald. But have you never read the Bible?"

" Yeah, but I fail to see what that has to do with it."

Maehsos removed the brush from between his teeth and said " For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever beliefth on him should have everlasting life. It's as simple as that Ronald."

Wait, wait, wait, you mean that Jesus was the son of Illuvatar?"

" Is that such an odd idea to you? That God would create a way for his children to reach him directly? Eru, God, Illuvatar whatever you want to call him, saw that is was wrong for the fates of the Elder and Men to be sundered and he found a way to join them."

Maehsos continued to paint and the life sprang into the children's faces and the trees seemed so real they might have swayed in the breeze. Bill and Serena entered with trays of food. Maehsos looked at the bowl Serena handed him and eyed the steaming liquid.

" What is it?"

" Just eat it, Michael." she said.

" But what is it?" he insisted.

" Food, now eat it!"

Maehsos took a sip, turned an odd shade of green, swallowed and rasped out " What is this?"

" Turtle soup!" she said happily. The Steward barely made it to the bathroom.

-

The day had ended with merrily with music and dancing and more music. Someone had challenged the two minstrels to a dual of lute playing. After the two consented the word spread through the camp like wildfire. All the people came elves, dwarves and men, everyone wished to see the two play.

Sitting around the edge of the dance floor where Maglor and Daeron were to play were Fingon, Aeroniel, Maehsos and Artanis. The Steward was engaged in trying to coax a smile from the introverted Princess and failing miserably.

Finrod was telling a wide eyed Aeroniel of some childish prank of his youth while Fingon sat back and watched her. He was enjoying her simple delight in the tale as each reaction and emotion played over her features. Her deep brown eyes were a study of open hearted listening as she drank in every word his cousin said.

" And that's when Fingon tried to take my bow and claim it as his own!" Finrod said.

"Indeed? I would have never thought it of you my Lord." She said and twinkled up at the Prince.

" I was just a child Finrod; there's no need to blow it out of proportion. Besides you were too little to wield a bow and the one Grandfather gave me was bent and refused to fire straight."

" Maybe so, but it was mine! And now that I think of it, you never gave it back!" Finrod winked at Aeroniel his grey eyes full of mischief.

She shook her head sadly and said " My Lord Finrod the more I learn of Prince Fingon the more I'm inclined to think him a terrible child! I have never held such sad tales of an elfling before; certainly not one of royal birth."

" Why it is that all my relations seem bent on slurring my name I'll never know." said Fingon in mock annoyance. "You have to hear my side of those stories before you make your final judgment Aeroniel."

"Don't worry my Lord I always give you the benefit of the doubt." said Aeroniel as she looked across the floor to where Maglor and Daeron were tuning their lutes. She may have been interested in them or maybe she wished to hid the pink tint that decorated her cheek.

"Well I, for one am famished." said Finrod rising to his feet and stretching his lean frame slowly. " Will anyone accompany me to dinner?"

" Don't you wish to hear the music my brother?" Artanis's whispery voice asked as she turned away from the steward.

Finrod wrinkled his nose and said " My dear Galadriel, once you have heard Daeron you have heard them all. Besides I had enough of Dareon's melancholy ballads when we were in Doriath. Don't you think it was a bit much after a while?"

She blushed and looked at her hands as they lay lightly in her lap. " I rather enjoyed Doriath and its people."

Finrod pursed his lips and then mouthed the name "Celeborn" to Fingon and Maehsos as Galadriel watched the two musicians. A snigger came from Fingon and Maehsos kindly jabbed an elbow into his side. Watching them Aeroniel decided that Celeborn must b some elf lord who had made a good impression on Artanis.

A sharp "twinge" came from across the floor and everyone turned to see that one of the delicate cords on Maglor's lute had snapped while he was tuning it.

Well that puts an end to the evenings entertainment, I think." sighed Finrod as he helped Aeroniel to her feet. " That sill elf will spend the rest of the night looking for the right replacement string and he won't play until he does."

" Do you remember the time when Grandfather wanted him to play for Manwe, and he wouldn't because he didn't like the sound of the flute?" said Finrod.

" And when Grandfather said that he was satisfied with it and Maglor stamped his foot and declared he wouldn't play because _he wasn't satisfied_?" laughed Fingon.

"I'll never forget the look on Finwe's face and how Manwe laughed! I think it shook all of Valinor." said Artanis. "What shall we do now that Maglor is wandering around trying to find a string?"

"Why don't we take advantage of this rather fine night and stroll among the quiet hillocks and brood upon the finer things in life?" suggested the Steward.

Then taking Artanis's hand for himself, Maehsos lead the way and Fingon, Aeroniel and Finrod followed, each of the men claiming one of Aeroniel's arms for his own.

"What on odd trio we must make." said Aeroniel looking from one Nolderian Prince to the other.

" How so?" Finrod asked. "Are we all so bizarre looking that people would think us uncommonly weird?"

Laughing slightly she shook her head causing her nut hair to curl a little around her face. " I mean it must look odd to see an Edain girl being escorted by two Nolderian Princes. I hardly warrant such honor."

Finrod's face was a study of deep thought and he grew serious and said " You know Findekáno she is quite right. I think we had much better dump her off in a bush and continue on by ourselves. What say you?"

" Well, normally I would agree my dear cousin, but you see Aeroniel is my Atar's pet and he would not appreciate my leaving her to the wolves."

" And I declare that I would not like to be left to the wolves either! And besides I would always had protection in my dearest Steward, would I not Maehsos?"

" Correct my dear, I should cut down mountains, and valleys to protect you from these spoiled sons of Finwe." called back the Steward as Galadriel stooped to plucked a white night blossom from the ground.

" I love these flowers." she said braiding the luminous flower into her golden hair. As the moons beams struck the flower it glowed a soft silver in the backdrop of the eflleth's bright locks.

A soft and affectionate expression came over her brother's face and he said " If only Celeborn was here tonight Artanis, he would say you looked like the light of Illuvatar in the worlds first morning."

"And he would be very wrong to do so my brother, for I am but a poor comparison to his glory." But she blushed and touched the flower again as they walked on.

Fingon whispered. "And who is this Celeborn of Doriath that you mentioned? Is he a suitor of Galadriel?"

Finrod shook his head and replied " I fear he is on longer a mere suitor Findekáno. I believe he has won her heart." The blond Prince sighed. " I cannot hope that she will continue on with me much further, she wishes to return already and on doubt that is where we will go after the festival."

"When will you go?" inquired Fingon as they rounded a gentle bend in the path.

"In a fortnight I believe, take my advise Fingon do not let those you care about fall in love. It is the sweetest and bitterest separator you can find in this world."

Aeroniel could feel Fingon's gaze drop from his cousins and stop on her. She turned and looked back, she had to see what he was feeling. What she saw was frightening in its intensity, pure love and fear in one glance, but then a veil fell over his eyes and he turned away. Finrod, oblivious was calling their attention to the stars rising in the sky. They were conscious only of one another until Finrod tripped over a hidden root and they all stumbled into a heap in the cool dewy grass.

" So much for the grace and elegance of the Elder." laughed Finrod as he pulled himself up. Artanis giggled like a child and said " Do you remember the time you tripped Amarie into the swimming pond and she almost drowned?"

" I didn't do it on purpose and you know it Artanis!" protested Finrod.

As the others struggled to get up Fingon helped Aeroniel to her feet saying " I say, we better quickly get away before he tries the same tactics with us, shall we?"

" Yes lets, I have a feeling that Finrod and Lady Artanis are going to argue for a while over whether or not he really did trip his friend."

" Hummm, I would guess that he didn't. He was probably trying to impress her with something. He was always madly in love with Amarie and I doubt he would have do such a thing."

" Is Amarie his wife?" asked Aeroniel glancing back to see the others finally start after them.

" No, she remained in Valinor when…when we departed. She would not have a part in our quest. And after all that it has brought us I cannot help, but think she was right."

A bitter note had crept into Fingon's voice and Aeroniel tried to dispel the mood by calling attention to the tiny lights they saw on one of the pools.

"I think I saw Cirdan teaching the children how to make little boats earlier. I'll wage that their sailing them now. Lets go down and see them."

Calling to the trio behind them they made their way back to the encampment where the children were poking at their boats with sticks, tiny flickering candles serving as somewhat waxy masts.

King Fingolfin came forward as they approached. "A beautiful night for a walk, I wish you had asked me. But then I should have known that the young people would wish to be alone."

"Not alone Sire, we had the company of Lord Finrod and his sister." answered the girl.

"And the annoying presence of the Steward." whispered Fingon as his father took Aeroniel's arm.

" What's this? Turning on me are you? Ronnie how could you allow such a slur to my name!" burst in the Steward.

" I think you have finally made yourself too obnoxious to have around Maehsos. And I think it is high time you would go away!" said Finrod as he and Galadriel came up.

They all laughed at the sight of feigned hurt and puzzlement on the Stewards face. Aeroniel pulled away from the King and said " I'll stand with you Maehsos if the others desert you. I have always found you a friend. It will not be said of me that I left a friend in need…"

Her words trailed away as she saw the horrified looks that came over the faces of the King, his son and Finrod and Galadriel. A cry from one of the elflings echoed across the water.

"_The ships are burning!"_

Artanis gave a straggled cry and turned away and Finrod wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed. Fingolfin's face was a blank mask devoid of feeling or emotion as he watched the efforts of the children to put the fires out. Two of the ships had collided, and the wavering flame of one of their candles had set fire to the other's sail, setting off a chain reaction among the little fleet.

Aeroniel looked up into Fingon's eyes and saw the reflection of the tiny flaming ships as they sank. He looked down at her and in an instant she stood on the shore and wind filled with ashes and the heavy smell of smoke. She heard the wail of elves all around her and saw the dead bodies of the slain Teleri.

Then with a jerk she was back at Irvin her hand tightly held by Maehsos as he supported her by the shoulders.

"Ronnie, are you alright?" he asked as she shivered at the scene of pain she had just witnessed.

" I'm fine really Maehsos, I'm fine."

Fingon had gone to his cousin and was trying to sooth away her crying. Galadriel was a strong woman and never one to give in to her feelings easily, but this memory was too much. She clung to Fingon as he smoothed her hair and patted her back as Finrod held her hands in his own.

"N..not again Finrod, please not again." she cried.

The two elves held her tightly as they mourned again the burning of the ships. Fingolfin motioned to a few maids and bid them prepare the Lady's tent. Then supporting his niece he gently lead her away all the while keeping her back to the pool, where the last boat sank into the water, with a mournful little hissing sound, accompanied by the disappointed cry of a child.

-

It was late.

The camp was silent as the people slept. The pools were quiet and devoid of people. Along the shoreline little bits of waterlogged cinders were washing onto the sandy banks. A solitary figure stands on the bank his hands tightly clenched into fists that he held close to his sides.

He gazes over the water and breaths deeply trying to clear his thoughts. Galadriel would never have slept if he had not helped her, but he now struggled with the pain he had accepted as his own. Now his own fea was at war with itself as he pulled his mind away from the memory of that terrible day.

A hand, cool and hesitant crept into his own slowly uncurling the fingers that he had clenched so hard. He didn't look down at the person, he knew who it was. Why did she always know? She was no elf and could not understand the pain that now plagued him, but she was here giving comfort, silently and without request. When he was away she was in his dreams and now she was here standing with him.

He wanted to speak, to thank her, to tell her what it meant to have her here with him. But his mouth was dry and no words would come. She spoke instead.

"It was hard for you, I'm sorry. I never knew what it was like."

"It is my burden to bear, the price of rebellion." said Fingon, he felt her hand tense and he brought it up through his arm.

"No one deserves that kind of pain Fingon, least of all you" she said moving closer to him. His eyes sought her eyes and he saw unadulterated love and admiration there. She spoke every word from her soul. He touched her cheek and she leaned into the caress lightly.

" Who are you, Meldanya?" he whispered.

"Nad dithen." she breathed. He cupped her face in his hands and brushed the wavy locks away from her ears. Like a sharp pain he realized he could not do this. He pulled away and said "Mana cáral sinomë?"

"What do you mean?" she asked. " Can I not give sympathy?"

" You should be sleeping, it's late."

" I am not a child anymore Fingon. You cannot treat me like one." She said and turned to leave. He knew he didn't want to be alone tonight and he caught her arm.

"Please Aeroniel, don't go." said he. She looked at him and he could see that she was struggling too. Tears threatened to spill over as she faced him.

"Oh Meldanya what is it?" he said.

"The stars are veiled tonight, I cannot see them." she said and wiped at the glistening drops.

He looked up at the brilliant array of heavenly bodies and back to Aeroniel. " Surely the stars are bright are enough. Why can't you see them?"

"The clouds are too thick for my eyes."

He drew her to him and laid a hand over her damp lashes saying " Then use mine." He held her thin frame and turned his eyes heaven ward while reaching from her mind. High above the stars grew brighter and more glorious as Aeroniel looked with elven eyes.

"It so beautiful!" she said her hand reaching up to cover his. He trembled at her touch and drew his hands away to see for an instant the same starlight shining in her eyes that lit his own.

Slowly, almost afraid to breathe he leant forward and pushed her lips with his own. A gentle caress of love and they parted. He gathered her into his arms and buried his face in her hair breathing in the scent of poppies and ferns.

"Aeroniel, melinyel, so much." Fingon said holding her close to his heart. " Thank Eru you came to me."

-

Translations

**Meldanya: **My dear

**Nad dithen**: Just a little thing

**Mana cáral sinomë**: what are you doing here?

**Melinyel: **I love you.


	15. The Course of True Love

**Annamariah: **I am so glad you like my story! I can always count on your interest, thank you so much! Keep reading you will find out just what Fingolfin's reaction is…dum de dum dum dum!

**Copper Arrow: **Yes, I love your name! It's just perfect; in fact it could be a plot bunny! Mummmm I'll have to think about that. Religious ideas and inflections are never wrong if put in a none offensive and thoughtful way. I believe it would be wrong to try and use the old "bate and switch" technique in a story. I'm not luring people in and trying to convert them; I simple thought this is what might have happened and decided that it could be possible. If you would like a more in depth explanation as to how I came up the idea and why I think it works; just e-mail me personally and I'll be glad to tell you.

**Guadalupe: **Ahhhh. My reviewers have the best names! I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, stick around because there will be more!

**Tihisaboy: **Is your name supposed to be "thisisaboy?" just curious. I'm glad your like my story so well, as to your question about my being Tolkien……even the wisest cannot tell and neither can I. Manwe said I wasn't supposed to……never mind, me and my big mouth. And the cornflakes come from just about any rapid health-food-nut-store. Like a Mother Earth or something like that, at least that's where I get them.

**Annie789: **I know what it's like to have a stressful week as I am in the middle of my second semester in college. In fact I should be in English class now but I think I'll just skip it to write this chapter for all of you. I'm sorry that I didn't make it clear early on that Laura was dead, but you can always catch the snags. Thank you for bring it to my attention so I could clear it up.

About my parents and their intense dislike of LOTR, they are not what I would call deeply religious because religion is the outward show of Faith. I would rather use the terms strong Christians, they believe deeply and have raised me to love the Lord and fellow his path. However we do have areas in which our opinion differs, such as LOTR. I do not believe that you cannot be a Christian and read and enjoy the LOTR books, Tolkien "rest his soul" was Catholic. That is why I used the Bible, and my faith in the story as I have. I hope that you do not think that I am over reacting I simply wish everything to be straight.

I have just read the first "Book of Lost Tales" and it backed up my thought of Middle Earth being pre-Christ, although it is a bit difficult wading through the stories and all the commentaries. I loved adding the little reminder of the burning of the ships and showing that Galadriel though strong, is not a perfect impassive ice queen that many think her. I really found writing Finrod and her relationship quite nice because I based it upon the relationship of a friend and her brother. I was always impressed with a strong and sweet brother-sister relationship, and had to add the two if them in more than passing.

**Chapter 15**

The office was dark, pitch black the way Sauron liked it. He drummed his manicured fingers on the desk, and the soft thump, thump thump was the only sound in the room. It filled the darkness in a lonely solitary way and Sauron mused the strange way that humans hear. Getting used a human body was…..insupportable in the extreme, but he was bound to obey Melkor whatever he said.

Aeroniel, the unimportant human woman. Why was she so, so difficult to break? She was human after all and they have such a low pain threshold. Unusually they died after spilling out information, but he was unable to get anything out of her at all. And he was not allowed to use force.

He brought his hand down the metal desk in anger, the surface fractured in a web of splintering cracks. The desk groaned about to fall, but he leant over and laid both hands flat on the desk and a strange eerie light emitted from his palms. It spread across the desk and along each crack and seam; healing and mending as it went. He sat back and looked at his hands and the desk in satisfaction, at least a human body didn't limit his powers. Aule and all the Valar could not take from him what was his gift from Eru and he was glad of it. He lived in daily fear that the Valar would come for him, but till then he had work to do.

He got up and flipped on the light wincing as the fluorescent lights blinked on. He hated this endless stream of illumination in every room and building. Unlike the sun, you could never get away from it. He used to love the light, and he remembered dancing with Melian under the two trees, she was always so sweet to him.

He shoved the thought away roughly and left the office. He must not dwell on what was passed, and over, forgotten. He served a mightier master now, and he would not think of those who would not follow as well. Melian was wed to one of the cursed Elder now just as the woman in the tiny cell, he could never hope to break Melian, but Aeroniel was something else. She was only human, and he was not about to let her remain untouched, they had to find her children!

He turned the corner and allowed his face to smile and greet the other in the ward. A plan was forming in his mind and he knew this would work if nothing else did. The dumpy nurse Serena was coming up to him and saying, "Dr. Anderson, Dr. Hadhafang is here to see you. He is waiting in his office if you would like to speak with him."

"Thank you m'dear, your are invaluable." He winked and rounded the next corner. Maybe he wouldn't have to work after all; perhaps the human was stupid enough to help him. Humans, Eru's one mistake.

-

The glade was silent in the early morning hours just before dawn. Everyone slept in peace and contentment while the sun began her journey high into the violet sky. Pale golden tendrils of light played in the slight fog that rose off the pools of Irvin and curled in and around every plant and figure. A reluctant nightingale is singing his last song before the day fully breaks and ends his time of song. The horses' nibbled on the dew soaked grass and lazily move across the field in no hurry to do or be anywhere.

This is the pausing time of life, the close mate to twilight. The time when all the earth and her children hold their breath in reverent silence to the glory of the raising sun. But look! A lone figure is walking the beach, he is bowed under some heavy weight, some matter that burdens his heart greatly. He bears his burden alone is seems and is shunning the time of day when his fellows would see and inquire of his sadness.

It is true when it was said that there is none more lonely than a King, he has none to whom he may confide his trouble to confess his lack of strength. And so he walks alone over the polished pebbles and cinders of the night before. His heart to weary to rejoice in the dawning morn, and yet stay and see another is joining him. Another so much like himself in manner and features it is clear they are related. Come; let us creep closer to hear what they will say.

"Father, did you not sleep?" Fingon asked as he approached his parent. Fingolfin shook his head his golden hair falling around his face and hiding his pained expression at the presence of his son. Of the entire Elder he did not wish to see his son and he did not wish to see Aeroniel. Fingon laid a hand on his arm and said "Ada there is something I wish to speak to you of..."

"Do not speak of it to me, Findekáno." Fingolfin breathed and walked away. Fingon straightened and said, "Than you know."

"How could I not? You are my son." Was the curt reply, the king looked over to the camp where faint signs of life were beginning to show.

"You disapprove of my choice?"

"She is mortal Fingon, how could I not?" said Fingolfin faced his son. Fingon's face was set in a hard and unreadable mask. Fingolfin knew that look; he had seen it just before Fingon had left to go after his captive cousin. Fingolfin also knew that he must tread softly or alienate his son forever. He spoke this time his voice gentle and questioning,

"Have you considered what this means to you, and your people my son? Have you weighted the consequences of this love?"

"I know that I would pay the price gladly. I have not foolishly allowed myself to care for her father; I am not the son of the wisest son of Finwe for nothing."

"I did not welcome the child into my home to..."

"She is a woman Atar not a child."

"I wish to Eru she were, and I could have sent her away! Never would I have permitted her presence if I had foreseen this Fingon. She is too young to fully understand what it means for you to love her and bind with her. She will fade and die and you will follow and leave our people. I will not, cannot bear another loss!"

Fingolfin spoke bitterly as he faced his son, his proud independent son.

"Atar, I love you and have ever obeyed you in everything, have I not?"

"Yes."

"I must not follow your counsel here. I understand what it is to marry her and bind my fate with hers. However you are right, I cannot allow myself to selfishly love her without her understanding what doom she brings on herself by binding with me!" Fingon said his voice falling heavily as he spoke the last words.

Fingolfin looked up sharply at this and said, "What doom can you bring to her? And what doom can shadow your life that she doesn't not bring you?"

"The doom of the Silmarils Atar, she would share in the curse of Manwe that was placed upon our disobedience."

Every word was like ice on Fingolfin's heart. He knew the painful truth in it. And to acknowledge it again was to band his people with the curse anew. He did not blame his son for the words; he spoke only the truth that they all tried daily to forget. Wise as his father Fingon had weighed the cost and was paying the toll heavily. As must he.

"You are right Fingon, and wiser then your father. Go to her, tell her of your fate and what will be hers should she join with you. Love her if you can and guard her with your strength, I cannot keep you any longer." said Fingolfin, his eyes searching his son's. "Go my son."

Fingon laid his hand over his fathers saying, "Thank you, Atar." Then drawing himself up to his full height he laid his hand over his heart and knelt saying, "Ánin anta estelya, Atar." He rose and was gone.

"_Trust me Father." _His son's words echoed across the waves and as his son disappeared in the maze of tents he knew he had to do just that.

-

Aeroniel was sleeping the dreamless sleep of contentment, her right hand lay on her heart a gleaming silver band adorning the first finger. A ring of betrothal, and a promise of love it graced her slender hand beautifully.

Nessima came into the tent to waken the slumbering girl and stopped short in shock as the sunlight glanced off the ring casting a shower of white light over the room. A gasp of astonishment came unbidden to her throat and she knelt beside the girl. So this was the cause of all those wistful looks and far away day dreams of her friend, something so simple as love.

And yet Nessima knew that this love was anything, but simple. "Oh my dear little friend you have much trouble ahead of you, but I swear to remain by your side if I may." And the eflleth bent her golden head and kissed the hand of her friend in silent pledge.

Rising she made as much noise as she could to wake the young woman. Aeroniel sat up suddenly as she woke and her first words were, "What a beautiful day!" her eyes shone and the light changed her hair from brown to golden red in a turn of her head.

Nessima laughed and sat beside her " I should say from the lovely ring on your finger you have something to rejoice over. I always wondered who would finally win the heart of our Prince. I am glad he has found you, Aeroniel."

"When did it happen?" the eflleth asked.

"I want to tell you Nessima, yet I cannot find the words. My heart is too full to tell it. I feel as if I could only express it by dancing, singing and shouting it out into the whole world! I can tell you that I never thought he would love me Nessima." Aeroniel stroked the slender band thoughtfully. " I wonder what King Fingolfin will think."

"_I _wonder what will happen when Lord Fingon tells Lord Maedhros?" said Nessima aloud. The two looked at each other, there were more things to worry about than they had foreseen.

-

Good friends don't need telling. Maedhros and Fingon had been enjoying a relatively quiet stroll through the camp, savoring the beautiful morning. A soft, idyllic hush lay like a warm mist among the tents, and people moved slowly, relaxing in the unusual peace.

And yet-and yet-Maedhros wondered what it was that made Fingon so very quiet, his already serious face thoughtful, and his answers to causal queries absentminded. But he did not ask, he simply watched. They paused a moment by the wide crystal pool, the small, undulating waves creeping up a little on the sandy banks, than retreating in the same, half timid manner, as if not wishing to offend.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Fingon's simple statement broke the companionable silence they had fallen into, and Maedhros smiled slightly, and nodded in agreement.

"My brothers are going to be sorry they didn't come. I told them that, but of course, they could never listen to any good advice. Stubborn old things." The general tone of affection in this tone belied his harsh words, and Fingon laughed a little.

"I suppose we can only be glad those rough-housers stayed away, or we'd never have a moments peace."

"Why, Fingon," Maedhros said, in shocked tones " How could you say that of them? My dear, genteel brothers would never "roughhouse"!"

At this, Fingon just looked at him, arms folded, and Maedhros grinned.

"Well, maybe they might get a little rowdy at times." he admitted " But never rough-housed!"

"Allow me one word," Fingon said, in exaggerated politeness.

"That's four already." Maedhros muttered.

"Twins."

"Ah," Maedhros said " Those were special circumstances you know." At another pointed look from Fingon, he added " You try and have twin younger brothers who are redheads!"

"I practically did." Fingon retorted.

"It's much different, I assure you." Maedhros said " At least you never had to contend with their midnight serenading as elflings."

"I had to contend with just about everything else; double scraped knees, pranks, I-need-a-drink-right-now when we played games and they were it." Fingon sighed with the air of a longsuffering martyr.

"It's still not the same." Maedhros replied airily, and sat down on the beach, as if exhausted with his memories. Fingon followed suit, leaning against the broad trunk of a tree. Once more they fell into that warm silence which marks the closest friends, who need not always be talking.

After a few moments, Maedhros idly picked up one of the smooth grey pebbles that were scattered along the sandy stretch, and turned it over and over in his hand a few times. He glanced over at Fingon, who gave the distinct appearance of falling asleep, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. He can't fall asleep now, Maedhros thought, I have to find out what is making that smile so different.

He glanced again at the stone in his hand, and an idea twinkled in his eyes. The next second, with one, smooth flick of his wrist, he sent the flat pebble skimming over the surface of the pond, quite alarming the solitary duck who inhabited it. The poor fowl narrowly missed the flying stone, and flapped, squawking in protest, away.

Fingon woke up, and looked around with a startled expression, and then glared at his cousin in mock wrath.

"Still following your childish pursuits I see." he said " And still just as bad at skipping rocks as ever."

"That was nine, and I defy you to beat that!" Maedhros said, laughing.

"I will then, and make a complete fool out of you." Fingon said, picking up a nearby stone, and pulling his arm back a little.

But neither of them ever got to see if he would have beaten nine skips, because the in the next instant, Maedhros had seized his cousins right wrist. He stared at the gleaming ring there for a few moments, a mixture of delight and disbelief playing over his features.

"I-I'm at a total loss for words!" he sputtered, still gripping Fingon's wrist.

"Would you mind not crushing my hand?" Fingon asked, and hastily Maedhros dropped it, noticing the white fingerprints left behind.

"Sorry about that Fingon, I'm just absolutely-" Maedhros began, and then " Who is she?"

"Hmm," Fingon said, and looked away.

"You're going to make me guess I see." Maedhros said, cheerfulness unabated " Now, who could possibly make my stone cold cousin go properly down on his knees."

"Hmph." Fingon said at this, Maedhros ignored him, and then snapped his fingers.

"I know! It's that pretty golden haired thing you were dancing with the other night, Alassë something or other, you looked very well together. Not her? Then it has to be that aqua eyed eflleth, your hair is about the same color."

"No, it is not Nessima, and Alassë is engaged to Daugon." Fingon said, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Let me see." Maedhros rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. Then he paled, and grabbed his friends wrist again.

"It's not-Lady Bethriel is it?" he whispered.

"No, of course not." Fingon said vehemently " She's very beautiful of course, and her eyes are quite magnificent, but she's cold, Maedhros, like a tall, slender column of icy rock." Maedhros looked a bit taken aback at this outburst, and then shrugged.

"That narrows it down for me then." he said good-humouredly "All I have to do is think of her exact opposite." Then the light faded from Maedhros's eyes, and he looked quickly at his friend.

"Is it-that little Edain girl? Aeroniel?" his tone was partly shocked, and half way pleading, as if this was some elaborate joke on his cousins part.

"She's not a child, Maedhros, she's a woman." The quiet answer of his friend was all Maedhros needed for confirmation.

"Oh." he said awkwardly, and they both sat there for a moment. Then Maedhros recovered himself, and gave Fingon a congratulatory hug, saying as he did so " You never were one to follow convention, I might have known you'd do something like this someday."

Yet Fingon noticed that his embrace was lacking the bone crushing pressure of earlier, and the words "something like this" to his ears at least, had a faint, underlying tone of disappointment.

"_Oh, Maedhros not you too." _he thought.

-

But almost no one who heard of the match was pleased, in fact the engagement seemed to be the chief cause of everything that went wrong during that day. At least it was from the view of the Lady Bethriel. She had never been so upset in her life time, which was considerable. She was busy taking it out on the field in a match of skill with her niece Alassë.

Her stiletto's flashed in the sunlight the twin blades deadly in the hands of the frustrated woman. She attacked as if she meant to kill her opponent with all the energy she had fueled by her anger. But Alassë was more than equal to the challenge though as she excelled at many types of combat. She defended herself with the controlled calm of experience, wielding her foil in graceful turns of the wrist.

"I cannot believe this Alassë! I should have known this would happen, I should have put a stop to it!" said Bethriel turning and thrusting both blades toward her niece's unprotected heart.

Blocking the blow with an upward flick of her thin sword Alassë said "I will not say that I am surprised aunt, your hate for Aeroniel has been plainly seen since she arrived here." She parried and Bethriel fended off the attack by crossing the stiletto's and bearing down her weight to bring her niece face to face.

"Surely you do not approve such a match for the Prince? I realize that Aeroniel is your friend, but can you want her as Fingon's wife?"

Alassë shook her head as they fought back and forth. "I love Aeroniel as a sister Aunt, however I do not believe in a union between the Eldar and Edain. It would only bring pain to those around them and needless death on the immortal."

"I am glad to see that you agree Alassë, I was afraid that you would allow your friendship to cloud your judgment." said Bethriel pausing a moment to brush her braid over her shoulder. "You need to keep your right guard up on the frontal defense or you will find a stiletto growing out of your fair flesh."

Alassë nodded and they continued the dance mid the quick clash, and snap of metal on metal. Watching from the sidelines were the twins Erynion and Daugon, they sat on the ground; Erynion absently humming as he held a fern between his fingers.

"Isn't she magnificent?" breathed Daugon as he watched Alassë driving her Aunt back in a strong offensive move.

"She needs to keep her right guard up." returned Erynion, as he inspected the fern for any sickness. It was a habit he had always possessed and he couldn't help himself. Daugon looked at him sharply and said "Since when did you know anything about fighting and weapons brother?"

"Just because I garden and tend living things, does not mean that I am completely ignorant about killing things. Besides Atar taught me to fire a bow before you because you ate all the grapes off of Yavanna's pet grapevine." snorted Erynion.

Daugon sighed and said "And they were the sweetest most juicy bits of fruit I have ever eaten, I can tell you that I would do it again in a minute. Yavanna didn't care anyway, she was very kind to me."

"That's only because she knew you would catch it from Atar when you got home." muttered Erynion. " And I seem to remember that you couldn't sit down for a week! Now that would be something to tell your beloved."

"You leave my beloved out of it, mind your gardens and I will mind my beloved." said Daugon.

"Speaking of beloveds, what do you think of Fingon choosing my green girl for a bride?" asked Erynion looking up at his brother through the leafy plant.

"Hmmm bad idea. Make no mistake I love them both, but separately not together. I can't understand what Fingon was thinking when he chose her, he's immortal and she's…well human."

"That's stating the very obvious." was the dry reply from the gardener.

"Perhaps, but really he should find a nice eflleth and have a huge family of full blood elves for heirs. Not a girl who could die from going out in the cold air."

"Now Daugon, I understanding what your saying, but you will not speak of either of them like that in my presence. Aeroniel is like a daughter and Fingon is my Prince and friend, I feel more sorry about it then anything because it will simply never work." finished Erynion standing and brushing off the bits of grass and dirt from his tunic.

Daugon nodded and said "I think that I will go and rescue my dear Alassë from her ghastly aunt."

"She really needs rescuing doesn't she?" laughed Erynion as Alassë finally forced her aunt to admit defeat.

"Well, perhaps not." agreed Daugon before he ran out to meet her.

And so conversation went all throughout the glade, everyone sharing their thoughts on the pros and cons of the match. Unfortunately the overwhelming consensus was that it was wrong and should be broken up as soon as may be. However the last word was that of the King and as yet he had not spoken. Till then, the matter was unsettled and no marriage would take place till he did.

-

**Authorial Note: **I made a mistake in one of the last chapters, when referring to the elf who was in love with Alassë I called him Darien. I used the wrong name and please forgive me if it confused any of you.

Love Always

Jaffee


	16. A Shadow and A Psalm

**Annie789: **I hate using the word "offended" because no matter how you use it, its normally misunderstood. I am not offended at all, I understood what you were saying I just wanted to clarify for everyone else's sake.

About Maedhros, I personally would feel horrible if my beast friend told me he was marrying an Edain, I don't want to lose them! And Fingolfin was known as the wisest son of Finwe, so he wouldn't be so foolish as to do the one thing that would drive his son away. Thanks for another in-depth review I love them!

**Annamariah**: I know that Fingolfin had dark hair or at least I guessed he did, however if you do a goggle search and look up pictures of Fingolfin you can find this wonderful picture of him as a blond and I fell in love with it. You must see it before writing him off as a bad blond. All I can say is "WOW!"

**Sirielle**Oh review! please review! Yes, I am begging for reviews! I mean after you've had enough sleep for the story to make sense. But I love a blond Fingolfin! We wants him that way, don't we precious? Yes, we do! _Gollum, Gollum._ Oh my gosh I just wrote a Gollum joke (spits out the taste of the words Gollum, yucky!) never again I promise!**  
**

Cirdan stepped out into the crisp damp air and inhaled a huge lungful of it as he finished tying his hair back in its silken band. This morning he worn the simple short tunic of dove grey that he wore while building. He was not a fussy elf in that he almost never bother with fancy dress. He was normally too busy with building and governing to worry about how he looked, if he did he would certain have taken time to shave regularly.

He brushed his hand along his jaw feeling the prickly white hair, maybe…? No, there was no point as he would be returning to the Havens in a few weeks time and again he would have time to shave again. Not that many elves went to Valinor now, since the advent of the sun and moon attacks from Morgoth were almost none existent since they appeared in the sky.

Those elves who did return did so with a longing in their eyes that Cirdan could not totally understand having never seen the Blessed Realm himself. What could the Blessed Realm be compared to the sea? Could the mountains of Taniquetil equal that of the surging restless ocean?

Cirdan sighed, even now he was longing to return to his familiar shores of golden sand. Nightingales of this forest were lovely there was no doubt, but the lonely call of the gulls was a sound that fall on his ears like a caress. The salt spray like a gentle affectionate kiss.

"Come now Cirdan, you should be able to enjoy a morning in Irvin without ruining it for yourself by thinking about the sea." Cirdan told himself as he walked along the sandy beach of the largest pool, his hands buried deep in his pockets. His long legs covered the distance around the pool quickly, and he was making his second round when a light girlish voice broke his reverie.

"Suilad hîr nín!"

Cirdan smiled at the polite greeting from the Edain girl, she struggled over the unfamiliar Sindarin words. He held back a laugh as the words "Greetings my Lord" came out in a lisping baby accent. He took her offered hand and said "Vandë omentaina herinya. Your are an earlier riser."

Aeroniel was relived to hear his greeting in Quendi, she knew that her Sindarin was poor and was afraid that her words would come out as something unintentionally rude. And she was glad he thought it good to see her, many of the elves had been giving her curious glances to the point she was getting uncomfortable about it. "Well met." the shipwright had said, that had to be a good sign.

"Will you join me in my morning walk?' he said offering his arm. She looped her arm through his and thanked him. He looked down and noted the silver band and said "Aha! I see that someone has claimed you for his own?"

She blushed in way he found absolutely charming. She so was sweet and he had always been partial to dark haired girls. "Yes, my Lord Cirdan, Prince Fingon has….has asked me to become his wife, and I have consented."

"That's wonderful dear! I am so happy for you!" said Cirdan kissing her still blushing cheek.

"Thank you for your good wishes my Lord, I will tell Fingon what you have said." said the young woman smiling up at him. Her big brown eyes were accented by the rich blue gown she wore, scattered all over with tiny white edelweiss.

" I know he respects you highly, I hope we will can be good friends." she said

"As do I." agreed the Shipwright, but catching sight of an approaching figure he said "I think I will have to give you up now, for here is your beloved."

It was Fingon, and he had eyes only for Aeroniel. Coming up he bowed to the Shipwright and addressed all of his greetings to him, but his gaze wandered to the girl. She did not smile, but a shy, hesitant expectancy grace every feature as she watched him. Clearly the Shipwright was in the way and it was time to make a quick exit.

"Yeswell,I'msureyoubothhavethingstotalkaboutandI'llbeonmyway." said Cirdan quickly and strode away struggling not to burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sight of joy on their faces when he said he was leaving. As the gravel crunched under his feet Cirdan breathed a sigh of delight, as an incurable romantic he loved a good love story.

"Cirdan your just an old fool, image you at this age feeling giddy over a new couple, really!" he told himself. He shook his head again the pearly waves reflecting the white sunlight. "They make a beautiful couple really, and I am just an incurable romantic."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Fingon looked after the Shipwright a moment before he turned to Aeroniel. She stood her hands clasped before her, her hair was free of ornament and blew around her shoulders in long soft waves. Her look so trusting, so full of love. They moved toward each other slowly, careful and still shy of the other. But they allowed only their hands to join.

Aeroniel felt the rough skin of his hand in hers, the odd cool feeling of his elven skin against her own. How comforting was the feeling of his fingers closing around her palm, she marveled that such a simple gesture could be so precious.

"Your hands are always so warm Meldanya." he looked deep into her eyes, "But your trembling, are you too cold?"

"No, I just can't help, but be amazed by you. You're so perfect in everyway and yet you love me? Yesterday I had to pinch myself to be sure I wasn't dreaming. I…"

Fingon laid a finger on her lips and shook his head. "No, do not question it Aeroniel. Be sure that it is reality and if we were more then betrothed I would try to show you had much I love you. But as it is we have only a year to wait."

"Only a year for you, but an eternity for me.." she gasped and said "Forgive me I didn't mean to sound so callus Fingon, I should have mentioned it at all…I shouldn't have brought it u…"

Her words were smothered in a crushing kiss, Fingon holding her tightly to him. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and felt the hard muscles of his arms tighten around her as she responded to the caress. Breaking free for air Aeroniel laid her head against his shoulder in the curve of his arm; she breathed deeply of the thyme that scented his clothes.

"I think I'll just stay here for a good long while." she whispered into his sleeve.

"I intend to keep you here a good long while too. I am glad to hear you will be content to remain of yourself." laughed Fingon entwining his fingers in her long hair. They found a bench and seated themselves so she leaned into his arms, her head near his heart.

"What did your father say when you told him?" asked Aeroniel. Still stroking her hair Fingon grew serious. "He gave his consent as the choice is mine but he does not really approve. I am sorry it should be like this for you, Meldanya."

"I see." she said quietly. He rested his chin on her head wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Does that worry you, my love?" she asked.

"I am sorry for it. Sorry that he cannot understand why I love you."

Twisting in his arms Aeroniel said "And why do you? I am just a girl. I have no special talent or gift above that of any other individual. What makes you care for me?"

He furrowed his brow as if in thought and said "Well I would say the first thing that endeared you to me was the fact that you could not ride a horse well for a least a year."

"What!" said Aeroniel.

"And your freckles was definitely another factor, I have become overly fond of those little blemishes."

"Indeed sir! You are strange."

"And of course the fact that you love all of my family and friends regardless of their past." Fingon said seriously.

She nodded, "I decided long ago that I would not judge a person by race or hearsay, but rather base my opinion on who they really are. I suppose it was born of Bethriel's intolerance for any Edain that crossed her path."

"Especially you?"

"Especially me." she said relaxing into his arms again.

"I think that's the other thing that made me love you." he said after a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"The very fact that she hated you for your humanity, and sought to make any such traits annoying to me. I found myself continually defending you to her and over time I discovered that I was felling in love with your ways. Like the way you cock your head when your listening to music, and the way you hair changes color with the light."

"And to think I never knew." I was afraid when you went away to Dor-Lomin that you had quite forgotten me. You never wrote and ….and you were gone for three years! I was sure you were never coming back!" said Aeroniel poking a finger into Fingon's chest.

He caught her hand and said "But I did come back, and here we are. Now I want to tell you the main reason I learned to love you."

He cupped her face and said "You were my dreams Aeroniel, in all my nightmares you were by my side. I know not how, but every time the past came to haunt me, you were there holding my hand, whispering of hope."

"But you never breathed a word of it. To think I may have never known. What made you tell me?" she asked.

Fingon laughed a rich roll of merriment, "You know what it was? A little fairy I discovered sleeping in a poppy field all alone. She was so beautiful I kissed her, and determined to marry her and hide her away from the world. And then I found out that the same little sprite was my own dear Aeroniel grown into a most beautiful woman."

"You found me in the field? You kissed me and I never knew? What a waste." she said pouting.

"If you feel that way perhaps we should make up for lost time?" said Fingon tickling her. She danced away saying "Not now, we have to make an appearance in the tent or people may get the wrong idea by us being together so early."

"You wouldn't think these people gossip, do you Aeroniel love?" He said taking her hand as they strolled back to the camp.

"Yes, indeed especially if they think there's any grain of truth to it." she nodded to the people who greeted them.

A barrel chest-ed dwarf came up to them and in a deep gruff voice boomed " Well congratulations Fingon my lad! I always thought you should find yourself a nice girl, and from what I see you have the prettiest in the bunch." He beamed at them happily. " I should have my girls come and learn all her secrets for making themselves up so prettily. I declare that I have to make some new jewelry for the both of you."

"That's not necessary Torin…" began Fingon, but Torin waved a huge dismissive paw. "No trouble at all," he leaned in and said "Besides it give me a reason to spend time in my forge. I am not one for all this dancing and frolicking."

And with that he stomped off through a crowd of children and elflings that were running races through the camp. The lovers continued on, blissfully unaware of the storm that was about to break over their lives.

-

Psalm of Yavanna

Awake thou sleeping earth and drink dawn's fresh dew. Breath deeply that which makes glad your heart, and sing to the Lord for joy!

Trees unfurl your dancing leaves and reach for the azure sky, borrow deep your roots and feel the damp of blessed water. Kiss the sun, and proclaim the beauty of Arda to every nation. In every tongue make your praises heard and sing for joy at the earth's beginning and Spring.

Sing Praises!

Truly great is the theme of Eru, and pure his thought of creation; go therefore and dance under the forest canopy of light and feel the brush of ferns and honeysuckle at your feet. Each living thing make music in your being to worship the Lord in all his perfect will.

Lift harp and flute, chime upon your wooden lute and sing for the joy of a new birthed morning and rising sun!

-

Bill hummed softly as he drove through the street toward the mental hospital. His father rode beside him, and Rona and Serena were in the tiny backseat. The folder rested in his father's lap, the portraits fresh and changed enough to keep the locations a secret.

"You know I think I have an idea where the woman is Ron, but I'll need the passkey and if she's been hurt in anyway I'll need help in case she can't walk."

"Lets not dwell on such morbid thoughts, Serena." said Ronald pinking a bit of lint off of his slacks. He tried not to show how nervous he was, but his palms were dripping sweat and icy cold to touch.

"You okay Ronny?" asked Bill shooting him a glance in the rearview mirror.

"Heck no," he replied.

"Ron, now is not the time for lying, if you think you'll need help, let dad go with you. I can help Serena if she needs it." offered Bill.

Maehsos rolled his eyes, "William honestly your being terribly insulting!"

"Atar, I'm just tired to be helpful.." Bill defended.

"….and managing to make yourself disagreeable, further more.."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Serena thumping the two upside the head causing the car to swerve onto the median for a second. Bill yanked the wheel and they were once more on the road, Ron was too stunned to do anything, but burst out laughing. Tears streamed down his face and Serena gave her cackle.

Maehsos turned around saying " I hardly think this is the time or place to be indulging in humor."

"..you should have seen the looks on your faces…..oh god it was priceless….a Valar and his son corrected by an institutional nurse.." Ron wheezed between out bursts of laughter.

"…sorry…heehawed…about the language….tahahaha….but you just won't….hehehe..shut up!" cackled Serena slapping the seat as she struggled to contain her laughter. Maehsos watched her for a split second before he gave in and joined in his clear laugh erupting like water from a fountain.

As the little car sped along the road sounds of laughter echoing over the land. Laughter is the best medicine sometimes, and knowing the task they faced, this was one of those times. And after the incident of last night they needed to blow off some steam.

Qpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Bill crept out into the dark living room the thick sag carpet muffling his steps. The only light was the bulb over the stove in the tiny room known as the kitchen in Serena's apartment. She had insisted on them staying the night saying that is would be the last place anyone would look for them.

Serena had retired much earlier after directing Ron and Bill to the minute spare room that overflowed with photo albums, and hat boxes.

"And you can just sleep in here Michael; just leave a window open for air."

"Don't worry, I won't forget that." Maehsos had said firmly. He had recovered from the soup quickly and had spent the evening painting, and listening to old Dean Martin records on Serena's ancient player.

Now he lay stretched out on the couch his long legs draped over the armrests, and his head resting on his right arm. Perched rather oddly on his chest was Serena's cat, Syringe.

It purred loudly in seeming content in time to the rise and fall of the Steward's chest. The cat had appeared after dinner and spent most of the evening getting in everyone's way.

Finally Maehsos had taken it in his long hands and whispered something in its fuzzy ear, after that it sat contentedly on the couch watching every move the Steward made.

"Atar? Atar, are you awake?" Bill whispered.

"Yes, William. Is something wrong?"

"No..well not really. But I need to talk to you alone, without Ron around."

Maehsos removed the slumbering cat and set it in his lap as he straighten up. Brushing the everlasting hair out of his eyes he looked at his son. Age was leaving its mark around his eyes and mouth, a web of infinitesimal lines worked their way into his skin. Maehsos would never get used to the growing process in the mortal races.

"Okay William what's on your mind?"

"Lady Aeroniel, what are we going to tell her once she away from Sauron? Can we tell her about Fingon?"

Maehsos sighed his face taking on the tried overworked look of a college student working two jobs and trying to make A's. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he said "I haven't quite gotten used to the need for sleep, it's a trouble bother you know."

"Yeah, but don't dodge the question Dad." said Bill.

"I'm not, it's just complicated. You have no idea….. As it stands now Fingon isn't dead, and if we can get her back in time perhaps we can change things. We are running out of time though so we need too speed things up so we're in time."

"But if we're not fast enough and he dies anyway? Are you prepared to tell her?"

"You always did ask too many questions William. Yes, I have thought about it, I had to. If, and I repeat "if" we are too late then we won't need to tell her, she will know."

"What do you mean?"

"She has always had that connection to him, I never quite understood how. But she'll know it, and she will fade, that is why we must find her first! For the children's sake if nothing else." Maehsos said drumming his fingers in the wooden armrest.

They sat in the cool darkness and the clock ticked loudly filling the silence around them. Outside the windows the night bird called, and crickets sang their rhythmic song with a chorus of tree frogs for flavor. A summer fog was slowly rolling over the ground and trailing in at the window bringing the sweet smell of damp grass with it.

Serena came out than and said in a groggy voice. "What on earth are you two doing up at this hour?"

"Aha my dear Serena, we were having a conversation about how beautiful you are. Would you care to join us, Oh peerless beauty?"

She snorted and pulled out her lighter and a cigarette, seeing them, Maehsos winced and stood up hastily saying. "I think I'm in the mood for a nice long walk in the cool evening air."

Serena laughed and put the articles away much to the relief of the tall red head. Bill stood and excused himself, leaving Serena and Maehsos facing each other. They silently considered each other and Serena finally spoke.

"So you're not human?"

Seeing no reason not to be totally honest with her, he nodded. "I hope you don't mind, I promise not to do anything scary. I'm not the twisting head or human eating type of nonhuman. In fact I tend to like them quite well really, that is why I am here."

"So you not human what exactly are you? Martian?"

Chuckling Maehsos shook his head a few stubborn strands of hair falling over his forehead into his bright blue eyes. "No, not a Martian, have you ever read the Silmarillion? Are you at all familiar with the Vala?"

"Mmmmm, no. What's a Vala?"

"Not what, who. A Vala is a divine being of great power and immortality, created by Eru or Illuvatar at the beginning of time."

"Oh…..that really explains it. How about you dumb it down a little for me, okay? I'm a nurse, not a priest." Serena said pulling a bottle of Dr. Pepper from the refrigerator.

Maehsos grinned and allowed himself to sink back into the faded old couch, as Serena plopped herself down on the burnt orange ottoman.

"Shall I start with a time worn cliché like" In the beginning?" asked the Steward. She smirked and said "How about starting with helping me believe your more then human. I mean sure I know your not.."

"What was your first inkling?" interrupted Maehsos flicking his bangs out of his face. Sipping the soda Serena pointed to her eyes, swallowing she said "There aren't whole lot of people in the world with eyes like that, you know with that weird light in them."

"I never thought about it, they're just blue."

"Blue, blue, blue with sparkles." snorted the woman, "And besides that there were all these funny little tricks you were pulling with the cat, and that whole mind reading thing. I am not above getting my fortunate told, but hey, none of them made me relive my whole life in a couple seconds. I mean really that's hardly human!"

Smiling sheepishly the Steward said "I guess that it was a bit of a give away."

"A dead give away, but still you said something about being a valer?"

"Valar, yes, I am a Valar created for service to Eru the creator of the world. That means I have powers for certain purposes and that I may use them for his glory and service." The cat had woken and was rubbing her head under his chin as he spoke.

"So you can only do..you know, whatever it is that you do in his service? I mean you can't do anything you want?" asked Serena disappointedly.

"No, I cannot not, it would go against my nature. Now it's not unheard of because one of us did do such a thing in turning his back on Eru, but he can never come back now. Once you turn away it's over, it changes your whole nature as a being." Maehsos said his tone flat and harsh.

"So, you don't really have a choice then do you?"

"Eru is perfect and he never created anything that was a mistake. He gave us a choice and it is not for me to question his method, you just don't question God."

"I do, everyday," said Serena setting the bottle down, " I ask him all the time why bad things happen to good people and he doesn't seem to lift a finger for them. Take Ron for instance he was madly in love with his wife and she died of cancer. I even went back to St. Mary's and heard mass, said my rosary and everything. And she still died! I'm sorry but the man up stairs does make mistakes."

Maehsos listened in silence inwardly shaking his head over her words. How could she know any better? She lived in a cynical world surrounded by faithless people. No wonder she doubted him.

"…and so I want you to do something interesting and prove it!" challenged nurse. Maehsos head snapped up "What?"

"Do something really big to prove it. I mean hey, if you are exactly who you say you are then prove it."

Maehsos frowned deeply and answered "You don't know what your asking, Serena."

"I think I do, go on."

As he listened a queer greenish light flared a moment in the Steward's blue eyes; and then he spoke slowly and with finality. "I will not, those without great power do not understand what they are doing to ask for a show of it. It is a dangerous tool, and I refuse to take it lightly."

He stood and went to the window the cat still curled in his arms while Serena sat feeling as though she had just been spanked. She felt a little thrill of fear run through her at the sight of that odd light, a moment it was seen, but there was something about it. She was suddenly wary, no afraid of this youth stranger in her living room. Getting up she made toward her bedroom door.

"Serena?" he called. She paused a moment her hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry this had to happen. I don't want you to be afraid of me. I am here to help not to frighten everyone to death." He said the corners of his mouth quirking up.

She couldn't help herself she smiled back, image being afraid of a Valar. She nodded and said "Goodnight you ol' charmer."

**Authorial Note: ** Boy! Everyone must have hated the last chapter! I think I got three reviews! I sure hope its not because I made Fingolfin a blond, by the way did any of you look at picture up on Google? It's called the Oath. I would encourage you all to see it.

**Translations: **Sindarin

**Suilad hîr nín: **Greetings My Lord

**Translations: **Quendi

**Vandë omentaina herinya: **Well met, my Lady

**Meldanya: **My Dear


	17. Too Wide A Gap

**Annamariah: **You will have to wait and see all the answer to your questions Curious one. Have Patience. I am glad you liked the picture of Fingolfin, I just love it.

**Ellfine: **Sorry if I sounded complainy, I am always anxious to see what you think of a chapter. I wanted to have a nice sweet scene between them before…..er…..but here I'm getting ahead of myself.

**Guadalupe**I am so glad you like Serena, she is a lovely realistic person because I base her on many nursing friends, They all like her as well. Keep reading.

Aeroniel was walking across the glade toward the main tent; she was in search of the steward to tell him the news. There was a new bounce to her step, and her eyes shone brighter as she anticipated seeing the look on his face.

"Aeroniel!" a sharp voice rang out to the young woman, hard and chill as ice was the tone.

Lady Bethriel was there, Aeroniel knew she would come, she wouldn't be able to help herself.

"Bethriel. What have you to say?" said Aeroniel drawing herself up. She was as tall as the Lady now; no more did she fall under the cool green eyes of the Lady. She stared into them now as they bored into her own searching, searching for something.

"Before you accuse me of being hateful and never listening to thing I say, will you hear my words?" said the Lady her voice oddly calm.

Aeroniel considered the woman, and felt compelled to listen, be her words poison or friendly.

"Then speak, and I will listen."

"I love my people, deeply. This you know what you cannot know is of what was before we came to Arda. In Aman were we dwelt, I served daily at the feet of Finwe and his wife and loved them like my parents. Indis loved me as a daughter and declared once that I should be kin to her through one of her grandchildren." Bethriel paused clearing her throat.

"How she knew my heart I know not, but she saw I cared for one of them, though his name never passed my lips."

Realization rippled through Aeroniel like a pebble in one of the still pools. "Findekáno, you love him." she said.

"I have always loved Fingon." was the reply.

"But I..." began Aeroniel and then Lady Bethriel rounded on her.

"And what are you? You are but a child in our eyes, one whose life is a vapor in time. And what will you do? Steal the love and heart of one whose face you should never have seen! Fell was the day you came to Hithlum." spat Bethriel all her pent-up rage boiling forth.

"Fingon is a King among his people and his wife whether she is me or no, should be possessed of grace, honor and knowledge. What have you of these?"

Aeroniel stood quaking under the assault of words her face pale as an elf, her lips bloodless. Her chest heaving with breath as she fought to control her emotions, she would not reveal her anger to this woman.

"All you say is true, that I cannot deny. Fingon is a King, and I have nothing to offer him, but my love and an early death. And I have in very small ways the qualities of a queen, but I am possessed of a knowledge that you forget is mine. Something you can never touch or change."

"What?"

"Fingon loves me."

"While it pains me that I am not as queenly as he deserves, I know with his love I can reach that place of honor. And as Eru gives me breath I will never cease to strive to deserve his love and regard. And that is something your jealousy can not touch!"

"Then see what his love and yours will do to him! See the truth un-shaded by love!" Bethriel grabbed Aeroniel by the shoulders, and the Edain woman felt the alien presence of Bethriel's thought in her mind.

"Look and see his death! A death that should never be, but for your impudent love!" said Bethriel turning the girl around to see a dead elf lying on cold slab of stone. His face was worn by time, his ageless eyes closed forever by the chill hand of death she only was to know. She would have turned away, but Bethriel forced her gaze.

"No, you will see what none else would show you. See his people mourn him."

The elves of Dor-Lomin, and Hithlum filed by the body, their voices raised in grief, a heart wrenching lament for their dead King. Their words were sorrow and grief for one lost to death, the Valiant one brought low and bowed with time.

"No! No more! Show me no more, I beg you!" cried Aeroniel shutting her eyes to the sight.

"There is one more thing you must see!" was the relentless answer. "Behold your children!" Bethriel said her steely fingers digging into Aeroniel's arms cruelly.

Two children stood in the cold beside their father's body. How beautiful their faces how like Fingon they were. Etched into both faces was indescribable grief. And Aeroniel could see that they were facing not their father's death, but theirs as well. For would not her children be mortal also?

Suddenly Aeroniel's heart could take no more and she collapsed, falling out of Bethriel's grip to the ground. The blank world around them disappeared and Bethriel looked own at the fallen woman. She was white and motionless, blood flowing from her shoulders where the Lady's nails had cut the delicate flesh.

"By the gods what have you done woman!" came a harsh cry. Bethriel was flung aside as Fingon bent to his beloved's still form. The steward held her hand and was searching for a pulse, a flutter of life. Fingon cupped her face and called to her.

"Meldanya? Meldanya speak to me." He gathered her into his arms continuing to call her name.

Bethriel watched from where she had been cast and as she saw his concern for this Edain woman the girl's words came back.

"_Fingon loves me and that is something you cannot touch."_

"Maehsos! Maehsos quickly go for a healer! I will take her to her tent, get Nessima as well." He stood holding the limp form close to him, her blood staining his tunic and hands. Seeing the crimson liquid on his hand he paled, he turned to Bethriel his face like a thunder cloud his blue eyes clouded as a winter storm.

"Get out ….now."

And he was gone, striding away to be met by Finrod and his sister, but to none would he relinquish the burden he carried. Bethriel saw her nieces going to aid them and Alassë cast a glance back at her beautiful aunt standing alone blood staining her hands, and disbelief in her eyes.

0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'

Warm and safe.

Deliciously warm and safe, that was how Aeroniel felt. Wrapped in a lovely secure embrace as someone softly hummed, and rocked her as a little child.

"Sleeping or awake? Yes, awake I think." said voice as she was shifted to lie on a cool soft bed. She felt someone lifting her head and holding a glass of water to her lips. A dull throbbing in her head and shoulders made her wince.

"You may well grimace my dear, you are going to have some very nasty scars on your arms if Finrod's salve is not successful."

"What are you talking about?" whispered Aeroniel opening her eyes a sliver. The light was too bright, making her head hurt even more.

Her eyes focused on a yellow blurry shape that loomed above her. It cleared and Aeroniel saw Artanis bending her head over to examine the bandages on her shoulder. In the corner of the room Finrod was mixing something together with a mallet and pestle.

"Do you not remember? You had a rather unfortunate run in with Lady Bethriel and you are now in my care." said Artanis settling down beside her and wrapping a silken robe around her.

"And in my care as well, don't forget sister that I am a good healer given the chance." interjected Finrod pushed his wheat hair back in a thong.

"Than come and display your marvelous skill before these turn to ugly scars." snorted Artanis.

"Very well pushy," said Finrod, he came and began cleaning the scratched flesh again. Aeroniel winced as the cold water met the raw wound, her breath hissing through her teeth. Patting it dry, Finrod carefully applied the slave its soothing quality easing away the pain.

Unknown to her, Finrod's empathic nature felt every emotion that boiled, and churned within her. His kind grey eyes saw through her mental shades and felt the burning pain that lay just under the surface of her heart. He even felt her panic when his sister spoke.

"Aeroniel, the Prince wishes to see you if you feel better. Shall I send for him? asked Artanis, going to the door.

"No, stay, I wish…t.to be alone tonight. I have much to think of and I don't think it would be wise to over do things." she turned her head away allowing her long hair to hide her face. '

Finrod noted her words with surprise; he took her right hand in his own cool palms and said softly "Do not allow Bethriel's bitterness to poison your life Ronnie. If it does you will have given her the victory."

Pressing his hand in return Aeroniel said "I just need a little time, please give Fingon my regards. I will try and rest now."

"Very well, we'll come by later to see if you need anything." he left, but Artanis lingered.

"What will you do Aeroniel; I see something is troubling you." She said.

Pulling herself up Aeroniel sat on the edge of the bed her eyes fixed on the floor. She absently touched her bandaged arm and said "Galadriel, would Fingon die if he should bind with me?'

Artanis sighed, a whisper of breath in the quiet tent. "I do not know, for such a union as you would create has never been among our people. It is not unheard of for an elf to love one of the Edain, but never has a marriage come of it. But I do know that an elf loves as no other creature and I do not wish to insult you by this, once we give our love we cannot take it back.'

"And Fingon, I believe cares deeply for you. And when you die, he will…….it is quite possible he would follow in your wake by his fea forsaking the hroa. In that sense only, I believe he would perish."

"And no matter which way you turn it, love costs more then anything else. Even a life" was the careful reply.

"Yes. However Aeroniel, be sure you are not sacrificing the wrong thing in whatever choice you make." Artanis said as she lifted the tent flap.

"Artanis, please send go to the King for me, I would wish to see him. I will come whenever he is available." Aeroniel said pulled her robe around her shoulders.

"Very well, but you are weary put your heart at rest for this night. May all your dreams be sweet ones."

Aeroniel felt tears pool in her eyes and a quick catch in her throat came as the salty drops broke free and coursed down her skin. Her head in her hands she curled into a tight ball on her bed and wept. She knew what must be done and it was tearing her soul apart.

0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0' 0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'0'

Finrod stepped out of the tent in time to collide with Fingon on his way in. Finrod took his cousin's shoulders, "Wait Fingon she needs to rest."

"Is she well?" he asked anxiously.

Finrod chose his words carefully. " She is fine physically, nothing that a little balm and bandages can't heal." He said seeing the question on his cousin's lips.

"Did she speak? Did she ask for me at all?" he asked looking at the tent reluctant to leave without seeing her for himself.

"She sends her greetings and regards." said Finrod absently, he looked away from Fingon's eyes. He released his grip on his cousin slowly saying "She is was greatly hurt by Bethriel, emotionally."

Fingon searched his face and backed away from his smaller cousin. Finrod returned the look steadily and Fingon felt a deep unease stir within him. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

"Tell me Findaráto, what did you see?" asked Fingon his voice barely issuing from his lips. Finrod's eyes went up to the sky searching for the waning sun, finding it he watched its progress toward the horizon. He seemed drawn to follow it, walking passed his cousin to the edge of the glade.

Then turning so the light fell around him in a halo he said "She is leaving, Findekáno, she is going to leave."

Fingon felt bands of iron contract around his chest and breathing suddenly hurt. "How do you know?"

"Her spirit is heavy within her, and her eyes haunt my thoughts. Bethriel has shown her something to fear from a union with you." Finrod spoke his words falling like bitter rain on Fingon's heart. Fingon slowly clenched his fists, the nails biting deep into his palms, drawing blood.

"She fears for your life above anything else and if she can, she will separate from you though it kills her."

Without waiting to hear more, Fingon whirled away. He could not allow his cousin, not even his dear Finrod, to see his tears.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Psalm of Nienna

Oh, Pools of Irvin, the sight of so much joy and sorrow. Your banks have seen every thing and received many tears into your sands. But never before have such a deep sorrow and parting ever taken place on your shores, as between the two lovers. For a son of the Eldar, for his love for a daughter of the Edain, a bitter parting is come.

Lift up your voice Irvin and cry to Eru! Why must your children be parted?

You see her reflected in the gleam of your rippling surface, her face stretched with tears, resolution burning her in heart. She has made a decision, and tries to withhold the storm of pain that tears her soul. Such despair in the eyes of one so young!

How long, Oh Eru! How long?

You caught the silent hidden pain of Finwe's proud grandson in crystal tears. You bear them away as precious gems, and present them to Eru. See here Lord your children's pain? Turn your far seeing eyes and behold their sorrow, see here your children's love? Pray the builder to make a bridge to span the gap and allow their sorrow's end.

Wisdom of Eru, bid me dry their tears ere the despair drives your son Findekáno to forsake his life!

How long Lord?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fingon walked swiftly through the camp, long, angry strides that bespoke much inner turmoil. His face was, as always, the same, calm face all royalty bear before their people, but his jaw was set and his eyes fiery. He was not a prince of the house of Finwe for nothing.

Daugon called out his name as he passed by, but he brushed by, as if the words had melted away in the cool evening breeze. Fingon did not slow down until he was completely out of the camp, halting when the only sound was the rhythmic hum of crickets, and his only companions the tall pines surrounding him.

Or so Fingon thought. He was standing there, not even bothering to try and slow the heavy beat of his heart, when someone politely cleared their throat behind him. Fingon didn't turn around, but only said grimly.

"You know it is incredibly annoying to be followed all the time Maedhros."

"I really must disagree." Maedhros said, in an apathetic tone "You see, I was actually coming out for a peaceful walk myself when you showed up, shaming me with your energy. You must tell me how you do it."

"Don't make small talk with me, Maedhros, you know as well as I do why I'm out here." Fingon said words sharp and flat.

"I can't be sure of course, but I can guess. You always seek the solitude of nature when you're in a particularly bad mood. So I'd say you've been nagged pretty badly by someone." Maedhros said causally.

"Nagged? Nagged is not the word. I'm being positively hounded, by everyone." Fingon exploded "Everywhere I go, I see cupped hands as people whisper their particular opinion of my "latest deed", insinuating glances constantly thrown my way. If there was a slow way to drive someone insane, this would be how they should go about it!"

There was a short interval of silence as the crickets continued scraping at their tiny violins, and a faint sound of laughter drifted in on a snatch of wind.

"Go on then. You obviously need a confidant, and since I don't see any other likely candidates, it might as well be me." Maedhros said.

"If you want to patronize me Maedhros you may as well go back to camp now, I'm not in the mood." Fingon said, looking away

"Very well then, I won't. But you had better say whatever it is that is making my friendly cousin so short with someone who only wished to help." Maedhros returned, stepping away instead of towards Fingon, a clever move.

"I am so tired of being helped, Maedhros, I don't need help." Fingon said, shoulders slumping a little "I just need someone to listen to me for at least five minutes together without sage giving's of unasked for advice."

"Go on then."

Fingon considered his cousin, friend, and brother. The tall elf was leaning into the gentle night breeze, allowing the wind to keep the silence pure.

"Bethriel has shown Aeroniel my death, cursed woman! She has seen that I would not turn from Aeroniel and sought anyway to reek her destruction. Finrod was with her soon after and he said that she is afraid for me. He said……Fingon paused barely choking out the words "…she is leaving though she has not yet spoken it."

Maedhros pitied his cousin as he saw the last words were tearing his very fea apart. He saw the deep shadow darkening Fingon's eyes, shielding the starlight hue, and causing his breathing to become more rapid. Wisely, he said nothing.

"And she will do it!" he continued desperately as he began to pace the clearing. "She will do it, she was always like that as a child and she will do it now. By the gods why does this have to be? I do not even know if my father could sway her."

"Would he try?" was the quiet query.

Fingon opened his mouth a moment to answer and then he shut it. "No, I don't think he would. He disapproves of the match." Fingon eyed Maedhros and said "As do you."

Maedhros turned to Fingon and said "I see that you're waiting for me to say something now. Very well, I will, but you must allow me to speak freely." He paused to see his cousin nod curtly.

"Fingon, do you remember the time when we were still in Aman and we were spending the day with Manwe?"

"Yes, but what does that..."

"Let me finish. I remember that we had been talking about the responsibility of ruling and being a king. I was bragging about being an heir and neglecting to ask any questions about being a good ruler. You however, were drinking in the wisdom of the Vala and seeking to learn everything you could from him."

Maedhros laughed, his huge frame shaking with mirth at the memory. "I also recall feeling jealous at the attention Manwe was giving you and not me. Of course being the humble elf that I was, I pouted, and beat you up for it later. But Manwe said something that I have never forgotten, something you understood and I did not."

Fingon said nothing; he could see where this was going.

Maedhros said "Manwe proposed a question of what would you do should your dearest friend betray you." Maedhros's words caught in his throat and he cleared it loudly. "I said I would kill him for revenge and have done with it, and yet you should that you would mourn him. When Manwe asked you why was your judgment so gentle you turned to me and said something that has haunted me ever since."

"You said "_I should mourn my friend's betrayal, but I would mourn more for a friendship lost. And if it was you Russandol, how could I kill you?"_

"Manwe said "And if you were the only one to save him from some great peril would you do it at the cost of your life?" and you said yes. You said that the strength of a man is not his capacity to kill, but the measure of his _compassion_."

Maedhros stopped his voice breaking and a few shamed tears found their way down his cheek. Wiping them away with his fingers he stared down at his single hand, the testament of Fingon living out that compassion as he had promised.

"I knew from that day you would make a better heir to the throne then I ever could, and I saw that Manwe thought so as well. But as the years went on it was just a memory until Morgoth and all those things which have been came to pass."

"I cannot see what you mean Maedhros," said Fingon.

Maedhros turned, his eyes fiery said "Look at your people Fingon! Look at them! How would they have faired under my thoughtless rule? Would you be meeting and building alliances if I was their King? No, and that is why I gave the Kingship to your father's house. If anything should happen to your father you will be King and they would need you as never before. If you bind with this woman, your death is eminent!"

He stopped chest heaving, "You must allow her to leave for her sake, your sake, and for the sake of those who love you . You do nothing wrong in allowing her to leave if she feels she must. Let her go Findekáno!"

Fingon stood like one made of stone as Maedhros spoke, his tall slender frame swaying slightly in the evening breeze. The gold bound in his hair winked back flirtatiously at the stars over head, he raised his hands before his eyes and saw the silver band covered with his own blood as it had been tinted with hers earlier.

"Where can she go?' asked Fingon, lowering his palms. ' I know she will not return to Hithlum, where can she go Russandol?"

They stood facing one another while below them music and dancing went on as dwarves, elves and men shared in the joy of unity between their peoples. While here between the cousins a single question blazed, yearning for an answer.

"You once asked me if I trusted you, do you remember?" asked Maedhros quietly. Fingon nodded, he would never forget that question before he severed his cousin's hand.

Finally he spoke, "I remember you saying that you had no choice."

"And we survived, Fingon….Fingon if she will let her come to Himring. I swear to guard her like my own sister. Please, Fingon consider this, speak to her, if she iwshes to come let her."

Fingon released the breath he had been holding, "I will go to my father, and seek his council. But I promise I will thinkon it." He turned to go, but stopped and without turning he said "Thank my friend."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Samuel Anderson walked into the untidy office of Ronald Hadhafang, and found the good doctor sitting behind his desk staring at the leather portfolio in his hands. Seeing Anderson he got up and said "Oh! Dr. Anderson, please take a seat."

Anderson sat and crossed his legs and waited for the other man to speak. Ronald bit his bottom lip and began "Dr. Anderson I want to personally apologize for the way I acted the other day. And for the unfortunate actions of my friend, it was a huge misunderstanding and I hope you can forgive me."

"What about the folder Ron? What's up with that?" Anderson asked.

Ronald looked ashamed as he told Anderson about finding and how the pictures caught his eye. 'I may be a psychologist, but I can recognize some good painting when I see it, I never meant to keep them you understand, just borrow them for a while."

Anderson shook his head a little and said "That sounds just mildly unethical to me, but as long as you brought them back I guess we'll let it go." Sauron was amused at the thought of holding ethics, the idea was so…so…human!

As Ronald handed Sauron the folder he looked over Sauron's shoulder and watched as Bill, Serena and Maehsos snuck down the hallway with the passkey to all wards and cells.

He had to buy some more time. He flipped the folder open to the first picture and said "I think this is my favorite really, the two children on the horses, look how alive and happy they seem, like a Norman Rockwell painting in medieval times. If Norman Rockwell had lived then, and if people were fairies."

"Those aren't fairies Ronald, those are elves." said Sauron condescendingly.

"Oh, I thought elves were the little men in green suits and pointy hats?"

Sauron absentmindedly voiced his agreement, and flipped through the others pictures, and stopping just momentarily on the portrait of the steward before passing by it. Ronald was watching the clock and trying to calculate just how much time the others would need to find Lady Aeroniel if they could and get her out. Taking another breath he grabbed onto the only thing he had left.

"I also want to let you know that I'm sorry about that guy punching you. He's a little off from too much LSD, and fantasy reading when he was in college. I hope you can understand that he sees everyone as being evil." laughed Ron silently asking Bill to forgive him; it was all in a good cause anyway.

Anderson nodded and said "No problem, I mean, I don't like getting lammed in the breadbasket but I can understand if he's not quite all there. I mean that's our business right?"

They shared a stilted chuckle and Sauron rose to go, Ron shook his hand and as Anderson reached the door he turned and said "By the way Ron, if you want you could retire early if you want. I know how hard the job can be sometimes, so if you would like to call it a day I'll cover for you."

"No thanks, I think I'll just stick around a little longer and say good-bye to everyone, thanks for the offer though, Anderson."

After Anderson had disappeared down the hall Ron was off like a shot looking for the other group praying, and hoping they had found her, and were halfway to Mexico by now. He went through the different gates and doors and every room was looked through and yet he saw no one. Finally deciding that they must have gotten away he went out to the car.

It was gone, only thick black skid marks were left. That could mean they found her and, left in a hurry or that they were trying to escape.


	18. Live On, Live Well

**Copper Arrow: **I am so glad you liked this chapter, a lot of work went into it. I even had my sister crying over that part you cited. Thank you for your thoughtful reviews, I was beginning to think that no one had read this chapter beside Annamariah and Annie789. Please continue reading!

**Annamariah: **Yes, she is totally out of this world. Why was she lucky enough to be born an elf? I can think of a lot of people who should be elves besides her, like all my lovely readers and reviewers! Thanks again!

**Annie789: **I know how bad schedules can be so I totally know where you are coming from. Thanks for taking the time to review anyway! Hope things slow down for you!

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Fingolfin sat brooding in his tent, Maehsos had been in to tell him what had accrued, and now he sat waiting for the right moment to go to his ward. He knew that he could not help her decided her course, no this was far too close to his own heart. He could never separate his own wishes from this issue.

A page entered first and announced "Lady Aeroniel, to you my Lord."

Artanis hastily excused herself and made way for the girl to enter. Fingolfin looked at the pitiful sight of the girl, her lovely face was red and tear stained.

"Aeroniel, come here child." He beckoned to her the familiar urge to protect and defend over coming his other feelings. She ran into his embrace and wrapped her arms around her foster father's waist.

"I am so afraid." her words were muffled against his tunic.

"I know child, I know. I wish I could help you, but you know I cannot."

"Please, tell me what to say."

"I can't Aeroniel."

She looked up, her huge eyes pools of misery. Her hair was caught back in a net showing her too thin face in sharp contrast to the softness of her summer gown. He took her little hands in his and said "Dear child I have tried to be a good guardian for you but I have to leave this to you and my son. It is your heart at stake here as well as his. It is not given to me to toy with your fate."

Just then a page rushed in to say that Fingon was here to see his father but before the poor boy could finish the Prince entered. His steps faltered when he saw that Aeroniel already stood there.

"Atar, I didn't know…" he began.

"It doesn't matter Fingon what you have to say is not for me, but for her. I will leave you together." Fingolfin squeezed his wards hands. "Whatever you chose to do Aeroniel, be strong."

With a last look between his son and his ward Fingolfin let the tent allowing the heavy materiel to fall into place behind him. Silence reigned in the luxurious room and Aeroniel was conscious of the thick fur rug under her bare feet. The only sound was of rapid breathing, and it came for Fingon, she dare not meet his eyes.

"Aeroniel, are you certain this is what you want to do?" he asked.

"I am." She said her voice barely above a whisper. He covered the space between them and lifted her head so she looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure, love?" he asked again, his deep blue eyes searching hers. She felt the familiar thrill of being in his arms and almost wanted to stay, but she looked away focusing on a pitcher and goblet that rested on a nearby table.

"Yes, Fingon I am sure. Please let me go."

Disbelief shone from his eyes as he slowly, ever so slowly released her and stepped back. She would not look at him; if she did her strength would fail her. He was still staying so close that she could feel his warmth and the gentle stir created by his breath.

"Aeroniel, I…I beg you to reconsider this, think of what life will be like when you are gone!" he said despair filling every word. She shook her head and turned away only to be forced to look upon him again.

"You don't understand why I am doing this; and I can't think of way to convince you it's for the best."

"Aeroniel, stop and look at me. Don't you see what this could do to the both of us? If you go…I don't know what I would do." He pulled her back to him, her frame straight and unyielding, cold to his touch.

"You would go on as you have done before, and one day you will forget me." She said quaking to see the fire in his eyes. His grasp was desperate and harsh though he did not know it.

'How can you say that? Do you think I care so little for your love? Do you count my love so cheaply that a mere handful of years would diminish it so? You are cruel if you can think that."

"I must not allow myself to dwell upon it Fingon, it hurts to much, please release me!' she cried helplessly trying to escape his hold. Struggling once more she was free, and she turned her back to him.

"Fingon, you know why I must do this, and in time you will let yourself see it as well. But now we cannot allow our feelings to cloud the issue." She took a deep breath and said,

"Your people need you more then I do, they will need your leadership, long after I am gone; and I cannot rightfully rob them of that."

"Do you truly believe that?" he asked his tone harsh and bitter. "Do you truly not need me?"

" I..I don't." she stammered, she felt his gentle hands take her and wrap her in his embrace as sweetly as a summer rain. His gentle kiss fluttered against her temple.

"Can you say that now?" he asked. A tight lump formed in her throat and she longed to hold, and caress her like before. But his death once again flashed before her eyes and she wrenched away saying,

"Do not touch me again Fingon! I forbid it. No, I do not need you as your people do and I wish you would let make this choice and not try to persuade me otherwise. Do not think it isn't tearing me apart as well!"

"Is my love so cruel?"

"Fingon, I believe that you have misinterpreted this feeling, regard, perhaps affection, but not love."

"How can you say that?" Fingon demanded in shock.

"Because you don't know me. You've been away too long to know who I am." she breathed a deep sigh, "And I don't know you."

"What are you saying? That it is impossible to love someone with knowing their very personal trait?"

"No, but this is too important and life changing a decision to make on the spur of the moment. I cannot allow this to happen so haphazardly, and neither can you."

"I know." was the quiet reply.

Fingon looked down at his hands where they hung at his sides when she had pulled away, they trembled slightly and he clenched them into a fist. His braids had fallen forward and hid his face from her; and she could not see the emptiness in his eyes.

With careful and deliberate movement he slid the silver ring off his finger, he reached out to place it on the table. But blinded by sudden tears he missed and the ring fell striking the edge and singing out one lone note before being silenced abruptly on the ground.

"I hoped to change your mind, but I see that I cannot. Just know that everyday you are away I will die a little more inside and never…" he stopped and struggled to contain his emotions. "..Never will I forget you, or think of any other, but you until you will return to me. Whether it be in this life time or the next, I will never forget you."

He went toward the door and stopped just behind her wanting to reach out one last time, but his hands remained at his sides., "Namárië, meldanya. Nírë tulë i lumessë autielyo" And he was gone, the wind rushing in the room as the tent flap fall into place again.

"_Farewell my dear, my tears come at our parting."_

Aeroniel fall to the ground and clasped the abandon ring in her palm, she kissed it and whispered, "Nai cuilelya nauva mára melmenya."

And some sweet wind came and wafted her words quiet though they were spoken to the ears of the Prince.

"_Live well, my love."_

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

**Before Ron and Sauron meet.**

Shelby sat at the main desk tapping out last night's report, he slurped his coffee and winced as the now cold liquid went down his throat. He was waiting for Serena to come in and take his place, she was much better at doing this them he was. She was a speed typist, while he laboriously typed each key slowly, one at a time.

"Mornin' Shel," said Serena as she sailed through the door shedding her coat and coat in a heap by the coffee maker. Pouring herself a cup of coffee she sipped it and made a face. "Your coffee's lousy."

"Humfp" he greeted absently continuing to work on the report. Serena leaned over his shoulder squinting at the screen and said "You spelled "influenza" wrong, it should be I-n-f-l-u-e-n-z-a. Not I-n-f-l-e-u-n-z-a."

"Do you want to do this?" He asked annoyed.

"Nope, but I would recommend spell check if your going to do your own report. By the way who has influenza?"

"The Jane Doe in solitary." was the answer. Serena wrinkled her forehead. "I didn't know we had a Jane Doe, when did she come in?

"Right after we sent those transfers the Robacker. Shelby answered. "Why? Is it important?"

"It may be. Look I'll finish that for you if you can bring me her file, okay?"

"Sure, all I have left is the formal stuff about her medicine and food, which she's not touching. I think we'll have to go to intravenous soon if she doesn't start eating."

"Sure, whose in charge of the case?"

"The new guy, the British one with the really big ego?" said Shelby as he flipped through the file cabinet.

"He struck you that way to?" laughed Serena as her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Yeah ,he did, but you know I like him. He knows what he's doing and gives you credit for your work. He's a lot like Ron actually, I think they'd get along better then they do."

Serena snorted as she paged through the folder. There was no information about her condition other then that she was dangerous, and that could mean she liked to attack people with plastic spoons. Other then her condition of influenza and that she wasn't eating there just wasn't a lot of info. It had to be her.

"Earth to Serena? Hello! Come in Serena?" called Shelby waving his hand in her face. Smacking it away she said "You said she wasn't eating, will she talk to you at all?"

"Nope, she seems to think I'm evil in some way, you know the whole dark side of the force type of thing." snickered Shelby as he pulled his Steelers jacket on. "Look I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure, see ya' Shelby." she said. Fixing her cap on her head, she armed herself with clipboard, thermometer and stethoscope. Then going to the side door she opened it and Ron, Maehsos and Bill came in.

Handing Ron the file she said "I am going to find that guy and see if I can get any kind of lead as to who she is and see of I can't get in to see her. You'll have to find a way to keep him busy okay Ron?"

"Sure, but this says she has influenza!" said Ron concern.

"Is it serious?" asked the Steward.

"It could be if she's never had it before or if she's never been inoculated against it." said Serena.

"She hasn't, we never had much sickness in Middle Earth during the time she was with us." said Maehsos, he was really worried now.

"Okay look, you have the car waiting Bill, I'll go after the good doctor and Serena you go with Maehsos. If you find her just leave, I follow later in another car or taxi. Whatever you do don't wait on me. Everybody got that?" asked Ron as he throw his lab coat on.

They all nodded and splitting up they went in opposite directions. Ron took a deep breath and went to his office to await the doctor.

"No, I'm waiting for Sauron. I have to remember that Sauron. What would be the best way to seem harmless? I guess I could always pull the stupid act but I was never very good at that. I suppose I'll have to wing it."

Meanwhile…………

"How on earth are we supposed to know which one of these keys is the one that we need?" asked Maehsos surveying the rows of key rings.

Serena grabbed one and said "All you need is the master passkey and you can get anywhere in the hospital. Now this Jane Doe is in the farther wing and we'll have to go by Ron's office to get there."

"We must have Sauron busy so we can work without him suddenly appearing over our shoulder. Do you think you could find him and send to Ron?" asked the Steward.

"You mean bait him? On purpose?"

"Yes, please Serena I 'm sure it will work. He isn't who he is for nothing you know." Maehsos said glancing down the hall for signs of the doctor in question.

"Okay, I will you wait here and if anyone asks you what your doing here just say you're my nephew. At his look she shrugged and said "You look about twenty, the only thing that might give it away is that your too good looking to be related to me."

She smirked back at him and said "Just wait here and I'll be back in a second."

She was right barely five minutes went by before she came around the corner and grabbed him saying. "He's on his way and we need to move fast!"

They ran down the hall passed confused nurses and orderlies and equal confused patients that wandered the halls. A few reached out to Serena and she quickly had to brush them off as she went feeling guilty the whole time.

"Serena! Serena! Where are you going I need you help to call my son today, I can't get home if you don't call him!" cried one woman. She looked about thirty and was pulling on the nurses arm in desperation, Maehsos took her arm and said gently. "Serena's very busy Ma'am perhaps I can help you?"

The woman looked him up and down and asked confusedly "Do I know you?"

"No, but I can help you if you want, would you like that?" he offered kindly.

"We really don't have time for this Michael." said Serena out of the corner of her mouth. She was trying to get one patient settled as another would come up and ask for something.

"Yes, we do. I know what I am doing Serena." he said. He sat the woman down and laid one pale white hand on her forehead. "Just sleep now child and when you wake up you can go home. But sleep first."

"Okay." the woman answered sleepily. She laid down on a couch and curled up in a ball to sleep.

Maehsos followed Serena down the hall asking "Are they all like this?"

"Most of them, in this ward at least. We have a few that are too dangerous to allow out with the other patients. But most of them are harmless and confused. That lady you just….whatever you did to her….has been here for over a year. Her son was in a car wreak and killed, she snapped and has been under the impression that he's coming to take her home ever since."

"Poor soul, at least she will going home tomorrow."

"What do you mean? She can't go home like that, she'll wander the street looking for him." protested Serena.

"Not anymore, all she needs now is some comfort from her family." said Maehsos as they turned down the nest hallway.

"Do you mean _you _did something to her?" asked Serena stopping in the middle of the hallway. Maehsos grinned back at her,

"Who me?"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The horses were ready and prancing in place eager to be off, and Maedhros's huge stallion was practically tearing the ground up with his large hooves. Aeroniel's gentle mare shied away from the wild horses of the Feanorians; and she lead her away a little to keep any of the other mares from nipping her. She ran a soothing hand along the animal's trembling neck; and looking up saw Maglor shooting her a look that showed his displeasure at her presence loud and clear.

She turned away from him, she was so tried of having to worry about what would happen and what the others were thinking; that she really didn't care what the Minstrel thought.

Maedhros was glad to have her and at this point no one else mattered. The mare nudged her shoulder and nibbled at her cloak, she stroked the velvety nose and said "I am sorry sweet-one, but I don't have any sugar today, you'll have to wait till next time."

Maedhros had come up and held out a few of the white sweet in his large hand, "Here you can have mine, that brute over there isn't going to need it. He's already full of energy, I can tell he'll be a bit of a handful today."

She took the sticky lumps that he dropped into her palm and slowly fed them to the mare who lapped them up in happiness while the stallion, who didn't approve of his sugar being given way, stomped his massive hoof on the ground in anger.

"You had best say your good-byes my Lady, we'll be leaving in five minutes." he paused. "Are you sure about this?"

"If I wasn't sure, would I be doing this?" she asked .

"No, probably not, hurry now I see them coming." he said gesturing to the people coming toward them. Nessima, Alassë, Finrod, Cirdan and Artanis accompanied by the King, were making their way toward them. Nessima wore her traveling cloak and Finrod was carrying her saddlebags.

"What does she think she's doing?" muttered Maedhros, rising his voice he said "Nessima what is the meaning of this? Are you to come a s well?"

"By my wish and the King permission, I am to accompany the Lady wherever she goes." The light haired elf turned to Aeroniel and bowed a little. "If my Lady permits."

"Of course I'll allow it, I would be very glad to have your company in Himring. Thank you so much." she returned her eyes bright.

Cirdan, who had been leading the elleth's horse began fastening the saddlebags into the animal and said "My Lady, I hope you will think about coming to us before the winter sets in. It's a hard cold season there even for elves."

"Thank you my Lord, I will consider it."

Facing the rest of the group, she took a deep breath, this was the hard part. Time to say Good-bye.

The children of Finarfin came forward, their golden hair gleaming in the fresh morning light.

"Aeroniel, we wish you all the best in our journey, and hope that you will not forget us in your new home." said Artanis, her voice soft and formal in tone.

"It may be that we never meet again my Lady and I would like you to have this, it is not very feminine perhaps, but still useful." Finrod said fixing a golden brooch to her cloak instead of the simple chain that had worked as a clasp before. Worked into the surface of the brooch were two entwining hands spanning a large gulf.

"I made it when men first appeared, and now I want it to go with you. Pass it on to whoever you believe will need it next. Farewell my dear, Eru guard your way."

Aeroniel nodded, her voice stuck in her throat, she couldn't trust her voice. Coughing a little, and blinking rapidly she cleared her eyes and said "I will treasure it always Lord Finrod, Lady Artanis. I hope we will meet again."

They stepped away and the King was standing there alone, while Cirdan, Finrod and Artanis went their separate ways. Maedhros was pretending to fasten a strap on his horses pack, but he lingered only to be here for the girl.

Aeroniel faced the King, his tall frame and proud face so familiar and yet so distant now. He held out his hand and she clasped it, he touched lightly the first finger on her right hand with the pad of his thumb, noting the absence of the silver band. She felt a lump in her throat as she saw him cup her hand in his, she was leaving for good.

"There is so much I wish to say my child, but I fear any more words would be superfluous." he looked at her, "I am sorry for this, but you will not be left friendless. I am sending Lord Aradan and his men with you to learn how to fight in the mountains. I hope that will comfort you.

"Thank you Sire, for everything you have done for me. I am sorry we must part this way. You must know I never might for it to end like this." said Aeroniel finally feeling her tears spill over the dam and course down her cheeks.

She looked up to the King and saw his face was damp with tears as well. He pulled her to him, and they clung to each other for moment sharing in a moment of parting.

"I am so sorry my child, so sorry." he said his tears dropping on her hair, where they lay like shinning gems. For one second she wished for her father, her human father, to be the one holding her and whispering comforting words. She pulled away saying, "Sire, I leave for you and Fingon, please don't forget me."

"I never should you know." he answered gently. She nodded and he helped her onto the mares back. Handing her the reigns he said, "Thank you Aeroniel, for giving my son back to me."

'Take care for him, I am so worried what he may do. I don't want anything to happen to him because of me. I have no message for him, but please, please…don't…don't.. she broke down crying. Fingolfin squeezed her hand .

"I understand , my child, Farewell."

And so they set out with much singing, and calling as friend took leave of friends. Dwarves and men wished them fair journey and safe passage to the mountain. Some called out promises to visit in the near future, Aeroniel pasted a smile on her face so that the people wouldn't have something more to gossip about. She was going to Himring of her own free will, and she wouldn't have them saying that the King forced her into it.

She looked for Fingon in the crowd, but he wasn't there. It was for the best though, a long good-bye was something she could never have endured. But still not to say Farewell, to touch his hand once again in love, or to feel the gentleness of his kiss was gut wrenching. She felt so hollow as they rode away, like she left all her vital life behind in the beautiful glade in Irvin.

Falling in behind them Aradan's men were speculating on whether or not they would reach the mountain by dark. In the front of the group Maedhros, Maglor and Aradan were conferring on the route to take, while the others rode just behind. Nessima had brought her mare to Aeroniel's side, but wisely said nothing as they slipped passed the final border of Irvin. She allowed her presence to be a silent support to the human girl, giving her strength over to the one who had given up so much for them.

High above them a solitary figure watched them, his ebony hair blowing freely away from his handsome face. In his hands was the golden circlet he wore always to show his royalty, the golden bonds dangling down to the grass. As he watched the party of riders disappear under the heavy covering of trees his hand twisted the delicate crown into a mangled heap of precious metal. Fingon rarely cried, he was strong that way, he had cried when Turgon's wife died, when he saw the pitiful body of Maedhros after his rescue. But this? Now he felt the barriers in his heart break and he fell to his knees the sobs shaking his whole frame as his grief overwhelmed him.

Dropping the ruined crown, he lifted his voice, he sang, such a lament broken by sobs and tears, as was never heard.

Ever after the people and elves of the Feast could not remember the sound without a tear coming to their eyes. It wafted down the mountain to their ears and such was the sorrow a few thought it must be Nienna herself grieving for some fallen love. Only a Fingolfin knew the beloved voice was his son, and his heart broke to hear the pain expressed.

'But it is done." he told himself. "It was done for the best."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

**Author's Note: **Very soon the story will take a swing forward in time. We will skip to a few years after the separation and see how each of the them is dealing with life; and living without the other. If there is anything you think that should be brought out let me know. I have put a lot of time into this and need a little more feed back to know if I should change things or keep them as they are. Please, I live off your reviews!

Love Always

The Mysterious

Jaffee Leeds


	19. Three Years Later

"Now the important thing you will have to do is to learn how to defend yourself." Maedhros said as he lead Aeroniel into the armory.

"Defend myself? I thought Morgoth hadn't stirred since the sun and moon were made?" she asked. "Is there any chance of an attack?"

Maedhros cast her a sharp glance and said "There is always a chance for an attack, that is something we live with everyday. So you must learn to wield some weapon. You have all of this at your finger tips, pick what you will and I will teach you the art of it."

Slowly she paced around the chilly room and gazed at the endless array of weaponry.

The armory walls glittered with the beautiful, perfect weapons that had been forged by Feanor and his sons. Swords, flails, pikes and maces were set in oaken cases around the room. The high windows sent in the pale air and gleamed off the metal reflected as prisms of rainbow hue.

Her hand trailed over the smooth wooden cases as she looked at each and very weapon. She knew almost nothing about fighting with any weapon. Certainly all of her companions had a weapon and she had enjoyed watching them train, but it had never come to her that she should learn to use one as well.

Maedhros watched her as she walked around the room her slippers making a soft shuffling sound on the stone floor, her dress trailing a bit behind her. She was as foreign to the cold region of Himring as the flowers embroidered on her gown. Over the last few years she had grown accustomed to the continual cold, making her dresses from warmer, heavier material and lining them with fur for added warmth.

Finally she was coming out of the shell of silence she had taken refuge in after their initial departure. Nessima had never left her side and took care of her as a mother does her helpless infant. Maedhros was grudgingly forced to admit that she was useful and he was grateful for the elleths presence.

"Well? Do you see anything that takes your fancy my dear?" he asked coming to where she looked down at a gleaming sword. Their faces were reflected back in the wet looking metal in a blurry imitation of the real thing.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I'm not sure what weapon would be suited to me. I know that most of you chose based upon your ability, but I have never been tried to see where my talent lies. I will leave it up to you then."

"Good, I'm glad to see that you don't have your heart set on something, that as you say will make the choice easier to make. I believe we will start with this."

He reached out and grasped the sword's hilt in his hand and felt the balance of the blade before giving it a few practice swings. It whistled through the still air, the elf's face a mask as he twirled the beautiful weapon. Pausing he nodded and said "It is one my brother Curufin made, perfectly forged and priceless, the blade is unbreakable."

He handed the sword to the girl, her fingers closed around it, but as soon as the elf released his grip the blade swung to the ground and the tip chipped the rock sending a few sparks flying.

"Whoa now, lift it with both hands Aeroniel." he directed.

"I'm trying to, but it's too heavy." she said through her teeth as she struggled with the sword. Maedhros smothered a laugh and took the blade away, the sword a light affair in his massive hand.

"Don't make fun of me! I can't help it if my arms aren't strong enough!" she stood with her chin in the air, all she needed was to place her hands on her hips and she would have been the perfect picture of an Edain woman. However, and this was from her elven up bringing, she did not, rather she drew herself up to her full height. This gave the elf an idea.

" I wasn't laughing at you Aeroniel. You are right though the sword was not meant for these delicate arms to handle." He ducked as she threw her slipper at him, he laughed the sound ringing off the high wooden rafters.

"Well then, if the sword is not for me what is? A flail ? A pike? Perhaps even a bow?"

"No, none of those, come I'll show you what I have in mind." He went to a tall flat case against the wall and opened it. Aeroniel came to his side and saw an array of polished staves, some craved and other's plain. All of them were made of some dark reddish wood and of varying lengths.

"Oh Maedhros they're wonderful! Who made them?" She asked as she caressed the smooth wood. Taking one from the case Maedhros handed it to her saying "They came to us as gifts from Tulkas himself. He gave a set to me and each of my brothers."

Aeroniel held the craved staff and ran a hand along the length her fingers tracing each leaf and vine. Her brown eyes sparkled and for the first time in mouths a smile lit her face. Maedhros sighed inwardly at the sight, he was afraid that she would never do so again.

"Would you like me to teach you how to use this staff Aeroniel? Or is the weight too much for you?" he asked his grey eyes twinkling down at her.

"I should say not! Yes, please if you would be so kind as to allow me to wield such a glorious instrument."

"Good, it is yours. We will begin next week. Today all I want you to do is carry it with you. You must first learn to use it as an everyday tool, then get used to the weight. It is a staff not just a weapon, you must first know it as such then when that is done I can begin to teach you the other uses." he paused and eyed the young woman. "Will you do this?"

"Certainly, I will thank you. I don't know how to thank you enough." she said as they headed toward the door.

"You can thank me by learning to use it well, then I won't have to worry about defending you should we ever be attacked in earnest." He laughed again as she threatened him with her slipper, the sunlight fell, cold and pale around them as they went through the courtyard to the main house.

The house was alive with the soldiers, pages and maidens that served the Feanorian Prince and they called brightly to each other as they went about their tasks. Himring may have been "ever cold," but the castle was ever warmed by the lively spirits of the inhabitants. Nessima was welcomed into the family of castle as a sister and already the captain of the guard was paying her a great deal of court.

Aeroniel was regarded at first as a kind of curiosity, many of the elves having never seen a human woman before. They had never been rude or unkind as Lady Bethriel had been, rather they had treated her as a new kind of toy. This however did not last very long, no one with any self respect would like being treated as a toy and Aeroniel learned that she had to stand up for herself or be treated as a child.

She disallowed any of the maids to help her dress, bath or fix her hair. She did all of those things herself even though many of the elleth's helped each other with these tasks. The hardest part was drawing water from Himring's deep well, it was deep and it took a long time to haul any water to the surface. So when ever she wanted to bath or wash her hair she would draw the water herself. As you can image this caused a great deal of consternation among the elves when she refused all aid.

"But my Lord she is only a human, she has not the strength for such things! One elf had protested.

"Let her alone, she is a grown woman. If she wishes to do so I will consent unless she is harmed. If the task is difficult and she wants to work for herself who am I to deny her that?" Maedhros had answered.

He secretly admired this trait in her, he had not expected to find such gumption. She was a bit pampered after her years in Hithlum, he had been prepared to have an army of maids to tend her, but this proved unneeded. Of course he would never dream of telling her this, Maedhros believed that you should never be praised for doing that which you should be doing anyway. No, you had to do something out standing to win a bit of praise from him.

Before you jump to call him harsh, consider that he set the same standard for himself. After his rescue he set out to relearn how to live without one of his hands. Days he would work and struggle and sweat over the simplest tasks, combing his hair and dressing himself. He refused all help and doggedly went on until he was free of all the servants help and even his brothers aid.

This fierce determination did not only allow him to become independent, but he was more skilled at all these things as he had ever been before.

"What are you thinking?"

Maedhros shook his head a little and said "None of your business dear child. Now are you going about your tasks with that or are you going to stand around in the courtyard all day?"

"No, indeed. I just wondered what caused you to look so thoughtful all of a sudden."

"I was wondering what we were having for dinner." he joked. "Now you must excuse me I have other affairs to see to, have a good day Aeroniel."

"Good day my Lord." she returned and went on her way the staff clasped in her hand.

Going through the narrow hall of Himring with a six foot staff was not easy however, especially going through doorways and from room to room. But she went on clunking into everything, little exclamations of frustration followed her way all through the castle. The elves and the few men sent her remarks about trying to bring down the stronghold with her little stick.

"Oh blast!" she said as she caught the end of the staff in the doorway, the other end had also wedged itself in the windowsill. Her arms were full of a laundry basket and so she was unable to free herself. She pulled on the staff while bringing the basket under it with her other hand. A puddle of water on the slick stone floor caught her foot and down she went. The basket went flying , she hit the ground and the staff, finally loosened fell giving her a sound crack on the head.

"Owe!" she said loudly to the empty hall. A slight chuckle sounded behind her and she felt two hands lifting her up.

"You really should be more careful with that thing, you might poke someone's eye out. That is if you don't do it to yourself first!"

"Perhaps I should do so for you first!" she said. She whirled and saw that it was Aradan, standing his hands still out ready to steady her again if need be. His wide generous grin was still in place, and his green eyes winking back at her in mirth.

"Oh Lord Aradan, I didn't realize it was you. Please forgive my hasty words, I was impatient and you caught me at a bad moment."

"I should say, I'm not used to being threatened with a staff. Why are you dragging that thing around? I heard from the other's that you have been causing many such incidents all day. What are you trying to do, knock down Himring with your little stick?"

Aeroniel pulled the polish staff up and said "Lord Maedhros gave it to me this morning. He is going to teach me how to use it. He thinks that it would be good for me to learn how to defend myself, and I agree."

Aradan picked up the laundry basket as they walked toward the wash room, Aeroniel looked up at him as they went. Over the last few years they had been at Himring Aradan had changed. No more the head strong youth of former years, he had become a serious and powerful general of his men. They looked up to him and followed his lead in deference to Maedhros and his elves. Long hours and week of training among the icy cliffs and mountains of Himring had hardened them to combat there. Many had forged lasting friendships with the elves and many would gladly die for the other.

From time to time Aradan would return for short visits to Hithlum with letters and messages. He always offered to take one to Fingon from Aeroniel if she wished it, but she always refused. Why make life harder for both of them? Besides it was never sure that Fingon was at Hithlum, he spent his time equally among the soldiers and his family. It was true that he even went to the Havens to visit Cirdan a few times, but you never knew for sure where he would, or would not be.

As Aeroniel walked silently through the corridors with Aradan she pondered how many years such reports of Fingon had been coming. Two, three? Perhaps more, but never much about him personally, or of staying in one place more then a few months.

"Aradan, when do you return to Hithlum next?" she asked suddenly.

"Next month, why? Did you wish to..?"

"Yes, I thought I would write to Lord Fingolfin. I think I have been silent long enough."

"Will you not write to the Prince?" Aradan asked cautiously. He was hesitant to ask it because it was such a delicate subject.

"No. I merely wish to hear any news through Fingolfin. I don't wish him to even know of my contacting his father. Do you think that you could see to it that the letter falls into no one's hands, but his?"

Nodding his ash blond head Aradan agreed. "I should be glad to do this for you. I am glad to see that you have come to the place where you can."

"I am desperate for news, merely that and nothing more Aradan. It tears my heart to think of him wandering so…I feel responsible for it."

Aradan smiled at her over the basket and said "My serious little friend you try and bear too much on your shoulders. I heard that he has taken on the position of carrier because his friend was married and is spending the first three years with her alone as elven tradition demands."

"He has? Who was married? When did this happen? I heard nothing of it!" the questions spilled out in a torrent at this revelation of news.

He laughed again as they entered the steamy laundry room, hung about were the dripping tunics and sheets of the household. At the far end eflleths were chatting over their wash tubs, their hair pulled back in nets and long sleeves rolled to their elbows.

Aradan sat on an overturned tub and said "Daeron and his beloved Alassë, they were bound over a year ago, I thought you might have heard of it."

"I hadn't, but it is good news, late yes, but wonderful all the same. Thank you for telling me!" She hugged him and ran through the dripping clothes to spread the news to her friends. Soon the giggles and exclamations came to Aradan from beyond the damp sheets, he smiled again and left the room a warm glow surrounding his heart for what reason he could not think……of perhaps would not admit.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

The door of the tiny apartment exploded inward as Maehsos came through with the precious burden of Lady Aeroniel in his arms. Close behind him Serena and Bill followed each bearing the same worried expression.

"Lay her on the couch and I'll see what I can find out about a hotel." directed Serena as she ran to the phone.

Maehsos laid the limp figure on the couch and gently covered her. She was trembling violently, harsh rasping breaths grated on his sensitive ears as she struggled to breathe. Her body was painfully thin, the bones in her face were too prominent and her skin too pale.

"Come on Ronnie, you need to tell me what I can do for you." he urged as he propped pillows behind her back to ease her breathing.

"Here Atar see of you can get some of this down her." Bill handed his father a bottle of medicine. "What have they done to her?"

"I don't know, I am trying to find out." answered Maehsos tightly as he poured a little of the fluid between her lips. She swallowed and coughed a deep congested sound racking her thin frame. She clutched Mahsos arms in her own as she gasped for air, her eyes wide open seeming to really see for the first time. She focused on the carroty haired man she was holding on to.

"Mae…?" she rasped.

Tears sprung to his eyes at her words. "Yes, I am here Ronnie, it's alright your safe now."

"Yeah, well we're not. We have to get out of here before someone puts two and two together and they come after you honey." said Serena, she brought out a heavy coat and wrapped it around Aeroniel's shoulders. She turned to Bill "Can we go to your place for now?"

"Sure, I'll go and get the car ready." Bill answered and ran out the door his car keys making a cheerful music as they bounced in this hand. Serena was hurrying around the apartment and stuffing miscellaneous items into her big orange bag. Quiet conversation rippled between Aeroniel and Maehsos in Quenya, the Steward was helping her into the coat and urging her to tell him all she could of her experience.

"I think it's great that you are together again and all that but maybe you should stow the talk and use your mind read-y-thing." Serena advised from the kitchen.

"I cannot Aeroniel is too weak to get it." called back the Steward. Aeroniel sent him a tried look "Mind-read-y thing? What have you been up to Mae?"

"Nothing, just trying to find you."

Just then Bill burst into the room saying "We're ready to go, do you need some help Atar?"

Aeroniel looked for the man to the Steward and back to the man again "Atar?"

"I'll explain later, come on up you go." And he lifted her again, they were safely installed in the SUV when Aeroniel cried out "Where is Ronald?"

"He's no doubt on his way here, don't worry Aeroniel, he'll be fine. He knows who he's dealing with."

"No, you don't understand Sauron is going to kill him!"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

The training yard was clear of any other people, but the two figures that stood poised and ready for attack. The tall red haired one held a staff shoulder height in his one left hand, his operant held the staff at an angle by her right side.

A little dust kicks up a cloud of the reddish dust and swirls it around the courtyard and into the eye of the two figures. One is the teacher and the other the student.

"You need to be able to hold your staff at this height easily, it will bring stamina and strength in your arms where you need it most."

"You mean I have to stand here with this thing in my hand for hours?" she asked her eyes narrowing at his instructions. "Maedhros do you really mean that?"

"Yes, now Aeroniel I can't teach you any thing if you are always going to be questioning me."

"I am sorry.." she began but he cut her off.

"Don't be sorry just listen. Now I am going to attack you, I want you to do whatever come naturally to you with the staff, is that clear?"

"Yes." she answered and brought the pole into both of her hands in front of her and braced for the attack. The elf moved so quickly that she never had a chance to hold him off, she was thrown back and skidded along the ground a few feet before stopping in a dusty heap.

The elf held out his hand and pulled the girl to her feet, she stood and wiped the blood away from her lips.

"Ronnie, I am sorry about you lip. I didn't mean to.."

"Never mind, I guess I'll never let that happen again. Let's get on with it." she went to the other end of the yard and gripped her staff more firmly in her hands.

Circling her more slowly he flipped the staff around his wrist and attacked again, using the same method as he had before. Dust flew again and a resounding crack filled the air and as the red dust settled the two still stood but their staves were crossed and held inches from Aeroniel's face.

"See, I told you it wouldn't happen again."

He smiled this time with satisfaction. "Very good Aeroniel, I can see that you already have a little natural technique."

She wiped at her lip again and said "Then lets see how long it takes before I can beat you."

"You're on."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Fingon paced the room as his father read over the letter. Fingolfin's brow furrowed briefly and the he smiled slightly as he folded the letter and pushed his chair away from the table. He watched his son a few minutes and said "Will you please stop that endless pacing you're driving me to distraction!"

Fingon stopped and said "And what does he say of her? Is she well?"

"You can see for yourself if you would just read the letter like a normal person Findekáno." Fingolfin held it out. Fingon looked at it with hungry eyes and then turned away saying, "No, I had better go, the men are ready to go back to Dor-Lomin. And I have promised Cirdan that I will bring him those plans for the new shield before winter sets in."

Fingon left his father drumming his fingers on the oaken table, he reached for a tangerine and pealed it. Then he set it down and drummed his fingers again. He worried about Fingon, he hadn't been well for the last three years, oh he was healthy, but not well.

Maehsos came into the room and said "My lord, I have come to say good-bye. Thank you for this opportunity to visit my relations."

Fingolfin sat up and shuffled the papers around on his desk saying "Yes, yes of course Maehsos. You've been with us for a long time, you have very reason for going to see your family. Please give them my regards."

The Steward bowed and replied "I plan on making a detour to Himring and seeing how our little Edain girl is these days. Is there anything you would like me to say to her?"

"No, but if you would see that she lacks for nothing and send me a letter about her. I am afraid that my nephew is not a good correspondent and very little news come from him."

Maehsos grinned, "Writing isn't one of his strong points is it? Although we should always remember that he has very few weak points. Shall I carry any message to him?"

Fingolfin stood and pulled a chest forward out of the shadows by the window, it open releasing the smell of poppies and ferns. He lifted out a rich dark cloak with gold braiding around the hem, it's copper fastening needed polishing but it was in excellent condition.

Maehsos came to his King's side and touched the fabric with his fingers where the light pooled on the simmering materiel.

"This is Aeroniel's cloak isn't it?"

"I found it in her room after she left and kept it for her return but I…I think you had better give it to Lord Maedhros for her when you go." Fingolfin held it out to the Steward not meeting his eyes.

Stiffly Maehsos took the heavy cloak from Fingolfin and draped it over his arm. "You don't think she'll ever come back do you?"

"I think it is very doubtful that she will. Perhaps it is best that way, I think that Fingon has finally come to terms with it and if he can she may be able to do the same. I don't know why but they always seemed tied together somehow."

"Bound heart and soul." Maehsos murmured under his breath.

"Yes, I've seen such things before, but never of course between anyone not of our race." he sighed and then laughed a little, "You know Maehsos for all of my years of life and for being Finwe's fabled wisest son, sometimes I feel that I have so much to learn yet."

Maehsos smiled and said "Sire, no one's perfect."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"Nice day for a drive." the Taxi driver commented to Ron.

"What? I'm sorry I wasn't listening." apologized Ron as he came out of his reverie. The cabby man shot him a look in the rearview mirror. "I said it's a great day for a drive, what happen, ya car break down or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." was Ron's absentminded answer, he drummed his fingers nervously on the arm rest and checked his watch again. Could the taxi go any slower? As if reading his thoughts the driver sped up a little, the meter silently adding up the miles. Driving through the suburbs of the city, Ron's thoughts flew a hundred miles a hour.

Had they gotten away? Had they found her alive? What the heck was he doing in this mess after all?

He sighed and took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose as the beginnings of a headache tickled the back of his eyes. The sway of the cab lulled him into a light sleep and his head rested against the back of the seat. The cab reeked of cigarette smoke and the upholstery was blue with dark brown spots. The car hadn't been clean in centuries it seemed. But then during college Ronald had learned to sleep any where, as sleep claimed him his hand slid off his knee and his glasses hit the floor with a bump.

"_Ereinion. Ereinion? Sire? A quiet voice penetrated his sleep as a hand shook him awake._

"_Yes, what is it?" he heard himself answering. His eyes focused on the figure by the bed, a young man of twenty or so his long dark hair braided away from his face and gently pointed ears. He wore a dark blue tunic with silver edging and held a scroll in his hands._

"_Who are you?" Ron asked confusion flooding his senses. The young man's brow winkled and his fine eyebrows arched. "Why my Lord, I am Elrond of course"_

A screech of tires and the wild cursing of the cabby as the car slid over the road trying to avoid the on coming vehicle. Ron gripped the side of the car and braced himself for the coming impacted. The huge trunk was barreling right for them, there was no way to get out of its path. As if in slow motion Ron watched as the windows shattered and the glass went flying, he felt the crushing weight of the other vehicle smashing into him.

The breath was driven out of his lungs and his right side was totally crushed in a blinding wave of pain. The searing pain rippled through his body, a wave of heat spread as the car exploded sending glass and bits of twisted metal flying.

Then, mercifully, sweet blackness engulfed him even as the screams of the dieing driver echoed in his ears. Far, far away the sound of sirens came and the shouts of people.

"_So this is death." _Ron thought as he fell into that deep blackness, from which they say there is no return.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Author's Note: **My dear readers and fans I have been very busy with this story, however I hardly ever recevie any feedback. This may not seem like a biggie to you, but I need to know if my story is going well or it I should just give it up. Now I know I have some people who don't have the time to review, but if you could all just let me know if I should finish or not. I don't wishto complain just that I need your support and help. Thanks ahead of time!

The Mysterious

Jaffee Leeds


	20. Perfectly Honest

**AliciaF**I want to thank you for reviewing. I had been especially down about these last few chapters because I had thought they were some of my best so far and I just wasn't hearing anything. I was seriously beginning to doubt that I should continue it. However thanks to you I will continue. This update should satisfy your need for a Morgoth fix. Hope you like it!

By the way, how close are you with Morgoth? Do I really want to know? Never mind, don't answer that question.

**Annamariah**I was reading "Welcome to Rivendell Mr. Anderson" the other day and I saw that they sang a song to you about being faithful as to reviewing. I am not so creative unfortunately, so I will say this "I dub thee Princess Faithful Reveiwerness!" I hope you like titles. By the way everyone "Welcome to Rivendell Mr. Anderson" is one of the best stories I have read on the whole site. Check out and let me know what you think!

**Copper Arrow : **You were right about Maedhros, he says you have him pegged. He thinks you're name is really cute and he's going to have Curufin make a Copper Arrow for him to hang in his bedroom. I am sooooo jealous!

**Guadalupe**_"Did you ever know that you're my Hero!" _I know I have the worst time keeping those stupid words straight! Please have some pity on me, the last few weeks at school have been very, very draining! I think the beauty of Tolkien's work is that you begin to wish that you were human…..I mean _I am glad that I am a human! _Hehehehehe little slip there, it only happens every hundred years or so. Oh darn it! Twice in one day? What is wrong with me? And you should know by now that I never give out the plot before hand!

**a random reviewer : **Thank you for this priceless little bit of encouragement like all the others it came at just the right time. I really need to know that, besides if Erestor keeps giving me such a hard time about updating this regularly I will go insane!

**Annie789: **Don't be so cocky Missy1 I may just kill Ron off to show you whose the real author of this fic! Just kidding! I have these little power glitches every once in a while. Grin! Keep reading!

**  
**

_qpqpqppqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

The twisted wreckage was smoking and steaming as the firemen directed their hoses at it and allowed the powerful streams of water to soak what was left of the taxi and semi-truck. The chief shook his head at the sight as the policeman in charge came up to him and said "Those poor jerks never had a chance did they. God! You'd think after a while these people would know how to drive!"

"Yep, you know I never something go up so darn quickly! I mean the car had to be loaded with fuel for such a blaze!" the chief said as he directed the next car passed the wreak.

"Do you think it was the fault of the taxi driver or the semi guy?" asked the officer next as he pulled out a pad and pencil stub.

Scratching his head the chief said "That's what I can't figure, I mean you would think that some guy who drove for a living would have some sense then to swerve into the on-coming lane! Ah, these idiots leave a bad taste in my mouth!"

Just then a red SUV drove up and parked, the doors flew open and two men came out one red hired the other blond. They stopped at the sight of the burnt out cars and the chief swore under his breath. Turning to the officer he said "This is the part I hate the most, telling the family!"

He strode up to the two men who still stood with their mouths open. Bill turned as the chief came up and said, "Excuse me officer is that…..that the taxi?"

"I am afraid so, I am sorry son."

"Didn't anyone make it?" Bill asked unwilling to believe his ears although he was sure that he had heard right the first time.

"I am afraid we lost them both, it was out of control when we got here. I am really sorry." the chief said. He looked at the disbelief on the mans face and saw the other walk slowly toward the wreak, judging form his youth it must be his son.

"Look, everyone needs to stay away from the wreckage till we clean up all the glass and things so if you want to get you son out of there…." the chief advised but he trailed off as he met the eyes of the man. His eyes were brimming with bright drops, and his chin s he fought to hold back his tears. He shook his head and the blond bangs fell over his forehead and hide his eyes he turned away and called out, "Atar, they need you to leave because they need to clean the area for tragic."

But the kneeling figure didn't move, Bill went to his father and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Atar, we have to get back to the house. We've done all we can."

"It's not that William, look!" Maehsos held up a pair of wire rimmed glasses, the lenses unscratched and the glass perfectly whole and sparkling. The Steward laid them in his son's palm and said, "I think he's alive."

"Oh my god!" Bill whispered.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Finally the bustle and flurry of the day was drawing to a close and the elves all over Himring were settling down with their letters and bundles that Maehsos had brought with him from Hithlum.

Maedhros was shut up in his rooms pouring over the dispatches that had come from Fingolfin and Aradan's men were strangely silent as they read letters from their wives and children at home. Aradan himself was bragging about a new addition in the form of a new nephew to his brother's family.

"Oh gods! As if you needed another reason to talk about your family." one of them groaned and threw a pillow across the room at him.

Aradan deflected it and laughingly said, "Just because you're jealous of my remarkably good looking family is no reason to complain Jaden. Besides I have heard you speaking quite highly of you own boys back in Hithlum so you have nothing to say about _my _pride."

The merriment went on into the night as Maehsos and Aeroniel walked along the battlements deep in happy conversation about Daeron and Alassë's binding.

"..and then the geese got loose and run through the tent nipping and honking at the guests as they went. I can tell you that Alassë was on the verge of tears; and Daeron the verge of laughter when Fingolfin jumped about three feet in the air when he was nipped in the seat by a goose!" The two laughed and Aeroniel held her side saying "Oh my goodness Mae, I haven't heard of anything so ridiculous or so funny in months! I have to stop laughing my side is killing me!"

Maehsos lead her to the steps that ringed the battlements and sat beside her and she sighed

"Oh that is so hilarious! I wish I could have been there."

"They wish you were there as well, but they send their warmest greetings and this letter."

Aeroniel frowned and said accusingly, "Maehsos you never told me that she wrote, you big fibber quick let me see it!" she reached out but the Steward held it out of her hands and said "By no means will I hand over this letter now! I will not have you attention for a least the next day if I give this to you. It's a very _fat letter _and I have no doubt _extremely _long and full of _interesting news _that I am sure you have no desire to hear."

"Go on Mae let me have it! I'm dieing to hear from her, besides if she meant that letter for me you have no right to withhold it!" she stood and wrestled the letter away and tripped Maehsos feet out from under him as he tried to stand. He landed with a bump and she tucked the letter in her apron and turned in a second to face him her hands raised in defense position.

For a split second shook showed on the Steward's face at the calm calculating expression on Aeroniel's. She blinked and looked from his face to her hands and slowly lowered them with a sheepish grin.

She offered Maehsos her hand and he shook his head, a few strands of the red hair flying annoyingly into his eyes. "No way am I going to take your hand for help, not after seeing how you dispatch of your enemies! Well, now I am afraid of you Ronnie how about that!"

"Maehsos don't be silly, I am sorry about that but the last few weeks I've been training with Maedhros and his various trainer to learn how to defend myself and I acted like I normally would when someone is trying to keep something from me." she watched him picked himself up and dust off his tunic.

"I hope I didn't hurt you?" she said hesitantly.

"My dear Ronnie you would have to do much more then knock me down to do any real harm. After all I am not an orc, if I was I would worry then. Since you have your letter go ahead and read I won't mind as long as you mention anything she says about my good looks."

Aeroniel smacked his arm lightly as she sat beside him and opened the letter. Maehsos was right it was a long and interesting letter, and fat because a packet of seeds was reposing inside.

Opening the package she breathed in the scent and smiled saying "Poppies and ferns my favorite. That was thoughtful." She scanned the first page and broke into a laugh saying "Maehsos Alassë says that if you are waiting to hear compliments you need to find yourself a wife!"

Maehsos looked mildly grumpy and said airily, "Of course she can speak because she's married already. Move on to something more interesting then that, will you."

Shaking her head she went back to the letter ad read, she lips moving along as she read. Maehsos sat watching her as she read and thought it was too long since he had visited and that he would not let so much time go by again before he would visit. Her hair was long and loose down her back, her face was more mature then he had ever seen it. Her hands were thin as always but there was a more rugged work worn look to them, she was living harder here then ever in her life but it seemed to be good for her.

Her eyes were lit as she drank in the information from her friend, but something was in the letter that disturbed her, her brow winkled and she bit her bottom lip a little. However just when he expected her to turn to him and confide her trouble she folded the laid it aside saying brightly, "Now let me tell you all my news of what goes on in the household of the eldest Feanorian."

And so it went as the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the moon rose Maehsos learned all the sordid details of a day in the life of Himring. He was puzzled and a bit confused at Aeroniel, she was always so open about her troubles that he was worried that he had perhaps done something to squelch the friendship.

"..and I suppose that he'll ask her to bond with him fairly soon. He doesn't seem to realize that everyone knows their in love and won't be surprised by the announcement at all. What do you think of it?" she asked suddenly.

"What! About what?" he said sitting up a little. Aeroniel rolled her eyes and said "About Nessima and Arbellason getting married of course!"

"Oh, well it's wonderful news to be sure. I suppose that I should have expected it someday….." he trailed off at her expression that said she wasn't paying this line.

"Must I be perfectly honest Ronnie?" he asked whining a little like an elfling.

"Perfectly." she answered flatly, arms crossed and slippered foot tapping on the stone.

"Very well, if you promise to do the same for me." he coaxed, she nodded and he tried to restrain a smile at her confidence.

"Then my chief concern lies with the fact that you are hiding everything of importance from me, and it hurts my tender elven emotions deeply. Now what is it that Alassë told you that cooled your cheerful spirits so quickly?"

Aeroniel was caught and she knew it, she sighed and said "You tricked me Maehsos and that's hardly fair."

"Yes, but you already said you would be honest. You did not say that we had to be fair as well. Now 'fess up, as the children would say."

"Alassë said that Fingon is going remarkably well, and seems to have found some footing in his life and settled down to training with the soldiers again. That is all, and nothing more needs to be said."

"Honest?"

"Completely."

"Then what is it about that news which makes you bit your lips and furrow your lovely ivory brow in displeasure?" he asked delighting in the surprise on her face. She sighed and picked at an embroidered flower on the edge of her apron before she stood and walked to the battlements looking down on the rocky terrain. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and without turning said, "Sometimes when I stand here, I feel as though my voice will carry around the world and reach anyone I pleased.

"When I first came I would stand here every evening and say goodnight to you all. I know is sounds silly, but there were times when I thought that I heard you reply. Not in words but in feeling, as if all your good wishes were silently wafted to me over the miles." she spoke softly, shyly.

"And at times, I…I know this will sounds very odd, but at times I can feel…. know how Fingon is doing. What he's thinking about or doing, I know it just as I know you're sitting behind me. Unseen, but present."

"During the months after we left it was like a continual ache that wouldn't disappear it was with my always. But it was bitter sweet, I mean I could still feel him near me.

"And now..?" Maehsos encouraged.

"Now…I feel as though he's slipping away, I can't feel him in the same way anymore. Where I could feel his joys and sorrows before, there now stands a kind of shield or wall that blocks the way." She turned and smiled a little sad smile and continued, "And now I know why, he is doing very well now. He is at home and with the men, training as he always did before…and I…..I know it's selfish Mae." She paused.

"Go on dear, it will do you good to talk about it." Maehsos said.

"It just that I afraid in his new happiness that he is…that he will forget me. I can't bear the thought of it. And I feel utterly selfish because I would not have him linger in pain over me."

Her last words were so quietly spoken that Maehsos' keen hearing barely caught them. Aeroniel still stood with her back to him and he couldn't tell whether or not she was crying. But she turned to him and said, "Aren't I silly sometimes? Now enough about that tell me all I want to know about you and I will have done with it. You never did say much about your family. I know that Nessima and Alassë are your nieces and Lady Bet…that woman is your aunt. But I don't remember you ever really telling me about them."

Maehsos shrugged stiffly and said "There isn't much to tell, besides the fact that the girls and Bethriel are just adopted relations. I was adopted by Bethriel's brother Arandur after the Burning of the ships. "

"Your parents died?" she asked gently.

"No, but the two sons of Arandur did die, and seeing that he needed someone to look after him, so I did. As you may guess, Bethriel wasn't fond of me, but then I didn't really feel much toward her. I mean she is a splendid woman, yes, but she was cold. In any case I helped and so that is all that matters."

Aeroniel smiled at the elf as he lent back on his elbows against the steps and looked into the starry sky above. His blue eyes seemed black and with the joint starlight over head the twin expression of it was magnified in his eyes. He still continued to wear his bright carrot red hair back from his thin face, and every once and a while the he would reach up and flick back the stray hairs. He lent back with the weight of his slender frame balanced on that of his left arm and again Aeroniel remembered the day when he was nearly killed by the terrible spider.

"Mae," she said suddenly.

"Hmm"

"How…how old are you? I mean really, without any sidetracks and sidesteps. How old are you?"

Maehsos did not turn to meet her gaze, rather he sat up a bit and took her hand in his cool elven one and said "Ronnie, you must know I have reasons for keeping that to myself. But I will tell you that from where I come, you don't see the stars as we do here. No, we look down on them from above and see them as little pinpricks of silver against a swirling cloud of changeful black and indigo."

As he spoke the Steward had come to stand beside the young woman and his whole being seems to brighten to a simmer as if it became transparent and one with the starlight around him. For a moment he seemed to grow and magnify and Aeroniel turned her eyes away in fright. When she looked again he was as he ever been calm and serious. He continued.

"Here I see everything as you do and yet, yet I am not as you. The difference of our race is not what I speak of, but rather the difference in our beings."

"I don't understand you. How different? What do you mean look down?"

Maehsos tightened his hold on her hand and covered it with his other to warm her own chilled palm. Never did he look away from the star light overhead, but simply spoke,

"Aeroniel…..Anna, you came to us from the sea. A little girl who had lost her way, and yet I never asked you of your home and time. I do not judge you by your birthplace, but by your heart. I ask that you do not seek to know me more then I say. It is not given to me to tell you of who and what I am. Know that in time all things will be revealed and you will know, my sweet young woman."

And then as they stood there and the dawning of what he had just said came to Aeroniel, a great gust of wind came with the stinging touch of wind driven snow, and they made for the shelter of the castle.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Sauron paced his small office space, the lights again extinguished. He paced and hit his leg against the chair hard and swore under his breath as the chair was suddenly and inexpiably consumed in flames. He jumped back and stood close to the wall his eyes wide and afraid as the room around him disappeared and he found himself, as himself in the throne room of his master.

"Ahhh, Anatar, my fair servant. How wonderful to see your handsome face once again. Have you any news for me?" the silky smooth voice of Melkor came through the room as a heavy perfume. Sauron swallowed and force a smile on his face and held up the leather portfolio.

"Yes, my Lord. I have the information that you desired."

A thin wraithlike wisp of smoke coiled around Anatar's Beautiful throat and a gentle tug pulled the leather folio out of his hands. The Maier looked around the room at the turning and twisting shadows.

In the narrow throne room the thick black marble pillars closed the Maier in; and the continual coiling and uncoiling of Melkor's pet snakes unnerved him as well. They serpents twined themselves in and out of the pillars and flicked their long forked tongues in his direction. Melkor thumbed through the portraits and halted at the portrait of Maehsos beaming face.

"Anatar…you never mentioned that _he_ was there. Now that wasn't very intelligent was it?" Melkor's voice was calm and quiet his words smooth as glass. Anatar was more afraid then ever, he nervously cleared his throat and said, "I wasn't sure he was there my Lord. I never saw him and it doesn't matter, we have the location of the children."

Melkor gave a low chuckle and turned the remaining pages back and looked down at the two innocent children on the page. He touched the smiling face of the girl and his finger traced the golden crown on the boy's brow. As he did so his hand shook and suddenly he tore the page between his fingers. His eyes glowed red and a wolfish grin of rage covered his face.

"Anatar, I am now pleased with you, not at all."

"But..my Lord I have brought you the information you wanted. What have I left under? Show m the error of my ways I will seek to correct it."

Melkor was across the room in a moment with his hand around the Maier's throat and breathing down his neck saying." See what you missed in this …..pictures. See with my eyes and know what you have lost!"

Sauron's vision swam and little bursts of light dissolved into a view of the portrait, truly the children were there, but not in a forest glade. Where the trees and forest had lifted their proud heads the eyes of all the Valar looked down and the words of Manwe's Doom was written on their lips. It was terrible and condemning, a searing fear ran through Sauron's being so strong that it was like unbearable pain.

"Please my Lord, I see…I see it." he whispered. He hit the floor with a thump and Melkor returned to his throne the remaining Silmarils bound in his rough iron crown.

"Now that you know what you're facing perhaps I can depend on you for more appropriate action. If not…." he trailed off.

"I quite understand my Lord, I promise that it will not happen again."

"And have you dispatched of the woman and the man?"

"I have taken care of the man, but I have yet to discover the whereabouts of the woman. If he is protecting her then it may take some little time." Anatar said hesitantly.

Melkor laughed and said "And I know you will do it. If you are slow you are usually dependable. No wonder Aule trusted you so much. Oh! I see the mention of your former slave driver still affects you. Do you wish to return to your slave hood Sauron? You know that I will not hold you back if you truly wish it."

Sauron swallowed and fingered his collar buttons briefly. "I have no such wish your supreme imminence."

Melkor smiled again and toyed with the serpent that was coiled by his side.

"No," he drawled, "I thought not."


	21. Goodbye to my Readers

Dear Loyal and Beloved Readers,

Because of a pressing schedule, and the time I am investing in my school, and writing I will be unable to carry on this story at this time. I am sorry for those of you who have reviewed often and liked it. Don't worry I will finish probably during the summer, however I will remove it from the site during the inventing period.

I will be revamping the tale before posting it up again and if any of you had seen any really horrible errors please feel free to tell me. I can't tell you what your support has meant to me over the months I have been writing this story. Again I'm sorry if you feel badly, you guys have been great!

With a heavy heart and teary eyes

_Jaffee Leeds_


	22. Meet the Feanoriansall of them

Ronald groaned, and rolled over onto his back. Pain was lacing through his body, and half of his face was numb like it was injected with Novocain. The smell of pine needles and good clean dirt assailed his nose and he realized that he was lying in the forest.

Opening his eyes he looked around, it was night and the thick trees hide everything from him. The sound of cars flying by on the raised highway brought back the memory of the crash. Why wasn't he in the hospital? Where was the everyone else? What the heck was he doing in the forest?"

He struggled upright against the truck of a skinny pine and the action left him breathless. His arms hurt, his left leg wouldn't move and his was covered in burns. Vision blurring without his glasses he could barely make out his position to the highway. But the incline to the road was too steep for him to climb, with what he was beginning to think was a broken leg.

He tried yelling for help but that wasn't going to do any good. He was hoarse in a few minutes, he was thirsty and the pain was beginning to worsen. Blood and dirt cake his wounds and he was worried about infection.

"You God? Help would be nice about now." he called.

"Finally! I was wondering when you would think of me." a disembodied voice said.

"Um…is this God?" Ron asked not believing what he had just heard.

"You would prefer the Brooklyn dodgers?" the voice asked.

"Not really, I would like some medical attention, if it's not asking too much." Rona said, "look pal do you have a cell phone I could borrow?"

"I don't use cell phones, but medical aid? Can do." Maehsos stepped out of the shadows with Serena in tow.

"Where have you been?" Ron ejaculated angrily. Serena set her bag down and said, "It's great to see you too. Gosh! You look like…never mind, I promised red here that I was curb my language."

"We had to find you, we honestly didn't think you would be in so…obvious a place as this." Maehsos said. Serena snorted and began cleaning Ron's wounds.

"What exactly happened?' Ron gasped a Serena swiped away the blood and bits of glass from his face.

"You were almost killed in a smash up Ronny old boy." Serena said, "How did you manage to get down here?"

"Ouch! Watch it! Is…is the woman alright?" he asked dodging Serena's hands. Maehsos knelt and held Ron's arms away while Serena worked saying, "Se's fine Ronald, William is with her back at Serena's apartment. We had to come and find you though."

"We thought you were dead at first." Serena commented cheerfully. She was poking softly at the blistered burn on Ron's face. "This will take a while to heal and Ron unless you want a huge scar you need to get to a hospital for burn treatment."

"Just do what you can with this." Ron hissed he pointed down at his limp left leg. Serena swore and muttered, "Sorry, I forgot." as she surveyed his leg.

"Ronald we have to get away from here as soon as possible. If we set the leg do you think you could make it?" Maehsos asked. Ron looked at him to see if he was being serious, unfortunately he was.

"Why?"

"Because Sauron tried to kill you in the wreak and once he realizes you aren't dead you will become a target again. We could leave you here if you like but.."

"Set it!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Hurry up and set it before I change my mind." Ron said. He braced himself against the trunk of the pine and waited as Serena and Maehsos worked.

"You not so bad at this stuff are you?" she commented. "Have you done everything?"

"Pretty much." Maehsos grinned. "Alright Ron, one, two three!"

Ron never made more then a strangled yelp as his bone snapped into place. Serena , working like a whirlwind bandaged and braced his limb as fast as she could. Ron was sweating heavily by the time they finished and asked, "Where is the car? And don't say the highway, please don't say the highway because I can't get that far."

"We came down by a service road a mile from here." Maehsos said, "Can you make it that far?"

"Let's go." Ron said and smiled faintly. "But if I pass out, promise me you guys will catch me?"

Serena and Maehsos exchanged glances. "I think he back to normal." Serena chortled and they began the slow and painful trip back to the car, Ronald supported between them.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"Welcome back sire, it has been too long since your last visit!" Arbellason greeted the slight, cloaked figure of Maglor Fëanorian. He had seemingly blown in with the wind, and his jet hair was a mess of tangled braids.

"Thanks you Arbellason, I think I remember now why I don't visit this place often. The wind is like to ear you apart today!" Maglor laughed. He pulled off the heavy cloak and handed it to the steward.

And where is my fine brother today? Not here to greet me at the door?" Maglor said looking down the long empty hall. A few maids went by and bowed a greeting and then hurried off to warn the housekeeper that another place was needed for a dinner and another room as well.

"I believe you will find him in the practice yard with one of his pupil's my Lord." Arbellason said, trying to hide a smile.

Maglor looked suspiciously at the steward, and headed for the yard following the sounds of weaponry clashing together.

Maedhros was in the attack position his staff raised high in a swirling onslaught. His opponent fought back bravely. Maglor shook his head, Maedhros was always toughest on the smaller soldiers because they needed almost more skill to defend themselves. This young man was uncommonly small, and Maglor wondered if it wasn't perhaps one of the Edain soldiers Maedhros trained with.

"Bring your right arm up! Up I said, not halfway to the ground! Yes, that's it, that's it!" Maedhros yelled instructions as they moved around the yard. "Now attack me!"

The other figure whirled forward with more speed and grace then Maglor had looked for. He slammed his staff down sharply on Maedhros's knee and almost brought the huge elf down. Maedhros laughed loudly and danced, stiffly, away saying, "Good, now try something deadly, not just disabling."

The helmeted figure peered at the elf watching him move, slowly they circled one another. Maglor found himself hoping the other would win if only to teach Maedhros a lesson. When the attack came it was silent and swift, a blur of staff and a resounding crack as Maedhros's staff shattered . The elf was forced to fall to the ground in order to avoid serious injury. The attacker whirled and laid the tip of the staff at the elf's unprotected throat.

"Bravo! Bravo! Wonderful work young man!" Maglor said, clapping as he came into the ring. Maedhros and the man snapped to attention , they had been unaware of him before. He leant over his prostrate brother and said, "Oh how the mighty have fallen, brother mine."

"You've no idea just how far." Maedhros muttered as Maglor hauled him to his feet. Maglor bowed slightly to the young warrior and held of his hand saying, "May I know the name of such a skilled warrior?"

"You may." A soft feminine voice returned. The helmet came off and Maglor was staring back as the sweat dampened face of Aeroniel of Hithlum. She bowed and said, "welcome my Lord, I trust you are well?"

"I…I…am speechless." Maglor said incoherently.

"And very surprised." Maedhros chortled. He dusted off his tunic and said, "Come brother, come inside of a bit of refreshment, Ronnie will you join us?"

Aeroniel looked from Maglor's shocked face to Maedhros's beaming one. She shook her head and said, "I think I should go and wash up before dinner. I'll see you this evening my lord." she bowed again and disappeared up a long winding stair.

Maglor turned to unleash his shock but Maedhros was already halfway across the grounds. Running to catch up with the taller elf he said, "I cannot believe…I have never in my life…how could you teach her…."

"I would answer your questions of you would finish asking them." Maedhros smirked. He poured himself as glass of water and dumped it over his head. "Ahhhhh, nothing like ice cold water to cool down with." He filled the glass again and drank it.

Maglor's face was an interesting shade of purple as he burst out, "I have never seen anything so ridiculous in my life! A full grown elf fighting a little human woman! I've never seen anything so…"

"Interesting? Amazing?" Maedhros supplied.

"Inappropriate!" Maglor finished with a snap, "You might have killed her!"

"Yes, but you see that I did not, and if you were watching closely , you will have seen that she nearly killed me." he paused, "Therefore she is quite able to handle a weapon and herself against someone who far out weighs her."

"You really are an idiot sometimes." Maglor concluded. The two brothers stood facing one another a moment and burst out laughing. "I will never let you forget this!" Maglor said. He hugged his brother and said, "How are you?"

"Very well thank you. What brings you here? Usually you shy away from the icy regions of my home for the warmer realm of the gap."

"Did you forget? We agreed to meet here five years ago." Maglor rolled his eyes, "You did forget."

"You mean all the boys will be here?" Maedhros asked, he looked worried.

"Of course and fairly soon I should think." Maglor said, as he watched Maedhros ring a bell. A lovely elleths appeared and said, "My lord?"

"Nessima, I have just receive the horrific news that my brothers will be arriving at any moment and will be staying for some weeks." He smiled slightly and said, "I think that their rooms should be near mine, please see that it is done. Oh and Nessima?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"See that the cooks are busy the twins eat more then I do. I hope we have enough." Nessima laughed and said, "We have enough, even if we must thin the soup with water, we will have a enough."

She curtsied and tripped lightly from the room, Maglor shook his hair head again. "I see you have everyone working for you, really! She shouldn't have to work!"

"She asked to work." Maedhros said, "Once Ronnie began doing all her own work Nessima needed something to do. Besides, I wanted her and Arbellason to have a reason to see more of each other."

"Oh, God." Maglor groaned, "My brother has turned matchmaker!"

Arbellason come into the room and announced, "My Lord, a small traveling party has been sighted." He smiled, "They are flying your standard."

Aeroniel brushed her hair quickly and tied it back into a long braid. She could hear the sounds of the arriving party and she knew that she would have to hurry to catch a look at them. Running down the corridor she looked over the stairs to see the first of the new arrivals stepping into the brilliant light of the hall.

He was taller then Maglor and powerful in his movement, removing his cloak a long cascade of golden hair fell to his shoulders. From this, Aeroniel knew that this was Celegorm the third oldest Fëanorian. Something about him made her withdraw with a feeling of distaste and…fear?

"Aeroniel? Aeroniel! Come and meet my family!" Maedhros's voice boomed through the hall. She came down and looked only at Maedhros and Maglor. She stood silently by and said nothing, thankfully no one seemed ready to handle introductions as yet. Two black haired elves deep in an argument came in next, they were like Maglor in shape and size, but one who Maedhros called Curufinwe, was wonderfully dark skinned.

They all embraced and spoke quickly in greeting, the dark elf glanced around the room as if becoming familiar with his new territory. His black eyes flickered over Aeroniel for a moment and he inclined his head toward her. The other, who wore a splendid jeweled tunic was more amiable and friendly, telling jokes and funny stories about the journey up the mountain.

Finally the doors burst open and two red haired ellons flew into the room with a cloud of snow and ice falling from their clothing . Whipping off their cloaks they attacked their brothers and any other person nearby in a hug. The taller of the two went around to each in turn saying things like, "Maedhros, still taller then me, Maglor, any more melancholy ballads? Celegorm! Oh, yes you don't like to be touched, Caranthir you look like a diamond mine in that tunic, Curufinwe as bad tempered as ever."

He wrapped his arms around Aeroniel, and said, "I have no idea who you are, but I'm so glad to see you looking so well!"

'Thank you my Lord, and I you." she returned. He pulled away and bowed saying, "I am Amras by the way. And that handsome devil over there is my brother Amrod." The other red head nodded and went on in his conversation with Maedhros.

Amras looped his arm through Aeroniel's and said, "So tell me all about this gloomy castle and how you live here."

Aeroniel felt cornered, she was afraid that Amras didn't realize her humanity and was trying to think of a way to mention subtly. However she was spared this when Amrod cuffed his brother and said,

"You idiot! Look this is a lovely human woman!"

What followed was what is often referred to as a strangled silence. Amras' eyes grew big and Celegorm's narrowed to slits.

"Well, don't I feel too stupid!" Amras took her hand a kissed it gently saying, "I am honored to meet one of your race. And a pretty one at that."

Maedhros shoved this twins brother's away and said, "Get along now the lot of you. You can talk and flatter Aeroniel later. We must hear all your news. Besides I think that you are probably all hungry?"

A chorus of agreement followed this comment and they headed for the dining room. Celegorm suddenly appeared at her elbow and offered his arm, with a few murmured words. As if against her will Aeroniel took it finding his touch oddly cold and disconnected.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me young lady." he said smoothly, "I have an interest in the Edain, your one of the first woman I've met living among my own people. Let alone my own brother."

"I see," Aeroniel swallowed and asked politely, "How was your journey?"

"Fair, the wind spooked the horses a little, but nothing that we couldn't handle." Celegorm grinned smuggily and flexed his free hand saying, "And we're all strong."

"I'm glad to hear it My Lord." she said, she slipped away from him as quickly s she could, he seemed pleased that she was uncomfortable around him. Fine, if he liked it she would leave him alone. Besides first impressions are usually bad.

She hoped.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_


	23. The Coming Tide

Fingon jerked awake, sweat making little paths down his skin. His black hair clung to his neck and shoulders, and his heart skipped with a frantic irregular beat. Breathing deeply he threw off the hot sweat drenched sheets that entangled his limbs. The stone was cold against his bare feet and when he opened the window cool sea spray danced into the room driven by the wind.

The waves rose and crashed to the sand shore, breaking against the rocks as if in an effort to end their lives. As he gulped in the salty air Fingon felt like those waves, searching for something solid to rest on. The dreams had returned but this time, they were different. This time he knew what he saw was yet to come, things that were going to happen.

He had seen her, fighting in battle, surrounded by enemies, but she was going to die. He knew it as surely as he had known he would find his cousin. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed the gift of dreams. They had never been such a burden before, not since Maedhros' return.

Throwing a loose shirt over himself Fingon opened the doors to his room and stepped out into the wild night. Wind whipped and lashed over the coastline and the sea was a black, boiling animal. But with all the fury of the weather the sky was cloudless and stars shone with rebellious brilliance against the roar of the wind. Down on the breach a large fire burned, standing beside it and feeding the flames was the tall, pale Shipwright.

Fingon went to him and they stood in silence for a long time, each bearing the snap of the wind in quiet forbearance. Cirdan jabbed a few more drift wood logs onto the fire and spark rose up, only to be caught in the wind and swept away. And always the rush of the sea, waves going on over and over.

"I was waiting for you." Cirdan finally said, "The dreams again?"

"Yes, always." Fingon replied. He tightened his jaw and ground his teeth together at the remembrance of the hideous visions. Cirdan looked at his out of the corner of his eye, Fingon stood with his arms folded across his chest. Unbound his hair was whipped around his face, but his eyes shone fiercely. For a moment there was something of his half uncle in him.

"Your father told me to tell him if they worsened. But I don't think you want me to do that." Cirdan said with another look at the young man.

"No, I'd rather you didn't. He would only worry and that does nothing to help." Fingon replied.

"Um." Cirdan muttered noncommittally. "You're not well. You haven't been for weeks."

"And you think I haven't noticed?" Fingon grabbed a piece of wood and flung it far out into the raging sea. "I haven't slept and I can't think straight. I have always taken all those things as illness."

"Fingon, this isn't like the other times." Cirdan warned, "You must tell your father."

"And what am I supposed to tell him? Tell Turgon he should prepare for Kingship your brother is dying/" Fingon laughed bitterly, "I'm sure that he'll find that wonderful news."

"Stop it Fingon! You're acting like a child." Cirdan barked. He stood in Fingon's path and glared down at him, "I know how you feel Fingon, but you have to try to be strong."

"I am strong, I have always been strong. But Cirdan, I cannot be strong forever." his shoulders sagged as his hands dropped to his sides. "I can't do this any longer."

Cirdan laid a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder, "Then go home, tell your father. Let him help you, it may be that the answer lies out of your hands this time Fingon."

Fingon laughed a little, "Cirdan, when has the answer ever been in my hands."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

The scene in the great hall of Himring was interesting to say the very least. All the elleths and ellons of that icy castle were gathered for a evening of dancing and singing. So far Maglor had managed to shame all the elves into silence as his clear silvery voice echoed off the hammer beamed roof.

Amrod and Amras were either arguing with each other, or with someone in the household. Celegorm sat brooding in a corner despite the admiring glances he received from many of the pretty elleths. Curufin was talking with his oldest brother and Caranthir was dancing with each elleth in turn.

"So you're the young woman that we heard about eh?" he asked as he swept Aeroniel around the room.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The elleth that my cousin almost married." he said, a wicked sparkle in his eyes.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." she answered. He shrugged and smiled a little.

"As you wish. I have to admit that I would have done the same thing." Caranthir frowned as the twins voices rose in volume.

"**You're cheating Amras and you know it!"**

"**I am not! I happen to be a better card player then you are!"**

Caranthir shook his sleek black hair at them and turned his grey eyes back to the young woman in his arms, "As I was saying, when those idiots interrupted, I wanted to marry one of your kind."

"Really?" Aeroniel asked, "I never would have thought it."

"Why?" Caranthir shot back. He whirled her around and then dipped her low. As she came back into his embrace she said, "Because you strike me as rather harsh and judgmental."

To Aeroniel's surprise he laughed, "You are very much like her. I think you must be related somehow. Haleth said that I was all those things and more."

"What more?" Aeroniel inquired curiously.

"I have only just met you, my sweet, I hardly dare reveal all my fault in one evening." his eyes twinkled back at her in the lamp light. "At least not unless I have over drunken myself on a alcoholic beverage. And those…" with a glance at his brother, "Maedhros does not allow."

"Quite right too." she added.

"If you say so, my dear." he smiled. The music ended and the dark elf escorted her off the dance floor and back to her chair. But Aeroniel had barely sat when Amrod stomped up and asked her to dance. Before she could answer, the disgruntled elf was leading her back to the floor.

"I cannot believe that arrogant brother of mine can say he wasn't cheating." he spluttered.

"How deeply annoying for you." she murmured smiled into his shoulder.

"Yes, yes it is." Amrod grumbled. "Are you having a nice evening?"

"Quite, thank you for asking." she returned. He was completely silent the rest of the dance and forgot to lead her from the floor. Instead he went after his twin who was boasting about how much a better card player he was. Aeroniel shook her head and turned right into the arms of Maglor Fëanorian.

"Hello Ronnie." he said, "I hope you haven't promised this dance?"

"No, you are welcome to it if you like." she laughed. "I hear you have crushed the hopes of all our minters. I think they will never sing again because they will never be as proficient as you."

"Poohy, they're all good players. Beside I am not the best musician in the world. " he said this with a slight frown appearing between his eyebrows. "You remember Daeron surely."

"Not very well, I take it he didn't like the Edain very much." she answered. He frowned again and nodded.

"No, he didn't. But that doesn't mean that he wasn't a wonderful musician. But I have heard that he doesn't play much anymore. What a loss to the world." and Maglor gave a sigh that was half regret and half satisfaction.

Maglor took Aeroniel to a seat and brought her something to drink as well. She sat happily talking to Nessima when Maedhros came up and offered the elleth his hand. With a ridiculous flourish he said, "If it please madam, could I please have this dance please?"

"You forget, I am betrothed." Nessima answered flourishing, in her turn, the silver band in her right first finger. "I dance only with my beloved."

"But I said please!" he feigned whining. Arbellason appeared at his lord's side and claimed Nessima's hand in his.

"But I take first priority every time, even if I am your steward." Arbellason answered smugly. "Come my love."

"Of course darling." Nessima answered and they swept away. Maedhros looked down at Aeroniel and she shook her head.

"No! I refuse to dance with you! The first we did you stepped on my feet five times! I have to protect myself against attack in all circumstances." she tucked her slippered feet under the chair.

"I could order you too." Maedhros threatened, waving his huge fist under her nose. A twinkle of merriment flashed in his eyes and they both burst out laughing. Curufin came up and asked, "What's so funny Russandol?"

Aeroniel looked from the black haired Fëanorian and back to his red haired brother. "Russandol? Copper top? Is that your name?"

Maedhros gave his brother an annoyed look, "Not if I can keep people from learning it." he muttered.

Curufin's mouth ever so slightly turned up at the corners in a smile, "And you never can. If one of us doesn't enlighten them, they always name you that themselves."

"Go away! I wish to dance, not quibble about names." Maedhros said. "But she won't dance with me!" and he pointed a finger at Aeroniel.

" With the way you stomp on people's feet I wouldn't blame them." Curufin said, "I wouldn't dance with you either."

"I should hope not, that would be rather odd don't you think?" a warm honeyed voice drawled. They looked up to see Celegorm standing in front of them. He wasn't smiling but he expressed the air of being pleased with himself.

" I know that look." Curufin said in a disgusted voice "He isn't!"

"He is. I thought he would have arrived a few days ago, but oh well." the blond flipped his elaborate braids over his shoulder, "He's here now."

"Who?" Maedhros asked.

"Huan." was the short clipped answer.

"Oh god." was Maedhros reply. Curufin and Celegorm laughed and dragged their brother away leaving Aeroniel laughing.

The evening waned and finally the lamps were lowered and the elves and men made their way to their smaller, warmer rooms. Remains of the dance were still scattered over the room and playing cards were found in many curious places. Aeroniel picked them up and stacked them into a neat little pile on a table.

The last door closed in the corridor and she knew she was alone. She sank into a chair and buried her face in her hands, she was trembling violently, but not from the cold. Tears, hot and hard ran down her face and her breath came in short gasps that made her lungs burn.

The evening had been terrible, trying to appear merry and cheerful during the party. At first it was easy, but then a cold feeling of fear had come over her and she hadn't been able to shake the sensation since. Something was wrong terribly, terribly wrong.

"Fingon where are you?" she whispered. A candle sputtered and died out, but no answer came from the cavernous room.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Authorial Note : **For some reason I just couldn't get anything more out of this chapter, I hope you don't mind.

Sorry for any typos.

_Jaffee Leeds_


	24. The Waking of Morgoth

**Annamariah** A dog lovers eh? Well, I hope this makes you happy.

**The Last Temptation of Homer** : I have heard and obeyed. Honestly! Every time I try and get the courage to take this story down I get reviews! If you want me keep going I require reviews! And what a lovely thing it is that you sent o much time with my story! (hugs!) Thanks, but no thanks for the very revolting mental image I now have.

**Skye : ** Slash is sick! I have never come across a non slash Fingon or Maedhros romance story. Why? I honestly have to cry, why! Why! Why! And may be slash was Morgoth's greatest plan to ruin middle earth! I'll have to think about that one.

**Last Temptation of Homer : **I love all the dark ones too. Well, I do like Celegorm but that's only because I am the third eldest child and would be him if I was born into their family. I am thinking of writing a Fingolfin story but am not sure what it will be. Suggestions?

**Author's Note : **I know it's short but I have to get ready for college in a few weeks. Yuck! But let me know what you think. Don't worry the present day characters will appear in more detail later.

_Love_

_Jaffee_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**The Waking Of Morgoth**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"Here Huan! Catch!" Celegorm's voice shouted and a whistle pierced the air as large stick flew through the air.

The hound moved with a grace strange for such a large animal. A sleek coat of gleaming black the animal rose and snapped the stick between his massive jaws as if it were only a twig. He thudded to the ground just in front of the door where Amrod and Curufin were standing.

Amrod jumped a mile high as the dog barked out a huge bellow of triumph. Clapping his hands over his ears he shouted, "Celegorm, do take that thing outside if you're going to play with him! He's too big for the courtyard."

"He'll wind up killing someone!" Curufin joined.

Celegorm whistle between his teeth and the hound returned lovingly to his master., the animal's head almost reached his master chest. Celegorm smiled, a real genuine smile and stroked the soft fur along Huan's head.

"Huan's not too big, he's massive!" Maedhros appeared in the doorway, "And he's eating me out of house and home! I wish you would take him out hunting for his food Celegorm."

The golden haired elf shrugged and answered, "I do, but the game here is too small to really satisfy him." Celegorm hurled the stick again and Huan bounded away like a happy puppy.

Aeroniel came out of the doorway on the other side of the courtyard and saw the huge dog running toward her. She shrieked and dropped the basket she was carrying, spilling shirts around. Huan halted at her cry and slowly approached her. Celegorm and Maedhros started after him, but the dog sniffed at the young woman before giving her face a great sloppy kiss.

"Acrk! Aeroniel shuddered as Celegorm, looping his hand through Huan's collar, pulled him away. Maedhros produced a handkerchief and Aeroniel scrubbed at her face. "That was disgusting!" she said.

Celegorm looked annoyed, and Huan looked wounded. Maedhros, Curufin and Amrod laughed.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

The elf was alone

He yawned and ran a hand through his long black hair. His post was lonely and cold, even for an elf. Perched on his right arm, a hawk, hooded and tame rested. Reaching up he stroked the soft breast feathers of the carrier bird.

But even in this lonely place he watched, his eyes always trained toward the fiery mountains of Angeband.

What he saw caused his heart to leapt into his throat.

The mountain, that all other watches had been still and silent, now pulsated with a dull flame of red and white. It was alive with fire and even from this distance huge shadows of demons reared their deformed heads.

"Ai Elbereth." he breathed. They were coming, they would strike and only he knew it. His heart beating furiously the elf scribbled a message and tied it to the bird's leg. The unhappy bird squawked and shifted, but settled.

The elf pulled the little leather hood from the bird's head and whispered, "Manwe guide you home."

The bird flew high into the air and circled above his master. The bird could not understand the words, but the feeling projected was clear, go. With a wailing cry the bird circled once more and soared away.

Now the elf was truly alone.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Something was wrong.

Something was definitely wrong. Was it the air? The close company forced upon them because of the winter months? Or was it the sense that something was about to happen.

Whatever it was it had brought a black brooding mood upon all the elves in Himring, especially the Feanorians. They tried to pretend it away, they tried to deny it even to themselves. But as if some cord of pain was slowly being twisted they grew more and more silent and cold.

"My lord Celegorm! A swift rider from Aglon!" a sentry from the walls called down.

The courtyard was filled with soldiers and Feanorians training, keeping up practice in the months of winter. Immediately all the Fëanorian in the yard moved together as if by silent agreement.

Arbellason appeared a moment later with a slender youth wearing the livery of the Pass of Aglon. He opened his pouch and handed a missive to Celegorm.

"What is it?" Maedhros and his brother crowded around their sibling as he read.

"Is it bad news?" Amrod asked.

Celegorm's eyes moved back and forth as he read, and his mouth slowly mouthed the words. Finally he lowered the letter.

"Damn." he said and handed the letter to Maedhros.

Taking the missive Maedhros moved a little away from his brothers. A wind sprang up around them and swirled around the courtyard seeking escape. But the breeze concentrated its force on the red haired elf, lifting the heavy auburn locks and whipping him around his face.

He breathed deeply and dropped the hand that held the letter to his side, and lifted his face to the sky. "Celegorm?" he finally said.

In two strides the blond reached his side a new concern written all over his features.

"Yes?"

"You must return to Aglon immediately. If he moves to strike, your Pass will be first." Maedhros said. The tone of his voice was strange, hollow and lifeless. "Your people must be ready."

"I understand, I will leave right away. You will contact Maglor?"

"Of course." Maedhros didn't face his brother but his hand rested heavily on Celegorm's shoulder, "Be careful brother. I will come as soon as we are ready."

"I understand. The Valar be with you." Celegorm whistled for Huan and they left the courtyard.

Maedhros followed close behind, but his face was a mask, steel and flint. His eyes were black with barely contained hate, and fire of vengeance burned with a weird blue light. He didn't looked at his brothers as he passed by, his mind was else where, and his left hand clutched the ruined stump of his right arm.

Amrod whispered, "Not again! Curufin…?"

"There's nothing I can do." the Smith replied. "He feels it too much. He's like father Amrod, he must burn to be free." And in Curufin's words there was an understanding sympathy that only he and his brothers could understand

A few minutes later the visiting Feanorians rode away from Himring, the huge hound running beside his master. Watching from the wall, Aeroniel shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Morgoth was returning now, woe betide the dark lord.

None burned with feeling as the Elder and none more then a Fëanorian, but when both were combined with the fire of revenge, nothing would stand in the way.

For if Morgoth would bring fire to Arda, Maedhros would meet him with all the powers of hell in his hand.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_


	25. Into The Fire

**The Last Temptation of Homer**Gosh! Where have you been all this time! I was beginning to believe I was the only one who thought this way. Well, I don't know if I would pair Fingolfin with a mortal, kick ass or not. I like to think all elves were loyal to their mates. Keep reading!

**Annamariah**I hope you like this chapter, I know it's not as good as it could be but… You know how it is.

**Miriel : **What obligatory sex scene? I don't write that stuff. Sorry. But I hope you will keep reading this story!

**Skye : **I totally agree! If I took all this trouble to write the masterpiece that he did and then see it perverted? I would be way unhappy. Only, I would kill the people perverting it, not myself.

**The Last Temptation of Homer : **Poor sweet baby! I hope makes you way happy again!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

_**Into the Fire**_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"Watch it! Mind the door for god's sake!" Serena directed.

"I am trying to Serena dear." Maehsos growled, "You are walking too fast for my to keep from stumbling into everything. By the way, are you well Ronald?"

The only answer from the wounded man was a groan. The trio was making their way across the lobby of Serena's apartment building. Moving a stretcher from the door to the elevator without drawing too much attention. It wasn't working very well until Maehsos nearly blinded everyone with a radiant smile. Nothing realizing why they all returned it feeling that the sight of a bleeding and burnt man was quite normal in fact.

Serena punched the button for her floor and the doors slide shut.

"You know," she began, "I have no idea how you manage stuff like that, but hey, if it works. It works!" she punched the air a few times and grinned.

Maehsos gave a very human shrug, "I dislike having to use my power for such cases, but I deem it necessary this time." He then began to examine the buttons of the elevator asking if she knew the welder on floor two? Or the actress on floor six?

"You're a Maia, you don't have to prove it."

The bell chimed and they slide the stretcher into the hallway and toward the shabby apartment where Bill waited with the woman. Serena knocked and bill called out.

"Whose there?"

"It's us stupid! Now open the door!" Serena answered. Bill threw the door open, took one look at Ron and said, "Oh my god!'

The friends spent the next half hour working to make Ronald comfortable and ease his pain as much as possible. Serena finally leant back and sighed, "I need a cigarette." Taking her lighter and her pack of Camels she disappeared onto the tiny porch.

Ron sighed and said, "I love Morphine."

"That sounded odd." Bill said, "I talked to Mary, the kids are fine. But Atar I have to get back to them as soon as possible."

"I understand." Maehsos nodded, "But first we have to take these people out of here."

"Maehsos? Is Ronald safe?" A quiet feminine voice asked.

The three men looked up and saw the delicate woman, Aeroniel standing in the doorway to the bedroom. She was pale and her breath was short but a smile of relief flooded her features as her eyes fell on Ronald. She came to his side and enveloped his unguarded hand in between her own., "I am so glad you're alive."

"So am I." Ron managed, "You're alright?"

She smiled and said, "Never mind me, you're the important one now. You need to sleep and rest."

Ronald tried to grin but the movement proved too painful instead he said, 'I'll be good if you tell me what happened? Did you and the prince ever find each other again? And who are those children in your portfolio?"

"Wait!" Maehsos interjected, "Aeroniel do you think that you should?"

Aeroniel sighed and looked back at her friend, "Why not? I'll be recounting one of the happiest times in my life. But first you must know that everything really began at the first battle after the two hundreds years of peace."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

When the time came the forces moved forward like nothing Arda had ever seen. Banners snapping in the icy wind, armor gleaming under a winter sun and the quiet march of horses hooves.

Every elf and human had been called forth to the battle. Messages had been dispatched to Fingolfin and any kin within marching distance. Yet alone the Feanorians would have been a formidable army. Riding at the front was Maedhros, his magnificent hair flowing around his shoulders and making the grey fire of his eyes more terrible to behold.

He was flanked on either side by the twins. Them moved forward like a fire tipped arrow pointing just at the heart of all evil. Aeroniel rode in the Himring ranks, proud to serve with all the others. Maedhros had not questioned her when she wished to join them, to him it was just a matter of course.

There had been no time to consider anything other then an offensive strike. As quietly and calmly as they could the Eldar assembled their forces together. Curufin and Celegorm massing their elves in the Pass of Aglon keeping a tight fist over the land ready to smash any attack then would come.

But none came.

"What is he waiting for?" Celegorm had asked. The brothers stood upon the battlements at Aglon soon after the twins and Maglor had arrived. Encamped in secret caves were the main forces of each Elven Lord.

"Can it be that he thinks we aren't looking for him?" Amras asked. "He cannot be that great a fool."

"I don't know." Maedhros admitted, he gave a short bark of laughter, 'You would think after fifty years with him I would know how his twisted mind works."

"Don't even think of it." Maglor said, "To understand his mind we should have to be as he is. Evil"

Curufin smiled coldly as though he remembered all the things that made them very near to Morgoth. Of all the brothers the kin slaying haunted his mind most, though he never said of word of it to any save Celegorm.

The two of them now rode at the right flank of Maedhros, the farthest side commanded by Celegorm whose words brought courage and revenge into the heart of his men. His proud head was helmeted with the same gold as his hair.

On Maedhros' left hand Maglor and Caranthir rode in tight formation. While Caranthir was the loner of all the brothers he was closest to his older brother. Often they would talk later into the night as Caranthir's dark eyes stared into the flames of a dying fire. Now Maglor was hardly the gentle minstrel of their boyhood.

His blue eyes were black with concentration and his delicate hands caressed the hilt of his sword rather then the strings of a harp. It was a sad change that very few of them noticed in the second Fëanorian. To Aeroniel who never known him in any other light then his kindliness it made her sick to see what war does to even the mildest.

But as it was she was going with them. Her boe was strapped across her back, the solid weight was reassuring to her spirit. Even though she would never show it, she was afraid of going into battle. But at her side rode the one person who really knew what she was feeling, Aradan.

He had come across her while practicing and as gently as a brother he had discovered her secret fear.

"I feel such a coward." she had said.

"Nay, you'd be a fool if you were not afraid. Fear makes you careful, keeps you from doing things too dangerous." Aradan had said.

"But I have seen you drive into battle without a seemingly careful thought in your head!' Aeroniel accused.

"That is only because caution was overcome by the fear of losing someone else. At that point you cease to care what happens to you when the chance of losing a friend comes."

As he said this his kind green eyes had looked deep into her own. "I hope you understand me, Aeroniel. I know your heart is given to another, but allow me the chance to be your friend?"

"Aradan, I could have wished no truer friend." Aeroniel said, "Will you ride with me? I may need to draw on your courage."

Aradan had consented with grace and he watched for her every need. So, they rode together toward the very gates of hell.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

When word had come of Morgoth's awaking Fingolfin had sent for his son in all haste. Fingon had arrived with his few men and within the space of one more day they had set off. Father and son rode side by side, each holding the reins of their horse was bloodless hands. Each was thinking of the elves who had died because of Morgoth.

All the pain because of the Valar's actions, death, pain and betrayal in the rawest forms. The sounds of Turgon's anguished cries when Elenwë fall below the ice surface of the Helcaraxë still echoed in their ears. Time for vengeance had come.

But in the back of Fingon's thoughts another voice sounded. A girlish voice struggling to pronounce the Elvish words of Quendi. The same voice whispering love and then farewell. Unbidden memories came to him, playing across the landscape of his mind.

He bit his lip and shook his head. He had to think of what was ahead, she was at Himring, and he was going to protect her. Even if she never looked his way.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

When the forces met Aeroniel went unnoticed by any of the other soldiers. The ranks of men were simply not in direct line of sight. Added to that Fingon would never have thought to see her among them.

They merged and rode down into the orc choked gorge swords flashing. Such a cry of war was raised that even the mountains trembled with fear at the fury of battle. Reaching the wide fields before Angband they separated into their own factions.

Maedhros charged into the thickest of the fray his blade singing a deadly tune of death, bitter vengeance. Though they fled none of his enemies escaped his sword that day as years of pent up anger and pain were unleashed in furious battle. He resembled one of the Valar for his great height and halo of fiery hair.

With fought his youngest brothers those movements were like the same man. Standing back to back they turned and twisted in a wheel of dirk and sword, spear and shield. They neither spoke or looked at each other, for they knew the mind of the other so well that it was unneeded.

Celegorm and Curufin moved with the same fire and care that mirrored their father. One was the embodiment of his father, his black hair streaming free and his eyes shining with such a fire that is only bred in the hearts of the greatest. If the sun had eyes it would be dimmed, for Curufin nothing could have been more powerful. His very gaze seemed to wither his foes.

A weird music sounded as Maglor and his men moved up the right flank. The make of their weapons was such that wind whistled through them and created sonorous music that pierced and stung the ears of the orc. Blood seeped from a dozen wounds on Maglor's body but he was so in the grip of the battle his was unmoved by the pain. Caranthir, even cool in battle, fought at his side as the music continued Caranthir made his moves toward the inner defense.

Wheeling his men away from his brother they struck for the very heart of the group. A snarl of hatred over his dark face and a flush of war made the blood rise within him. He fought in every way that was cunning and quick. He was the one to whom the art of war was easiest, the sword rested most warmly in his palm.

Fingolfin and his host drove down the left and such a fear prang into the hearts of the orcs. From afar it seemed to Morgoth that even the Valar had come for him, till the sound of Fingolfin's rage was heard. His sword was piecing blue of white fire.

Fingon, valiant, fearless shot through the ranks like a star of silver light. He emptied quiver after quiver into the orcs, and when the arrows were gone he drew his sword. With the same blade he had used to sever his cousin to freedom he slew those who had caused his cousin torment.

Onward and onward they fought and drove the orcs back. Soon the every ash covered land of Angeband came into hideous view. But undeterred the Nolder surged forward banded with the noble men of the Edain and they came even to the very gates of Angband.

The Nolder, more mighty then any elves that had or since walked upon the face of the earth. In whose hearts burned the greatest fire, seized the gates of Angband and made even the Vala Morgoth to fear. But for all their might and fearlessness, this was not the time for the final victory.

So they withdrew into the realms bordering the land, still training their eye on the volcano studded landscape. For now they would regroup and make the decision of what to do.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"So you won." Ron said. Aeroniel nodded and stroked his hand.

"We did and it was a great victory. Not one man or elf was lost in that encounter, something that would be rare in the coming years. But then, we could never have foreseen the coming pain and suffering. At that time there was only the madness of war and the joy of reuniting."

"That's right. You and …oh crap…what's his name?"

"Fingon?" Aeroniel's pale cheeks tinged a lovely shade of pink, "Oh yes, we found on another again. In fact that was quite a singular event and I feared to meet his eyes more than any orc."

"Why? Were you worried about what would happen between you?" Ron asked.

Aeroniel patted Ron's hand again and said, "If you had seen the fire in his eyes and the way he fought you would be afraid too. I had just reached my captain when I looked up and found his eyes staring into mine."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Author's Note. **Mwhahahah! After all this time I have ended with a freaking cliffhanger! I have the next chapter al ready but if I don't get reviews I am not posting it. I feel like being mean, I think Morgoth's getting to me. Hope you enjoyed this.

Jaffee Leeds


	26. In the Morning

**Annamariah**: Thank you for the review. I especially like the part about Maglor and his men. They're my squishes. Keep reviewing please!

**Anon: **Well, I can't say that I like the idea that you could have been reviewing all this time and haven't. But then I am a very forgiving person. Thank you!

**frodofreak88**Sorry, but I have to have a reason for you to keep coming back don't I? Gosh! Thanks for the review!

**Todaygirl**There's your up date!

**The Last Temptation of Homer**Your name is so funny; I just wish it was from the man who wrote the Illiad. Keep reading!

**late – reader: **Well, late reader you are too late with the puppy eyes! I say you shall have to wait for this up date till you…er….read this reviewer response.

**Miriel : **Well, I don't think that sex is something that you write about and post on the net. Sorry. I gave you the closet thing I could to it but that's it sweet heart.

**Skye : **There's your up date! Would you like fries with that?

**Soothing Burn**Interesting name…and as for the story…I can do whatever I darn well please!

**Dumbledore's Bitch: **Dude, sucks to be you. After all your sugar Daddy is gone now. Anyway, I hate the name but thanks for the review!

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

_**In the Morning**_

Aeroniel swallowed and backed away a time or too as Fingon made his way toward her through the crowd of sweating horses and human beings. As much as it thrilled her to see him there, the glint in his eyes, the dangerous light that filled him was a bit frightening. Aradan looked at Aeroniel's suddenly white face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Captain," Fingon's voice broke the noise of milling men like a whip, "I must speak to that solider please."

Maedhros, looking over the crowd of his elves watched in amused concern as his cousin moved toward the young woman in armor. Without thinking the red haired giant began moving toward the same spot to prevent anything …serious from happening to the human Captain.

Aeroniel stepped forward and said, "What would you speak of my lord?"

Fingon's jaw twitched slightly and he seemed to tower over the slight woman. Aeroniel was a tall woman if weaker in strength but hard months in the mountains had given her more strength then she had ever had former.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? You could have been killed in battle!" Fingon said his voice a harsh sound.

"I knew that. I would fight to help defend my land as well as you." She fired back, "I am no longer a child my lord, I had the permission also of my liege lord. If you have a quarrel then I challenge you to look to him for account."

Fingon shook with adrenalin and his fierce joy at seeing his love. But his joy was coupled with the knowledge that he might have lost her forever on the field of battle. He might have lost his most precious love and never have known it before it was too late.

Aeroniel's heart was thumping madly in her chest and suddenly her armor was a bit too snug, "What would you have me do my lord?" she finally asked. He was _so_ near!

Without a second Fingon pulled her to him and laid his lips on hers in a passionate kiss. Regardless of the watching eyes of others Fingon poured all his doubts and fears and longing of the last few years into that kiss. Feeling her shake in his arms he pulled away and said, "I would have you marry me daughter of men."

"Then do so and get it over with!" Maedhros shouted, "Hithlum needs an heir!"

The men and elves broke into wild cheering and even the sons of Fëanor smiled and Maglor blow a blast on his trumpet that rang over the valley. Aeroniel buried her face against Fingon's chest and allowed happy tears to flow down her cheeks.

Fingolfin, watching from atop his horses felt at once happy and sad. His son loved a mortal woman; she would die and leave him with immeasurable pain. But his son had found one he loved above all others and was happy. Gathering his reins in his hands Fingolfin rode to where they were standing.

"I do believe that you should marry." He said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Fingon knelt and said, 'Father, do we have your blessing?"

Fingolfin swung down from his horse and raised his son to his feet. They stood, eye to eye and the new light in his son's eyes caused tears to gather in the Nolder King's. Fingolfin pulled his son to him and said, 'I have no other wish then your happiness my son."

Another cheer went up and for the first time in a long time Aeroniel entered Fingolfin's embrace without reservation or fear. The end of the battle had come for both the Nolder and the couple. That evening the camp was wild and festive as the elves and men made ready for a hasty marriage. Fingon and Aeroniel had waited apart for so long that neither would wait for the return to Hithlum and the pompous ceremony of the court.

Fingon stood still as his pages strapped his armor on again and fastened a clean cloak of blue to his shoulders. In the corner, Maedhros leaned his giant frame back against the main tent pole, a smirk gracing his handsome face.

"You look for all the world like the cat that ate the cream." Fingon said tersely.

"And you look like you're in the throes of death and pain rather then about to marry the woman you love." Maedhros returned, "But I suppose that marriage and death can't be very much different."

"I can't imagine that's true." Fingon said and turned as the pages finished putting the last of the decorations in place.

"Not, of course, that either of us has any experience of it." Maedhros said with a grin.

Fingon went to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder, "I hope that one day I will be the one congratulating you on your marriage."

Maedhros merry blue eyes suddenly lost some of their luster. He smiled sadly and shook his head, "I do not think that such a fate was ever meant to be mine, Cousin. And with this…" He held up what remained of his right arm, "I cannot ask someone to expect this."

"You count yourself too cheaply," Fingon's vice broke.

Maedhros squeezed his cousin's shoulder, "But you did not. I will never forget that Fingon. It is a debt that I will never be able to repay."

"I never asked for payment." Fingon said, "And I never will. You are my brother as much as you are my cousin and rightfully my king. Maedhros, you will never truly know how I love you."

The cousins embraced and Maedhros allowed a few tears to escape before his tossed his head back and said, "Now, it is your turn to marry. I intend to see it done and well enough. I'm sure after this that you will hardly remember that I ever exist."

Laughing the two cousins left the tent and went to the meeting place where the rest of the Fëanorians were waiting with King Fingolfin. Everyone had cleaned up as best as they could and they were looked fairly respectable in semi clean armor and freshly scrubbed faces.

Celegorm had found a comb somewhere and forced every one of his brothers to use it. The twins were transformed from their battle worn selves and had reverted to their normally boyish personas. They were now arguing about the number of orcs each one had slain. Caranthir gave them each a good kick and they subsided. Maglor was sitting to the side trying to look like his wasn't crying but it wasn't working very well.

Curufin was whispering something to his Celegorm when Fingon and Maedhros appeared suddenly stood up to attention. Everyone's eyes trailed to where Aeroniel stood, in a simple brown dress, her hand on Aradan's hand. She had brushed her hair till it gleamed catching the light and showing every shade of red and brown that it had.

She came to Fingon's side and she placed her hand in his and they faced Fingolfin with all the ease in the world. They exchanged vows and rings and all the greatest Nolderin lords watched on, some disapproving and some with gladness. And Maedhros beamed as though it had been his idea all along.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

Ronald leant forward, "Then what happened?" he asked. Aeroniel smiled at his boyish expression and continued.

"Then, that night without any preparation at all Fingon and I were married. His companions cleaned his armor, and I wore the cleanest battle clothe I could find. There was nothing remarkable about our marriage other then the fact that our races were different."

"You married on the fields of Angeband?" Ronald sat back, "That doesn't found…well, if you'll forgive me, particularly smart."

Before Maehsos or Bill could jump in Aeroniel replied. There was a note of sharp rebuke to her words as she said, "You forget who they were Dr. Hadhafang. These were not the armed forces of some weak men. These were the Nolder, the strongest and most feared among the elven races. Morgoth was deeply afraid and hiding in his caves. Do you think that we would have wed if there had been the slightest danger?"

Ronald felt heat rise in his cheeks, "I am sorry, but I wasn't there. I was only going by what I knew."

Aeroniel sighed and shook her head, "No. No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have been angry with you. But you must understand. I have lived all my life with these noble folk. I cannot separate themselves from them. Too often were they good and noble deeds forgotten in the name of kinslayer. I have grown used to fighting for my people."

"But you are human. Did you separate yourself so wholly from them that you do not even think of yourself that way anymore?" Ron asked.

He tried to sit forward but the pain laced through his body again and for a few minutes the group was concerned only with his comfort. When the pain had somewhat subsided Aeroniel continued. Her voice was suddenly weary and her face pale again. Ron remembered, she had been torn away from her family another world quite suddenly. He mentally made the note not to over step himself again.

Aeroniel's eyed grew warm and she had the same look on her face as though she had known Ronald all his life. This glance never failed to fill Ronald with the thought of having found something that was lost.

"You are right Ronald. I had to adopt that ideal. Once I was married to Fingon I had to, in a sense, pretend that I was of the Eldar. You must know that the all the elves were not exactly thrilled when Fingon married me. But it was done and I knew that I had to do what I could on my part to make that acceptance easier."

"Well, that sucks." Serena snorted, "My ex husband was like that and his family. I told them to take a hike and I got a divorce." Serena frowned at the look on Aeroniel's face, "What they don't have divorce in…wherever you were?"

"No." was Aeroniel's short reply.

"Well, mercy me." Serena sniffed and disappeared into the kitchen for more soda.

Bill suddenly gave a snore from the couch and Maehsos said, "I think it's time that we all got some sleep anyway."

Aeroniel nodded, "I think I like that suggestion. Ronald, if you need anything let me know."

Ron nodded and they went to where they had elected to spend the night. The last light in the house went out and for a time all was peaceful and quiet.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

The next morning, Fingon lay with his beloved in his arms. He had slept deeply that night without any dreams of past pain. Aeroniel lay with her head on his chest, her hair curled around her face and her eyes closed as she dreamed. Fingon caressed her bare shoulder and neck, thinking of how beautiful she was, how frail.

But now they would never be parted. She would be by his side everyday. They joys would be in each other and nothing would stand in the way of their happiness. Someday, perhaps children would grace they lives ever more. After all there was no reason to think that they should not have children of their own. Aeroniel sighed, and lazily opened her eyes looking into his.

"Good morning husband." She smiled.

"Good morning wife." He answered, and kissed her.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_


	27. The Tar Baby

Dedicated to **LastTemptationofHomer **( Simpson that is) because she was so sweet and persistent as to make me sit down and write this for you all.

**Lady Tell: **I can easily solve you're problems for you. Morgoth isn't in our world. He is in the void in our day, but Sauron and he are communicating across time. When Morgoth is 'alive' we are dealing with him back in time when he was in power in ME. As for Maehsos we'll deal with him in later chapters. I can't tell you everything. Keep reading!

**AnnaMariah: **I know you want me to give you some hint about Ronald and Gil-Galad but I won't. I am glad you had a good time in NZ. As for the mistakes I say they are part of life. Keep reading!

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_**And the Tar Baby Said nothing at all…**_

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

It was tempting to think that everything would come to a kind of peace once Fingon had married his human bride. The news traveled swiftly but discreetly all through Beleirand.

After the triumphant return to Hithlum Fingolfin had bestowed the title of princess on Aeroniel even though there were strong objections from certain Feanorians. These certain Feanorians were ignored however and the title was given. With a princess in the house the whole area seemed different. It is not to be supposed that Aeroniel made any great changes in the way things were run. In fact she did very little to any part of the house except that part she and Fingon lived in.

But it was remarked that the royal family changed just a bit. Unbridled happiness brought varying changes in each of the principle members. Fingolfin smiled more, spent more time with his family and friends and more freely then he had in the last few hundred years. Fingon grew more serious and thoughtful. Now that he had a wife to consider he became more princely and deliberate with each decision.

Aeroniel however became more at ease and more care free then she had ever been. While her ways of life and behavior became more elven she seemed to tap into an endless amount of joy that bubbled out over everything and everyone around her. She was aware with the advent of her marriage that another waiting game had begun.

Would there be an heir?

It wasn't something Aeroniel and Fingon were at all worried about at the moment because they were still enjoying one another's' company. And while no one asked about it, out of politeness, the subject was on the minds of the elves under Fingolfin's rule. A whole year passed before anything was said about it. Pregnancy in any time was something to worry about, but during war and when the mother was human….Well, the concerns were high.

"I wish they would just say it," Fingon grumbled to his father. They stood in Fingolfin's library looking down on Aeroniel and her maids in the garden, "I know they think she can't carry a child to term."

Fingolfin considered his daughter-in-law a moment before speaking, "Her extreme good health is certainly not in question." he commented, "I've never been at peace in my mind about her health when she was a girl, but Himring seems to have built up her strength. If her health were poor and if she was always sickly that would be a different matter."

"If she were then perhaps people would be a little less harsh in their exceptions of her," Fingon said, "They always say things like, "She a lovely woman to be sure…" and then they leave it as if I am going to say something disparaging about my own wife."

Fingolfin shook his head, "I hardly think they expect that Fingon. They are just worried that there be a healthy heir as soon as possible. I remember that Feanor and Nerdanel went through hell from the people before your cousin was born."

"They certainly made up for lost time," Fingon said dryly.

Fingolfin smiled and said, "I have often wondered if Feanor didn't want a large family as a sort of revenge. Of course, Maedhros was so extraordinary a child that they couldn't possibly complain."

Fingon gestured toward the garden where his wife sat and said, 'But Aeroniel is not like that. Nerdanel had that devil may care attitude to life. Once she was married to Feanor nothing else mattered."

"But…"Fingolfin encouraged. Fingon cut him off.

"I am afraid if this attitude among the people continues that she will get wind of it. You know as well as I do that not all of our people approve of her. She tries to be as…"and here Fingon smiled at some private joke, "…elvish as she can be, but she isn't. She never can be, not that I mind, of course. But I don't want another difference brought up to her. It would only be discouraging."

"Judging from her expression and appearance I would hardly worry about that," Fingolfin said, "She's the merriest among them. In fact you seem much more unhappy about this then she is." Fingolfin narrowed his eyes at his son, "Do you have some serious cause for worry?"

"No," Fingon said stubbornly.

"Oh, then .." Fingolfin began.

"Yes," Fingon interjected. He walked away from the window and seemed to be struggling with making up his mind. Fingolfin perched on the window sill and waited, Fingon had always been this way about a confidence. He needed a few seconds before he would spill out everything he was feeling.

"It is just that we have been trying," Fingon said simply.

"Aha, I see why you're in a foul mood. You're not getting any sleep," Fingolfin deadpanned.

"Father!" Fingon said.

"Sorry," Fingolfin managed. He gave a muffled snort and composed his face seriously, "I take it that…things have been unsuccessful."

"As you see," Fingon said, 'I think Aeroniel is beginning to feel that she is failing me in some way."

Fingon leaned on the sill and watched his wife for a few moments before speaking again, "Aeroniel is nearly thirty you know father. I know that is nothing to us but to her fragile state. She has begun to fear that she may have passed her childbearing years or perhaps never had the ability in the beginning."

"If that is true then you must content yourself with a loving wife," Fingolfin said.

Fingon gazed out the window a long moment and said, "I am completely content Father, but Aeroniel feels it more and more. But if we must remain childless so be it. Besides, Turgon's daughter is prettier then I am and his heir will no doubt rule the world in a better way then I."

"But Aeroniel wants to give you a son," Fingolfin finished, "I am sure you will have children my son. You must give it time."

"Father time is just what I do not have," Fingon whispered.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

"Grade A jerk," Serena muttered. Aeroniel's brow wrinkled and she frowned at the nurse who stared back unconcerned.

"It was right for Fingon to wish for an heir. He was the high king of the Noldor, or at least he was going to be," the lady said, "I wanted a son or daughter as much or more then Fingon did. I felt it was my fault."

"But is wasn't," Maehsos said, "We all know that."

Ronald sighed, "I have no idea what on earth your talking about. Sometimes women cannot bear a child sometimes we can fix it sometimes not. I don't think it was anything either you could deal with."

"No," Maehsos said, "You don't understand. Elven women and men chose when they will conceive a child and each prepares to bring the child into the world. It is different then just being with your partner. Each spouse has to make the conscious choice to procreate."

Ronald still managed to looked oblivious and so Maehsos continued.

"You see Fingon to chose to procreate but not this dear lady," he went on delicately, "For humans it is merely a matter of luck."

"Or fate," Serena added.

"Or chance," Aeroniel concluded," Which just what it turned out to be."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq_

It was late when the family retired to bed. Aeroniel had let her hair down and Fingon watched lazily from the bed as she brushed it. Her hair fell long and wavy in brown waves with the stubborn red hair here and there. Fingon teased her because the humid summer weather had made it curl all around her face.

"You look as you were mediating upon the meaning of life," she said smiling bringing the brush through her hair "Something on your mind love?"

Fingon joined her by the mirror and straddling a stool took the brush from her and went to work on her hair himself, "I spoke to my father today."

"Oh," she lifted a brow, "What about?"

"You and I. Children." Fingon supplied.

Aeroniel looked down, "I see. What did he say?"

"That we must give things time and that all we could do was be as loving as we already are," he kissed her head, "Or more."

Aeroniel turned on the stool and looked into his eyes, "Are you sure that there isn't something else? You were too pensive for to be a simple as that," she took his hand between her's, "Does he think there is anything…wrong with me?"

"No, how could you think that?" Fingon said he squeezed her hand, "He never suggested such a thing. In fact he said that you were very good health, better then he'd seen in years."

They sat in a comfortable silence for some moments. The fountain outside the window was making wet sloppy sounds as the water hit the stonework and a night bird was sounding its call to the evening. Fingon wrapped his arms around his wife and leaned his head against her's.

"You will not dwell on it love," he asked, "I don't want you to think that you aren't being the most loving wife in the world because of this one thing."

Aeroniel took a deep and shuddering breath but there were no tears in her eyes, "I cannot help it. It is natural for a woman to want children and especially to give her husband a son. I love you and it makes me angry with myself for not being…normal."

This last was whispered but Fingon's keen hearing caught it. He tightened his hold around her and said fiercely, "Do not ever say that again Aeroniel. I have never given you a command, but I do now. You must never say that again. I did not marry you because I thought you were the same copy of every other person in the kingdom. I wed you because you were so different and beautiful. You fitted me and loved me in a way that all the other so called 'normal' people could not. I forbid any such talk like that."

After this impassioned speech Fingon was waiting for a reply other then the one he received. Aeroniel was laughing!

"What's this?" Fingon lifted her chin and saw merriment in her eyes, "I think I deserves a little more respect than that. After all I said…really."

"No, I wasn't laughing at you," Aeroniel said, "It is just that expression on your face was so sweet and noble ad I felt such a fool for being depressed about everything."

"That still isn't the reply I excepting," Fingon groused.

Aeroniel slipped to the floor onto her knees and with a grave face and hands folded over her heart she said, "I hear and obey Lord. Never again will I dare the fire and steel of that disapproving voice."

"You may laugh but I have people who tremble when they hear," Fingon growled scooping her up.

"And I do not?" she whispered, "You may be thousands of years old lord but there are things you still yet to learn."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Bill flipped trough the worn copy of Lost tales until he reached the passage he was looking for. Licking his thumb he pointed to a passage and handed the book to his father.

"I think this is it," he said, "But then I could be wrong."

Maehsos glanced at the passage and nodded, "You see Ronald, during the time that Lady Aeroniel and Prince Fingon were hoping to conceive another child was being born in Gondolin."

Ron read the passage and said, "Eärendil? The son of Idril and Tuor. The first half elven child to be born," he looked up and shrugged slowly, "I don't get it."

"He was the first half elven child to be born. He had to be," Bill said.

"Why?" Serena asked, "What was so special about him?"

"He…that is.." Maehsos stopped and looked at Aeroniel. She stared frankly back and he switched to elvish. They spoke rapidly back and forth for some time until she nodded and stood.

"I think I should rest. The days have been long and I find myself unaccustomed to the ways of this world. Tonight everyone," she bowed and glided from the room.

Ronald watched her go, "What was that all about?" he asked.

Maehsos heaved a sigh and tucked a few stray hairs behind his leaf shaped ears, "She doesn't know what happens to Gondolin, Ronald. You have to remember that all your knowledge comes from a book that told the whole story in a few short chapters."

"Not exactly short," he said wryly.

"It doesn't exactly matter doesn't it? You know many things that she doesn't know and have still to take place in her world. If she were to know them and go back she might change them. Then you and Serena and everyone in this room might not be here if the past changed."

"I thought that something's happen no matter what is changed," Serena said, "I saw this movie once that…"

"We all thought this stuff wasn't real either," Ronald interrupted, "Serena let him talk."

"I need to smoke anyway," she said caustically and went out on the porch.

Ronald looked back to Maehsos and said, "What about it?"

"Gondolin falls to Morgoth seven years after the birth of Earendil. He and his family then live in Havens where Eärendil learns to love the sea. From there he will goon to reach Valinor and find help and aid at the hands of the Valar."

"So what does that have to do with Aeroniel and Fingon having a child?" Ronald asked, "Eärendil could do all those things without their child stopping him."

"But Eärendil had to be the first," Bill said, "The first pure son of both worlds. Did you know that no one else ever reached Valinor without the Valar knowing or stopping them? Earendil had to be so different and so completely unexpected that he could reach the help that was needed so badly."

Ronald looked incredulous, "You mean that the fact that he was half elven and half human helped him to…fly under the radar?"

"so to speak but it doesn't really work like that either," Maehsos said, "I don't want you to think that the Valar need some heavenly surveillance system. Some Illuvatar just sees fit to keep them from knowing of something until he wishes it."

"Okay, so you have a reason that Aeroniel and Fingon couldn't have child. There was a sort of heaven stop on that, but what about after Eärendil was born?"

"Well, tow things actually," Maehsos said, "Dior was conceived by Luthien and Ereinion was conceived in Hithlum."

"Ereinion?"

Maehsos nodded and his blue eyes gleamed brighter, "Yes, Ereinion Gil-Galad, future king of all the world."


	28. By Trust

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

**Chapter 28**

**By Trust**

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

The day had begun badly for Fingon. The sun had risen sooner then his sleep fogged mind had wished and pulled him out of his quiet rest to begin the day's activities. He slipped out of bed allowing Aeroniel to continue sleeping. She was so tired after the last few weeks of fall harvest that he let her sleep in whenever she wished it. She had insisted on helping with the harvest even though he had tried to persuade her otherwise. It was custom for the king and his heirs to help reap the yearly harvest with the people. It showed their love and good will as well as showing that no task was below the king and his family. Aeroniel had joined them, and done more then the work of two women her size. Fingon smiled a little as he pulled his tunic over his head; she had paid for her labors in sore muscles for days.

Her weariness was more a cause for concern then Fingon cared to admit. At first, he had thought it might portend something more joyful, but those hopes had been set aside when his wife's monthly cycle came a few days later. Then he was worried that she was ill, but again she assured him that it was nothing. Still, he let her sleep and she seemed content with that.

Fingon made his way into the kitchen where the cook and maids were already working to prepare the vast amounts of food that would be consumed by the household throughout the day.

"Good morning ladies," he said snitching a few slice of his favorite melons.

"Now, don't go spoiling the meal like that your Highness," one of them scolded, a vague hand swatting that his, "You'll not touch a thing at breakfast if you do that, now will you?"

Fingon, clapping the fruit between two slices of buttered bread and perching on the counter, legs swinging, only winked roguishly, "Won't I just?" he said around a mouthful, "I was known as the bottomless pit when I was a boy."

"Not that your much more now though," the senior cook said smilingly, "You have to keep up your strength your Highness," she said wisely, "You just go ahead and take what you want. We do not want anything here."

"What a blessed female you are," Fingon said. He placed a kiss on the woman's cheek and left the kitchen with another bread and butter sandwich in his hands.

He went to the study he and his father shared but the room was empty of anyone save the quiet little church mouse of a scholar that his father was instructing. The silent Noldor ellon rarely spoke and if he did it was in tones so quiet that Fingon never heard a word the fellow said. But since he and Fingolfin seemed to get along like two peas in a pod Fingon didn't mind. He nodded to the scribe and went to his desk to begin looking over the dispatches that had arrived at night fall the evening before.

Sifting through the piles of letters from various parts of the kingdom Fingon found a strange letter lying at the bottom of the stack. It was a curious thick packet and sealed with a strange seal that he hadn't seen before— no wait, he did know the seal. It was the seal of his brother's house!

With trembling hands Fingon torn the seal and a litter of missives poured onto his desks and over the floor. The sound startled the scribe who looked up to see the prince tearing a letter open, concern and surprise written all over his face. Noting also the scattered letters the ellon stood and began to gather them together. Fingon, engrossed in his letter, didn't even see him.

_To Fingon, Prince of the Noldor and Future High King of Elves: Greetings_

Fingon smiled. It was just like his brother to bother with formal greetings when he was writing after so long an absence.

_My dearest brother, I have this day just received news of your marriage. Pray, do not ask me how I obtained this information I cannot, for the safety of my city, reveal it. However, I have heard, and please, allow me to wish you and your wife everlasting joy. I have great cause for joy as well. My daughter, your niece Idril, is married as well. This time last year she was wed to the Son of the House of Hador, a valiant man whose name is Tuor. He was sent to us by the Valar Ulmo and has won the hearts of the people as well as my daughter. _

Fingon let loose a long clear whistle. Turning to the scribe he said, "Can you imagine that? Little Idril married to a human?"

The scribe looked confused and said nothing, as usual, but continued to gather the letters. The scribe couldn't imagine what was so wonderful about Idril marrying a human; everyone seemed to be doing so these days. Fingon, of all people shouldn't be surprised. After all, he was married to ----

"Great God! Blessed Varda! Namo, Mandos and Manwe!" Fingon vaulted out of his chair clutching the letter, his face lit with a thousand smiles, "I cannot believe it! It is possible! It's possible!"

Fingon grabbed the scribe by the shoulders and hugged him, "It's possible! Thank Illuvatar it's possible!" He squeezed the startled scribe and bolted from the room shouting like an elfling as he ran. The scribe gathered his letters again and stacked them on the desk. With a readjustment of his robes, Erestor returned to his own desk and buried himself in reading.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

The next morning, Serena went with Bill to the local Starbucks and returned laden with donuts, Danishes and all varieties of coffee. Aeroniel and Maehsos had been at work on Ronald whose face was fully healed and scar free. Setting down the cup holder of steaming lattes, Serena examined Ron's face with interest. She turned to Maehsos, "How did you do that?"

The slender elf shrugged his shoulders and held up his hands, "I just did. It would be easier if you could accept that."

"Not in a million years," she said. Patting Ron's cheek, she said, "I'll have to go in today. I've already taken two sick days and I can't very well stay away anymore. Do you want me to say anything for you?"

Ron shook his head and accepted a cup of coffee from Bill, "No. I don't want anyone to know that we have any contact. It's safer for both of us if we're not seen together or talking over much. Besides," Ron flashed a smile, "They think I'm dead remember?"

"Snap." Serena grinned, "What'd you think of Starbucks, Lady Aeroniel?"

Aeroniel winced slightly, "It is different. Thank you," she offered a smile, "Be careful today, Serena. I would be glad to wait until your return to finish my story."

Serena swung her purse over her shoulder and gave her car keys a jingle, "Nothing doing, I can see that those two need to know now. You can always give me the shortened version later. See ya all."

The door closed behind the nurse and Aeroniel said, "She is very brave."

"Serena's never been one to back done," Ronald agreed, "She's the best nurse the hospital has. If anything happens she'll let us know."

Bill clapped his hands together and leant forward, cherry Danish in his fingers, "What happened next?"

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Aeroniel read the letter over again slowly, while Fingon paced the room, watching her reaction. Folding the letter with careful strokes she laid it on her knees and looked up at her husband.

"Congratulations Fingon. You're a great uncle." Her tone was calm and unexcited, her expression unchanged.

Fingon stared at his wife. She was sitting up in bed, her hair tousled still and one strap of her night gown slipping off a shoulder. She was quietly and calmly beautiful. But this disappointed Fingon. Climbing onto the bed beside his wife he took up the letter.

"Do you not see my love? This shows that we are not without hope. If my niece and her human husband may conceive a child then why can we not do the same? This, at least, gives us hope that it is possible for us to have a baby."

He caressed her cheek gently, "What is wrong darling?"

Aeroniel toyed with a lock of hair, not meeting Fingon's eyes, "I'm afraid that it's just a false hope, Fingon. By your own brother's account, Tuor is the most elf-like man he's ever seen. He seems to be more then human. I'm just—me. If it were possible we should have had a child by this time if there was nothing wrong with me. Don't you see," she took his face in her hands, "That I am the one who is failing here? You're a young elf, at the height of your strength and ability and there is no question that you are capable of gaining an heir. It may be that I am not."

"Aeroniel, I won't have you saying things like that," Fingon said pulling away angrily, "I have faith in you, I love you, I have never whispered a word of ill feeling to you and yet you doubt me! What can I do to change your feelings? What can I do that will help you to understand that I have every hope and love bound up in you? And why do you appeal to all my weaknesses with your doubts?"

He trembled slightly, his face pale and hurt. Aeroniel's heart twisted at the sight and she turned away.

"Why can you not trust me this one last time?" he asked, his tones pleading.

"Because I am afraid that if we fail again that you will suffer more then me," Aeroniel whispered brokenly, "I don't want to see you…I couldn't bear it. Not again."

Fingon's eye searched her face and his eyes clouded with pain, "We will not fail love. If your heart trembles at this," he gestured toward the folded missive, "Then we will forget it. I will not ask it of you again."

He brushed her lips with his and offered a weak smile, "I'll wait for you at breakfast," he said softly, allowing the door to click shut behind him.

Aeroniel buried her face in her arms and heaved a shaky sob. But she would not allow herself the release of tears. She was not the wounded one now.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

"I don't get it," Ronald said, "If it was possible and hunky-dory why would she—you shrink from having a child?"

Aeroniel's eye flashed up to his and in a instant he saw that noble side of her that was normally put aside by the passive half, "Because I was afraid for both Fingon and I. I admit that my actions were entirely selfish, to the worst degree. I didn't want to try to have children because I was scared of being labeled barren and useless to my husband. In this time, when pregnancy is considered an encumbrance, I suppose that the ability to become a mother is little thought of. But in my world I felt barren, to my very core. You can never understand what that feels like."

"I guess not," Ronald said taken aback.

"Then do not presume to judge my actions." She answered. Maehsos laid a calming hand on her arm and she stopped and took a deep breath, "Please."

Bill and Ron exchanged glances and Bill, clearing his throat asked, "So why did you react that way my lady? What fear gripped you?"

Aeroniel sighed and began to pleat and un-pleat a fold of her gown, "I was trying to protect my husband. I knew that if we would try to conceive again and we were to be---unsuccessful, that it would kill him. He would never have blamed me even if the fault lay in my corner. He would have blamed himself and taken all the hurt and pain and burden upon his own shoulders. He was always that way, with his family and friends and close comrades. He was accustomed to being the giver in any situation and I knew it. I was too proud to be the receiver and I was afraid that it would crush him."

"Well, I don't know about your husband," Ron said, "But I would have been more offended by your reaction then if we'd simply failed to conceive."

Aeroniel smiled at him, that strange, knowing smile, "Would you? Would you indeed? Then it may not surprise you that he felt the same, but I was too blinded by my own selfishness to see it."

"You're strangely chipper about it all," Maehsos said. Propping his chin on his hands in a childish fashion he said, "Do go on, I never did hear this part of the story."

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

Fingolfin looked up in mild surprise as Fingon came into the door in a rolling storm cloud of anger. Without a word to his father, Fingon stomped over to his desk and began to write out orders with a deadly pen and marginal ink spills. The High King returned his attention to his book and wondered how long it would be before Fingon exploded all over the study from his heated fuming.

"Atar, there's a disturbance in the eastern fold and I am going to take a small battalion to settle it," Fingon said as he scored through another letter with a vicious hand.

"Oh? Why the personal attendance? I am sure the captain of the guard is quite capable." Fingolfin said off handedly.

"Everyone seems to be more capable then me these days," Fingon muttered darkly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. No, I think I'll go after it myself. I need a little fresh air."

"I see." Fingolfin closed his book and tapped the spine against his chin as he contemplated his son, "I'm going to take a tour of the Southern reach and I thought I might take Aeroniel with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? Why on earth should I mind? She has a mind of her own. I daresay she can do whatever she wants without worrying about what I might have to say about it.

"Good!" the High king replied with maddening brightness, "Since you in such a good mood today I won't ask if you want to come. Farewell, and say hello to the people for me." Fingolfin smacked his son on the back as he passed causing the pen to careen wildly across the page leaving a huge black band.

"Bugger it!" Fingon exploded.

When Fingon left the study a few hours later he left behind a stack of letters for the carrier to deliver. However, Fingolfin, mindful of the fact that Fingon's mood was as black as his ink, had advised Erestor to prudently hide them. It was entirely possible that Fingon would turn his stormy mood into rays of sunshine and then he would seriously regret having made important decisions in the grip of anger.

Fingon had arranged to have the guard meet him just after the lunch hour to ride to the eastern fold. But when he reached the courtyard no one was to be seen but Aeroniel with two horses and a large basket resting by her feet. She stood when she saw him.

"Your father said that you wanted to meet me here. He implied that you wouldn't stop for lunch and I thought that I might bring some."

Fingon scanned the courtyard, but there were only a few stable boys cleaning out the stalls. Not an army horse or solider in sight. Fingon strode to his wife and said, "And where is my father?"

"He said he had business in the Eastern Fold today. Something about troubles they were having …I didn't quite hear what he said." She studied his face, "I take it that this wasn't what you'd planned?"

Fingon heaved a short sigh of annoyance and said, "No. But my father will have his way. I'm not in a very good mood, Aeroniel. I'm not going to be good company."

Handing him the basket she answered, "Neither am I. I've been cross with all my maids and ladies today and I know they're glad to see the back of me. I think the whole castle wants to get ride of us."

Fingon couldn't help the smile that pulled at his mouth, "Well, then. Since we're not wanted either by our friends or each other, I suppose we'd better go for a long ride."

"And lunch. You're a beast when you haven't eaten," she answered with a grin.

They rode out and over the fields toward the Southern Reach. The day was one of those soft early fall days when the air is warm but contains that spice of changing seasons and falling leaves. The sky had reached the perfect shade of blue and seemed content to rest there and watch the young couple as they rode. They didn't speak much at first, each was still too hurt for conversation, but gradually they conversed upon the topics of everyday life, the little cares and worries that attend a royal couple.

Over lunch they moved to closer topics, the affairs that threatened their family and friends. There had been increasing trouble between Celegorm and Carathir, the only two of the Feanorians who refused to recognize any kind of rule at all. And by way of elimination, they finally reached the topic of Turgon and his grandson.

"I suppose he must be very proud of his boy," Aeroniel said, "I think you said he always wanted a boy?"

"Yes. He loved Idril of course, but he had always hinted that a son would have been pleasant to have. I think that's why he took so well to my sister's son Maeglin. I haven't heard anything of him in a long time. For all accounts he is an elf to admire. Aredhel would have been proud." Fingon rolled to his back and pillowed his head on his hands, "But now he has the longed for son. I have this ridiculous picture of him holding a fat, ball of a baby on his knee as he penned that letter.

"Perhaps you're not far from the truth," Aeroniel agreed. She folded a napkin and tucked it into the basket before joining him, her head against his shoulder, "I would like to see him."

"Who? Turgon?" Fingon asked.

"No." Aeroniel's voice grew very soft, "Eärendil."

The name rolled off her tongue with hung in the air between them. Moving up to one elbow she looked down into Fingon's face.

"It's a nice name, but I like Ereinion better."

"Ereinion? Descendent of Kings? I like Gil-Galad better then that. It has power and gives am impression of might." Fingon said, "But why are you saying this?"

Aeroniel didn't answer right away. Her brow furrowed and she said, "Star of Radiance? I'm afraid that will be a name he will grow into."

Fingon sat up, "What are you talking about Aeroniel?" he asked.

She looked deep into his eyes, "You asked me if I could be brave enough to trust you once more." She laid a hand over his heart and whispered, "I do."


End file.
